


My King and his Queen

by Daina, patricia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, Chess Metaphors, Crazy Kate, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale is a Good Alpha, Derek IS THE KING, Epic Bromance, Evil Kate Argent, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, Kate Argent is something, M/M, Pack Family, Past Relationship(s), Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Peter is not so bad, Protective Pack, Sassy Peter, Sexual Tension, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Has a Crush, Stiles Takes Care Of Derek, Stiles is Derek's Anchor, Virgin Stiles, post season 3B
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 122,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daina/pseuds/Daina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/patricia/pseuds/patricia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Por qué sigue viva Kate, si en teoría Peter la mató? ¿Por qué ha tardado más de un año en volver a Beacon Hills? ¿Dónde ha estado todo ese tiempo? ¿Y en qué se ha convertido exactamente?<br/>Pero casi más importante: ¿Por qué soñó Derek con Stiles, cuando Kate le disparó? ¿Y por qué Derek era el rey en el tablero de ajedrez de Stiles? </p><p>Un montón de preguntas que serán resueltas, tal vez, en la próxima temporada. Hasta entonces, esta es mi teoría basada en rumores, algún comentario de Jeff Davis, y mucha pero que mucha imaginación; que probablemente no veremos en la realidad, pero que estaría bien que ocurriera…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [My King and his Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933708) by [gladamoule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladamoule/pseuds/gladamoule)



> Ya estoy de vuelta! Con un poco de retraso a lo previsto, pero al menos he podido terminarlo antes de que empiece la próxima temporada...  
> Y es que, como ya intuiréis por el título, el fic se va a centrar en la vuelta de Kate, y en lo que se supone que ocurrirá a partir de entonces... O lo que yo espero que ocurra a partir de entonces, aunque casi mejor que algunas cosas no llegen a pasar... Ya lo iréis descubriendo ;)  
> Importante: Aunque el fic sea post 3B, los dos primeros capítulos tienen lugar antes de que Kate entre en escena, pero cuando ya se ha resuelto el problema del Nogitsune, y tanto Aiden como Allison han muerto :(((  
> Justo en el tiempo indefinido que va desde que todo se ha solucionado, hasta la misteriosa (y genial escena) en que Derek sueña con Stiles, mientras que Kate le está atacando... Como en la serie no queda claro cuándo pasa eso en concreto, he decidido aprovecharlo en el beneficio de la historia, y digamos que pasa bastante más tiempo entre una cosa y otra, y que no tiene lugar justo a continuación.  
> Ok? Ok.  
> Pues nada. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

 

Llevaba tres horas sentado frente al ordenador, jugando sin parar al _Halo_. Hacía más de un año que se compró el videojuego pero, tal y cómo habían ido las cosas en los últimos meses, no es que hubiera tenido mucho tiempo para jugar a nada.

Pero esa mañana de sábado había decidido acabar con la sequía del tiempo libre, y empezar a disfrutar la vida como adolescente que se suponía que era. Aunque acabara con los brazos entumecidos y los pulgares agarrotados.

Estaba a punto de terminar una misión, cuando su padre le llamó a voces desde el piso de abajo.

-          Stiles, ¿Puede bajar un momento, hijo?

-          ¡Qué pasa! – gritó sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla, apretando los botones del mando como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-          Tienes una visita.

-          Cómo que… - dio al botón de _pause_ , extrañado, y salió de su dormitorio - ¿Desde cuándo anuncias las visitas?… Oh.

 

El “oh” llegó cuando se encontró a su padre junto a las escaleras, acompañado de una inesperada visita: Derek Hale.

Su padre tenía una cara que Stiles jamás había visto en él: Como Sheriff que era, además de ser el padre de Stiles Stilinski; no sería nada bueno que se mostrara tan incómodo y sin saber qué hacer… Pero así es justo como estaba ahora.

El mayor de todos los presentes se rascó el cuello al tiempo que empezaba a hablar.

-          Verás, Hale… Digo, Derek… dice que quiere hablar contigo… - miró a Derek, quien permanecía más que quieto y rígido a su lado. Aunque en su caso no se le veía para nada incómodo - ¿No se tratará de algún otro Kitsune… o Nogitsune, verdad? – preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados y gesto de dolor, a lo que Derek se limitó a negar, apenas sin moverse.

-          Está bien, papá – intervino Stiles, que no quería que su padre sufriera un infarto antes de llegar a los cincuenta – Ya me encargo yo.

-          De acuerdo. Esto… - añadió el Sheriff en cuanto Derek avanzó hacia la habitación de su hijo - ¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Un refresco o… un café? – Derek volvió a negar como única respuesta, y en el fondo el Sheriff lo agradeció – Bien… Yo... – se encogió levemente de hombros – Ya os dejo.

 

Stiles dejó que Derek pasara primero, tras lo que cerró la puerta de la habitación. Y en cuanto estuvo cerrada, con Derek plantado en mitad del cuarto, se acercó al moreno para poder hablarle sin riesgo de que su padre le oyera.

-          Vale. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Qué bicho raro ha aparecido ahora?

Derek soltó aire por la nariz, en ese gesto de rabia apenas contenida que solía hacer cuando algo le cabreaba mucho… O cuando estaba cerca de Stiles.

-          Ninguno.

-          ¿En serio? Entonces, por qué estás aquí ¿Y cómo es que has entrado por la puerta?

-          Por dónde quieres que entre.

-          La última vez que viniste a hacerme una visita sorpresa, entraste por la ventana… Cuando yo aún no había llegado a casa.

-          Eso fue cuando tu padre no sabía que existían los hombres lobo – explicó con cierta molestia - Y cuando creía que _yo_ era un asesino. Ahora él es el Sheriff que me sacó de comisaría porque quiso, y sin dar explicaciones.

-          Vale… Eso tiene sentido… Entonces – se sentó en la cama, alejándose de una persona que bien podría pasarse horas enteras sin moverse, pero que en su caso le pondría histérico - ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-          Necesito que me expliques una cosa.

-          De acuerdo – respondió, no muy seguro.

Derek miró entonces a todos lados de la habitación, buscando algo.

 

Cogió el tablero de ajedrez que descansaba en la estantería, y lo colocó en la cama justo al lado de Stiles. Pero cuando empezó a poner las piezas, no lo hizo de la forma habitual para comenzar una partida.

-          ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-          Cuando te estábamos buscando, encontramos este tablero con las piezas colocadas _justo_ de esta manera – explicó mientras situaba las figuras de madera - Y el rey tenía mi nombre – le señaló la pieza con la cruz - No he conseguido averiguar por qué.

 

Stiles trató de disimular el repentino nerviosismo que sintió ante las palabras de Derek, de la única manera que sabía: Sin parar de hablar.

-          ¿Y me lo preguntas a mí? Derek, por si lo has olvidado, estaba poseído por el espíritu oscuro de un zorro de origen japonés… No es que supiera lo que…

-          No – le interrumpió el hombre lobo – El Nogitsune jugaba al _Go_. Ese era su juego. Pero el ajedrez siempre ha sido el tuyo.

-          N… No… – Stiles respondió aún más nervioso, intentando evadir el tema, demasiado consciente del hecho de que Derek no había dejado de mirarle desde que llegó. Y no estaba del todo acostumbrado a ser el centro de su atención - No te entiendo.

-          Con el ajedrez trataste de explicarle a tu padre que existían hombre lobos y cazadores. Él mismo me lo contó…

-          ¿Y?

-          Y si colocaste las piezas de esta manera en concreto, fue porque _tú_ querías explicarnos algo. No el Nogitsune, sino tú.

 

El absurdo intento por parte del adolescente para que Derek dejara el tema, no estaba consiguiendo sus frutos.

Contrariado, Stiles lo intentó una última vez, con la única alternativa que le quedaba: Aparentar indiferencia, y confiar en que Derek acabara olvidándose.

-          ¿Y por qué piensas en esto ahora? – se mojó los labios - Quiero decir… el Nogitsune ha muerto. No es que importe nada de lo que se hizo entonces. Y la verdad es que me gustaría olvidar todo lo que pasó mientras…

-          Pero _yo_ era el rey – repitió el Beta, casi ofuscado – Necesito saber por qué.

-          ¿Por qué es tan importante saberlo?

-          Porque no tiene sentido – se sentó en la cama y apretó los labios con rabia, mirando las piezas de madera – ¿Cómo voy a ser el rey si ni siquiera soy un Alpha?

-          Oh…

 

Stiles sintió que las mejillas se le encendían.

Sobre todo cuando comprendió que las cosas no estaban yendo como había esperado. Que para Derek todo aquello era más importante de lo que hubiera esperado Stiles, y que no le quedaba otra alternativa que contarle la verdad… No por eso de ser sincero, sino porque no podía dejarle imaginándose un millón de teorías que no tenían ningún sentido.

-          Tal vez no tenga nada que ver con hombres lobo – dijo al final.

Derek alzó una ceja, sin creer una sola palabra.

-          Todos los que había en el tablero lo eran.

-          Bueno… Yo no tengo la culpa de que todos mis amigos sean hombres lobo – sonrió con timidez.

 

Derek aceptó la explicación con un levísimo asentimiento.

Pero por la expresión seria de su rostro, Stiles tuvo claro que seguía dándole vueltas al tema. Que seguía pensando que era absurdo que le hubieran nombrado rey a él.

Un pensamiento que era injusto y cruel que Derek tuviera, porque significaba que no se consideraba digno de ser el rey de nadie.

Y eso sí que Stiles no podía aceptarlo.

-          Esto… - murmuró el chico con timidez, casi pidiendo perdón por romper el silencio que se había creado – A lo mejor no es lo que quieres escuchar – Derek giró el cuello para prestarle atención, lo que hizo que Stiles estuviera a punto de callarse – Y te puedo asegurar que esto no es lo que _yo_ esperaba contarte la siguiente vez que nos viéramos pero… - se mojó los labios de nuevo. A su lado Derek alzó una ceja, instándole a continuar – Pero lo de que tú fueras el rey… No tienes por qué buscarle un sentido oculto ni nada de eso... Porque simplemente significa que, para mí, no hay nadie más apropiado para ser el rey de la partida, que tú.

La respuesta de Derek fue un nuevo alzamiento de cejas, esta vez en señal de desconcierto.

-          No es tan extraño – siguió hablando Stiles, pero ahora en un susurro – Tú fuiste quien me rescató de Peter cuando él era el Alpha. Y de Isaac cuando todavía no controlaba su transformación… Y del Kanima.

-          Fuiste tú quien me mantuvo a flote durante horas.

-          Tal vez. Pero no hubiera hecho falta si tú no te hubieras dado la vuelta para asegurarte de que yo estaba a salvo – se encogió de hombros – Lo que quiero decir es que, desde que te conozco siempre has sido como ese héroe que aparece en el último momento, con su reluciente armadura – se mordió el labio, cohibido – Y puede que no lo hagas a lomos de un corcel blanco, sino en un Camaro negro pero… El caso es que siempre he pensado en ti como el único capaz de salvarme. Y que a tu lado es el único sitio del mundo donde realmente me siento a salvo y… - volvió a encogerse de hombros – Y cuando estaba poseído y ni siquiera podía confiar en mí mismo… En uno de los pocos momentos de lucidez que tuve, coloqué esas piezas para mantener la esperanza de que al final aparecerías, como siempre hacías, y volverías a salvarme de todo lo malo que hay ahí fuera…

 

Un silencio sepulcral siguió al discurso de Stiles.

Pero mientras el chico lo catalogó en seguida como silencio incómodo y de “por Dios que la tierra se abra a mis pies”; Derek no parecía pensar lo mismo. O eso se intuía del hecho de que no apartó la mirada de Stiles, mostrando ahora una expresión menos seria y dura de lo que le tenía acostumbrado. Sus labios no estaban tan apretados y, milagro de los milagros, las cejas estaban a la altura normal.

 

Tal vez por eso Stiles se atrevió a echarle un buen par, y terminar de confesar el verdadero motivo por el que Derek Hale era el rey de su tablero. Uno que a estas alturas de la conversación ya debería haber quedado claro... Pero teniendo en cuenta que estaba hablando con una persona para nada acostumbrada a eso de mostrar sus sentimientos, no estaba de más ser precavido y asegurarse del todo.

-          El caso es que puse tu nombre en la figura del rey, porque ahora mismo tú eres la persona más importante de mi vida y… - agachó la cabeza, incapaz de seguir hablando si Derek le seguía mirando de ese modo tan intenso – Y sé que es ridículo y que después de todo lo que ha pasado no tiene sentido que me ponga a pensar en enamoramientos absurdos pero… Pero a veces hasta a mí se me olvida que sólo soy un crío que también tiene derecho a comportarse como uno y… - se encogió de hombros – Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo, que confesar mi cuelgue por ti por medio de una figura de ajedrez…

 

Stiles no tenía pensado decir nada más, pues no había mucho más que añadir... Aunque no sería la primera vez que empezaba a desvariar y hablar de un millón de cosas a la vez, sólo para llenar el silencio.

Pero por una vez Derek no se limito a guardar silencio y dejar que Stiles hiciera todo el trabajo. Por el contrario, asintió levemente y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Stiles, murmurando un “gracias” apenas audible pero que el adolescente sintió en cada poro de su cuerpo.

Sobre todo porque aquello le recordó a ese momento en que Stiles hizo lo mismo cuando Boyd acababa de morir, y cuando confió en que aquel gesto en apariencia tan sencillo, al menos sirviera para darle un poco de confort a Derek.

Se preguntó entonces si aquello tal vez respondía a un intento por parte del Beta de recordarle que, daba igual lo que el Nogitsune hubiera hecho cuando estuvo dentro de él, que jamás le consideraría responsable de nada de lo que ocurrió. Ni siquiera de la muerte de Allison y Aiden.

 

Stiles se mojó los labios, nervioso, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que fuera así. Ya se lo habían dicho todos sus amigos e incluso el padre de Allison: nada de aquello fue culpa suya, y nunca dejarían de considerarle un amigo al que siempre querrían. Pero recibir ahora esa muestra de afecto por parte de Derek, y encima justo después de haber dicho lo que acababa de decir… Bueno… Digamos que su día había mejorado considerablemente.

 

Y entonces mejoró un poquito más, cuando Derek sonrió.

Técnicamente hablando, no fue una sonrisa, porque los labios apenas se curvaron y no se vieron los dientes. Pero sí que hubo un ligero movimiento de esos labios que Stiles se sabía de memoria, y sí que hubo un brillo distinto en aquellos ojos imposibles de catalogar.  

Apenas fueron unos segundos, pero a Stiles le parecieron más que suficientes. Sobre todo sabiendo que, probablemente, era el único ser vivo de la tierra que había recibido una sonrisa sincera por parte de Derek Hale.

 

Así que Stiles sólo pudo asentir con cautela, con miedo de romper el momento con sus aspavientos nerviosos y frenéticos, pero necesitando que Derek entendiera que agradecía sus palabras y su gesto.

Y recordándole que, por su parte, nada había cambiado y que jamás lo haría: Que por siempre, Derek sería su rey.

 

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

 

Aquel momento y aquella conversación marcó un antes y un después en su relación.

Puede que usar la palabra “relación” fuera demasiado exagerado, pues en los últimos meses ni siquiera se habían visto lo suficiente como para llegar a ser llamados amigos…

Pero el caso es que algo cambió desde el momento en que Stiles se atrevió a decirle la verdad: Que para él Derek no era sólo el ex Alpha de Beacon Hills al que no hacía caso la mitad de las veces, y que la otra mitad parecía disfrutar sacándole de quicio; sino que ahora era mucho más… Era su rey.

 

Tal vez no lo pareció entonces, pues en ese momento en concreto no pasó nada especialmente peculiar y la reacción con Derek, a simple vista, era la de siempre.

Pero Stiles ya estaba más que acostumbrado a su peculiar forma de comunicarse, y era capaz de percibir muchas más cosas de las que un simple mortal haría cuando se trataba de Derek Hale.

Y sí. Sabía que a lo mejor estaba siendo demasiado prepotente, asegurando que nadie entendía a Derek mejor que él... Pero es que _nadie_ le entendía mejor que él.

 

Por eso cuando se marchó sin decirle nada, pero después de haberle sonreído, haber colocado una mano en su hombro y haberle dado las gracias… Aquello fue como soltar un discurso y una verdadera declaración de intenciones.

Y Stiles estaba más que convencido de que en ese discurso, _básicamente_ , Derek le había dicho que se sentía halagado por ocupar un puesto tan destacado en la vida de un simple adolescente… de _ese_ simple adolescente, y que no debía temer que se lo tomara a mal, porque nada cambiaría entre ellos.

 

Salvo que en realidad, sí lo hizo.

 

Al principio Stiles no se dio cuenta. Estaba demasiado centrado en el hecho de que Derek había descubierto que tenía un cuelgue bastante importante con él, y que no le había insultado, amenazado, o arrancado la garganta con los dientes por ello. Y sobre todo que, gracias a Dios, tampoco se había reído de él.

En el fondo, tenía todo el sentido del mundo que no hubiera pasado nada de aquello. A fin de cuentas Stiles era un chico listo y sensato, y jamás elegiría como rey de su tablero particular, a un capullo que se ríe de los enamoramientos juveniles.

Pero ahora que la bomba había sido soltada, estaba bien relajarse y disfrutar del hecho de que la vida continuaba. Que ya no tendría que alejarse de Derek en un absurdo intento por ocultar su enamoramiento del tío sexy y perfecto, y tan por encima de su liga.

 

**********

Los días pasaron sin más incidentes, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de saber que sus vidas no estaban en peligro otra vez, y tratando de sobrellevar lo mejor posible la ausencia de aquellos amigos que jamás volverían.

Hasta que un día, tal vez dos semanas después de aquella conversación en su cuarto y que Stiles había pasado a denominar como el día “D”; se dio cuenta de algunos detalles que _sí_ que habían cambiado.

 

Cambios como el hecho de que Derek se presentaba en su casa de vez en cuando, ahora siempre por la puerta, para pedirle consejo sobre cualquier cosa que llamara su atención, o referente a posibles sucesos paranormales que acechaban Beacon Hills, y que afortunadamente nunca pasaron de ser simples sospechas. Y puede que eso mismo ya hubiera ocurrido en el pasado… salvo que no había sido exactamente igual.

Y no sólo por el detalle de la puerta.

 

La primera vez que se presentó cuando Stiles estaba solo en casa, no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar. Y no fue tanto porque Derek trajo consigo una caja llena de donuts, porque “se supone que eso es lo que hacen los invitados y estoy cansado de que me llames animal”, como por el detalle de que era Derek quien parecía estar más nervioso.

Sí. Derek “impertérrito cual estatua” Hale, estaba nervioso.

Su postura era más tensa de lo normal. Y aunque no le amenazó ni se burló de las tonterías que soltó Stiles mientras estuvo allí; se veía a la legua que aquella no era precisamente su zona de confort.

Y al final de la tarde, para rematar la lista de “comportamientos extraños” por parte de Derek Hale, el Beta se despidió dándole las gracias de nuevo, después de que Stiles le asegurara que preguntaría a su padre si había notado algo extraño en el pueblo… Pero Derek no se marchó justo después, sino que se quedó quieto, junto a la puerta principal de la casa, como dudando en decir algo más.

No lo hizo.

Tan sólo asintió una última vez y ni siquiera se despidió con la mano o con un simple adiós.

Pero Stiles no tuvo ninguna duda de que había querido hacerlo: Tal vez despedirse como se suponía que hacían las personas normales, y que tendría que empezar a hacer si realmente quería parecer un humano y no un animal… o tal vez algo más.

 

Aquello le quedó claro la segunda vez que volvió a ocurrir algo parecido. Cuando Derek se presentó en el instituto para hablar con Scott, pidiéndole que le comentara a Deaton un par de cosas, ya que el veterinario seguía siendo terreno vedado para el ex Alpha Hale. Y cuando Scott se marchó porque tenía clase y Stiles decidió acompañarle hasta el coche porque él no tenía otra cosa que hacer (y porque no era idiota y cualquier minuto con Derek era mejor que no hacer nada), volvió a pasar lo mismo: Derek entró en su coche, bajó la ventanilla y se puso en seguida las gafas de sol pese a que no era precisamente un día soleado. Pero en vez de arrancar el motor y marcharse antes de que una panda de críos se amontonara en torno a su coche para ver de cerca el deportivo; se quedó unos segundos quieto, con los labios apretados y las manos en torno al volante, como esperando algo… O como si estuviera sacando valor para decir algo.

 

Stiles, que por si no había dudas _era_ el que mejor conocía a Derek, captó perfectamente el momento de indecisión por parte del Beta. Y por ello se despidió con la mano, comentando que ya se verían, a lo que Derek sonrió tímidamente antes de marcharse.

Y fue justo ese detalle el que hizo que Stiles comprendiera que algo SÍ había cambiado entre ellos.

Pues mientras seguía mostrándose distante con los demás y con los brazos cruzados en pose defensiva cada vez que hablaba con Scott, Lydia o incluso Peter; con Stiles no pasaba lo mismo.

De acuerdo. Tampoco es que le tratara como su colega de toda la vida… Pero sus labios sí estaban menos apretados de lo normal, su cuerpo no estaba tan tenso, y sus silencios no eran tan incómodos o forzados cuando estaba con él.

Y sobre todo, él era el único al que sonreía de vez en cuando, y al que siempre daba las gracias antes de marcharse.

 

Además del imperceptible detalle, de que Stiles era el único al que tocaba.

Apenas eran roces de sus hombros cuando entraba en casa, o cuando se agachaba para mirar lo que quiera que Stiles le estaba enseñando en el ordenador, y que siempre hacía con Derek quedándose de pie y detrás de él.

Stiles tenía bastante claro que esos roces no eran casuales.

Que no se trataba del mero azar fruto de estar tan cerca el uno del otro, sino que Derek estaba siendo muy consciente de que se estaban tocando… Aunque fuera de aquella manera tan insignificante.

 

En un principio, pensó que esa era la manera que Derek tenía de agradecerle, una vez más, el ocupar un puesto tan importante en su vida. Algo así como “no entiendo por qué te has fijado en mí, pero gracias por hacerme sentir especial”. Y aunque aquello le pareciera ridículo, porque la pregunta sería “quién demonios no se fijaría en él”, lograba que Stiles se sintiera en la gloria: Que Derek pensara eso, era reconocer no sólo que no le importaba ser el blanco de las fantasías de un adolescente, sino que encima se sentía alagado por ello.

 

Y Dios mío pero aquello era una bendición. Una de la que no sacaría nada más, cierto, pero una que conseguía hinchar su pecho cada vez que pensaba en ello. Cada vez que recordaba que Derek Hale, el tipo solitario y que hasta hacía poco todo el mundo temía y que ni siquiera tenía una casa donde curarse de sus heridas; ahora se sentía especial gracias a él.

No había nada en el mundo mejor que eso.

 

**********

La idea de que, al haberle confesado a Derek su amor platónico (y no tan platónico, pero eso mejor no mencionarlo), había conseguido que el lobo amargado fuera un poquito más feliz y se sintiera especial; si ya era maravillosa, pasó a un segundo plano cuando el adolescente empezó a intuir que tal vez había algo más.

 

Fue cuando los “roces de hombro con hombro” por parte del Beta pasaron a ser “roces de dedos”.

Era lo que ocurría cada vez que Derek le pasaba un rotulador para que Stiles anotara algo en su cuaderno de “asuntos por resolver en Beacon Hills”, y lo tenía sujeto de tal manera que era imposible que sus dedos no se tocaran. O cada vez que Stiles le entregaba la cazadora cuando tenía que marcharse de su casa y Derek, casualmente, la cogía justo por donde Stiles la tenía agarrada, con lo que resultaba muy difícil que sus manos no entraran en contacto.

Y si mientras ocurría todo eso, casualmente, Derek le estaba mirando fijamente… Tenía que significar algo…

¿No?

Por si acaso, porque Stiles ya tenía una larga trayectoria de cuelgues no correspondidos, no se dejó llevar por la emoción del momento; y decidió seguir el consejo de su padre. Esto es, esperar a que los hechos hablaran por sí solos.

 

Así que esperó a que aquellos roces casuales y miradas fijas y sonrisas que duraban mucho más de lo establecido socialmente, aumentaran de número… Y cuando llegaron al número diez, lo tuvo más que claro: Si uno era un accidente, dos una coincidencia y tres un patrón… ¿Qué demonios significaba diez?

Diez significaba que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

 

********

Cuando Stiles llegó a esa conclusión, tuvo que sentarse de lo mucho que le temblaron las piernas.

Ni en sus más locas imaginaciones habría llegado a pensar que Derek podía sentir algo por él. Qué demonios: Ni en sueños habría pensado que algún día Derek y él podrían llegar a ser buenos amigos, como para ser algo más.

 

Y ahora tenía la prueba de que lo eran.

Y no tenía la más remota idea de lo que debería hacer.

Si era verdad que Derek sentía algo por él, y Derek _sabía_ que Stiles de seguro que sentía algo por él… ¿Por qué no hacía o decía nada?

¿O acaso esperaba a que lo hiciera él?

¿En serio?

¿No se supone que era un Alpha, y que a los Alphas les gusta tomar las decisiones?

 

Claro que, por otro lado, Derek fue el que se sintió asombrado a la par que halagado cuando descubrió que era la fantasía de un adolescente. Y Derek fue quien, después de meses sin atreverse a acercarse a nadie, conoció a una chica que resultó ser una psicópata deformada que se enrolló con él para ponerle de su lado cuando decidiera enfrentarse a la manda de Alphas…

Y antes de Jennifer, la única chica con la que había estado, fue otra psicópata que le sedujo y le engañó para matar a toda su familia…

Sí. Stiles intuía que Derek tenía motivos más que suficientes para no atreverse a dar el siguiente paso.

 

**********

Lo bueno es que, una vez Stiles tuvo clara la situación, y que por primera vez estaba viendo el tablero entero y no sólo una parte del mismo; ya podía actuar en consecuencia.

 

Y lo que hizo fue dejar claras sus intenciones.

Sobre todo, intentar dejarle claro a Derek que sabía lo que él sentía, y que no iba a presionarle por ello: Antes bien, que le iba a dar todo el espacio y tiempo que necesitara. Porque él seguía siendo quien mejor le conocía, y sabía lo que él necesitaba.

 

Fue así cómo, desde ese día, cada vez que Derek lograba que sus dedos u hombros se rozaran, Stiles nunca era el primero en apartarse y jamás le miraba extrañado. Y cada vez que Derek se quedaba callado, sin saber qué decir pero viéndose a la legua que quería decir algo, Stiles tan sólo sonreía y le miraba en silencio, dándole una palmada en el brazo, apenas una caricia, antes de marcharse con calma. Y cada vez que Derek se atrevía a mostrar una tímida sonrisa que seguía apareciendo sólo cuando estaban a solas, Stiles sonreía con la misma timidez y mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Y cuando, con cada uno de esos gestos, la sonrisa de Derek se veía un poco más ampliada; Stiles sabía que lo estaba haciendo bien.

 

Puede que no pasara nada más entre ellos. Que a parte de sonrisas, miradas y ligeros toques; no hubiera nada más directo como un beso o incluso un corto abrazo.

Pero Stiles se sentía más que satisfecho con lo que tenía, sabiendo que al menos Derek veía que sus acercamientos (o lo que nadie más entendería como acercamientos salvo él) estaban sirviendo de algo. Y que aunque fuera poco a poco, _muy_ poco a poco, habían iniciado un camino que les alejaba de la pura y simple amistad, y que les iba a llevar hasta donde ellos quisieran.

Fuera cuando fuese.

El tiempo no importaba cuando habían avanzado mucho más de lo que ninguno de los dos habría esperado jamás.

 

TBC...

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La cosa pinta muy bien, verdad?  
> Pero no sería yo, si dejara que todo fuera tan perfecto durante tanto tiempo ;)

 

Stiles estaba en clase, haciendo que prestaba atención al profesor de Historia, pero en realidad pensando en un millón de cosas a la vez.

Hacía un par de días que no sabía nada de Derek.

 

No era la primera vez que desaparecía sin decir nada, y sabía que no había nada de lo que preocuparse. Derek no era como Scott, que si no estaba al tanto de dónde estaba o con quién durante las 24 horas del día, se inquietaba porque Scott y él se contaban siempre todo. Absolutamente todo.

Con Derek era un poco más complicado, ya que su forma de ser le llevaba a querer estar a solas y alejado del pueblo de vez en cuando: Tal vez para relajarse de tanto adolescente, o tal vez para recordar y hundirse un poco más en la miseria que parecía acompañarle siempre.

 

Pero Stiles estaba convencido de que aquellos momentos de soledad ya habrían quedado atrás. Y no sólo porque el resto del mundo (Chris Argent y su padre incluidos) ya no le consideraban el lobo malo del cuento, con lo que no tenía sentido que desapareciera hasta que las cosas se hubieran calmado; sino porque se suponía que entre ellos las cosas _sí_ que habían cambiado. Y que si ahora Derek sentía la necesidad de estar a solas por un tiempo, porque algo le preocupaba o porque había recordado algo triste; antes de marcharse del pueblo o esconderse en su madriguera, bien podría hablar con él.

Porque se suponía que para eso estaban los amigos, ¿no?

Y si Derek y él todavía no eran “algo más que amigos”, al menos la parte de la amistad ya la tenían más que asegurada.

¿No?

¿Entonces por qué demonios llevaba días sin saber nada de él?

 

Justo en ese momento, como si hubiera un Dios todopoderoso al que le gustaba reírse de él (y no era la primera vez que Stiles pensaba en esa posibilidad), su móvil vibró, indicando que tenía un mensaje.

Con disimulo encendió la pantalla del móvil y se encontró con un mensaje de Derek Hale.

 

“¿Puedes pasarte por el loft después de clase?”

 

Stiles respondió antes de pensar siquiera en qué decir.

A la mierda eso de intentar aparentar indiferencia y que no crea que estás desesperado por saber algo de él…

Hacía mucho que Stiles cruzó la línea del orgullo propio en cuanto a Mr. Lobo Amargado se refería.

 

“Sí, claro.”

 

Stiles iba a comentarle a Scott las novedades, cuando recibió otro aviso de mensaje entrante.

 

“No se lo digas a nadie. No es nada serio.”

 

Se quedó mirando el mensaje unos segundos, indeciso.

El hecho de que Derek no quisiera que nadie más lo supiera, ya catalogaba el asunto como algo serio. Y más aún cuando decía que “no es nada serio”… Porque para Derek _nada_ era serio, ni siquiera un DEFCON 1 previo a la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

Pero le había pedido que no dijera nada a nadie. Y ante eso, sólo había una cosa que pudiera hacer.

 

“Ok. Nos vemos a las 17:30.”

 

Respondió sin darle más vueltas, e intentando no pensar mucho en el posible motivo de aquel mensaje.

Por supuesto, no lo consiguió.

A fin de cuentas, era la primera vez que Derek le pedía que fuera a su loft. Donde estarían a solas… No es que fuera nada del otro mundo. Qué va.

 

**********

Intentó aguantar un minuto dentro del jeep cuando ya había aparcado junto al edificio de las afueras. No tanto para no parecer desesperado por verle, sino para relajar un poco su ritmo cardiaco y que Derek no temiera que le fuera a dar un ataque al corazón.

 

Cuando subió al último piso, Derek ya tenía la puerta abierta.

Estaba serio.

Estaba muy serio.

 

Estaba tan serio, que Stiles no se permitió el lujo de apreciar el vestuario de Derek: pantalones negros y una camiseta azul oscura imposiblemente ajustada. En vez de recrearse con semejantes vistas, sólo pudo mirar su ceño fruncido y sus labios apretados en una mueca de disgusto.

-          Hola – saludó Stiles porque, si algo le había enseñado su padre, era a ser educado.

-          ¿Has hablado con Scott?

-          No. No le he dicho nada – cerró la puerta tras él, visto que Derek no parecía muy por la labor de hacerlo - Es lo que querías, ¿no?

El Beta asintió, tras lo que caminó hasta la mesa que había frente al ventanal. Apoyó ambas manos en ella, y agachó la cabeza en un gesto de agotamiento que Stiles jamás había visto en él.

No es que pensara que Derek era una especie de superhombre (salvo por la parte de su físico, claro) que jamás se cansaba… Lo que ocurría, era que por muy cansado que estuviera, Derek jamás daba muestras de ello.

Salvo que, aparentemente, ahora sí lo hacía.

 

Con cuidado, casi con miedo, Stiles se acercó hasta quedar a un metro de distancia. Todo apuntaba a que Derek necesitaba espacio y que, por esta vez, los toques casuales no serían bien recibidos.

-          Qué es lo que pasa, Derek.

Él no respondió en seguida. Se quedó quieto, en la misma postura, hasta que de pronto se giró y miró a Stiles.

Muy fijamente.

-          Cuando localizasteis al Nemeton, después de haberos metido en las bañeras de hielo, tuvisteis algunos problemas – explicó el Beta de pronto – Scott me contó que, en tu caso, te costaba diferenciar la realidad de los sueños.

Stiles también tardó en responder.

Aunque en su caso, fue por un conjunto de motivos, donde que Derek estuviera tan raro sólo era uno de ellos: A eso se añadía el hecho de que Derek acababa de sacar el único tema del que Stiles no querría hablar jamás.

Cualquier cosa relacionada con el Nogitsune seguía siendo terreno vedado para él. Y eso incluía aquel asqueroso árbol mágico al que tuvieron que recurrir para salvar a sus padres, pero que a cambio también consiguió que un demonio japonés se fijara en él para convertirle en su marioneta.

-          Sí – carraspeó para vencer el disgusto, pues Derek seguía esperando una respuesta – Así es.

-          ¿Cómo lo hacías? ¿Cómo sabías que era un sueño?

-          Yo… Hay varias maneras.

-          Dímelas.

-          Hmmm. Por los dedos - se mojó los labios, incómodo. No le gustaba nada ver a Derek tan tenso – En los sueños se tienen más dedos de lo normal.

La respuesta, sin embargo, no debió ser la que Derek esperaba. Empezó a andar por el loft como un animal enjaulado, llevándose las manos al pelo y tirando de él.

Stiles, por si acaso, siguió alejado de él.

-          ¿Quieres contarme qué es lo que está pasando? – preguntó tras casi medio minuto.

-          Ya he vivido esto – murmuró el hombre lobo más para sí, hasta que devolvió la atención a Stiles. Se acercó a él en dos grandes zancadas, y le agarró de la muñeca para ver su mano. Y sus dedos – Cinco dedos. Tienes cinco dedos.

El comentario dejó a Stiles con la boca abierta.

-          Espera. ¿Piensas que esto es un sueño?

-          ¡No! – gritó, aunque se contuvo en cuanto vio que Stiles daba un respingo – No lo sé – casi dando tumbos llegó hasta el sofá y se dejó caer en él – Hace un par de días que me desperté después de haber tenido un sueño muy extraño… Pero ahora no estoy seguro de que fuera realmente un sueño… O una pesadilla.

-          Y qué… qué soñaste.

Hale apretó la mandíbula tan fuerte que tuvo que dolerle, pero no dio muestras de ello.

-          Soñé que unos cazadores entraban en el loft y me atacaban. Eran los mismos que nos capturaron a Peter y a mí y… Pensé que buscaban a Cora, pero ni siquiera sabían quién era ella.

-          Qué es lo que querían – preguntó Stiles, sentándose en el sofá, y dejando medio metro de distancia entre ellos.

-          No hacían más que preguntar por la mujer lobo. Y entonces alguien nos atacó. Parecía otro cazador porque lanzó granadas de humo y usaba una recortada. Me alcanzó justo en el pecho y pude ver quién era pero… - negó de nuevo - Es imposible que fuera real.

-          ¿El qué? – Stiles estuvo tentado de colocar una mano sobre la rodilla del otro.

Pero aún estaba demasiado nervioso, y no dejaba de ser Derek. Y por mucho que hubieran avanzado en su relación en cuanto a roces se refería, intuía que ahora no era el mejor momento.

-          ¿Sabes que hay rumores que dicen que hay otras maneras de convertirse en hombre lobo? – preguntó el Beta en vez de responder – El mordisco es sólo uno de ellos.

-          ¿Te refieres a lo de beber del agua de lluvia que ha caído sobre una huella de hombre lobo?

El mayor pareció sobrecogido por la respuesta de Stiles, pues se le quedó mirando fijamente. Recorrió la distancia que les separaba y volvió a coger la mano del chico para asegurarse de que seguía teniendo cinco dedos.

-          Es real, Derek – susurró, atreviéndose esta vez a colocar la otra mano sobre su rodilla, pues Derek no había dejado de ser el primero en realizar el contacto. Y se alegró de haberlo hecho, cuando le oyó soltar un suspiro de alivio.

-          Hay… Hay otra manera – musitó, soltando la muñeca de Stiles – Jamás había oído que funcionara pero… Mi madre me contó que si se araña a alguien, y el arañazo es lo suficientemente profundo, también se puede convertir.

-          De acuerdo.

-          Y eso fue lo que Peter le hizo… A Kate.

 

Stiles sintió un escalofrío al oír ese nombre.

Fue tanto por los recuerdos que le trajo, sobre todo los relativos al padre de ella; como por el hecho de que sintió la rodilla de Derek temblar bajo su mano.

Era apenas perceptible, pero estaba ahí.

-          ¿Fue con ella con quien soñaste?

Derek asintió, agachando la vista para no mirarle a los ojos. Y Stiles odió que hiciera aquello, pues ahora más que nunca necesitaba que supiera que estaba a su lado. Que estaba de su parte y que siempre lo estaría.

-          Sólo fue un sueño, Derek.

-          No tiene sentido – musitó, negando con la cabeza – ¿Por qué soñaría con ella después de tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué precisamente ahora?

-          ¿Tan raro te parece? Después de todo lo que ha ocurrido, es normal tener pesadillas. Y está claro que ella ha sido una de las personas que más daño te ha hecho y… - tuvo que callar cuando el hombre lobo le crucificó con la mirada, dejando claro que no quería que se explayara en ese tema – Y Isaac se ha marchado. Él era el único de tus Betas que seguía contigo – se encogió de hombros, más en un intento por disimular el mal sabor de boca que le había dejado la mirada de rabia de Derek – Es comprensible que sueñes con la gente que ha formado parte de tu vida en los últimos años.

-          Parecía tan real…

-          Oye – estuvo a punto de llevar otra vez la mano hasta la rodilla, pero consiguió detenerse a tiempo – Piensa esto. Si no fue un sueño, ¿cómo es posible que sigas aquí? – trató de sonreír, aunque no le salió del todo bien – Si fue real y estuviste a solas con Kate en el loft después de que ella te hubiera disparado… ¿Cómo es posible que te dejara vivir?

Derek pareció pensar en aquella posibilidad, porque durante unos segundos estuvo callado, con la boca entreabierta y la mirada perdida. Pero enseguida volvió a mostrar esa expresión rígida y fría.

-          Cuando desperté, estaba en la cama. Y no había rastro de que alguien hubiera entrado o me hubiera atacado.

-          ¿Lo ves?

-          Pero pudo colocarlo todo después. Y la bala no era de acónito. Tan sólo haría falta que pasaran minutos hasta que me curara del todo para que no hubiera ninguna señal del disparo - respondió, y de nuevo parecía estar hablando más para sí mismo - Con ella nada es lo que parece.

Y Stiles empezaba a cansarse de ese comportamiento.

-          Está bien – se puso en pie. Derek siguió sentado en el sofá, mirándole desde abajo, como si esperara a que le dijeran qué debía hacer. Y Stiles _odió_ verle así – Como veo que va a ser imposible convencerte de que fue un sueño, lo que necesitas son pruebas.

-          Pruebas – alzó una ceja en un gesto cargado de sarcasmo. Y aunque no era lo que esperaba recibir tras su intento por arreglar la situación, al menos así se parecía al Derek de siempre.

-          Sí. Por si lo has olvidado, soy vuestro chico de la información y el hijo del Sheriff. No me costará nada recuperar la autopsia de Kate para que puedas ver, con tus propios ojos, el certificado de su muerte.

Derek negó antes de que hubiera terminado de hablar.

-          Eso no probaría nada. Los Argent no son idiotas, y Kate menos que nadie.

-          Está bien, listillo – replicó, furioso ante tanto optimismo - ¿Entonces qué propones? ¿Ir a ver si su tumba está abierta?

 

La respuesta de Derek fue inmediata.

Apretó los labios con rabia, pero justo enseguida enarcó una ceja.

Y cuando estaba en lo más alto, mostró la más leve y espeluznante de las sonrisas.

Pero era una sonrisa al fin y al cabo, y era la primera que le veía desde que hubiera llegado.

Y sólo por eso, Stiles decidió seguir con su plan.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que no os hayan quedado dudas con lo que ha pasado, sobre todo en comparación con lo que se vio en la serie: Sí es así, por favor preguntarme... Aunque creo que lo mejor es esperar a los siguientes capítulos, donde empezarán a resolverse las posibles dudas.   
> Hasta mañana :)


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles se arrepintió de haber seguido con el plan a los cinco minutos de llegar al cementerio.

En un principio parecía divertido.

Allí estaban los dos, solos, en mitad de la noche y entrando a hurtadillas en el cementerio municipal de Beacon Hills: El chico hiperactivo y el hombre lobo en una noche donde la luna, sin llegar a ser llena, iluminaba todo de una manera tétrica.

 

Su expedición tenía todos los alicientes para una película de miedo, y eso era genial. Sobre todo porque Stiles sabía que no tenía nada que temer, ya que el único ser peligroso que podría atacar en una noche como aquella, era justo el que tenía al lado y con el que querría hacer de todo salvo huir despavorido.

 

Todo eso cambió, claro, cuando llegaron junto a la tumba de Kate Argent y vieron que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Pero lo que se suponía que era una buena noticia y el punto final de su aventura de la semana, recién sacada de un episodio de Scooby Doo; se convirtió en algo más.

Algo que Stiles, que siempre se enorgullecía de tenerlo todo controlado e ir un paso por delante de los demás, no vio venir.

 

-          ¿Qué? – preguntó escandalizado, mirando a Derek como si le hubiera crecido una cabeza… O como si acabara de decir una estupidez.

-          Ya me has oído.

-          Derek… Estás diciendo que desenterremos a un muerto – el Beta se limitó a alzar una ceja en pose de “Sé lo que he dicho. He sido yo quien lo ha dicho” – Eso es una locura.

-          No sería la primera vez que lo haces.

 

La respuesta de Derek fue como recibir una bofetada.

Una bofetada seguida de un puñetazo en pleno estómago, pues durante unos segundos se quedó sin respiración y sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir.

No podía creer que ahora, _precisamente_ ahora, sacara a colación el tema de Laura.

 

Sí. Stiles sabía que aquello no estuvo a bien, y mucho menos lo estuvo el culparle a él de la muerte de su propia hermana.

¿Pero era necesario decirlo ahora? ¿Después de lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas entre ellos, y cuando Stiles tenía todas sus defensas bajadas a la hora de acercarse a Derek Hale?

El chico se quedó unos segundos con la boca abierta, incapaz de pensar en qué decir o hacer. Todavía sin creerse que Derek hubiera actuado de repente como el capullo que era cuando se conocieron, y cuando quería hacer creer a todos que era un insensible al que no le importaba lo que le pasara a los demás.

¿Por qué volvía a ser ese Derek, cuando estaba claro que los dos preferían al nuevo?: el que contaba sus problemas y hablaba y tenía amigos a los que tocaba de manera casual.

 

A su lado, Derek también se quedó quieto.

Si Stiles no hubiera estado mirando sus propios pies, sintiendo cómo se le encendían las mejillas de pura vergüenza; se habría percatado de que él no era el único que lo estaba pasando mal.

Pero antes de que Derek pudiera reaccionar, como no podía ser de otra manera, Stiles ya se estaba moviendo.

Caminó hasta la parte de atrás del cementerio, escaló la tapia y fue directo hacia el jeep que habían dejado justo detrás del aparcamiento. Cuando abrió el maletero Derek ya estaba a su lado. No le había oído caminar, pero no dejaba de ser un hombre lobo y un experto a la hora de moverse sin ser visto.

 

El humano abrió la bolsa de deporte que siempre llevaba en el coche, y que no contenía nada para hacer deporte. En su interior había toda una colección de cuerdas, bates de buena calidad, y un par de los localizadores de baja frecuencia de Mr. Argent, al que tal vez no llegó a preguntar si se los podía prestar.

Rebuscó en su interior hasta que localizó las dos palas que estaba buscando.

 

Cerró el maletero y le lanzó una a Derek sin dar más explicaciones.

Pero apenas dio un paso para volver al cementerio, el Beta le agarró de la muñeca.

-          No quería insinuar nada – dijo con voz grave, evidentemente incómodo.

-          No. Claro que no – replicó sin mirar atrás.

-          ¿No me crees?

-          No es eso – por fin se giró para mirar a la cara a la persona con la que se suponía que estaba hablando - Lo que no entiendo es por qué leches estamos haciendo esto cuando está claro que _tú_ eres el último que quiere estar aquí... Sólo fue un sueño.

-          Es la única manera de asegurarse.

-          ¡De qué! ¿De que la novia psicópata que mató a tu familia no ha vuelto a la vida?

 

Sí. Era un golpe bajo.

Pero así estarían en paz.

O eso es lo que Stiles creía, hasta que Derek habló.

-          De que puedo avanzar.

 

La respuesta parecía que se la había dado Derek a sí mismo, pues habló muy bajo y sin preocuparle si Stiles le había oído o no. Y apenas terminó de hablar, recorrió el camino andado para volver junto a la tumba de Kate Argent.

 

Cuando Stiles llegó a su lado, unos cinco minutos después porque escalar una tapia con una pala a cuestas no era tan fácil para los humanos, Derek ya estaba cavando.

El chico necesitó unos segundos para entender que sí: que cavar la tumba de una psicópata en mitad de la noche se había convertido en su plan para la noche.

Aquello era tan absurdo que ni siquiera él le veía la gracia.

 

**********

Casi una hora más tarde, tras haber estado cavando sin descanso y sintiendo las palmas de las manos en carne viva, Stiles tuvo que parar para recuperar el aire.

-          Joder. Con los Winchester esto parece más fácil.

Derek clavó la pala hasta el fondo, sacando más tierra con una de sus paladas de la que podía extraer Stiles en cuatro o cinco.

-          ¿Tengo que recordarte que estás hablando de una serie de televisión? – preguntó, todo sarcasmo y sin dejar de cavar.

-          Qué… Oh, joder. ¿Me estás diciendo que les conoces? ¿Has visto “Supernatural”?

El hombre lobo miró a Stiles con curiosidad.

-          ¿Quién no ha visto “Supernatural”?

-          Sí. Esa es una buena pregunta. Pero teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera tienes televisión…

Derek sí que dejó de cavar entonces, pero sólo para mirar a Stiles durante unos segundos y sin decir nada. Con ese gesto que siempre lanzaba a alguien (generalmente a Stiles o Isaac) para dejar claro que no iba a perder el tiempo hablando de tonterías.

-          ¿Y bien? – siguió Stiles cuando Derek siguió cavando, para nada satisfecho con su silencio - ¿Cómo la conoces? ¿Espías a alguna niña a través de la ventana de su cuarto cuando la ve en su casa?

-          La descargo y la veo en el portátil de Peter – gruñó Derek entre dientes.

-          ¡Qué! Dios mío eso es… - tuvo que elegir bien las palabras cuando Derek le lanzó una mirada asesina – Eso es a un tiempo patético y de lo más intrigante.

-          Sólo lo hago para recabar información.

-          ¿Sobre qué? – hizo tal aspaviento que casi se cae - ¿No me digas que algo de lo que sale ahí es verdad?

-          Claro que no, no digas tonterías – gruñó, clavando la pala - Sólo son dos actores que dicen ser cazadores, pero que lo único que hacen es ligar con la chica a la que en teoría están ayudando, y quitarse la ropa a la primera de turno.

-          Y eso lo dice el hombre lobo que corre sin camiseta por el bosque en pleno invierno…

Derek le asesinó con la mirada, una vez más, antes de agarrar la pala con más rabia de la que se merecía la pobre herramienta.

-          No es lo mismo.

-          ¿Por qué no? – continuó Stiles, cada vez más entretenido con la conversación… Y con encontrar nuevas maneras de poner de los nervios a Derek. Eso también – Los tres estáis muy buenos sin camisetas… Ese es un buen punto en común.

-          Mi cuerpo desprende calor – casi gritó, pero al ver la expresión de Stiles de lujuria, decidió dejar el tema de la poca ropa y el calor corporal – Y sobre los hombres lobo, nada de lo que sale ahí tiene sentido. Siguen pensando que la plata es la manera de acabar con ellos.

-          Pero eso es bueno, ¿no? – sonrió Stiles al tiempo que reanudaba el trabajo de cavar. Si no se daban prisa, a este paso jamás terminarían antes de que amaneciera – Piensa que cualquier crío con ganas de convertirse en un Winchester, jamás podrá hacer daño a los tuyos con una pistola llena de balas de plata.

-          Por supuesto – murmuró, sarcástico – Es mejor saber que un crío se puede divertir cazando hombres lobo, sólo para imitar a dos guaperas de la tele.

-          ¿Eso que percibo son celos? – Stiles soltó una carcajada – Aww, Derek, tú no tienes nada que envidiarles, cielo.

-          No me llames así – gruñó con desagrado, pero justo después mostró una tímida sonrisa que trató por todos los medios de ocultar.

Stiles hizo que no la veía, no queriendo cebarse demasiado con él en una sola noche, y siguió cavando.

Hasta que se topó con algo más duro que la tierra.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Derek le quitó la pala de la mano y le ayudó a salir del agujero que habían cavado. Apartó la tierra que quedaba sobre la tapa del ataúd con sus propias garras, y tuvo una imagen clara del féretro.

Un segundo después golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la madera, haciendo un agujero en el ataúd.

 

Stiles no podía ver nada.

Entre la oscuridad y el hecho de que Derek estaba justo encima del ataúd, le era imposible saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Aunque era extraño que estuviera tanto rato mirando el cadáver de Kate Argent, pues intuía que no sería agradable… Salvo que tuviera un morboso interés en ver el cuerpo putrefacto de la mujer que mató a toda su familia, claro.

O salvo que hubiera algo más.

 

Había pasado casi un minuto, pero Derek no había cambiado de posición. Seguía con la cabeza agachada, las manos enterradas en la tierra recién removida, y más quieto que una estatua.

-          ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Stiles cuando el silencio le resultó insoportable.

Derek levantó la cabeza, aún de rodillas, y miró al chico a los ojos.

Stiles no necesitó que dijera nada para saber que lo que “estaba pasando” no era nada bueno.

Pese a la poca luz, pudo ver perfectamente el rostro serio de Derek. Pero por encima de sus labios y mandíbula apretada, se le quedó grabada su mirada: Con los ojos abiertos y las pupilas danzando en una expresión de terror.

Jamás le había visto así, y ya sabía que jamás querría volver a hacerlo.

 

-          No está – murmuró con una mezcla de asombro y miedo. Como si esperara a que Stiles le explicara cómo era posible que estuviera ocurriendo aquello – Kate no está.

*********

 

-          Tenemos que decírselo a Chris.

Fue lo primero que dijo Stiles en cuanto llegaron al loft, después de haber cubierto la tumba vacía de Kate y asegurarse de que nadie supiera lo que había ocurrido aquella noche.

O, mejor dicho, para que tardara en saberse que el césped que cubría una tumba desde hacía casi un año, de repente parecía que había sido removido sin aparente razón.

 

Derek, que había permanecido callado desde que descubrió el féretro vacío, dio un par de vueltas por el piso hasta que se dignó en responder.

-          No.

Stiles se quedó con la boca abierta unos segundos. A estas alturas ya tenía que estar más que acostumbrado a la manera tan parca del otro a la hora de responder… Pero después de todo lo que había ocurrido, y de que Derek llevara algo así como una hora sin hablar (y sin que Stiles le presionara mucho por ello), esperaba algo un poco más elaborado, la verdad.

-          ¿No? ¿Cómo que no? Tenemos que decírselo. Tiene que saber que su hermana sigue viva… O no muerta… - se llevó una mano a la frente, en gesto cansado - Ni siquiera sé qué es lo que se supone que ha pasado. ¿Estás seguro de que es un hombre… mujer lobo ahora?

-          No lo sé – Derek respondió desde la mesa que había frente al ventanal, con las manos apoyadas en la superficie y la cabeza agachada… Era la segunda vez en la noche que Stiles le veía hacer ese gesto - Cuando la vi no era humana. Sí parecía un cambiante pero… No como yo.

-          ¿Te refieres a que era como el Kanima?

-          No estoy seguro – murmuró, levantando la cabeza un poco. Pero la oscuridad de la noche y el hecho de que no hubieran encendido ninguna luz, impidió a Stiles ver su rostro - Nunca había visto nada igual.

-          Siempre has dicho que la mordedura saca a la luz la verdadera forma de ser de la persona. Y está claro que Kate siempre ha sido un bicho raro.

Derek estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero finalmente agachó de nuevo la cabeza.

El chico suspiró, cansado. Tanto físicamente como por ver al Beta en ese estado. ¿Dónde se había ido ese Alpha que, aunque no sabe lo que está pasando, siempre está dispuesto a atacar y hacer algo para solucionar las cosas?

Con cautela, Stiles se acercó hasta colocar una mano sobre su hombro.

-          Oye… Averiguaremos qué es lo que está pasando, ¿vale? Y estoy seguro de que Chris…

-          ¡No! – Derek se removió en el sitio, apartando la mano - No puede saberlo.

-          ¿Por qué no?

Apretó los labios con rabia, soltando aire por la nariz.

-          Porque ya ha pasado por demasiado. Acaba de enterrar a su hija y…

-          Vale – Stiles levantó las manos en señal de paz - Mira, me alegra saber que el odio irracional que sentías hacia Chris se ha evaporado hasta el punto de que ahora te preocupas por él y todo eso… Pero por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos en una situación complicada. Y en esas situaciones _siempre_ se llama a los amigos y aliados. Incluso cuando sabes que no le va a hacer gracia lo que tienes que contarles.

El Beta miró a Stiles en silencio durante unos segundos, completamente quieto.

-          No.

-          Dios, mira que eres cabezota – Derek le respondió con una mirada furiosa… más furiosa que antes, por lo que Stiles decidió dejar el tema – Está bien. Hablaré con Scott y…

-          No – le interrumpió de nuevo – Él tampoco puede saberlo. Nadie puede saberlo.

-          ¡Qué! ¡Y eso por qué!

-          ¡Porque todavía no sé lo que está pasando! – rugió - Lleva más de un año viva y no ha hecho nada. Hasta ahora. Y cuando me tuvo a su merced y pudo matarme, me hizo creer que ni siquiera había ocurrido. Tiene que haber un motivo para haberlo hecho, y tengo que averiguar cuál es.

-          ¿Y no será mejor contar con toda la ayuda posible? – replicó con furia, para nada intimidado por los rugidos del hombre lobo - ¡Como siempre hemos hecho!

-          ¡Ella es peligrosa! ¡Ya lo era cuando sólo era una humana y ahora…!

-          Está bien – le interrumpió de nuevo, pero sin gritar esta vez. No tenía sentido que discutieran cuando todavía no sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y eso era lo más importante - No estoy del todo de acuerdo con eso de no contárselo a nadie, pero por una vez estás pensando las cosas antes de atacar como un loco – se encogió de hombros – En el Bestiario debe poner algo. Le echaré un vistazo a ver si encuentro algo.

 

Derek asintió al tiempo que volvía a soltar aire.

Y como ocurría cada vez que soltaba esos suspiros agónicos, por mucho que supiera de su existencia desde hacía bien poco, Stiles sintió que con cada uno de ellos se le resquebrajaba un poquito más el corazón.

Con cautela volvió a acercarse, y colocó una mano en el centro de su espalda.

Era la primera vez que se atrevía a hacerlo, pues sabía que era un gesto demasiado íntimo. Demasiado cercano, incluso para alguien que ya había dejado más que claro cuáles eran sus intenciones… Y más cuando la otra persona era Derek Hale.

 

Derek se giró en cuanto notó la mano de Stiles sobre su espalda, con la camiseta como única barrera entre ellos, y el chico rezó porque no le estuviera rechazando.

Porque necesitaba hacerlo.

Por una vez, necesitaba ser él quien mantuviera la calma y la esperanza de que todo iba a salir bien. Y necesita darle a Derek esa confianza, que ahora mismo no tenía.

-          Por qué no te sientas. O casi mejor, intenta dormir un poco – echó un vistazo a la hora en su móvil - Son las dos de la madrugada y no hemos parado en toda la tarde.

-          Tengo que averiguar lo que está pasando. No puedo…

-          Nadie ha dicho que no lo vayas a hacer. Sólo que lo dejes por hoy - se mojó los labios – Cuando yo me quedo atascado con un problema, mi padre siempre dice que lo mejor es descansar un rato, recuperar fuerzas, y empezar otra vez de cero. Y entonces siempre acabo descubriendo algo en lo que antes no había caído.

-          ¿Tan fácil crees que va a ser? – preguntó con más cansancio que sarcasmo, lo que Stiles agradeció. Ahora mismo, con todo lo que había pasado y con Derek actuando de un modo tan distinto a estas últimas semanas, no tenía muy seguro cómo podría afectarle su humor tan peculiar.

-          A veces lo es. Y no deberías ser tan pesimista – le dio un leve puñetazo en el brazo, en un gesto demasiado infantil pero que quería que Derek viera, para recuperar así aquel tira y afloja que tenían casi desde que se conocieron – Además. No sé tú, pero a mi lo de cavar durante horas, me ha dejado agotado.

Derek negó levemente ante el último comentario, sonriendo con disimulo, pero Stiles estaba más que satisfecho.

-          Eso está mejor, grandullón… Y no deberías preocuparte tanto. Si fuiste capaz de hacer frente a un Stiles Stilisnki poseído, puedes encargarte de cualquier cosa.

El Beta enarcó ambas cejas.

-          ¿No es demasiado pronto para hacer bromas a tu propia costa?

-          Sólo intentaba recuperar mi papel del chico gracioso – se encogió de hombros - Lo echaba de menos.

Derek asintió, y por un instante parecía que la conversación había acabado. Pero cuando Stiles dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse:

-          Sabes que no fue culpa tuya. ¿Verdad? – esperó a que el adolescente se girara de nuevo, y tuvo un primer plano del momento en que tragó con dificultad.

-          Sí.

-          ¿Y por qué lo dices como si no te lo creyeras?

-          ¿Cuándo hemos cambiado de tema de conversación? – alzó una ceja, intentando seguir las enseñanzas de Derek a la hora de mostrar sarcasmo a través de simples gestos - Pensé que estábamos hablando de tu falta de optimismo.

-          Y yo pensé que te encantaba ser el centro de atención.

La sonrisa que había conseguido aflorar en los labios del chico, aunque fuera tímida, desapareció por completo.

-          No siempre…

Derek asintió, esta vez más serio, y avanzó hasta colocarse al lado de Stiles. Una vez estuvo a su lado, puso un brazo sobre sus hombros y le guió hasta la puerta, apretando con la fuerza perfecta la unión entre el cuello y el hombro.

-          Vete a casa. Descansa.

-          Sólo si tú lo haces también – respondió un poco más alegre.

El Beta asintió, mostrando una tímida sonrisa.

 

Stiles se separó de él cuando llegaron a la puerta y fue hora de marcharse. Pero al ver aquella sonrisa, no pudo hacerlo.

Y tampoco pudo aguantar más.

Antes de darle tiempo para reaccionar, se acercó a Derek y le besó en la mejilla.

 

Fue un beso sencillo y tirando a infantil, pero el mayor reaccionó como si hubiera sido mucho más. Se alejó un par de centímetros para poder mirar a Stiles a la cara, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Stiles, por su parte, se encogió un poco de hombros y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa inocente, dejando claro que había sido superior a sus fuerzas.

Y cuando Derek enarcó las cejas y se preparó para decir algo, Stiles colocó dos dedos sobre sus labios para impedirle seguir.

-          No lo estropees… Créeme, es mejor si lo dejamos justo así.

 

Derek se quedó a un tiempo extrañado y molesto porque le hubiera interrumpido… Si se quejaba de que hablara tan poco, no debía cortarle las pocas veces que fuera a hacerlo. Pero al final lo dejó pasar. Después de todo Stiles tenía razón, y era mejor dejarlo justo así.

Por ello asintió, no queriendo darle más vueltas, y se despidió de Stiles sin decir nada más.

 

Cerró la puerta cuando el chico hubo entrado en el ascensor, pero siguió atento a sus pasos. Su latido acelerado le llegó perfectamente mientras bajaba hasta la calle, se subía al jeep, y arrancaba el coche rumbo a su casa.

 

Sin embargo, cuando hacía ya un buen rato que se había marchado, Derek siguió en su sitio, junto a la ventana y mirando la quietud de Beacon Hills en mitad de la noche.

Aquella noche tampoco pudo conciliar el sueño.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Not Sorry por las referencias a Supernatural.  
> Hace tiempo una amiga me comentó la opción de hacer un Crossover entre TW y Supernatural y, hasta que se me ocurra algo interesante, espero que esto valga ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Por supuesto, Stiles no durmió cuando llegó a casa.

No lo hizo por varios motivos.

 

El primero de ellos era que había demasiadas cosas por averiguar: Acababa de enterarse que la peor de todos los psicópatas que había en la familia Argent, no estaba muerta y enterrada, sino que llevaba un año dando vueltas por ahí, a saber dónde y haciendo qué, y que ahora había decidido volver a Beacon Hills… Convertida en otro ser mitológico cuya existencia desconocían.

 

Pero lo gracioso, aunque en realidad debería ser algo triste y por lo que Stiles debería sentirse muy mal consigo mismo; era que ese no era el principal motivo por el que no podía dormir.

 

Porque el segundo motivo, y en el que no podía dejar de pensar por mucho que lo intentara, era que había besado a Derek.

Puede que lo hubiera hecho después de pasarse horas desenterrando la tumba de una asesina y descubrir que dicha asesina no estaba tan muerta como debería estar; o justo antes de decidir que no iban a contárselo al hermano de esa “asesina muerta que no estaba muerta”, lo que también sabía que no estaba nada bien.

Y puede que tomarse todas esas novedades con tanta calma ya presagiaba que Stiles no era una persona normal… Porque Stiles _no_ era una persona normal. No cuando vivía en Beacon Hills, era el hijo del Sheriff, su mejor amigo era un hombre lobo recién ascendido a la categoría de Alpha, y acababa de besar a otro hombre lobo que, por poco Alpha que fuera ahora, le daba mil vueltas a Scott.

 

Y de acuerdo que tampoco podía decirse que hubiera sido un beso, pues en ningún momento había habido contacto de labios con labios.

Pero lo importante… Lo realmente importante, era que los labios de Stiles habían estado en contacto con la mejilla firme y ligeramente áspera de Derek Hale: hombre lobo, ex Alpha y el tipo más sexy a la par que gruñón y misterioso que jamás había conocido.

 

Stiles estaba en una nube.

 

Estaba tan eufórico, que sabía que no pegaría ojo en toda la noche.

Así que tampoco tenía mucho sentido meterse en la cama y fingir que intentaría dormir, cuando todos sabían que eso no iba a pasar.

-          Está bien, Stiles, deja de hablarle a tu cabeza - se regañó a sí mismo al tiempo que se colocaba frente al espejo de su cuarto - ¡Y menos en tercera persona!

 

Stiles siguió mirándose en el espejo, fijamente, para terminar de asegurarse que no había nadie más allí con él… Había veces en que parecía mentira que sólo hubieran pasado meses desde el incidente del Nogitsune.

Y sí: Incidente era demasiado _light_ para definir algo que fue una auténtica pesadilla que acabó con la vida de dos de sus amigos (por mucho que a Aiden nunca llegó a decírselo en voz alta), además de con la vida de al menos otra decena de personas inocentes. Pero precisamente por eso prefería llamarlo “incidente”: Para no pensar demasiado en todos los detalles, como a veces le ocurría cuando se iba a dormir y acababa teniendo la sensación de que le estaban aplastando el corazón de lo mucho que le dolía el pecho.

 

Pero hoy no debía pensar en eso.

Hoy tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Y, tal vez, de ese modo podría acabar redimiéndose un poco de todo el mal que había causado.

 

Por ello siguió mirándose unos segundos más en el espejo, trazando cada detalle de su rostro y tratando de ver más allá de sus pupilas.

 

Era una práctica que había empezado a hacer desde el mismo momento en que los Oni declararon que ya no estaba poseído. Y no es que no se fiara de esas criaturas sobrenaturales que mataron a sus amigos. Pero teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de gente a la que engañó el Nogitsune, porque eso es justo lo que le gusta hacer al demonio oscuro, lo cierto es que NO se fiaba.

Y ese era el motivo por el que hacía ese pequeño ritual cada vez que despertaba. Hacerlo le daba más seguridad a la hora de creer que todo había vuelto a la normalidad… O a todo lo normal que se podía esperar.

 

Aunque, por si acaso, y porque sabía que desde fuera no sería bien visto, sólo lo hacía cuando estaba a solas.

 

Una vez estuvo satisfecho y constató que sólo estaba el Stiles de siempre, respiró aliviado y abrió el fichero que tenía del Bestiario en el disco duro de su ordenador.

Por supuesto, tenía tres copias más: Dos impresas en casa (una bajo la cama y otra en el baúl que había en el trastero), y una tercera en la propia biblioteca del instituto, en la sección de matemáticas avanzadas. Una sección donde nunca había visto nadie.

 

Fue directo hasta la página del Kanima y empezó a leer a partir de ahí, intentando averiguar qué otras criaturas podrían surgir tras la mordedura de un hombre lobo.

**********

A las cuatro de la mañana se dio por vencido, tirándose en la cama para dormir un par de horas antes de ir a clase.

**********

 

No llamó a Derek para avisarle que pasaría por el loft después de clase.

Tampoco le escribió diciendo lo mucho o poco que había conseguido averiguar.

Derek tampoco preguntó nada, aunque eso no era tan extraño: Si Derek era el ejemplo perfecto de persona que se guarda toda la información, no tendría mucho sentido que luego fuera exigiendo lo contrario.

 

La puerta del loft ya estaba abierta cuando llegó, y Stiles se obligó a no pensar en Derek mirando por la ventana, esperando ansioso a que llegara de las ganas que tenía de verle.

 

Sabía que eso no tenía nada que ver con la realidad. Que simplemente el sonido de su jeep era demasiado particular (y escandaloso) como para que un hombre lobo pudiera oírlo desde kilómetros antes de que llegara.

 

Derek Hale estaba junto a la mesa principal, con al menos diez libros abiertos de par en par y amontonados. Pero todos ellos dejaron de tener importancia cuando Stiles se acercó a él, dejó su mochila en la mesa, y fue directo al grano.

 

-          No estoy seguro de haber encontrado algo que nos sirva.

El Beta le miró en silencio unos segundos.

-          Qué quieres decir.

-          Pues eso – hizo un aspaviento, recordándose que Derek no era tan tonto como a veces parecía, y que simplemente se le olvidaba que Stiles era un adolescente y que así es como hablaban - Que no sé si he encontrado algo que sirva. Revisé el Bestiario desde la primera a la última página. Y no dice absolutamente nada de otro tipo de cambiante que puede surgir _sólo_ por un arañazo de un hombre lobo, aparte del Kanima.

-          Te dije que sólo eran rumores. Y el arañazo debe ser muy profundo.

-          Lo sé – dejó los ojos en blanco unos segundos - Lo de que debía ser profundo lo intuí cuando se suponía que la idea original era arrancarle la garganta a Kate… Y ya que estoy, aprovecho para recomendar que la próxima vez que quieras matar a alguien, te olvides de abrir gargantas – Derek alzó una ceja, sin entender, con lo que Stiles tuvo a bien explicarse mejor – En fin, no es que os haya funcionado en el pasado. Si no recuerdo mal, así fue como mataste a Peter… Y mira lo bien que salió.

Derek resopló ante el comentario del chico. A estas alturas ya tendría que estar acostumbrado a sus constantes cambios de tema sin venir a cuento… Pero lo cierto es que no era así.

-          Si no tienes nada más que decir.

-          ¡Claro que sí! _Siempre_ tengo algo más que decir – respondió casi ofendido, al tiempo que sacaba la copia del Bestiario de la mochila – Lo que sí se explica es que se puede convertir a un humano con un arañazo, pero si ha habido algo más antes.

-          ¿Algo más?

-          Sip. Algunos dicen que depende del humano. Que tiene que haber algo en su sangre que al entrar en contacto con el Alfa produzca la transformación. Otros dicen que puede ser consecuencia de un contacto previo con el hombre lobo antes de que se produjera el arañazo…

-          Pero Peter no le hizo nada más. Ni siquiera la había visto antes del día en que la atacó.

-          ¿Estás seguro? – le miró de soslayo - Quiero decir, que tú no estabas cuando ocurrió, ¿no? Scott me contó que Allison y Kate os dieron una buena paliza, y que cuando os recuperasteis ella ya estaba muerta.

-          Vi su cadáver.

-          ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Peter?

-          No.

-          ¿No? – hizo un aspaviento con ambas manos - En serio, ¿qué leches te pasa con no contárselo a nadie? Por si no te has dado cuenta, Peter fue el último que vio con vida a Kate. Quien la mató y quien lo hizo siendo el Alfa. Creo que cualquier detalle que pueda darnos, podría resultar muy útil… Amén de que es Peter.

El último comentario llamó la atención del hombre lobo, que entrecerró un poco los ojos.

-          ¿Qué quieres decir?

-          Vamos… ¿No me digas que no has pensado en ello? – mostró una mueca socarrona. Una que sólo se atrevería a sacar estando con gente en la que realmente confiaba, y que sabía que no le atacarían por muchas barbaridades que dijera - Peter tiene la trayectoria más extraña de transformaciones en la historia de los hombres lobo – se mojó los labios - Cuando atacó a Lydia se transformó en una Banshee. Su _hija_ es una mujer… chica coyote. El único hombre lobo que le ha salido es Scott, que no es un Alpha normal sino un “Alpha Verdadero”… Lo que demonios sea que significa eso.

-          Significa que…

-          Sé lo que significa – le interrumpió de mala manera - Conozco la teoría, gracias. Pero el caso es que NO es un Alfa normal. Que nada de lo que ha tocado Peter ha salido normal. Y Kate es el último ejemplo… Te lo digo en serio, Derek: Hablar con Peter es el siguiente paso – el Beta resopló por la nariz como única respuesta - ¿Por qué estás tan emperrado en guardar el secreto? Tarde o temprano acabará descubriéndolo.

Miró fijamente a Derek, no dándole la opción de escaquearse con su mutismo tan característico.

Finalmente, el otro resopló con cansancio.

La primera vez que lo hacía desde que Stiles llegó, pero la enésima desde que descubrió que Kate había vuelto.

-          No quiero que vuelva a verla.

-          ¿Tienes miedo de que ella le haga daño?

-          Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar cuando _él_ la vea - apretó los labios, sin saber cómo seguir - Antes del incendio, puede que Peter no fuera la mejor persona del mundo, pero no era como ahora… Aquel fuego le cambió, y no sólo porque le dejó en estado vegetativo. Desde el momento en que supo que no había sido un accidente, se obsesionó con vengarse… Hasta el punto de matar a su propia sobrina – negó levemente, como siempre hacía cada vez que pensaba en Laura - Jamás habría hecho algo así antes.

-          ¿Y crees que podría atacar a Scott sólo para ser el Alpha y poder hacerle frente?

-          No lo sé – respondió en su susurro - Tal vez no… Ahora estaba bien – suspiró – Desde que descubrió lo de Malía, ha cambiado. Estaba más relajado. Más…

-          ¿Feliz? – Derek asintió con cierta cautela – La verdad es que la chica es un encanto – sonrió como un tonto, pero entonces la mirada del Beta se volvió más dura y una ceja empezó a levantarse en señal de advertencia – Ok. Cambiemos de tema... Entonces, descartado lo de hablar con Peter - Derek volvió a resoplar, tras lo que empezó a pasar las páginas del libro que tenía más cerca, tal vez con más rabia de la necesaria - Si al menos supiera cómo es… - de pronto los ojos de Stiles se abrieron de par en par, y dio un pequeño salto en el sitio – ¡Pues claro! ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso? Tú la viste – señaló al Beta con el dedo – En su momento pensaste que era un sueño, pero era real. – Derek se encogió de hombros – ¿Recuerdas cómo era?

-          Era muy extraño, ya te lo dije. No se parecía…

-          A una mujer lobo, sí. Pero la viste. ¿Podrías describirla?

Hale cerró los ojos y apretó los labios durante unos segundos, intentando recordar con claridad, pese a que no había dejado de soñar con ella desde que la vio por primera vez.

-          Tenía los ojos verdes, muy verdes – susurró con los ojos aún cerrados - Y los colmillos eran más largos que los de un hombre lobo. El resto eran los normales de un humano. Y su piel era de un tono azul, pero irregular. Como si dibujara un patrón muy concreto a manchas y…

-          Espera, espera. Son demasiadas cosas – le interrumpió el chico, tras lo que sacó un cuaderno de su mochila y lo dejó en la mesa, junto a un lapicero - ¿Crees que podrías dibujarla?

Derek apretó la mandíbula y enarcó levemente las cejas. En ese gesto que, aunque nunca lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, venía acompañado de la frase “¿eres idiota o te lo haces?”

-          ¿Me has visto con cara de saber dibujar?

-          No. La verdad es que tienes más cara de que te dibujen a ti – sonrió ante su propio chiste, pero se ofendió cuando Derek no cambió el gesto - ¿Qué? Por si no te has dado cuenta, _eso_ era un cumplido. Ya sé que no estás familiarizado con el concepto, pero al menos deberías aprender a dar las gracias cuando recibas uno…

-          ¡Stiles!

-          ¡Vale! – gritó a su vez, aunque en su caso no sonó tan amenazante - Volvamos a lo que importa. Pero nos vendría muy bien encontrar a alguien que sepa dibujar y…

El torbellino de palabras cesó de golpe, otra vez, y la sonrisa de Stiles afloró de nuevo, lentamente.

-          ¿Qué pasa? – tuvo que preguntar Derek cuando los segundos pasaron pero Stiles siguió en su sitio, callado, y mirándole demasiado fijamente para su gusto.

Y sí. Sabía que estaba siendo un hipócrita, siendo él el rey de mirar demasiado fijamente pero...

-          Creo que conozco a alguien que podría ayudarnos – dijo al fin el chico - Pero no creo que te vaya a gustar.

**********

 

-          ¿Que quieres que haga qué?

-          Por enésima vez, Lydia. Quiero que dibujes lo que sea que Derek vio. ¿Por qué me haces repetírtelo tantas veces? – Hizo un aspaviento que se quedó a medias - ¿Y por qué me miras así? ¡Vamos! Ahora que había conseguido convencer a Derek de que era una buena idea…

-          No has conseguido convencer a Derek, porque Derek sigue pensando que es una estupidez – dijo Derek.

Los tres estaban en la habitación de Stiles. Derek sentado en la cama, con el principio de un inminente dolor de cabeza; mientras que los dos adolescentes seguían discutiendo junto a la puerta, que era lo máximo hasta donde Lydia había llegado después de que Stiles la convenciera para que viniera a su casa sin contarle el motivo.

Y por supuesto, sin decirle que allí también estaría Derek Hale.

Hacia él se dirigió el chico, bastante ofendido.

-          Por si lo has olvidado Lydia… – se giró hacia la chica, pues era a ella a la que tenía que convencer – Tú fuiste capaz de dibujar el Nemeton cuando jamás lo habías visto. Y cuando los que _sí_ que lo habían visto ni siquiera recordaban dónde estaba.

-          ¡Pero eso pasó sólo una vez! Y ni siquiera sé cómo lo hice.

-          Te lo dije – intervino Derek, sólo para cabrear más a Stiles.

E hizo muy buen trabajo.

-          ¡Por Dios, queréis dejar de ser tan optimistas! – gritó a pleno pulmón, aprovechando que su padre no estaba en casa - Vale, por qué no lo intentas simplemente para que, si no pasa nada, puedas decirme que tenías razón y que _soy_ un idiota.

Lydia no lo pensó ni dos segundos.

-          De acuerdo.

Y Stiles se recordó que Lydia era su amiga, y que _no_ debía querer matarla.

-          Genial – suspiró al fin, acercándose al hombre lobo - Derek, ¿te importaría contarle lo que me dijiste a mí?

El Beta suspiró y, tras lanzar una nueva mirada asesina a Stiles, detalló lo mejor que pudo la imagen de Kate que seguía grabada a fuego en su mente.

-          Caray. Sí que era fea – fue lo primero que dijo la pelirroja, en cuanto terminó con la descripción.

-          Gracias, Lydia. Tomamos nota – Stiles le entregó un bloc y un lápiz - Ahora, ¿por qué no empiezas a dibujar?

Lydia cogió el bloc de mala gana y se sentó en la cama. Soltó un medio bufido de desagrado y empezó a dibujar. Lo hizo casi sin pensar, moviendo el lápiz por toda la superficie y apenas sin levantarlo del papel.

 

Stiles lo miraba todo desde arriba, al ser el único que seguía de pie. Y cuando llevaban cinco minutos en silencio y empezaban a distinguirse las formas del dibujo, miró a Derek de reojo.

Éste, por su parte, sólo se encogió de hombros sin saber qué decir.

-          No es por nada, Lydia – comentó Stiles - Pero dibujas horriblemente mal.

Lydia estuvo a punto de tirarle el cuaderno a la cabeza.

-          ¡Qué crees que llevo intentando decirte desde que he llegado!

-          Pero la otra vez lo hiciste bien – protestó - Y sin pensar. ¿Por qué ahora no? ¿Por qué se han apagado tus poderes de Banshee?

-          No son poderes, Stiles – tuvo a bien de informar Derek, aunque con bastante desgana… Hacía mucho que aprendió que lo mejor era no involucrarse demasiado con las conversaciones de ciertos adolescentes.

Sobre todo cuando nadie le hacía el menor caso.

-          Espera. ¿Qué es lo que hacías cuando no conseguías concentrarte? – preguntó Stiles, ignorando por completo a Derek - Gritar, ¿no? Pues haz eso. Grita, Lydia. Grita.

-          A que te parto la cara.

-          ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-          Tal vez funcione si te toco – intervino Derek.

Y esta vez sí que consiguió que los dos le escucharan.

-          ¡Qué!

Y que los dos le miraran como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

 

“Dios. Necesito unas vacaciones”.

 

Soltó un hondo suspiro, antes de mirar a la chica con la que esperaba que fuera su expresión “menos amenazante”.

-          Necesitas tener contacto para que fluyan tus sentidos – explicó, acercando una mano hasta el rostro de Lydia - ¿Puedo?

Hizo la pregunta cuando sus dedos estaban a punto de tocar la mejilla de la chica. Sus ojos fijos en los verdes de Lydia, sin parpadear.

Lydia se dio cuenta entonces de que Derek tenía unos ojos realmente bonitos, pero tuvo que dejar de mirarlos cuando captó movimiento a su lado.

 

Frente a ella, Stiles estaba intentando no moverse pero sin conseguirlo. Sus pies se movían casi por voluntad propia, y estaba mordiendo tanto su labio inferior que parecía increíble que no estuviera sangrando.

-          Tranquilo, Romeo – dijo con mofa, al tiempo que terminaba de llevar la mano de Derek hasta su mejilla - Que no te lo voy a quitar.

 

Eso fue todo lo que Lydia pudo decir, al menos durante un minuto.

Porque de pronto su cerebro se llenó con la imagen de una mujer que no era realmente una mujer.

-          Dios mío, puedo verla – murmuró a nadie en concreto.

Antes de que se le fuera la imagen, se separó de la mano de Derek, cogió de nuevo el lapicero, y empezó a dibujar.

Y esta vez, sí que lo hizo al “modo Banshee”.

 

Durante casi cinco minutos nadie dijo nada. Ni siquiera cuando, en un momento dado, Lydia soltó el lapicero y buscó otro de color azul, y luego el verde. Stiles se había quedado sin palabras viendo la proeza, mientras que Derek prefería mirar a cualquier otro sitio salvo al dibujo.

Hasta que Lydia terminó y le entregó el cuaderno.

-          Creo que ya está.

 

Derek no pudo disimular el temblor de su mano cuando cogió el bloc y se encontró frente a frente con la protagonista de sus pesadillas recientes y pasadas.

Pero tampoco hizo nada por evitarlo, pues en ese momento el resto del mundo había dejado de tener importancia.

 

A ninguno de los adolescentes le pasó desapercibida la reacción del hombre lobo. Pero mientras Lydia miraba a Stiles y a Derek con curiosidad, el chico tuvo que ser un poco más activo.

-          Esto, Lydia… Creo que será mejor que…

-          Sí, lo capto – sin despedirse, Lydia dejó que Stiles le acompañara hasta el piso de abajo. Pero cuando ya había abierto la puerta principal, señaló a su amigo con un toque de advertencia - Cuando se hayan calmado un poco las cosas, espero que me llames para contarme qué es lo que está pasando realmente. Con _todos_ los detalles.

-          De acuerdo – suspiró Stiles. Sabía que no podía hacer otra cosa - Gracias por todo.

Se despidió de ella y cerró la puerta, mas no subió a su habitación.

 

Se quedó unos segundos apoyado en la puerta, con los ojos cerrados e intentando no perder la calma… Sabía que ahora le tocaba mover pieza a él.

Y no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué pieza mover.

**********

 

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, hasta que al final comprendió que cuanto más tiempo dejara a solas a Derek, peor sería.

No le sorprendió encontrarle donde le había dejado: sentado en la cama con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas, y contemplando fijamente el retrato de Kate Argent.

Sus ojos claros, tan hermosos como siempre, estaban ahora teñidos por un brillo de temor; y Stiles sintió que se le removía el estómago, pese a que no era la primera vez que le veía así.

Y lo peor era que desde esa primera vez, cuando acababa de descubrir que Kate no estaba muerta, parecía que el temor había pasado a formar parte de la expresión habitual de Derek… Algo que estaba mal en un millón de aspectos distintos.

Stiles carraspeó levemente para hacer notar su presencia.

 

-          ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó muy bajo mientras se sentaba en la cama – Ya sé que es una pregunta estúpida pero…

-          Parte de mí seguía pensando que fue un sueño. Que todo era un error – respondió sin mirarle, su vista clavada en el dibujo que tenía en la mano, hasta que el propio Stiles le quitó el cuaderno.

-          Todo se va a solucionar – dejó el cuaderno en el suelo, boca abajo, y por fin Derek se dignó en mirarle – Ahora que sabemos cómo es, podré buscar cualquier cosa que se parezca a ella. Y en cuanto averigüemos lo que es, sabremos cómo acabar con ella.

-          Ni si quiera sabemos dónde está. O lo que…

-          Pero lo averiguaremos – le interrumpió sin alzar la voz - Y no pararemos hasta haberlo conseguido. Te lo prometo – colocó una mano en su rodilla, sin apretar – Sé que no quieres contárselo a nadie. Y aunque mantener a Chris al margen sí que me parece una buena idea… Derek, ahora mismo eres un lobo sin manada – se mojó los labios, odiando ser él quien tuviera que decirlo - Creo que lo mejor es contar con toda la ayuda posible.

 

El mayor no respondió en seguida. Lo que en realidad era algo bueno, pues significaba que lo estaba pensando. Que estaba valorando los pros y los contras, y actuando como el líder de la manada que siempre hacía las cosas en beneficio de los suyos, por mucho que otros siguieran emperrados en decir que él nunca fue un buen Alpha.

 

Finalmente asintió.

Y al hacerlo fue como si se liberara de un gran peso que caía a plomo sobre sus hombros.

Pero casi al mismo tiempo, otro peso más denso se atenazó en su pecho.

Y sabía que ese sería más difícil de quitar.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mañana también subiré capítulo, así que esta vez no hay que esperar el fin de semana para saber cómo continúa  
> ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Se puso a trabajar nada más llegar a casa.

Afortunadamente era viernes, con lo que no tendría que madrugar al día siguiente, y las posibilidades de que se quedara dormido en mitad de clase desaparecieron rápidamente.

 

Sacó el cuaderno de su mochila para escanear el dibujo de Lydia, y lo observó con curiosidad. Con morbosa fascinación.

Era la primera vez que estaba a solas desde que puso rostro a su nuevo enemigo, y quiso tomarse su tiempo para contemplarlo en detalle.

 

Pese a que ya conocía a Kate, esta era una Kate diferente, cambiada… Como si su lado oscuro hubiera salido a la luz, convirtiéndose por fuera en el monstruo que pocos sabían que era por dentro en vida, y que realmente no se supo hasta casi el mismo momento de su muerte.

 

Lo más extraño de todo, es que Stiles nunca la conoció.

Pese a que oyó su nombre más de una vez cuando estaba viva, nunca tuvo la ocasión de verla en persona. Scott y Allison le hablaron de ella, y por lo que dijeron parecía una mujer simpática y enrollada con su sobrina. Pero la siguiente vez que oyó su nombre fue sabiendo la verdad… La cruel verdad. Incluso fue él quien le dijo a Chris que su hermana asesinó a los Hale en el incendio… Y la siguiente vez que la vio ya estaba muerta… O creían que lo estaba.

En aquel momento, hace más de un año, sólo sintió lástima por ella. A fin de cuentas era la primera vez que veía un muerto desde que descubrió que los hombres lobo existían de verdad; y al ver el cadáver de Kate sólo pudo pensar que era una pobre loca que no sabía dónde se metía cuando decidió dedicarse a cazar hombres lobo.

Eso fue lo que pensó al principio, claro. Cuando no conocía los escabrosos detalles, y para él Kate Argent simplemente era una mujer obsesionada con cazar hombres lobos, y que no era capaz de distinguir el bien del mal.

Pero cuando empezó a llenar los huecos y el nombre de Derek Hale apareció en todos ellos, y supo realmente lo que había hecho; entonces también se arrepintió de su muerte… pero por otros motivos completamente distintos: Porque el odio que sintió era tan grande, que hubiera deseado que siguiera viva para que así pudiera pagar como se merecía el daño que había hecho. Pues la muerte que Peter le proporcionó se le antojó demasiado rápida e indolora.

Y sí. Puede que estuviera siendo demasiado sanguinario, y puede que parte de su odio irracional hacia ella era más consecuencia de lo que él sentía por Derek que de los simples hechos. Pero ella hizo daño a Derek. Le hizo daño de manera inimaginable, no solo asesinando a su familia, sino marcándole de por vida. Convirtiéndole en la persona que era ahora, solitaria, huraña y desconfiada; y que no sabía si algún día dejaría de serlo.

Es verdad que, para Derek, las cosas cambiaron un poco cuando Cora volvió, pues gracias a ella ya no estaba completamente solo. Pero entonces tuvo que aparecer la manada de Alphas. Y Boyd y Erica tuvieron que morir. Y de repente apareció la misteriosa Jennifer que consiguió hacerse un hueco en el corazón de Derek sólo para rompérselo de nuevo… Lo poco que quedara de él.

Stiles sintió que el corazón se le disparaba al recordar todos los suplicios por los que Derek había pasado. Pesadillas que nadie merecía vivir, y menos aún considerarse culpable de ellas.

No era justo.

Sobre todo no era justo que, ahora que por fin las cosas se habían calmado y todos apoyaban a Derek (incluido Chris), apareciera Kate de nuevo. Era como si el mundo se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para amargarle la vida siempre, incluso devolviendo a la vida a las psicópatas que ya habían hecho suficiente daño en el pasado.

Pero curiosamente, una parte de Stiles se alegraba de que Kate siguiera viva…

La otra vez no tuvo ocasión, pero ahora podría vengarse de ella. Y tenía ganas de que Derek le arrancara su preciosa garganta. Que esta vez lo hiciera él en vez de Peter, pues así tal vez podría cerrar de una vez aquella puerta del pasado y pasar página.

Y puede que ese lado oscuro que ahora le salía a Stiles, procediera más de los restos dejados por el Nogitsune, que del odio que sentía hacia la mujer que hizo daño a la persona a la que quería… Pero Stiles no se avergonzaba. No sentía ningún remordimiento. Si tener a un demonio dentro de él le transformó lo suficiente como para convertirse ahora en un chico capaz de vengarse de sus enemigos; Stiles iba a aprovechar muy bien esas enseñanzas.

Pero lo primero era lo primero. Antes de tener a Kate frente a él para darle la muerte que se merecía, debía saber qué era y cómo matarla.

Con energías renovadas, Stiles arrancó la hoja del cuaderno y la escaneó. En seguida tuvo una copia digital del monstruo, que introdujo en la base de datos que se había confeccionado de criaturas misteriosas. Al instante aparecieron las imágenes de miles de criaturas procedentes de todas las mitologías habidas y por haber, y no pudo evitar resoplar.

Le esperaba una larga noche por delante… Más le valía preparar café.

**********

Sobre las 4:35 de la madrugada, encontró una coincidencia.

Al principio le pasó desapercibido, porque el material en que estaba hecha la imagen era de piedra arenisca, con lo que apenas se veían los detalles. Sin embargo, fue el verde intenso de las esmeraldas que daban forma a los ojos de la criatura, lo que hizo que Stiles ampliara la imagen para verla mejor. “Sus ojos eran verdes, muy verdes”, había dicho Derek. ¿Y qué había más verde que una esmeralda asombrosamente grande?

Imprimió la imagen para verla mejor.

Era una especie de relieve tallado en la roca, con lo que había partes en las que apenas se distinguía la silueta de la imagen con respecto a la propia veta: Así que cogió un rotulador rojo y comenzó a delinear la figura. Comenzó con la cara, que era la parte más visible, y en seguida encontró cuatro colmillos bastante prominentes saliendo de una boca abierta de par en par. Siguió con la melena, que indudablemente era de una mujer, aunque parte parecía formar una especie de corona. Acabó con la parte del cuerpo, la más complicada, ya que tenía partes de animal y otras humanas: Los brazos eran humanos y estilizados, aunque acababan en garras; mientras que las piernas eran las de un animal, con cola incluida.

Cuando terminó de dibujar la silueta y la comparó con el dibujo de Kate, no terminaba de convencerle. Los colmillos y los ojos eran los mismos, pero el resto no aparecía por ningún lado.

Aunque era lo más cercano que estaba de encontrar algo desde que hubiera empezado, con lo que bien merecía la pena seguir investigando por ahí.

Accedió a la página donde estaba esa imagen, y en seguida se encontró con un interminable texto en español. Gruñendo por lo bajo al no encontrar la opción de traducir, no tuvo más remedio que copiar todo el texto y pegarlo a un traductor online… y que fuera lo que Dios quisiera.

Lo primero que leyó en cuanto la traducción estuvo terminada, fueron dos palabras: “Mujer Jaguar”. Miró de reojo el dibujo de Kate, y por primera vez se fijó en algo más que los ojos verdes y los colmillos: “en su piel se dibujaba un patrón muy concreto, a manchas”, le había dicho Derek.

-          ¿Manchas como las de la piel de un jaguar? – se preguntó a sí mismo, volviendo al texto traducido.

_“Los primeros casos de Mujer Jaguar en región de los Valles centrales de Oaxaca, México, del siglo VII a.C. Con ojos almendrados, una hendidura en la cabeza, y una enorme boca curvada hacia abajo. Cuatro colmillos muy desarrollados”._

Stiles leyó el texto varias veces, tras haber encontrado la traducción más acertada, y mirando intermitentemente el dibujo de Lydia y el que acababa de imprimir. Antes de volver a la página principal, y que parecía ser la que estaba más especializada en Mujeres Jaguar, rodeó con un rotulador las palabras México, ojos almendrados y hendidura en la cabeza. Era lo que siempre hacía cuando estaba en pleno proceso de investigación: Señalar los que consideraba que eran los puntos clave, y a los que debía volver cada vez que llegaba a un punto sin salida. Después tradujo la siguiente parte de la información de la web, titulada “Divinidades Olmecas”.

_“La Mujer Jaguar es divinidad más poderosa Cultura Olmeca. Se cree su poder divino originó la civilización Olmeca. Conocida como Diosa de la Lluvia. Lluvia es símbolo de fertilidad. En las representaciones de la Diosa de la Lluvia se ve a una mujer distinta a la Mujer Jaguar, que es un jaguar con brazos humanos y una corona en la cabeza”._

_“Origen de la Mujer Jaguar. Surge tras la copulación entre una mujer y un jaguar. Los especialistas lo descartaron. Sólo es una hembra jaguar más grande que vivió en México. Muy inteligente y feroz”._

Stiles resopló al terminar de leer.

Había esperado que se mencionara algo más sobre arañazos y hombres lobo, la verdad. Pero todo aquello se parecía más a las supersticiones de una cultura ancestral, en una época donde se creía que los rayos y truenos los provocaban los dioses cuando estaban enfadados.

Siguiendo su rutina, marcó en rojo las palabras Olmeca, divinidad y Diosa de la Lluvia, y de pronto se le ocurrió una idea. Salió de la web donde estaba, fue a la página principal de Google, y escribió “Diosa de la Lluvia” antes de pinchar en “buscar imágenes”.

Al instante aparecieron una decena de imágenes, todas muy parecidas. Y aunque su aspecto era muy similar al de la Mujer Jaguar, con los colmillos y la boca abierta y la corona en la cabeza; había un detalle que las diferenciaba de las imágenes de antes. Un detalle que hizo que la mano de Stiles empezara a temblar, sobre todo cuando cogió el dibujo de Kate y lo puso al lado de la pantalla: El color azul de su piel, y las manchas que había dibujadas en su cara, formando un patrón muy concreto.

Y sólo por si acaso, porque a Stiles no le gustaba dejar cabos suelos, limpió el buscador de Google, y escribió “manchas de jaguar”. En cuanto pulsó “buscar”, no tuvo ninguna duda: Eran exactamente iguales.

Inspiró hondo e imprimió toda la información que acababa de conseguir, antes de hacer una copia y guardarla en el disco duro de su ordenador. Una vez lo tuvo todo bien guardado y seguro, cogió el dibujo de Kate. Lo contempló en silencio unos segundos, observando con calma todos los detalles, ahora que sabía qué es lo que estaba viendo.

-          Bien, Kate Argent – habló al dibujo con una media sonrisa – Ahora que sé lo que eres, averigüemos cómo deshacernos de ti.

 

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

 

Stiles marcó antes de poder arrepentirse o creer que estaba haciendo una locura… Bueno, lo segundo lo tenía más que claro, porque no dejaba de ser Cora. Con la que iba a hablar por primera vez desde que se hubiera marchado. Y por Skype.

Al principio estuvo tentado de llamarla por teléfono o escribirla un mensaje de texto. Pero tenía que enseñarle el dibujo de Kate, pues sería la única manera de convencerla de que estaba hablando en serio y que todo era real… Por mucho que no lo pareciera.

También sería la mejor manera para que Cora le asesinara con la mirada, cierto… Pero mejor no pensar en eso.

Ahora lo importante era que Kate se había convertido en una Mujer Jaguar, y que todas las leyendas referentes a ese ser procedían de Sudamérica; justo donde estaba la hermana pequeña de Derek desde hacía meses. Así que tal vez, con suerte, ella sabría algo más sobre el monstruo que había aparecido de repente para atacar a su hermano, sólo para desaparecer después.

Llevaba un rato esperando, tras iniciar la video llamada, cuando la imagen de Cora apareció en la pantalla. Un segundo después, pudo oír su voz.

-          ¿Stiles?

-          Hola – saludó con la mano, aprovechando que podía verla – Me alegro de verte… ¿Te has cortado el pelo?

-          ¿Me llamas para eso?

-          No… claro que no – respondió cohibido, antes de recordar que con los Hale no debía mostrarse tímido, pues entonces jamás conseguiría nada. Carraspeó levemente para aclararse la garganta – Y por si te lo estás preguntando, Derek está bien.

-          No te lo he preguntado.

-          Eh… No, ya veo que no. Pero, no sé… Es la primera vez que hablamos desde que te fuiste. Y normalmente una llamada de este tipo no presagia nada bueno.

-          Sé que está bien, Stiles – le replicó con sequedad – Si le hubiera pasado algo, lo habría sentido.

-          ¿En serio? No lo sabía – abrió mucho los ojos, y su cerebro empezó a pensar en mil cosas a la vez - ¿Es porque sois hermanos? ¿O porque formáis parte de la misma manada? ¿Y eso significa que pudiste sentir cuando…? - la mirada de Cora Hale le obligó a cambiar de tema, e ir al motivo de su llamada – Necesito tu ayuda para resolver una cosa.

-          ¿De qué se trata? ¿Y a todo esto, cómo es que estás todavía despierto? Allí deben ser la seis de la mañana.

-          Sí, así es. Y si eso no explica el tipo de problema que tenemos…

Cora resopló, y Stiles tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse, porque ahora mismo era igualita que su hermano.

-          ¿Qué criatura os persigue ahora? ¿El Yetí? ¿El hombre del saco?

-          Ojalá. Esos al menos serían más divertidos, créeme – cogió el dibujo de Lydia y lo colocó para que Cora pudiera verlo a través de la cámara de su ordenador - ¿Sabes que es esto?

-          Una Mujer Jaguar.

-          ¡En serio! – hizo un aspaviento – Genial. ¿Por qué demonios no te llamé hace cuatro horas?

-          Porque me habrías despertado y eso me habría cabreado. Además, las mujeres jaguar son sólo mitos. Nunca he visto ninguna.

-          ¿Entonces cómo sabes lo que son?

-          ¿Por el mismo motivo que tú? – replicó con sarcasmo - Forman parte de la mitología Olmeca. En las montañas que hay cerca de aquí, hay cuevas repletas de representaciones suyas.

-          Vale. Pues siento decirte que no son mitos. Son muy reales y Derek ha visto una.

Cora alzó una ceja, en ese gesto calcado de su hermano que usaba para llamarle idiota. Aunque era curioso que con ella, que no dejaba de ser el único Hale al que había besado… en los labios (Malía no contaba porque ella sólo era medio Hale y cuando se enrolló con ella no lo sabía), le daba más miedo que con Derek.

-          ¿En serio? – preguntó Cora, sorprendida.

-          Sí. Y eso no es lo peor… Es una mujer que ya conocíamos – inspiró hondo antes de soltar la bomba – Kate Argent.

Cora dejó tres segundos de silencio.

-          Kate está muerta. Peter la mató.

-          Al parece se equivocó con las estimaciones sobre su estado.

-          ¿Cómo es posible?

-          No tengo ni idea. Sólo sé que anoche… o mejor dicho, hace dos noches; vimos su tumba vacía. Y que hace una hora me he enterado de que es otro ser mitológico de Beacon Hills.

-          No puede ser… Peter ni siquiera la mordió. Sólo…

-          Lo sé. Le abrió la garganta con sus garras… Pero existe la creencia de que, si el arañazo es lo bastante profundo, también puede provocar la transformación.

La chica se llevó un dedo al labio, en gesto pensativo.

-          He oído sobre ello. Pero creo recordar que es necesario algo más para que se produzca la transformación. Con el arañazo no es suficiente.

-          Sí. En el Bestiario pone lo mismo. Y ahí es donde me he quedado, porque Derek jura que Peter no le hizo nada más.

-          ¿Y estás seguro que es una Mujer Jaguar? Eso no tiene sentido… En el caso de que el simple arañazo la hubiera transformado, lo normal sería que fuera una mujer lobo… No otra especie distinta.

-          Estás viendo el dibujo. Es lo que parece, ¿no? – Cora no tuvo más remedio que asentir - ¿Qué sabes de las Mujeres Jaguar?

-          Muy poco. Se habla de ellas sólo en los mitos y cuentos para niños. Algunos dicen que es la Diosa de la Lluvia que adopta la forma de un jaguar cuando baja a la Tierra. Otros, que es la criatura que nace cuando una mujer…

-          Se acuesta con un jaguar. Sí, también lo he leído. Aunque decían que esa teoría se descartó en seguida porque…

Las palabras de Stiles murieron en su boca.

 

Como le había ocurrido tantas veces en el pasado, su cerebro empezó a llenarse de ideas y datos que hasta ahora parecían inconexos, y que de repente empezaron a cobrar sentido.

Aunque hubiera deseado que su cerebro no descubriera la verdad en esta ocasión.

-          Qué pasa… - Cora perdió la paciencia al minuto de que Stiles se hubiera vuelto mudo - ¡Stiles!

-          No puede ser…

-          El qué.

-          El Bestiario dice que se necesita el contacto previo con un hombre lobo para que tenga lugar la transformación. Que con el arañazo no basta.

-          Lo sé. Me lo acabas de decir – replicó con tono seco. Pero a Stiles no le molestó, porque seguía pensando a mil por hora.

-          Siempre he pensado que fue Peter quien hizo algo más antes del arañazo… ¿Pero y si no tiene nada que ver con él? ¿Y si bastaba con el contacto que tuvo con un hombre lobo mucho antes de que Peter le arañara?

-          ¿De qué leches estás hablando?

-          Las Mujeres Jaguar nacen de la unión de un jaguar y una mujer. ¿Y si no tiene por qué ser un jaguar? ¿Y si también sirve un hombre lobo?

-          ¿Qué?

-          Fue mucho antes pero a lo mejor también funciona... Y aunque pasaron años desde que Derek se acostó con ella hasta que Peter la arañara, tal vez…

-          ¡Qué! ¡Te has vuelto loco! ¿Cómo iba a acostarse Derek con Kate? ¿O cuándo? Desde que volvió a Beacon Hills no es que tuviera mucho tiempo para divertirse, y menos con una asesina a la que ya conocía.

Las palabras de la chica, pese a ser todo sarcasmo, consiguieron que a Stiles se le helara la sangre… _Precisamente_ porque Cora pensaba que estaba bromeando.

-          Dios mío... Pensé que lo sabías…

-          ¿Saber el qué? – preguntó con una sonrisa que se borró a los dos segundos. En cuanto repasó lo que Stiles acababa de contarle y lo sumó a lo que conocía de primera mano - ¿Era ella?

-          Cora… - Stiles sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando vio que los ojos de Cora se llenaron de tristeza.

-          Sabía que estaba con alguien – susurró - Y estaba convencida de que era una humana, porque Derek no quería hablar con nadie sobre ella… Pero pensé que era porque aún no había terminado de superar lo de Paige y… Dios mío – miró a Stiles a los ojos – Fue así cómo mató a mis padres… Y a mis hermanos… Porque él se lo dijo.

-          Derek no lo sabía – quiso gritarlo a pleno pulmón, pero la mirada triste de Cora se lo impidió - Cora…

-          Nunca entendí cómo pudieron descubrir la otra entrada – susurró la chica para sí - Nadie la utilizaba. Sólo estaba para las emergencias y… - tragó saliva, y sus ojos se humedecieron al recordar aquella noche – Cuando llegamos a la puerta de metal, descubrimos que estaba rodeada de _mountain ash_ … Mi madre me miró entonces, y en sus ojos pude ver que se había acabado. Que moriríamos todos… Pero en un último esfuerzo me cogió de la mano y volvimos a la casa. Todo estaba en llamas y en el suelo pude ver los cuerpos de mis hermanos pequeños. También oí los gritos de Peter, aunque no pude verle… Y antes de que me diera cuenta mamá subió las escaleras conmigo, fue hasta su habitación y rompió el cristal de la ventana… Y no sé cómo lo hizo, pero consiguió romper la barrera lo justo para que yo pudiera saltar.

-          Cora…

-          Me rompí la pierna al chocar contra el suelo. Y cuando miré hacia arriba, esperando que ella saltara… No estaba… Sólo había llamas por todas partes… Y ya ni siquiera oía los gritos… - se enjuagó las lágrimas y su mirada se volvió más dura – Siempre di por hecho que habían sido los Argent. Pero nunca pensé que habrían recibido ayuda desde dentro.

-          Derek no les ayudó… Ni siquiera sabía que era una cazadora.

-          No. Claro que no. Sólo era una chica guapa con la que acostarse, daba igual a qué precio.

-          ¡Cora! – esta vez sí pudo gritar - ¡Cómo puedes decir eso! ¡Es tu hermano!

-          Es el culpable de que mi familia esté muerta.

-          ¿Pero te estás oyendo? – preguntó escandalizado - Tú le conoces mejor que nadie… Derek entregó sus poderes de Alpha para salvarte. ¿Cómo puedes creer que sería capaz de hacer algo así? Si hubiera tenido la menor idea de lo que acabaría ocurriendo, habría hecho lo imposible por salvarles.

-          Pero no lo hizo – replicó con rabia – Y ellos siguen muertos…

-          Y Derek se culpará toda la vida por ello… Tal vez por eso nunca te lo contó. Bastante tenía ya con el odio que siente hacia sí mismo, como para que aparezcas ahora tú con el tuyo.

Cora se mordió el labio. Su mirada seguía siendo fiera y el ceño fruncido dejaba claro que no estaba conforme… Pero al menos había dejado de culpar a su hermano.

-          Le engañó, Cora. Le utilizó y se aprovechó de que era sólo un crío – tuvo que inspirar hondo para alejar las lágrimas, como siempre le ocurría cada vez que pensaba en Derek de niño y sufriendo – Ahora es alguien que no se fía de nadie y que es demasiado protector contigo. Y sé que a veces puede resultar desesperante… Pero si es así, es porque aprendió la lección de la peor manera… Por favor, Cora. No… No le odies por algo de lo que él no tuvo la culpa. Si lo haces ahora, y estando Kate, le destrozarás…

-          ¡¿Y no tengo derecho?! – gritó a la vez que una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos. Stiles deseó estar allí para poder abrazarla - Puede que no fuera culpa suya, pero no tenía derecho a ocultármelo… Él ni siquiera estuvo allí.

-          Lo sé. Y pienso igual que tú. Que Derek debería aprender a compartir las cosas con los demás. Pero ahora no es el momento… No hasta que solucionemos el problema de Kate.

La chica tardó casi un minuto en responder. Cuando lo hizo, estaba mucho más calmada… Aunque sus ojos seguían húmedos.

-          Está bien – susurró.

-          Genial – respondió sin su optimismo característico, pues ahora no había motivos para alegrarse - Gracias.

-          Hablaré con el resto de la manada. Ellos llevan toda la vida aquí, y tal vez conozcan algo más de lo que has encontrado tú. Algo sobre cómo matarla…

-          Eso sería estupendo – sonrió para intentar animarla, pues no dejaban de ser buenas noticias. Pero cuando ella no respondió a la sonrisa y ya estaba cogiendo el ratón para apagar la conexión, trató de decir algo más. Algo que sirviera en aquella mierda de situación en que la había metido… Aunque hubiera sido sin darse cuenta, y no tuviera ni idea de qué podría decir - Cora...

Ella no le dio oportunidad.

-          Cuando tenga algo te llamo – dijo en voz muy baja, sin mirar a la cámara, y al segundo siguiente la pantalla se quedó en negro.

 

 TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Había perdido la noción del tiempo que llevaba en la biblioteca, consultando cualquier cosa sobre el jaguar.

Visto que no había manera de averiguar más sobre las Mujeres Jaguar hasta que Cora no le llamara, no le quedaba otra opción que empaparse sobre el animal en sí, esperando que le sirviera de algo… A fin de cuentas, si los hombres lobo actuaban como los lobos y así sabía que se organizaban en manadas y que un lobo solitario era tan vulnerable que apenas sobreviviría; era de suponer que con las mujeres jaguar pasaría lo mismo, ¿no?

La lástima era que el jaguar no tenía ese problema. Porque el jaguar era, según había leído ya demasiadas veces, básicamente “el Super depredador”. Uno que, además de ser extremadamente rápido y feroz y que incluso nadaba porque resultaba que le gustaba el agua; no necesitaba de una manada para cazar. Porque los jaguares, como una de las especies más letales del reino animal, también eran solitarios y les gustaba tender emboscadas, valiéndose de su excepcional inteligencia y su habilidad para trepar árboles y correr.

A medida que leía, Stiles sentía que se le ponían los pelos de punta. Si Kate había conseguido asimilar parte de la naturaleza de ese animal, ¿cómo demonios iban a poder acabar con ella? Básicamente iban a enfrentarse a la madre de todos los depredadores, y a lo que debían añadir que era una psicópata.

Pero como Stiles, si era algo, era un chico muy optimista y que pensaba que la información era poder; siguió leyendo hasta que se convirtió en todo un experto de los jaguares. Descubrió así que suelen cazar de noche. Que es normal encontrarles en zonas húmedas, sobre todo selvas; pero que alguna vez se les ha visto en zonas boscosas, siempre y cuando haya un río cerca. Porque al parecer a los jaguares les gusta el agua cosa mala, y son de los pocos felinos que disfrutan dándose un chapuzón de vez en cuando.

Stiles trató de alejar de su mente la imagen de Kate nadando, transformada en aquel bicho, y siguió anotando toda la información en el cuaderno.

_“Animal solitario que siempre caza por su cuenta, tomándose su tiempo a la hora de escoger la presa adecuada, tras días de valorar el terreno y utilizarlo en su propio beneficio, incluso en los casos en que el terreno también es el hogar de su futura presa. A la hora de atacar, emplea una técnica muy concreta, aprovechándose de los colmillos tan excepcionalmente fuertes que tiene, y que son capaces de atravesar incluso el caparazón de una tortuga. Por ello siempre ataca a la cabeza, clavando los colmillos en el cráneo y atravesando limpiamente el cerebro de su víctima. Las únicas veces que se les ve en compañía de su especie, formando pequeños grupos, es durante la época de apareamiento”.*_

Cerró el libro de biología, sintiéndose más que asqueado ante la perfección de aquel animal, y preguntándose por qué demonios no se habría convertido en algo un poquito más indefenso, como un koala o un cervatillo.

En fin. Era hora de pasar a la segunda fase: Ahora que conocía los datos sobre los sitios que podría frecuentar una Mujer Jaguar, debía averiguar si había algo así en Beacon Hills. Y, ya de paso, saber si había ocurrido algo extraño en esas zonas en concreto.

Fue a la parte de la hemeroteca de la biblioteca. Y porque seguía siendo bastante exigente a la hora de resolver misterios, decidió mirar de cabo a rabo todos los periódicos desde el mismo momento en que Kate murió. Cogió una pila con al menos treinta ejemplares de los dos periódicos principales de Beacon Hills, y se dispuso a volver a la mesa que ocupara desde hacía ya seis horas.

Pero apenas dio media vuelta, dejó caer todos los periódicos y soltó un grito de pavor.

No era para menos, cuando al fondo del pasillo vio un par de ojos brillantes que le acechaban entre las sombras. El corazón se le aceleró y comenzó a caminar marcha atrás al tiempo que cogía el móvil para marcar el número de Scott.

Si al final no lo hizo, fue porque cuando sus pies chocaron contra la estantería más cercana, se dio cuenta de que los ojos brillantes no eran verdes sino azules. Lo que dejaba fuera la posibilidad de que su misterioso acosador fuera Kate Argent, y lo acercaba más al hecho de que fuera un hombre lobo el que ahora se estaba acercando a él, todavía oculto por las sombras, en modo cien por cien espeluznante.

Pero espeluznante o no, conocía a todos los hombres lobo del pueblo, y sabía que esos no eran los malos de la historia. En concreto, conocía a dos hombres lobos en particular muy dados a espiar a la gente y que parecían sentir un especial interés en causarle infartos al único humano del grupo.

Finalmente, Derek salió de entre las sombras, con los ojos todavía brillando.

-          Dios, qué susto me has dado. Y yo que pensaba a que a estas alturas ya tendría que estar acos…

Stiles no pudo continuar con su queja habitual porque Derek le agarró del cuello de su chaqueta y, sin ningún esfuerzo, le obligó a caminar hasta la salida de emergencia de la biblioteca… Realmente le llevó en volandas, ya que con sus zancadas más largas y rápidas, Stiles prácticamente iba de puntillas sin apenas tocar el suelo.

Aun así, Derek no se conformó con llevarle a rastras hasta la salida. Una vez fuera, cuando Stiles aún no se había acostumbrado a la luz del sol después de estar tanto tiempo en el interior de la biblioteca, Derek no le soltó. Bajó las escaleras de emergencia sin aminorar la marcha, consiguiendo que Stiles estuviera apunto de caer en más de una ocasión, hasta estamparle contra el primer árbol que se encontró en su camino.

 

Lo hizo con tanta fuerza, que el chico sintió que se quedaba sin respiración. La espalda empezó a dolerle y ni siquiera pudo hacer amago de frotarse la zona dolorida, porque Derek seguía sujetándole de la chaqueta.

Chaqueta que ahora mismo tenía un par de agujeros causados por las garras que el hombre lobo acababa de sacar.

-          ¡Pero qué coño te pasa! – gritó cuando recuperó el aire.

Derek dejó que sus ojos de Beta brillaran de nuevo, sin importarle el que alguien pudiera verle. Por fortuna a esas horas… y en general, nadie pisaba la biblioteca municipal.

-          Por qué lo has hecho.

-          ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Hacer el qué?

Sus ojos brillaron aún más, al tiempo que Stiles empezó a sentir cómo sus garras se clavaban en la piel. No lo suficiente para que la sangre brotara, pero sí lo justo para que empezara a ser doloroso… Muy doloroso.

-          Joder, Derek. Si no dices nada es imposible que te responda, por mucho que me estés amenazando…

-          ¡¡Cora!!

El grito, y sobre todo la rabia con la que dijo el nombre de su hermana, dejaron a Stiles sin capacidad de reacción.

-          ¿Qué?

-          _Sabes_ el qué.

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando por fin lo entendió… Pero lo más curioso fue que lo primero en que pensó, era que Derek estaba siendo demasiado blando con él.

-          Me dijo que no hablaría contigo.

Derek rugió y sus ojos brillaron una vez más, antes de apartarse del adolescente. Tal vez porque intuía que, si no lo hacía ahora, acabaría haciéndole daño de verdad.

Pero como Stiles seguía teniendo poco respeto por su vida, en vez de salir corriendo en dirección contraria una vez que se vio libre, dio un tímido paso hacia el Beta.

-          Derek, yo… No era mi intención…

-          ¡El qué! – gritó con tal mirada de rabia, que Stiles sintió un escalofrío - ¿Conseguir que mi hermana me odie? ¡Contarle lo que no tenías derecho a decirle!

-          Ni siquiera pensé que no lo supiera… - se mojó los labios, todavía temblando – Pensé…

-          ¡En nada! – dio una paso hacia él, consiguiendo que Stiles retrocediera hasta acabar pegado al tronco del árbol - ¡Nunca piensas en nada!

-          Eso no es verdad… Si la llamé fue porque encontré algo, y pensé que ella podría ayudarnos.

-          ¡Desde cuando estamos juntos en esto!

-          ¿Qué?

La expresión de Derek se volvió socarrona, pero con un toque siniestro.

-          ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que ahora que Scott no te hace caso, necesitas a otro para pasar el rato? ¿Alguien que te ría las gracias y te convierta en el centro de su mundo?

-          Yo… No es eso. Yo sólo…

-          Te aburrías. Lo entiendo – apretó los labios, en una mueca de desagrado – Ahora que ya no eres el terror de Beacon Hills, has vuelto a ser un simple adolescente y necesitabas un poco de diversión.

-          Derek…

-          Y como ya no hay más cadáveres a los que desenterrar, pensaste en volver en mi contra al único familiar que me quedaba.

-          No digas eso… Sabes que no es verdad – murmuró temblando, incapaz de creer que Derek estuviera diciendo todo aquello. Por muy enfadado que estuviera y por muchos motivos que tuviera para estarlo, no podía imaginárselo hablando así.

-          Es lo que siempre has hecho. Inmiscuirte en mi vida sin que nadie te lo pidiera. Sin que _yo_ te lo pidiera.

-          Creí que podría ayudarn… ayudarte… Pensé que sabría algo y…

-          Bien. Ahora lo sabe todo. Muchas gracias.

-          Derek… - estiró una mano para intentar agarrarle del brazo, pero la mirada amenazante por parte del hombre le dejó congelado en el sitio. Una vez más – No pretendía que pasara esto… Y estoy seguro de que Cora acabará…

-          ¡No digas su nombre! – gritó al tiempo que se acercaba a él.

Acabó completamente pegado al chico, quien quedó atrapado entre el árbol y aquel muro de puro músculo.

Era una postura muy similar a la que tuvieron tanto tiempo atrás. Y aunque entonces ya sabía que Derek era un hombre lobo, no sintió tanto miedo como le estaba ocurriendo ahora.

Porque ahora Derek le estaba mirando con verdadero odio y con los colmillos completamente fuera.

Era la primera vez que le veía así, estando tan cerca de él. Antes, siempre había mostrado los colmillos sólo cuando estaba frente a un enemigo…

Hasta ahora.

-          L Lo ssiento muchísimo – fue lo único que pudo decir, si bien le costó a causa del tartamudeo. Pero cuando Derek no hizo amago de aceptar sus disculpas, sino que siguió con la mandíbula tensa y los puños apretados, se obligó a seguir… - Sé que estás enfadado. Y tienes todo el derecho del mundo a estarlo… Y lo siento, lo siento muchísimo… Por favor, dime qué puedo hacer para que me perdones.

Derek siguió impertérrito. Podía llevar fácilmente un par de minutos sin haber dicho una palabra. Y aunque Stiles ya tendría que estar acostumbrado a ello, le estaba costando mucho mantener la calma…

En esos momentos sólo era capaz de pensar que estaba a solas, aunque fuera a plena luz del día, con un hombre lobo muy enfadado que llevaba un buen rato mirándole en silencio. Como sólo haría cuando está acechando a una presa.

Y lo peor de todo es que no era un hombre lobo cualquiera, sino el mismo del que estaba enamorado.

Tragó saliva varias veces, con la garganta dolorida de lo seca que la tenía.

-          Yo… Encontré algo – se mojó los labios, nervioso – Ahora que sé lo que es Kate yo… Estuve toda la noche buscando sitios donde podría…

-          Cállate.

-          Pero Derek…

-          No quiero saber nada más. Ya has hecho bastante.

-          Pero… Pero necesitas saber lo que está pasando y…

-          _Sé_ lo que está pasando – replicó sin rastro del Derek que había empezado a conocer. El que intuía era el verdadero Derek, oculto tras capas de sarcasmo y soledad como defensa – Sé lo que es Kate. Y sé cómo se transformó.

-          Derek…

 

“Por supuesto que ya lo sabe”, se recriminó Stiles.

 

Después de todo, sabía que Derek era más inteligente de lo que la mayoría creía, y que no se habría quedado esperando a que el chico aficionado a los misterios llegara con el informe completo.

 

Stiles sintió que se le humedecían los ojos sólo de imaginarse cómo tuvo que ser para Derek descubrir que la mujer que tanto daño le había hecho, era ahora un ser superior gracias a él. Que el acto del que jamás se perdonaría, también era la causa de que no sólo siguiera viva, sino que fuera más fuerte. Casi invulnerable.

Lo peor de todo era que, como siempre le ocurría a Derek, tuvo que descubrirlo estando completamente sólo.

 

“Tenía que haber ido a verle nada más hablar con Cora”.

 

Si lo hubiera hecho, tal vez habría impedido que Cora pudiera hablar con él. Habría sido él quien le contara la terrible verdad.

Sabía que daba igual cómo o quién se lo dijera, acabaría haciéndole daño. Pero al menos no habría estado solo. Y en lo más profundo de su corazón, Stiles quería creer que él habría conseguido que fuera un poquito menos doloroso, por el simple hecho de ser él…

Ahora jamás podría saber si realmente habría servido.

 

Sus pensamientos y reproches a sí mismo, se vieron interrumpidos con el sonido del teléfono de Derek. Respondió en seguida, aunque la conversación no fue muy larga. Sólo: “¿Ya has hablado con Deaton? No, de momento no le digas nada. Reúnete conmigo en el loft”.

Cuando colgó y guardó el móvil en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, ya estaba empezando a alejarse.

-          ¿Era Scott? – preguntó Stiles enseguida, acostumbrado a querer saberlo todo.

 

Por supuesto, Derek no le respondió.

Así que le siguió, pese a saber que no era una buena idea.

Pero Stiles seguía siendo Stiles, y nunca había hecho caso de las señales de advertencia.

-          Me alegro de que hayas decidido hablar con él – murmuró – Y pedir consejo a Deaton. Creo que es lo correcto.

Derek paró en su caminar, consiguiendo que Stiles chocara con su espalda, sólo para mirarle con desagrado por encima del hombro.

Una vez dejado claro lo que pensaba, siguió caminando hacia su coche, aparcado a unos cuantos metros.

-          Vamos, Derek… Necesitas toda la ayuda posible y…

-          Tengo a Scott.

-          Eso es genial. En serio… Pero yo puedo…

-          NO.

Abrió el coche con el mando a distancia, pero no subió en seguida. Colocó una mano sobre el techo del Camaro, cerrando la otra en un puño.

-          No quiero que hagas nada.

-          ¿Qué? ¿Qué significa eso?

-          Significa que no quiero que hagas nada.

-          Pero Scott…

-          Confío en Scott – dijo con voz grave, tras lo que le miró de arriba abajo – No en ti.

 

El corazón de Stiles se disparó al oír sus palabras.

Ya había oído lo mismo en el pasado, pero las cosas eran completamente distintas entonces.

-          No digas eso – susurró cuando recuperó la voz – Sabes que no lo hice aposta y…

-          Pero lo hiciste – replicó igual de seco, para nada conmovido por el temblor en la voz del muchacho – Actuaste sin pedir permiso. Sin contarme nada, aun sabiendo que me afectaba – apretó los labios unos segundos, frenando las ganas de rugir – Como siempre has hecho.

-          Sólo quería ayudarte. Sabes que es lo único que siempre he querido – se mordió el labio, odiando comportarse como el humano indefenso y frágil que se suponía que ya no era – Nunca tuve intención de hacerte daño.

Derek sólo guardó silencio.

-          Vamos, Derek – soltó una risita nerviosa, aunque más parecía que estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar – Sabes lo que siento por ti… No puedes decirme que realmente crees que…

 

No pudo terminar la frase.

Se quedó a medias, entre una agónica respiración y otra, en el momento en que Derek subió al coche. Como si él ya supiera que no iba a terminar, o que le importaba una mierda lo que quiera que fuera a decir.

 

Ninguna opción resultaba reconfortante para Stiles.

Vio cómo se marchaba sin mirar atrás una sola vez dejándole allí, solo y petrificado, después de haber oído justo lo que jamás habría querido oír de la persona a la que quería: Que Derek no confiaba en él. Que creía que Stiles disfrutaba haciéndole daño. Y que para Stiles el dolor de Derek no era más que una aventura para él, en vez de lo que le impedía dormir cada noche.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toda lo que aparece sobre jaguares y mujeres jaguar, lo he sacado de unas cuantas webs.   
> Por si tuvierais interés, os dejo los enlaces de las principales páginas que he consultado:  
> \- http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Panthera_onca  
> \- http://es.paperblog.com/horoscopo-maya-jaguar-del-7marzo-al-3abril-972165/


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedico este capítulo a tod@s los Sterek Shipers: da igual cuantos "intereses románticos" pongan a nuestros chicos, ellos siempre serán el uno para el otro ;)

 

Por supuesto, el que Derek le pidiera… le ordenara… le amenazara con no hacer nada, no significaba que Stiles fuera a hacerlo. Sólo significaba que tendría que ser más cuidadoso.

Lo primero que comprendió, fue que Scott quedaba fuera de la ecuación y que no podía contar con su ayuda. No es que no confiara en él, ni mucho menos. El problema era que si le decía algo a Scott, tarde o temprano (más temprano que tarde), Derek se enteraría de que Scott había hablado con él… Y no quería pensar en las consecuencias de si llegaba a pasar eso.

No sólo porque Stiles no le había hecho caso, que era bastante común, sino porque eso significaría que Scott estaba actuando a espaldas de Derek. Y si eso ocurría, sería incapaz de seguir confiando en Scott, que era algo así como el único aliado que tenía ahora mismo.

Así que no tuvo más remedio que tacharle de la lista, y pasar al siguiente nombre. Porque de lo que estaba seguro, era que no podría hacerlo solo…

Puede que sí lo hubiera hecho en el pasado, cuando era el único que se dedicaba a recopilar información y pasársela luego a los demás, o cuando sabía que Scott no haría nada sin haberlo consultado antes con Stiles. Pero esos días quedaron atrás desde el momento en que Scott se convirtió en un Alpha de verdad, y sobre todo desde el momento en que empezaron a morir amigos… en sus brazos… sin que pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo.

Además estaba el importante detalle, por supuesto, de que Stiles no terminaba de fiarse de si mismo desde que el Nogitsune utilizó su inteligencia y su forma de ser para hacer daño a la gente que quería.

Así que Stiles no iba a ser tan estúpido como para encargarse del asunto él solo, sobre todo si seguía empeñado en ayudar a Derek a deshacerse de Kate, costara lo que costase.

Y para frenarle los pies a un asesino que era tanto animal como humano, iba a necesitar de toda la ayuda posible. Y quién mejor que alguien no sólo inteligente, sino también con un toque sobrenatural.

 

Por eso no le comentó nada a su padre: Sabía que en cierto modo eso significaba volver atrás y a la época en que su padre no podía saber nada pese a ser el Sheriff de un pueblo donde pasaba absolutamente de todo. Pero aún no había transcurrido el tiempo suficiente desde lo del Nogitsune, y sobre todo desde el momento en que su padre le miró con absoluto terror al comprender que el que estaba frente a él, pese a parecerse a su hijo, en realidad no lo era.

Stiles tenía grabado a fuego aquel momento, y no quería pensar siquiera en que su padre volviera a sufrir de esa manera. Así que la mejor opción era, como siempre, mantenerle alejado de todo y confiar en que fuera así durante el mayor tiempo posible.

Soltando un agónico suspiro, consultó a la siguiente persona de la lista de “amigos sobrenaturales que podrían ayudarle a encontrar a Kate”. Y esa era Malía Tate… O Malía Hale… ¿Malía Tate-Hale?

El nombre daba lo mismo.

Lo importante era: ¿debería decírselo? Ella les ayudó a la hora de hacer frente al Nogitsune, y eso que por aquel entonces ni siquiera sabía que estaba emparentada con los Hale. Y precisamente era ahí donde venían los problemas… Porque por mucho que se hubiera enrollado con ella, apenas la conocía. Sólo sabía que era una chica coyote que se pasó años en el bosque, sola, y que el que creía que era su padre estuvo a punto de matarla, porque pensaba que era la causante de la muerte de su familia.

La verdad era que, viéndolo en perspectiva, Stiles entendía muy bien que se hubiera fijado en ella. De entrada era un Hale, y eso siempre contaba… Mucho quejarse de lo bordes que son y de su capacidad nula para usar las palabras, pero definitivamente había algo en ellos que le llamaba la atención… Mucho. Y si a eso se añadía que Malía tenía un historial tan miserable como el de Derek… En fin: Siempre había tenido debilidad por los cachorritos perdidos, y no había duda de que los dos lo eran.

 

Pensando en Malía, Stiles recordó la conversación que tuvieron Derek y él cuando acababan de descubrir que Kate estaba viva, y cuando le dijo que no quería contárselo a Peter. Le vino a la mente la mirada de desagrado que le mostró cuando se le ocurrió decir que Malía era un encanto… Entonces no le dio muchas vueltas al tema, pensando que simplemente era protección familiar. No dejaba de ser lo mismo que hacía con Cora, y uno de los motivos por los que estaba seguro que acabó enviándola a la otra punta del continente. No podía culparle: Estando en Beacon Hills, con un porcentaje tan alto de adolescentes que no parecían adolescentes sino modelos, y que tenían debilidad por las chicas recién llegadas al pueblo… En fin. Stiles habría hecho lo mismo.

Pero ahora que volvía a pensar en ello, se preguntó si tal vez habría habido algo más en aquel gesto. ¿Y si fue porque sabía que Stiles se había enrollado con ella, y _eso_ era lo que no le hacía gracia?: Que hubiera sido con ella y no con él.

Después de todo, aquello ocurrió poco después de que confesara a Derek lo que sentía por él, y después de que Derek no indicara en ningún momento que le hubiera molestado. Y cuando los pequeños roces y caricias que habían empezado a compartir, eran cada vez más frecuentes y menos casuales…

¿Y si eran celos lo que sintió?

Stiles se llevó ambas manos al pelo y lo agarró con fuerza, frustrado.

¿Qué más daba eso ahora?

Aun en el caso de que realmente fueran celos y que Derek realmente sintiera algo por él, eso formaba parte del pasado. Ahora todo se había ido a la mierda, porque Stiles volvió a actuar sin pensar y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue ir a chivarle a Cora que toda su familia había muerto porque Derek se acostó con una asesina… De acuerdo, realmente no se lo chivó, porque eso no contaba si creías que la otra persona ya lo sabía; y tampoco podía decir que fue culpa de Derek, porque NO fue culpa de Derek…

Pero el caso era que el mal ya estaba hecho. Que Derek había dicho las palabras mágicas: “ya no confío en ti”, que tanto tiempo y esfuerzo le había costado meterle en aquella cabezota suya. Así que no tenía ningún sentido pensar ahora en lo que podría o no podría haber ocurrido.

Por otro lado, pensar en aquella conversación hizo que Stiles tomara una rápida decisión, y tachó los nombres de Malía y Peter de la lista: Si hablar con Cora sólo había conseguido que Derek dejara de confiar en él, no quería arriesgarse con el resto de miembros de su familia. Y menos aún cuando fue el propio Derek quien dijo que no quería que Peter se enterara, por temor a que volviera a convertirse en el tío espeluznante del principio.

Puede que Stiles hubiera hecho daño a Derek y hubiera traicionado su confianza sin darse cuenta. Pero no pensaba hacerlo de nuevo, pues eso era justo lo único que le pidió que no hiciera… Por mucho que siguiera pensando que era un error.

Stiles soltó un nuevo suspiro, comprendiendo que la lista había pasado a convertirse en un único nombre: Lydia Martin.

*********

-          Resumiendo: Kate Argent se ha convertido en una especie de Mujer Jaguar, y sabemos que ha vuelto a Beacon Hills, pero no por qué o desde cuándo.

-          Sí – musitó Stiles, bastante impresionado – Es justo eso.

Hacía una hora que se había reunido con Lydia, después de comprender que era ella o nadie. Y teniendo en cuenta que era una Banshee, pues casi mejor.

Una Banshee que, además, era increíblemente inteligente y, a diferencia del resto de personas que le rodeaban, capaz de captar las cosas a la primera.

-          ¿Y ahora me explicas por qué estamos aquí?

 

El aquí al que Lydia se refería, era la antigua residencia Argent, y en la que nadie vivía desde que Chris y Isaac decidieron darse un tiempo lejos de Beacon Hills, esperando de ese modo superar la pérdida de Allison.

 Estaban aparcados a unos cincuenta metros del edificio, lejos de la calle principal para esperar tranquilos hasta que decidieran hacer el último movimiento.

Si es que se decidían a hacerlo.

Porque una cosa era convencer a Lydia para que saliera de casa a las tantas de la noche, y otra muy distinta convencerla para entrar y robar en la antigua casa de su mejor amiga muerta.

-          Cuando descubrí que Kate estaba viva, además de averiguar qué era exactamente, intenté seguir sus pasos. Saber cuáles habían sido sus movimientos desde que, aparentemente, volvió a la vida.

-          ¿Y has encontrado algo?

-          No lo sé – musitó, jugando con unas llaves entre los dedos. Eran las copias de las llaves que Allison le dio hace tiempo. Cuando las cosas eran más sencillas y tan sólo eran amigos que estaban todo el día juntos, con lo que todos tenías las llaves de casa de todos – En ese tiempo, los periódicos estaban más interesados en gente que creía haber visto extraños hombres lagarto, y en un montón de asesinatos siguiendo un extraño ritual…

-          Bien. Sabemos que esa no era Kate. ¿Algo más?

-          Tal vez… – sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un trozo de periódico arrugado, que le entregó a la pelirroja – Dos días después de la muerte de Kate, la policía recibió el aviso de unos vecinos diciendo que habían oído varios disparos en el bosque, y lo que parecía el rugido de un animal. Pero cuando fueron a investigar, no encontraron nada. Creyeron que se trataba de cazadores furtivos, así que pusieron una nota en la prensa avisando que esa zona del bosque era libre de caza, y que se impondrían penas severas, etcétera, etcétera.

-          ¿Tú crees que era algo más?

-          No tengo ni idea – se mojó los labios - Pero es lo único que me ha sonado extraño… O sin ser parte de lo extraño que ya conocíamos.

-          De acuerdo. Pero no has respondido mi pregunta: ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-          Se supone que Kate es una mujer jaguar. Y que ahora parte de su comportamiento será la de un jaguar, ¿no? – Lydia asintió, aunque no del todo convencida – Pero el problema es que, según he leído, los jaguares suelen moverse por zonas muy húmedas, sobre todo en selvas… Y Beacon Hills no es precisamente una selva.

-          Pero Kate no es sólo un jaguar. También es una mujer. Y una cazadora.

-          Ese es el mayor problema… Los jaguares son conocidos por ser de los pocos depredadores que no viven en manada. Son solitarios y, a la hora de cazar, aprovechan su entorno o el de sus víctimas para tenderles emboscadas, amoldándose a él con tal de darles caza.

-          Suena bastante espeluznante…

-          Bueno… Kate lo era – la voz cansada y desolada de Stiles, llevó a la chica a colocar una mano sobre la suya, intentando animarle – No tengo ni idea de dónde puede estar – siguió Stiles – El jaguar sobre todo busca agua, pero en Beacon Hills ni siquiera hay un río lo suficientemente importante… Sólo riachuelos y…

-          ¿Por qué estamos aquí? – le preguntó de nuevo, pero sin ese tono de reproche de haber repetido tres veces la misma pregunta. Ese que en el pasado consiguió que todo el mundo creyera que era fría como el hielo.

-          Sé que Allison guardó alguna de las pertenencias que Kate llevaba encima cuando murió. Y tal vez si encontramos algo que todavía mantenga su esencia… o lo que demonios sea…

-          ¿Podemos llevárselo a Scott y Derek para que puedan rastrear su olor? - Stiles llevó las dos manos al volante y lo apretó con fuerza, suspirando – Es verdad, lo había olvidado… ¿Por qué demonios no podemos decírselo? Ellos son los expertos – torció ligeramente el cuello, haciendo un pequeño mohín – Bueno, los expertos a la hora de usar la fuerza bruta... Porque está claro que nosotros somos los más listos de todos.

Stiles sonrió levemente ante el comentario. No dejaba de tener razón.

Pero la sonrisa desapareció tan rápido como había llegado.

-          Derek no quiere que haga nada – susurró – Dice que ya no confía en mí. Y si se lo cuento a Scott, acabará enterándose y alejando de él a la única persona que ahora está a su lado – se mojó los labios, mirando un segundo al frente en vez de a la chica del asiento de al lado – No puedo dejar que pase eso... Y menos cuando fui yo quien le obligó a tomar esa decisión.

-          Y por eso estoy yo aquí. Porque soy la que queda de la lista de amigos con “poderes sobrenaturales” – comentó con ligero sarcasmo, haciendo el gesto de las comillas y todo.

-          No tenía pensado pedírtelo – explicó, mirando a la pelirroja con cierta lástima – Sé que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo, porque esto no te afecta para nada y… - encogió los hombros – Y no es que le debas nada a Derek pero…

-          ¿Cómo que no? – preguntó extrañada – Él me salvó… Puede que no directamente, pero siempre estuvo ahí cuando había algún problema. Incluso volvió al pueblo cuando ya no era el Alpha y sabía que tenía a toda la manada de Alphas detrás de él, sólo porque la profesora Blake iba a hacerme daño.

Stiles se quedó callado unos segundos, la boca ligeramente entreabierta.

-          ¿Te puedes creer que se me había olvidado todo eso? – preguntó con una mezcla de humor y tristeza.

-          Es lo que tiene ser un héroe – dijo la chica con tranquilidad – Cuando se acaba un problema, estás más pendiente del próximo que en recordar los antiguos.

-          ¿Así es cómo lo superas tú? – preguntó de pronto. Y aunque no dijo las palabras mágicas, como Jackson, Allison o Aiden; quedó perfectamente claro a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

-          Lo intento – sonrió levemente, colocando de nuevo la mano sobre la de Stiles, todavía en torno al volante – Ahora. ¿Por qué no entras ahí, coges lo que sea, y vemos lo que pasa después?

 **********

 

Apenas había unas cuantas cosas en la caja marcada con el nombre de Kate Argent, y que encontró en uno de los armarios de la habitación de Allison. Tampoco es que mirara demasiado, pues se sentía demasiado incómodo cotilleando en la habitación de su antigua amiga… A la que mataron los Oni mientras él los controlaba…

“No pienses en eso ahora”.

Lo único que pudo encontrar y que tal vez les sería útil, fue una pequeña cartera de cuero bastante desgastada, junto a un llavero con forma de luna menguante.

Salió de la casa tan rápido como entró, y diez minutos después ya estaban de nuevo en casa Stilinski.

 

Su padre acababa de llegar de hacer unos recados, y les miró extrañado cuando subieron los escalones con bastante prisa, diciendo tan sólo que ya habían cenado... Stiles no quería ni pensar en lo que se estaría imaginando su pobre padre, pero ahora mismo no tenía tiempo para eso.

Nada más entrar en la habitación, sacó el llavero y la cartera, y los dejó encima de la cama. Lydia las contempló, un tanto nerviosa, antes de atreverse a coger el llavero. Lo apretó con fuerza contra su mano, cerrando los ojos, e inspiró con fuerza varias veces.

A la tercera, abrió los ojos con timidez.

Stiles, a menos de medio metro de distancia y sentado en la silla de ruedas, se aguantó las ganas de acribillarla a preguntas.

 

Ganas que aumentaron cuando dejó el llavero en la cama, y repitió el proceso con la cartera. Esta vez incluso recreándose en la exploración, abriendo la cartera y tocando todos los bolsillos como si fuera un ciego palpando un objeto extraño.

Con un último suspiro, Lydia depositó la cartera junto al llavero.

-          No capto nada.

-          ¿Nada? – Lydia negó. Pero eso no le valía a Stiles - ¿Estás segura? Inténtalo otra vez.

-          Ni si quiera sé cómo se hace, cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo. Eso de “inténtalo otra vez”, no vale, porque no sé lo que estoy intentando – le replicó con cierto desagrado, casi gritando.

-          Está bien, perdona.

-          Por qué no lo ves desde el lado positivo – intentó animarle Lydia – Tal vez, si no capto nada, es porque no hay nada que captar.

-          ¿Quieres decir que Kate no está en Beacon Hills?

-          ¿Todo indica que no? No ha habido nada realmente extraño desde que murió… o no murió. Y no ha aparecido por ningún lado.

-          Pero Derek la vio. Y le atacó.

-          Y le dejó vivir.

-          ¡Exacto! ¿Por qué demonios haría eso? Ella es una psicópata que no tuvo ningún problema a la hora de matar a niños. ¿Por qué dejaría escapar a Derek cuando le tuvo a su merced? No tiene ningún sentido.

-          ¿Estás seguro de que ocurrió así?

-          ¿Qué quieres decir?

-          Derek fue el único que estuvo allí cuando ocurrió… ¿Y si realmente fue un sueño?

-          Vi la tumba vacía, Lydia. Y te puedo asegurar que no era un sueño.

-          A lo mejor forma parte de una costumbre familiar, y en realidad no meten en los féretros a sus familiares que entierran y… Vale, sé que suena ridículo. Pero tiene el mismo sentido que atacara a Derek para qué… ¿Para darle un susto?

-          No lo sé – se llevó las manos a la cara, agotado y desesperado – Pero tiene que haber un motivo. Con los Argent siempre lo hay… Y tengo que averiguar cuál es.

-          ¿Y por qué tienes que ser tú? – Stiles miró a la chica, extrañado – Desde que Derek te lo contó, apenas has dormido. ¿Y para qué? Para que no sólo no te dé las gracias, sino que encima te echa la bronca y te manda a paseo.

-          No debí contárselo a Cora.

-          _No sabías_ que ella no lo sabía – dijo con tono prepotente - Se llama cometer errores, Stiles. Todos los cometemos.

-          Pero yo he cometido demasiados – murmuró – Y quería hacer algo bien. Por una vez necesito hacer algo bien. Necesito ayudarle y…

El lamento de Stiles terminó en un suspiro.

Siguió sentado en la silla, con las manos tapándole la cara, y buscando desesperadamente algo que les ayudara… Que ayudara a Derek.

Lydia, que no tenía tanta paciencia, aprovechó el momento para echar un vistazo a la habitación de su amigo. La última vez que estuvo, cuando tuvo que hacer el dibujo de Kate, no tuvo ocasión de cotillear.

 

Ahora, con Stiles a su lado pero su mente mucho más lejos, lo hizo con curiosidad. Por fortuna las paredes estaban completamente desnudas, sin todas esas fotografías o los hilos de colores indicando que allí no dormía nadie cuerdo.

Sin embargo, hubo algo que sí le llamó la atención: El tablero de ajedrez en la estantería y con las piezas colocadas de un modo extraño. Se acercó al juego y vio que varias piezas tenían colocadas unas etiquetas de colores.

-          Siempre has sido muy sutil a la hora de decir lo que sientes – comentó Lydia, acercándose a Stiles y entregándole una pieza.

Stiles sonrió con tristeza al ver la figura del rey, todavía con la etiqueta que puso tanto tiempo atrás.

-          No es que me haya funcionado antes.

Lydia se sentó en la cama, soltando un suspiro un tanto melodramático.

-          ¿Por qué demonios no te haría caso cuando tuve la ocasión? – Stiles la miró extrañado, sin entender nada, y sin dejar de acariciar la pieza – Siempre he acabado con gente que no era capaz de ver más allá de una cara bonita. Pero tú eres el único que supo desde el principio cómo era realmente… ¿Por qué nunca te hice caso?

-          Seguro que era por el pelo – musitó Stiles, tratando de recuperar el buen humor – Ese rapado era como un campo de fuerza a la hora de atraer a la gente.

-          Ahora no lo tienes rapado.

La risita de Stiles murió con el último comentario. Y ahora que se fijaba bien ¿no le estaba mirando demasiado intensamente? ¿Y no estaba muy seria?

-          ¿Lydia?

-          Tranquilo – sonrió con cierta tristeza – Sé reconocer mis victorias, pero también mis derrotas. Y sé cuando alguien está demasiado lejos de mí como para siquiera intentarlo.

-          Estoy justo a tu lado.

-          ¿Tú crees? – se inclinó un poco para acariciar la cruz de la pieza de madera – Yo ni siquiera estoy en el tablero – sonrió de medio lado – Como decía, nunca has sido muy sutil.

Las mejillas de Stiles se sonrojaron, aunque fue incapaz de soltar la figura. Antes bien, la apretó con fuerza en su mano, como si aquella fuera la única manera de asegurarse que no había perdido del todo a Derek.

Que una parte de él siempre estaría a su lado.

-          No te preocupes – dijo Lydia, a quien no le pasó desapercibido el gesto - Sea lo que sea lo que esté tramando esa zorra, si es que está tramando algo, lo averiguaremos. No dejaremos que haga daño a Derek, y conseguiremos que tu rey te haga caso de una vez por todas.

-          ¿Por qué harías eso?

-          ¿Por qué no? Eres mi amigo, el único que ha confiado en mis habilidades, incluso antes que yo misma… Y si yo fui lo suficientemente tonta como para dejarte escapar cuando eras un diamante en bruto, no voy a dejar que Derek cometa el mismo error.

Stiles sonrió cohibido y un tanto nervioso. Jamás creyó que algún día llegaría a tener aquella conversación con Lydia… Jamás creyó que un día Lydia pasaría de ser la chica de sus sueños, a la amiga que iba a hacer lo posible para conseguir al chico de sus sueños… A su rey.

-          Gracias.

-          Para eso estoy aquí – dijo en ese tono de sabionda pero que en nada se parecía al que solía usar con él al principio de conocerse.

Pero entonces Stiles recordó un pequeño detalle que no podía dejar pasar.

-          ¿No te resulta extraño usar la palabra zorra como insulto, ahora que está Kira?

Lydia le miró en silencio unos segundos.

-          Sí. La verdad es que sí.

-          Gracias a Dios – suspiró, aliviado - Pensé que era el único.

La pelirroja entornó los ojos ante los repentinos cambios de conversación de su amigo, y cogió su abrigo, dispuesta a marcharse. No era muy tarde y menos para ser sábado, pero le sentaría bien tomarse el fin de semana un poco más relajado.

-          Antes de irte – la llamó Stiles, quien no se había movido del sitio - Tienes que hacerme un favor.

-          Será otro.

-          Vale. Otro… Tienes que contarle a Scott todo lo que te he dicho.

La muchacha se extrañó ante la nueva petición.

-          Pensé que ningún hombre lobo podía saber que tú estabas jugando a los detectives.

-          Y así es. Pero necesitan saber todo lo posible sobre Kate… Y si se lo dices tú...

-          Sabrán que tú me lo has dicho a mí.

-          No si hablas con Scott en clase y le dices que sentiste algo extraño y decidiste investigar.

-          ¿En serio quieres que engañe a tu mejor amigo?

-          Si es lo que hay que hacer – murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros.

La chica cruzó los brazos, dudando.

-          Pero se darán cuenta de que estoy mintiendo.

-          No si usas tus poderes.

-          ¡Quieres dejar de llamarlo así! ¿Y cómo demonios quieres que haga eso?

-          No lo sé – se mojó los labios - Pero sí sé que eres inmune al veneno del Kanima. Y que Peter no consiguió transformarte en mujer lobo – sonrió tímidamente – Estoy seguro de que serás capaz de convencerle de que no estás mintiendo.

 

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

 

A las diez y media de la noche Stiles decidió ser el perfecto caballero y acompañar a Lydia a su casa. Después de todo lo que había hecho por él (aunque no hubiera servido de nada para localizar a Kate), era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Bajaron las escaleras hablando de la clase de Historia. Ahora que el Sheriff Stilinski estaba al tanto de todo lo sobrenatural del pueblo, tenían que ser más cuidadosos a la hora de usar ciertas palabras. Y no es que Stiles creyera que antes fuera tonto, ni mucho menos (el puesto de Sheriff se lo ganó a pulso, y quien dijera lo contrario era un idiota), pero ahora palabras aparentemente normales como “oler”, “sentir” o “luna llena”, conseguían que automáticamente se encendieran las señales de alarma en el mayor de los Stilisnki.

En el fondo, Stiles odiaba tener que seguir mintiéndole. Más aún cuando, como había quedado demostrado, su ayuda les había venido de perlas a la hora de entrar en sitios sin tener que estar quebrantando una media de cinco leyes por minuto. Pero había algo que no terminaba de tranquilizar a Stiles, y que le decía que era mejor que de momento no lo supiera. Porque en cuanto lo hiciera, como Sheriff que era, se involucraría sin pensar en los riesgos.

Ya tenía la puerta de la calle abierta y con la chaqueta puesta, cuando John Stilinski se acercó a los dos adolescentes. Llevaba unos vaqueros y un jersey de deporte bastante viejos, pero que parecían casi nuevos de las pocas veces que se lo había puesto en comparación con su uniforme.

-          ¿Ya os vais? – preguntó, consultando su reloj – Hoy es sábado.

-          Voy a llevar a Lydia a su casa. No tardaré mucho.

-          De acuerdo – asintió no muy seguro, tras lo que colocó una mano en el hombro de su hijo - ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?

El chico observó extrañado a su padre, tras lo que miró a Lydia, sin saber qué hacer. Ella sólo dejó los ojos en blanco, comentó que le esperaba en el jeep, y dio las buenas noches al Sheriff.

Cuando estuvieron a solas, por si acaso, Stiles cerró la puerta. En la casa donde vivían el Sheriff del pueblo, y el amigo de todos los hombres lobos, chicas coyote y Banshees de Beacon Hills, uno nunca sabía qué temas podrían acabar saliendo a la luz. Así que lo mejor era dejar las puertas cerradas… Siempre.

-          ¿Qué pasa?

El Sheriff se rascó el pelo antes de responder. Era un gesto que hacía cuando estaba nervioso y que le había pegado a Stiles, hasta el punto de que parecían dos gotas de agua cuando lo hacían.

-          Esto… Últimamente ves mucho a Lydia ¿no?

-          Lo normal. ¿Es mi amiga?

-          ¿No era también la chica que te gustaba?

-          Ehhh. Sí. Pero eso fue hace mucho.

-          Un año no es mucho tiempo.

-          Sí en este pueblo.

-          _Touché_ – sonrió el hombre. Hace no mucho, cuando acababa de descubrir que no sabía la mitad de lo que pasaba en el pueblo pese a ser el Sheriff, no le habría parecido gracioso que su hijo hiciera bromas a costa de lo sobrenatural que le rodeaba. Pero después de los últimos acontecimientos, se alegraba muy mucho de que su hijo fuera el de siempre: Un muchacho capaz de bromear de absolutamente todo - Entonces… ¿No hay nada entre vosotros?

-          No. Sólo me está ayudando a hacer un trabajo.

-          Oh… De acuerdo.

-          ¿Qué es lo que pasa, papá? – hizo un aspaviento con los brazos, un tanto nervioso - Porque ese “de acuerdo” no ha sonado muy “de acuerdo”.

-          Estaba pensando en Derek – hizo una pausa al ver que su hijo le miraba como si hubiera dicho una barbaridad… Y tal vez lo fuera - Hace mucho que no le veo por aquí… Y parecía que os habíais hecho buenos amigos.

-          ¿Y eso es malo? – preguntó, sin tener la mínima idea de lo que estaría pensando su padre.

-          No. Claro que no. Es más… – sonrió tímidamente, al tiempo que encogía los hombros - Me alegro que él también parezca llevarse “muy bien” contigo.

-          Sí, bueno… Espera, ¡qué!

-          Qué.

-          ¿A qué viene eso? – preguntó con la voz un poco más aguda.

-          Bueno… A ti te gusta, ¿no?

Y puede que Stiles fuera muy bueno a la hora de inventar historias y mentir a su padre… Pero no cuando le estaba haciendo _esa_ pregunta tan directa venida de la nada y con los ojos fijos en él.

-          Ssssí. ¿Pero cómo lo sabías?

El mayor de los Stilinski dejó los ojos en blanco. Había veces en que seguía preguntándose cómo era posible que su hijo, que tan listo era para algunas cosas, fuera el más tonto del pueblo para otras.

-          Pusiste su nombre en la figura del rey, hijo. No es que fuera muy difícil de intuir.

-          ¡Genial! - el chico levantó las manos, cabreado - ¡Por qué soy tan evidente para todo el mundo menos para el que me interesa! Así sólo estáis consiguiendo que Derek parezca _idiota_ porque es el único que no lo sabía.

El Sheriff se abstuvo de recordarle que en el pasado él era el único que no sabía lo de los hombres lobo, y eso no le convertía en el idiota número uno de Beacon Hills. Pero mejor dejarlo para otra ocasión.

-          ¿Y ahora lo sabe?

-          Sí – se mojó los labios - Pero da igual.

-          ¿Y eso?

-          Porque cometí un error y… - bajó un poco la vista - Y Derek no es de los que dan segundas oportunidades.

-          Él sabe lo mucho que le has ayudado – trató de animarle - Estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano se dará cuenta que no merece la pena que estéis enfadados.

-          No es un simple enfado es… – suspiró - Es más complicado.

-          ¿Y qué no lo es en esta vida?

-          Sí. Supongo… Oye – señaló la puerta - Tengo que llevar a Lydia y…

-          Sí, claro, claro. Sé el perfecto caballero – sonrió.

-          Siempre – devolvió la sonrisa al tiempo que abría la puerta. Pero antes de que pudiera salir, su padre colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

-          Y no te preocupes por Derek. Seguro que se te ocurre algo para conseguir que te perdone.

Stiles asintió, manteniendo la sonrisa, pero se borró en cuanto cerró la puerta y caminó hacia el jeep.

-          Estoy trabajando en ello – se dijo a sí mismo, en un susurro.

 **********

No volvió a casa tras llevar a Lydia.

No tenía ninguna duda de que su padre le estaría esperando, dispuesto a seguir con la charla donde la habían dejado. Puede que todo indicara que la conversación ya había sido zanjada, y que ya se habían tratado todos los temas; pero eso no funcionaba con el Sheriff Stilinski. Y menos cuando éste acababa de enterarse… Corrección: Menos cuando éste había tenido a bien el contarle a su hijo que ya conocía de sus sentimientos con respecto al ex Alpha.

Si hubiera sido otra la ocasión, Stiles se habría sentido aliviado al no tener que pasar por el trance de “la conversación”. Esa en el que tendría que contarle no sólo que también le gustaban los chicos (aunque esa parte no le preocupaba mucho, porque sabía que su padre era un hombre del siglo XXI), sino sobre todo que estaba interesado en “cierto” chico que, más que un chico, era un hombre unos cuantos años mayor que él.

Pero al parecer eso tampoco era un problema para su padre, porque en vez de soltarle los típicos “en qué estás pensando, es mucho mayor que tú”, o “es un hombre lobo al que detuve en más de una ocasión, por el amor de Dios”; lo único que preguntó era dónde estaba Derek… Como si le preocupara que hubiera dejado de estar con Derek para volver a mostrar interés en Lydia.

Aquella idea, y sobre todo el hecho de que fuera su padre quien la hubiera sacado; era tan absurda como divertida y terrorífica. Pero entonces recordó que estaban en Beacon Hills y que su padre era el Sheriff, mientras que él había sido el antiguo anfitrión del Nogitsune; con lo que “absurdo” tampoco es que fuera la palabra más indicada… A lo que se añadía que era una auténtica putada descubrir que su padre habría aceptado su hipotética relación con Derek, cuando acababa de comprender que esa “relación” nunca tendría lugar…

No. Divertido tampoco era la expresión adecuada.

Por todo ello prefirió no volver a casa y quedarse sentado en su jeep, aparcado en cualquier calle en mitad del pueblo. Aprovechar que estaba a solas para lamentarse por la mierda de suerte que tenía y lo asqueroso que era el karma. Pues estaba convencido que su mala suerte con Derek, al que había terminado de alejar de él cuando por fin parecía que la cosa avanzaba entre ellos, había sido fruto de un destino cruel que no quería que fuera feliz después de todo el daño que había causado.

Y en el fondo tenía razón el señor Destino, con lo que tampoco es que pudiera quejarse mucho.

 

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escuchó un maullido lastimero. Volvió al presente y miró por todas las ventanas, intentando averiguar de dónde había provenido el ruido. Estaba en una de las calles cercanas al instituto, que a esas horas estaba completamente desierta.

Volvió a escuchar el maullido, y ya no tuvo dudas de lo que era: Uno de los muchos gatos que acudían de noche a los cubos de basura para robar los restos de la cafetería… para acabar quedando atrapados en dichos cubos. 

-          Por eso yo tenía una serpiente – murmuró Stiles al tiempo que salía del coche. Abrió el maletero y cogió la linterna, pues la iluminación dejaba mucho que desear en horario no lectivo.

Se aproximó al cubo que se movía y del que seguían saliendo maullidos lastimeros.

-          Ya voy, ya voy – trató de calmarle – Pero como me arañes te juro que…

El gato no le arañó.

Pese a estar completamente aterrorizado, al verse libre no hizo otra cosa que huir. Saltando casi por encima de Stiles, cogió la directa hacia el final de la calle, y cinco segundos después ya había desaparecido al doblar una curva.

-          ¡De nada, eh! – gritó Stiles a la calle desierta, y dejó caer la tapa del cubo de basura.

 

Al dar media vuelta para regresar al jeep, se encontró cara a cara con una figura humana.

La figura abrió los ojos, dejando ver dos focos de un verde intenso.

Lo siguiente que vio fueron cuatro colmillos increíblemente largos.

 

-          Hola, Stiles – dijo Kate - Creo que todavía no hemos sido presentados formalmente.

 

Después de eso, sólo hubo oscuridad.

 

TBC...

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!  
> Os dejo uno de mis capítulos favoritos del fic, pues es el momento en que Kate y Stiles se conocen... Por fin.  
> Un momento que espero por Dios que podamos ver en la próxima temporada, y que es uno de los motivos por los que me alegré tantísimo de que Kate apareciera al final de la 3B... Sí, lo sé, es una persona horrible, y no creo que con este fic vayais a cambiar de opinión XD... Pero sólo con lo que puede pasar estando ella... Ufff.  
> Qué ganas de que empiece la temorada.

 

Despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Sentía el bombear de la sangre en la nuca, justo donde le habían golpeado. Y era tan fuerte la presión que se sintió repentinamente mareado y a punto de vomitar. Por eso se movió con mucho cuidado, casi a cámara lenta, al tiempo que abría los ojos.

 

Las nauseas que sentía no se debían sólo al golpe, sino también al lugar donde se encontraba: Una especie de sótano, sin apenas luz, cerrado y con un intenso olor a humedad y meados.

 

Dio una bocanada de aire, intentando no respirar por la nariz. Se sentó en el mismo suelo donde había despertado, viendo que allí no había nada más, y se llevó una mano hasta el lugar del golpe. Soltó un quejido de dolor cuando palpó la zona en que su pelo estaba pegajoso por la sangre, pero al menos ya había parado de sangrar.

 

Lo que significaba, por otro lado, que llevaba un buen rato inconsciente.

 

Intentando no perder la calma al recordar la última vez que estuvo a solas en un sótano (por mucho que hubiera sido un sueño), estudió el lugar en que se encontraba. A medida que pasaban los segundos se amoldaba mejor a la poca luz que daba una triste bombilla colgada del techo, con lo que empezaba a ver mejor.

 

Aunque no había mucho que ver.

Definitivamente aquello era un sótano, si bien estaba completamente vacío. Aunque en lugar de ser un espacio diáfano y maloliente, era un espacio maloliente y divido en celdas separadas entre sí por verjas de metal.

Y Stiles estaba en una de ellas.

 

Sería de tres metros por tres. Lo suficientemente grande como para no causar claustrofobia, sobre todo porque a ambos lados las otras celdas que había también estaban vacías.

En total contó seis celdas separadas en dos filas, con un pasillo entre medias tan estrecho que apenas cabía una persona. Y al fondo del sótano, apenas visible por estar lejos del alcance de la bombilla, había una puerta de metal más grande y robusta. Todo el conjunto le recordó al veterinario de Deaton, en concreto la sala donde tenían enjaulados a todos los animales antes de darles el alta.

Pero ahora él era un humano encerrado, y un animal era su carcelero.

 

La rabia de saberse encerrado consiguió que se disipara por completo el mareo, y avanzó con paso firme hacia la puerta de su celda.

 

-          Te recomiendo que no hagas eso.

 

La voz parecía provenir de todos lados a la vez, y comprendió que era a causa del eco. Aunque era un eco distinto a cualquiera que hubiera oído antes…

Nunca había visto a Kate con vida. Pero aunque lo hubiera hecho, sabía que su voz habría sonado distinta a como lo hacía ahora, pues aquella voz no era del todo humana.

Se quedó congelado en el sitio y miró a todos lados. No veía nada, y tampoco es que hubiera muchos sitios donde poder ocultarse. En realidad, no había ningún sitio donde hacerlo.

 

Entonces, como salida de la nada, Kate estaba frente a él. Tras la reja de metal, y con sus verdes ojos brillando de un modo antinatural.

Stiles no pudo evitar el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda, pese a que ni siquiera estaba transformada. Salvo el color de sus ojos, era una mujer en todos los aspectos, e indudablemente hermosa: Enfundada en unos pantalones de cuero con botas altas y camisa de tirantes que remarcaba su figura, y como colofón una larga melena rubia y suelta que ya quisieran muchas tener.

 

Había visto fotos de ella, pero debía reconocer que no le hacían justicia.

Por otro lado, en aquellas fotos sólo veía a una psicópata disfrazada de mujer bonita. Y lo que tenía ahora frente a él era una psicópata que, pese a tener el aspecto de mujer, sus ojos verdes dejaban claro que no era sino un monstruo en todos los sentidos.

 

-          Buenos días, dormilón – saludó Kate - Perdona por lo de antes. Si lo llego a saber, no te habría golpeado tan fuerte.

 

Esta vez habló con voz humana, y Stiles se preguntó si tal vez lo de antes habría sido sólo fruto de su imaginación, o consecuencia de la conmoción del golpe que todavía le dolía.

Fuera como fuese, se relajó visiblemente, y más aún cuando los ojos de Kate dejaron de brillar. Porque entonces sólo estaba encerrado con una psicópata…

Eso no era nada nuevo para él.

 

Respiró profundamente varias veces, terminando de calmar el latido de su corazón, y observó con curiosidad a su carcelera. La misma que tantas veces deseó que no hubiera muerto para decirle unas cuantas cosas bien dichas.

-          Qué pasa – preguntó Kate cuando los segundos pasaron pero el chico no hizo otra cosa que mirarla - ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? ¿O debería decir el lobo?

-          ¡Qué es lo quieres! – preguntó, casi exigió, y sin rastro del temor con el que había despertado - Y dónde estoy.

-          Sólo quiero charlar… He oído hablar mucho de ti, y tenía curiosidad por conocer al famoso Stiles. ¿Tú no tenías ganas de verme? – preguntó torciendo ligeramente el cuello - Es lo que parecía, con tanta búsqueda en los periódicos y la comisaría… Incluso te llevaste algo que me pertenece – sacó del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros el llavero con forma de luna menguante – Eso no se hace.

-          Lo siento. Sé que robar está mal… Pero al menos no soy un asesino.

-          ¿Estás seguro de eso? – sonrió la mujer.

Stiles se quedó sin respuesta.

Podía ser hábil a la hora de contraatacar en una lucha de insultos, pero no cuando le recordaban de golpe la mayor de sus pesadillas.

-          Vamos. No te pongas así – Kate mostró un puchero más que falso – Sólo era una broma… Pensé que eras más gracioso.

-          Lo soy con las personas adecuadas.

-          ¿Y yo no lo soy?

-          No eres tan especial como te crees… Ni eres el primer Argent psicópata que conozco.

-          ¿Eso es lo único que piensas de mí? – torció de nuevo el cuello, poniendo cara de pena - ¿Que soy una psicópata?

 

Por un instante, aquel gesto mal fingido de pena, sumado a ese rostro tan atractivo y enmarcado en la melena rubia; le recordó a Erica recién transformada. Cuando entró en el radar de todos los alumnos del instituto y ella se mostraba segura, hasta el punto de resultar desafiante; desquitándose así de todo el tiempo en que sólo fue un punto en el pasillo al que nadie miraba. El centro de un millón de burlas.

 

En seguida se quitó esa idea de la mente.

Puede que Erica se sintiera superior cuando se convirtió en una mujer lobo, pero nunca fue a costa de los demás pese a que ella sí que tuvo motivos para hacerlo.

Kate era un caso completamente distinto. Se creía superior siendo sólo una humana, por el simple hecho de considerar inferiores a los hombres lobo… “Animales” era como les llamaban los Argent, incluyendo a Chris en la época en que creía hacer lo correcto.

 

No. Erica Reyes no tenía nada que ver con Kate Argent. Erica Reyes le daba mil vueltas a esa psicópata que ni siquiera la muerte la quería, y cuya naturaleza perversa había conseguido que se transformara en un monstruo que hasta ahora se creía inexistente.

 

Stiles tuvo que carraspear para obligarse a sí mismo a volver al presente.

-          Sip… Lo de los colmillos y los ojos brillantes ya está muy visto. Aunque es verdad que estás más guapa con la piel azul… La chica de Avatar siempre me pareció muy sexy.

Kate sonrió ante el comentario. Una sonrisa a la que a su lado, Peter parecería una _girl scout_ vendiendo galletitas.

-          Veo que no me tienes miedo.

-          Te lo he dicho. No eres el primer psicópata con el que me encuentro. Y al lado de Peter sólo eres un cachorro de teta… ¿Te acuerdas de Peter? ¿El hombre lobo que te acarició la garganta?

Kate apretó los labios durante unos segundos, sin disimular el desagrado.

-          Claro que me acuerdo. Por cierto, tendré que darle las gracias por haber conseguido que suba de nivel. No habría podido sin su ayuda – se llevó un dedo a los labios al tiempo que miraba al techo, en actitud pensativa - Pero creo que últimamente está muy ocupado haciendo de papá, ¿no es así? – sonrió – Papá Peter… ¿Quién lo habría imaginado?

-          Los locos también tienen derecho a tener hijos – sonrió a su vez Stiles - Mira a tu padre.

Los ojos de Kate brillaron al tiempo que se pegaba a la puerta de su celda. A esa distancia, Stiles pudo ver perfectamente el iris de sus ojos.

-          ¿Qué es lo que estás intentando, cielo? ¿Cabrearme? Porque eso no sería muy inteligente por tu parte.

-          Decías que querías charlar – se encogió de hombros - Estamos charlando.

-          De acuerdo, charlemos. ¿Pero por qué no vamos al punto que más nos interesa? En realidad, al único punto en común que tenemos.

-          Dudo que tú y yo tengamos algo en común.

-          ¿Estás seguro? – puso otra vez ese puchero más que falso - ¿Y qué me dices de nuestro querido Derek Hale?

El corazón de Stiles se disparó al oír el nombre de Derek saliendo de sus labios. Y resultaba un tanto ridículo, pero era como si le hubieran recordado de golpe que Kate no era una simple psicópata siguiendo los pasos de su padre; sino que era la psicópata que _además_ asesinó a la familia de Derek y convirtió su vida en un auténtico infierno, transformándole en el ser solitario, huraño y que se culpaba de absolutamente todo que era ahora…

¡Cómo demonios podía haberlo olvidado!

 

-          No le llames así – rugió, con los dientes apretados.

-          Vaya. Veo que he tocado una fibra sensible – Stiles no respondió, pero siguió mirándola con rabia. Con odio - ¿Ya no quieres hablar? Es lo tuyo, ¿no? Aparte de ser poseído y asesinar a medio pueblo, claro – soltó una carcajada más que desagradable.

-          Por si lo has olvidado, una de las personas que murieron fue Allison. No deberías reírte tanto…

La sonrisa de Kate murió en el acto. Apretó los labios, formando una delgada línea, y abrió la puerta de su celda con un pequeño mando a distancia. Stiles trató de retroceder, pero en un segundo ya la tenía a su lado. Y pese a que era un poco más alto que ella, se sintió insignificante a su lado. Sobre todo cuando ella mostró su mano transformada en garra, y con uno de sus dedos recorrió la mejilla en un amago de caricia. Kate pegó entonces sus labios al oído del adolescente.

-          ¿Quién te ha dicho que lo he olvidado?

 

Stiles tragó con dificultad, pero no se atrevió a mover un músculo. Probablemente, no habría podido aunque hubiera querido.

-          Eso está mejor – siguió susurrando la mujer - Veo que empiezas a comprender quién está al mando. Y quién podría despedazarte en un segundo – apretó la garra en la mejilla de Stiles lo justo para que doliera, pero sin que llegara a salir sangre - Sólo tienes que darme un motivo para hacerlo.

-          ¡Y por qué no lo haces ya! – gritó con rabia, cansado de aquel juego - ¡Por eso estoy aquí, no! ¡Para que me arranques la piel y luego hacer lo mismo con los demás!

-          ¿Los demás? – se separó de él al tiempo que ocultaba sus garras - ¿Te refieres a tus amigos? O los que quedan vivos, en todo caso – chasqueó la lengua - No. No me interesan.

Los ojos del chico miraron a la mujer de arriba abajo, sin entender nada.

-          ¿Entonces?

-          Cielo… Creo que hemos empezado con mal pie. Y reconozco que mi historial no ha contribuido a que sea recibida con los brazos abiertos – puso otro puchero – Pero te aseguro que no he venido aquí a empezar una guerra.

-          ¿Estás segura? – preguntó lo más desagradable que pudo - ¿Entonces por qué atacaste a Derek? ¿Y qué pasó con los otros cazadores que entraron en su loft y a los que nadie ha vuelto a ver?

-          ¿Te refieres a esos paletos que me buscaban? Ellos no cuentan. Son simples daños colaterales.

-          ¡Y Derek! ¡Él también es un daño colateral!

-          Tranquilo… No te sulfures tanto. No sería bueno para tus ataques de pánico – alzó una ceja cuando Stiles abrió la boca, sorprendido - ¿Qué? ¿Te preguntas cómo lo sé? Creí que habías hecho los deberes – sonrió - Un jaguar nunca actúa hasta que no lo tiene todo perfectamente controlado, y conoce bien a sus enemigos.

-          Pensé que yo no era tu enemigo. Que no habías venido a empezar una guerra.

-          Es verdad. Y no lo eres… De momento.

-          ¡Entonces que cojones hago aquí!… Aparte de morirme de aburrimiento.

-          ¿Tú qué crees?

 

No esperó a que Stiles respondiera, aunque por su cara de extrañeza intuía que no lo iba a hacer…

Pero ella tampoco lo hizo.

Lo que sí hizo, fue dejar algo en el suelo de la celda. Algo que hasta ahora había mantenido sujeto en la mano, y que colocó a medio metro de distancia de Stiles.

 

La figura de un rey de ajedrez.

 

Kate sonrió cuando Stiles la miró, en su rostro reflejada la sorpresa.

 

-          Será mejor prepararse – murmuró saliendo de la celda, y cerrando la puerta tras ella - Nuestro rey debe estar a punto de llegar.

 

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

 

Stiles no tuvo ninguna duda de que Kate decía la verdad cuando le dijo que había avisado a Derek.

Otra cosa era que estaba segurísimo de que Derek no vendría.

 

Por muchos motivos.

 

El primero de ellos, el más lógico, era que sería una auténtica estupidez. Sería caer de lleno en la trampa. Algo que nunca había salido bien en el pasado, con lo que no tenía sentido esperar que funcionara ahora, siendo un jaguar el que vigilaba la guarida.

 

En el segundo motivo intentaba no pensar mucho, pese a que seguía estando ahí: Y era que Derek no iría a buscarle porque no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo… Si ya era absurdo presentarse en bandeja ante alguien como Kate, quien lo tenía todo controlado; menos sentido tendría hacerlo para no recibir nada a cambio.

 

Puede que sí lo fuera en el caso de que Scott estuviera en su lugar. Porque Scott era otro hombre lobo y además el Alpha de Beacon Hills. Por estúpido y arriesgado que fuera, Derek jamás permitiría que algo malo le ocurriera al “Alpha verdadero”. Aunque tuviera que pagar con su propia vida para conseguirlo.

 

Pero Stiles no era Scott. No era ningún hombre lobo, y ya ni siquiera era un humano de su confianza. Y aunque parte de él seguía creyendo que lo que Derek le dijo era más fruto de la rabia y de haberse visto traicionado… otra vez; otra pequeña parte le recordaba que esa posibilidad siempre estaría ahí. Que aunque Derek era una persona cabal, inteligente y que no se dejaba llevar por la sed venganza, como muchos creían; ya había pasado por aquello.

Ya había vivido muchas veces, demasiadas, cómo la gente que le rodeaba eran los primeros que se ponían en su contra. Muchos por no ser quienes creía que eran, como le ocurrió con Kate y con Jennifer, pero el resto por ser miembros de su propia familia que demostraron que, a la hora de la verdad, siempre pensarían en ellos primero.

 

Era normal que Derek se hubiera cansado de tener que ser él quien pusiera siempre la otra mejilla. Quien se hubiera hartado de la panda de humanos adolescentes que puede que sólo intentaran ayudar, pero que al final sólo acababan haciendo más mal que bien…

Y donde, cuando todo terminaba, Derek siempre acababa perdiendo: La primera vez fue con Peter, el único familiar que creía tener entonces, y al que tuvo que matar para acabar con el monstruo que asolaba Beacon Hills. Luego perdió a sus Betas, que fueron cayendo uno a uno a manos de la manada de Deucalión, pese a que ello consiguió que por primera vez todos se pusieran de acuerdo. Y finalmente tuvo que dejar su propio poder de Alpha, lo único que le quedaba, cuando lo sacrificó sin dudarlo sólo para salvar a su hermana… Y ahora Cora no sólo se había marchado, sino que desde la distancia le recordaba lo que Derek jamás podría olvidar. Le odiaba por algo que pasó hace demasiado tiempo, y que Derek siempre tendría presente.

 

Y todo por culpa de Stiles.

 

Por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, reconocía que Derek tenía más motivos para dejarle pudrirse allí, a manos de Kate; que intentar una misión suicida de rescate.

 

A medida que las horas pasaban, aquellas dudas no desaparecieron. Stiles no tenía manera de saber qué hora era o siquiera si era de día o de noche, pero sabía que había pasado mucho tiempo. Demasiado para esperar que alguien viniera a rescatarle… Para que su rey particular apareciera montado en un Camaro negro.

Esta vez no sería así.

 

Kate no había vuelto a presentarse, lo que dejó a Stiles a solas con sus pensamientos… Y eso nunca era bueno. Menos aún cuando éstos le recordaban que tal vez no volvería a ver la luz del sol, o donde el miedo constante a morir allí, solo y sin poder despedirse de su padre, conseguían que cada vez le costara más respirar. Que el olor a humedad fuera cada vez más desagradable, y las ganas de echarse a llorar fueran cada vez mayores.

 

Pero Stiles se obligó a calmarse. Puede que muriera allí, y puede que no tuviera un final digno. Pero jamás iba a permitir que Kate le viera asustado. Y puede que ella ya supiera que lo estaba con sólo oír su corazón. Pero una cosa era estar asustado por saber que tenía todas las de perder, y otra muy distinta echarse a llorar delante de una asesina que sólo se reiría ante semejante espectáculo.

 

Por ello, cada vez que Stiles sentía que un nuevo ataque de pánico estaba a punto de llegar, se recordaba que él fue el último terror de Beacon Hills. Y que si entonces fue capaz de engañar a sus amigos y de clavarle la espada al que era un hermano para él y sin pestañear; muy bien podía mantener esa sangre fría ahora.

Pasara lo que pasase.

Daba igual cuál fuera el final que el destino le tenía reservado.

 

**********

 

Stiles acababa de cambiar de posición otra vez, intentando que así le doliera menos la espalda, cuando la puerta principal del sótano se abrió.

Convencido de que llegaba su hora final, se puso en pie y apretó los puños con fuerza. No tenía nada que hacer contra ella, pero eso no significaba ni mucho menos que no fuera a intentarlo. Que no moriría luchando.

Sin embargo, no fue Kate la que cruzó la puerta.

 

Ver a Derek allí, consiguió que las piernas le temblaran.

 

¿Había ido a rescatarle?

 

“Por supuesto que sí”, se dijo a sí mismo, sonriendo de alivio por primera vez desde que despertó. Por muchas estupideces que hiciera, y por razones más que de sobra que tuviera Derek para dejarle pudrirse allí; jamás lo haría.

Derek no sería Derek si permitiera que los malos se salieran con la suya, y a cambio gente inocente muriera… Y puede que Stiles no fuera del todo un inocente, pero seguía estando en manos de Kate. Algo que Derek Hale jamás permitiría que ocurriera.

 

El Beta cruzó la puerta con gesto serio. De negro de pies a cabeza, con la misma ropa con que le vio por primera vez, tenía los puños cerrados y una mirada desafiante. No estaba transformado, y ni siquiera sus ojos tenían ese brillo sobrenatural.

Las ganas de Stiles de echarse a llorar, esta vez de alegría, fueron inmensas.

 

Y desaparecieron tan pronto como llegaron.

En cuanto vio cómo Derek terminaba de cruzar la puerta, y tras él aparecía Kate completamente transformada: Con la piel azul y veteada de las manchas del jaguar, y con esos ojos verdes que cada vez se le antojaban más antinaturales.

 

Stiles aguantó la respiración, esperando el momento en que Derek se diera media vuelta y la atacara. A que clavara sus garras en su cuerpo, o incluso usara su propia arma contra ella: aquella porra eléctrica que tanto le gustaba usar.

 

No pasó nada de eso.

 

-          Ya tienes lo que querías – Derek ladeó el cuello en dirección a Stiles, a quien no había mirado una sola vez desde que entró en el sótano - Ahora suéltale.

Kate Argent sonrió al recién llegado, e incluso se permitió hacer una reverencia.

-          Como desees.

Accionó el mando a distancia que llevaba, y al instante la puerta de su celda se abrió.

 

Aun así, el chico no fue capaz de mover un solo músculo.

¿Qué significaba aquello?

Sin entender nada, miró a la mujer y luego a Derek, pero ninguno de los dos le estaba prestando atención. Estaban demasiado concentrados el uno en el otro, y Stiles no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba pasando o lo que se suponía que debía hacer ahora.

-          A qué esperas, cielo – comentó Kate con un toque de molestia, al tiempo que dejaba abierta la puerta principal por la que acababan de entrar – Tu querido rey ha venido a rescatarte.

Stiles tragó con dificultad y salió lentamente de su celda. Una vez estuvo fuera, pese a estar a menos de tres metros de distancia de una asesina, el alivio que sintió fue increíble: Puede que Kate estuviera allí y que hacía dos minutos había pensado que iba a matarle… Pero a su lado estaba Derek, y eso siempre era bueno.

Hacia él se dirigió, mostrando una tímida sonrisa de agradecimiento. No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que había hecho para convencerla de que le soltara, pero le estaría eternamente agradecido por ello.

 

Sin embargo, apenas dio un paso en dirección al Beta, Kate se colocó a su lado y le agarró de la muñeca, impidiéndole seguir.

-          ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó a la mujer – Pensé que me habías soltado…

-          Y así es – torció ligeramente el cuello - Pero el lobo sexy se queda.

 

Stiles se sintió repentinamente mareado.

 

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan idiota, como para creer que le dejaría marchar sin más? Que no pediría nada a cambio.

Y siendo Kate de la que estaban hablando, que la única manera que se le ocurrió para anunciar que seguía viva había sido haciéndole creer a Derek que había soñado con ella; estaba más que claro que él sería lo único que pediría a cambio… Que siempre lo sería.

 

Buscó la mirada de Derek para que terminara de confirmarle que eso era lo que había ocurrido: Que después de todo lo que había hecho y que Derek le dijera que no confiaba en él; se había presentado para cambiarse por él y quedar a manos de una sanguinaria. Sólo para que Stiles fuera libre.

Pero Derek no le miró. Seguía con la mirada fija en el rostro de Kate, los labios apretados y una mirada de odio que jamás había visto en él.

-          Derek – le llamó con la voz rota.

Rota porque no podía creer que hubiera aceptado el intercambio por él, y rota porque no quería que se quedara allí. No quería que la historia acabara de ese modo.

Pero Derek no respondió.

Ni siquiera dio muestras de que le hubiera oído.

 

La que sí que le oyó, y la que no dejó dudas de que se estaba cansando de perder el tiempo, fue Kate Argent.

Soltando un bufido, tiró de la muñeca de Stiles y le empujó hacia la puerta. Trastabilló y cuando consiguió recuperar el equilibrio ya estaba al otro lado. De las celdas y del propio Derek.

-          ¡Derek!

-          Lo siento, cielo – dijo ella desde el umbral - El juego se acabó para ti, y es hora de que los pequeños se vayan a casa – anunció antes de cerrar la puerta.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento cortarlo aquí :(  
> Mañana por fin veremos a Kate y Derek juntos... Y será una interesante reunión


	13. Chapter 13

 

Stiles golpeó la puerta de metal hasta que se destrozó los nudillos. Y cuando ya había dejado la superficie de metal ensangrentada y casi tenía las manos en carne viva, lo hizo a base de patadas.

No dejó de gritar hasta que se quedó sin voz.

 

Cuando al dolor de manos y pies se le sumó el de la garganta, comprendió que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Que bien podía tirarse horas allí, sin parar de gritar y rompiéndose todos los huesos del cuerpo, que no conseguiría nada.

No le quedaba otra que ir a por ayuda.

 

Kate se había quedado con su móvil. No tenía manera de saber si los demás estaban al tanto de que Derek se había intercambiado por él, o incluso que era Kate quien le había secuestrado. Sí, lo más lógico sería pensar que Derek lo habló con los demás antes de hacer nada, pero tampoco sería la primera vez que actuaba sin pedir refuerzos antes.

Miró la puerta de metal una vez más, antes de emprender el camino hacia la salida.

La sensación de dejar a Derek atrás, junto a aquella asesina, era una que sabía que le perseguiría por siempre. Aun en el caso de que consiguiera ayuda para volver a por él y rescatarle a tiempo, y aun confiando en que Kate no le quería muerto, porque de ser así lo habría hecho la primera vez que tuvo ocasión; tener que alejarse del edificio fue un auténtico suplicio.

 

Al principio ni siquiera podía ver. Cuando recorrió el único pasillo que había tras la puerta de metal, tenía los ojos anegados por las lágrimas y necesitó colocar una mano en la pared para saber por dónde iba.

 

Llegó así, a trompicones, hasta una puerta enorme que abrió tras muchos esfuerzos, y de pronto quedó momentáneamente ciego. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces y cubrirse los ojos con las manos para evitar la luz directa del sol, y fue entonces cuando comprendió que al fin estaba libre. Pero justo al mismo tiempo, al alivio y la alegría se le sumó una presión en el pecho… Porque Derek NO estaba libre.

 

Miró atrás, al edificio abandonado del que acababa de salir, y gritó de rabia una vez más al tiempo que caía de rodillas y golpeaba la puerta de metal, sin importarle el dolor de sus manos.

No quería dejarle. No quería huir.

Pero sabía que tampoco podía volver atrás.

¿Para qué? ¿Para estar como al principio, en manos de una psicópata?

Derek había ido a buscarle, y ahora era su turno de devolverle el favor. Y la única manera de hacerlo era salir de allí y avisar a los demás antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

 

Obligándose a calmarse, porque estaba empezando a hiperventilar, miró a su alrededor para ver si reconocía el lugar. Además del edificio que había sido su prisión y que era una simple nave abandonada, había varias construcciones de aspecto similar. No le sonaban de nada, pero intuía que estaba en uno de los viejos almacenes de la antigua zona industrial de Beacon Hills, y que quedaron en desuso cuando el pueblo comenzó a crecer.

Stiles gruñó de frustración. Si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, estaba al menos a unos veinte kilómetros del pueblo y de encontrar a alguien que le ayudara.

-          ¿Puedo ayudarte?

 

Gritó de pavor ante aquella voz que había salido de la nada, y se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con un chico que no debía tener más de dieciocho años. Era pelirrojo. Su cara pálida y salpicada de pecas estaba un tanto sucia, así como la ropa. Aun así, dudaba que fuera un vagabundo, ya que le sobraban unos cuantos kilos.

-          Lo siento. No quería asustarte – el chico levantó las manos en señal de paz - ¿Estás bien?

-          No… – Stiles trató de calmar su respiración, sin conseguirlo - Necesito ayuda… Necesito llamar a la policía. Mi padre es el Sheriff, y también tengo que llamar a mis amigos… Ellos sabrán qué hacer. ¿Sabes dónde estamos?

-          Claro. Es la zona industrial de Water Creek. A 30 kilómetros de Beacon Hills… ¿Seguro que estás bien? Hablas muy deprisa.

-          Sí… Ya lo sé – se mojó los labios - ¿Me prestas tu móvil? Tengo que llamar a mi padre… Ahora mismo.

-          Claro, Stiles – sacó el móvil de su pantalón y se lo entregó sin dudar.

Stiles lo cogió en seguida y comenzó a marcar el número de la centralita de la comisaría… Pero apenas había marcado tres números, se giró hacia el muchacho que acababa de conocer y del que aún no sabía su nombre.

-          Espera un segundo – murmuró - ¿Cuándo te he dicho mi nombre?

El desconocido no respondió.

Al menos, no con palabras. 

********

 

Derek esperó a que Stiles dejara de golpear la puerta y se marchara de una vez. No podía verle y el grosor de los muros le impedía captar su respiración o el ritmo de su corazón; pero no tuvo dudas de que sería acelerado y de que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico.

Intentando que no se notara demasiado su preocupación por el humano, permaneció en la misma posición que tenía desde que llegó: Mirando a Kate con rabia y guardando silencio, dejando que los golpes sobre la puerta fuera lo único que se oyera.

 

Cuando estos cesaron por fin, casi quince minutos después, se concentró en Kate como era debido.

Hasta entonces había evitado pensar en ello. Ser consciente de que volvería a verla después de tanto tiempo, y después de creer que se había deshecho de ella para siempre, sólo para volver a estar con ella. Y a solas.

 

Pero cuando Kate le llamó, cinco horas atrás, para decirle que era ella quien tenía a Stiles, y que la única manera de que siguiera respirando era que viniera él solo a visitarla; no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensarlo. En ese momento lo único importante era Stiles. Que él estuviera a salvo y lejos de aquella asesina que ahora se había convertido en una mujer jaguar… Y cuando ya se hubiera solucionado ese problema, pensaría en el siguiente.

 

Ese momento por fin había llegado. El que tanto había temido desde que Kate le visitó en lo que creyó que era un sueño; y con el que no había dejado de soñar desde entonces… Incluso mucho antes, cuando todos creían que estaba muerta pero ella seguía protagonizando sus peores pesadillas. Más veces incluso que Jennifer, Deucalión o el Nogitsune juntos, a pesar de que Kate era sólo una simple humana con delirios de grandeza.

Hasta ahora.

 

Derek trató por todos los medios que no se notara su nerviosismo. Por fortuna estaba más que acostumbrado a fingir calma en los momentos de mayor tensión, con lo que no le costó mucho mostrar esa expresión seria y fría de la que tanto se quejaba Stiles.

 

Por desgracia Kate no era como los demás, y los trucos de siempre de poco le servirían con ella. Por ello, cuando la mujer jaguar recuperó su forma humana y le sonrió tímidamente, supo que había captado el ligero cambio en el ritmo de sus latidos. Y cuando a continuación le guiñó un ojo, supo que el que fuera capaz de oír su corazón tampoco importaba mucho con una mujer que le conocía mejor que nadie. La única que le había visto como nadie más lo había hecho, y que no dudaría en aprovecharse de ello.  

 

-          ¿Hoy no me disparas? – fue lo primero que dijo, dejando que su voz sonara lo más grave posible.

-          No – rió la mujer, mordiéndose el labio con coquetería – Sabes que siempre me ha gustado innovar. ¿Qué sentido tendría hacer lo mismo? - sin apartar los ojos de Derek, caminó hasta la celda que acababa de abandonar Stiles - Por favor, ponte cómodo – dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarle pasar - Te recomiendo no tocar la verja. A no ser que quieras repetir experiencias pasadas. Lo digo para que no pienses que disfruto atándote a la pared y torturándote.

Derek apretó los labios y alzó un poco la barbilla, en gesto más que desafiante, pero siguió sin atacar.

-          Claro que no – gruñó cuando Kate cerró de un portazo, retumbando el golpe metálico.

-          Gracias – murmuró educadamente, tras lo que contempló a Derek de arriba abajo, con calma y sin disimular su aprecio por lo que veía.

-          ¿Eso es todo lo que querías? – resopló el hombre con cansancio, cruzando los brazos cuando los segundos pasaron pero el intenso escrutinio no cesó – ¿Una mascota a la que mirar?

-          Tranquilo, cielo. ¿Qué prisa tienes? – soltó una carcajada que, a diferencia de las mostradas con Stiles, esta vez sonó menos falsa - Déjame disfrutar primero de las vistas. Y no te preocupes por tu chico. Ya has visto que no le he hecho nada – entornó un poco los ojos – Aunque no es que me hayan faltado motivos para hacerlo… En serio, ¿no te entraban ganas de matarlo?

-          Claro que sí – gruñó con desagrado – Pero entonces pensaba en ti. A tu lado cualquiera merece vivir.

-          Derek... Estás encerrado y nadie sabe dónde estás… No tiene mucho sentido que te pongas en plan gracioso, ¿no crees?

-          Vas a matarme de todos modos. Déjame disfrutar también a mí.

-          ¿Por qué piensas que voy a matarte?

Derek la asesinó con la mirada, cansado de aquel tira y afloja. Si poco le gustaba hablar, menos aún quería hacerlo con ella y cuando estaba claro que no iba a servir para nada.

-          Es lo único que has hecho en toda tu vida.

-          Sabes que eso no es cierto – puso un puchero - Al menos, no contigo… Y te aseguro que lo último en lo que he pensado es en hacerte daño. No tendría mucho sentido cuando lo que realmente debería hacer, es darte las gracias por haberme traído de vuelta a Beacon Hills.

-          De qué demonios estás hablando – gruñó el hombre lobo, sin disimular el disgusto.

-          Es verdad… No sabes por qué he vuelto después de tanto tiempo…

-          Tampoco me importa.

-          ¿En serio? No parecías pensar lo mismo cuando hablabas con tu amiguito en el cementerio – Derek alzó una ceja, sorprendido – ¡Pues claro que estaba allí! – exclamó sorprendida a su vez - Y también cuando fuiste a verle después de mi visita sorpresa… No te he dejado a solas ni un segundo desde que nos volvimos a ver.

-          Por qué… Por qué me hiciste creer que era un sueño.

-          Porque es más divertido así, por supuesto… Cuando volví a Beacon Hills, no me encontré con el Derek al que dejé, tan solitario y con cara triste todo el tiempo… Lo que vi fue a un lobo que no era un Alpha pero que se comportaba como uno porque tenía a un montón de críos a su alrededor haciéndole caso, y tenía curiosidad por saber qué es lo que había pasado para que cambiaras tanto…

El Beta resopló antes de contestar.

-          Debes tener una vida muy aburrida si te entretienes con algo tan absurdo.

-          No es absurdo, Derek. Te lo aseguro… Pero primero déjame que te ponga al día con mi vuelta al hogar. Es lo suyo, ¿no crees? Después de todo, gracias a ti no morí cuando tu querido tío me rebanó el pescuezo.

Derek dejó los ojos en blanco de manera exagerada.

-          Ya te he dicho que no me interesa.

Kate se acercó entonces a la pared junto a la que había una silla de metal. La arrastró con estruendo hasta dejarla a un metro de la celda de Derek, y se sentó en ella dispuesta a pasar el rato.

-          En fin… Todo comenzó cuando desperté dentro de mi propio ataúd – sonrió ante el gesto de disgusto que le lanzó el hombre – Imagina mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que estaba viva, y que al salir de mi tumba varios cazadores me dispararon nada más verme ¿Te lo puedes creer?

-          Siempre has despertado instintos asesinos.

-          Muy gracioso – le guiñó un ojo ante lo que Derek soltó aire por la nariz, rabioso – El caso es que tuve que deshacerme de ellos y, antes de que alguien más me viera, me marché del pueblo… - torció los labios entonces, en una burda copia de una mirada triste - ¿Puedes imaginarte lo horrible que fue tener que abandonar mi hogar, sin saber qué había pasado exactamente, y estando completamente sola?

-          Si esperas a que me compadezca de ti, sigue sentada.

-          Pero deberías, cariño – puso la voz un poco más aguda - A fin de cuentas, tú viviste exactamente lo mismo, ¿no?

-          No soy un Argent – apretó los dientes – Vosotros os quitáis la vida si os convertís. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú?

-          Porque soy más inteligente que esa panda de paletos supersticiosos – replicó con desagrado, inclinándose un poco en la silla - Y porque en seguida comprendí que no era un simple lobo, y que no necesitaba de una estúpida manada para sobrevivir. Que era un jaguar y podía cuidar muy bien de mí misma, estando sola.

-          ¡Entonces por qué has vuelto!

-          Por ti, por supuesto – puso cara de sorpresa – Cuando huí, seguí mi instinto animal, que me llevaba a buscar zonas húmedas… Por desgracia, en California no hay mucho de eso, así que no tuve más remedio que irme lejos. Pero a cambio, aprendí todo lo que puedo hacer... Y Dios, Derek, es increíble – abrió mucho los ojos – _Yo_ soy increíble. Soy la más fuerte y la más rápida… Nadie puede conmigo.

-          ¿Pos eso has vuelto? – apretó los labios - ¿Para demostrar que eres invencible?

-          En parte. Aunque eso se lo tengo reservado a Peter y a tu querido protegido McCall… Por mucho que él siga creyendo que es el Alpha, no tiene ninguna posibilidad conmigo.

-          Es mucho más fuerte de lo que crees.

-          Y también es mucho más idiota de lo que _tú_ te crees – contraatacó con desagrado - Pero volviendo a mi historia… El problema es que aunque el jaguar es un animal solitario, también soy una mujer y empezaba a sentirme sola… Hasta que apareciste tú.

Derek no replicó esta vez, porque no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba hablando. Sin embargo, su sorpresa quedó reflejada cuando entrecerró más los ojos y torció ligeramente el cuello. Un gesto inconsciente pero que Kate conocía muy bien.

-          Imagina mi sorpresa – casi se echó a reír la ex cazadora - Allí estaba yo: Sola y aburrida, hasta que un día sentí algo que me hizo estremecer… y no de un modo desagradable, no sé si me entiendes – volvió a guiñarle el ojo al Beta, para nada desanimada por las miradas asesinas que éste le lanzaba cada vez que lo hacía - Me di cuenta entonces de que llevaba más de un año sin tener contacto con un compañero, así que busqué a ese ser que me estaba poniendo tan cachonda – sonrió - Y por supuesto tenías que ser tú…

La sorpresa del hombre lobo se hizo aún más patente en su rostro, y Kate soltó una carcajada.

-          Después de tanto tiempo, cuando estaba a punto de perder la poca humanidad que me quedaba, el mismísimo Derek Hale vino a mi territorio para acompañar a su querida hermanita pequeña, y de paso recordarme que sigo teniendo mis necesidades de mujer.

La sorpresa de Derek se transformó en asco entonces.

-          ¿Para eso has venido? ¿Para buscar un macho?

-          Es lo que hacen los jaguares – replicó, como si se lo estuviera explicando a un niño pequeño - No puedo rechazar mi instinto. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo – se puso en pie entonces, y se acercó a la celda de Derek hasta quedar a menos de medio metro de él - ¿No lo ves, cielo? Es como si el destino nos impidiera estar lejos. Incluso después de la muerte, hemos vuelto a juntarnos. Como debe ser.

El hombre no respondió en seguida, aunque su gesto se hizo menos frío y más inseguro.

-          Si esperas que me acerque a ti por propia voluntad, estás más loca de lo que creía.

-          Al contrario, cielo… Sé que no lo vas a hacer - sonriendo, Kate se puso en pie para acercarse a la puerta principal - Por eso estoy utilizando a mis propios peones.

 

Entonces Kate abrió la puerta, y tras ella apareció Stiles.

Tenía un reguero de sangre manchando un extremo de su frente, y trataba de librarse de un chico al que Derek no había visto en toda su vida.

Se acercó todo lo que pudo a la verja metálica.

-          ¡Qué significa esto! – gritó furioso a la mujer jaguar - He venido solo, como dijiste. ¡He cumplido mi parte!

-          Y te lo agradezco mucho. En serio.

-          Entonces suéltale. ¡Ya! Él no te interesa.

-          ¿Eso crees?

-          Sólo es un crío.

Kate sonrió ante el último comentario de Derek, y abrió un poco más los ojos; dejando claro que eso era precisamente lo que le interesaba de él.

Derek rugió, pegándose a la verja. Pero ni el rugido ni el haberse transformado lograron amilanar a Kate.

-          Y _eso_ es precisamente por lo que está aquí – dijo simplemente, abriendo la puerta de la celda que había junto a la de Derek, para que el chico metiera de un empujón a Stiles.

-          ¡Kate!

-          Os dejo a solas un rato. Seguro que tenéis mucho de lo que hablar.

 

El chico que había llevado a Stiles a rastras, no dijo una sola palabra al salir de la estancia, como tampoco lo había hecho cuando entró. La mujer le siguió en silencio, y cerró la puerta tras los dos.

*************

 

En cuanto se cerró la puerta, Derek se acercó a la verja que le separaba de la celda de Stiles. Estuvo a punto de tocarla, pero recordó a tiempo que estaba electrificada.

-          No es nada – gruñó Stiles al verle, limpiándose la sangre con la manga de la chaqueta – He caído en la trampa como un estúpido.

 

Stiles no podía creer que hubiera sido tan inocente.

¿Qué sentido tenía que aquel tipo estuviera allí, en mitad de la nada, como si estuviera esperando a que alguien saliera de un edificio abandonado?

Dios… Esperaba que Kate no le hubiera visto mientras ocurría aquello, porque sólo conseguiría sumar la humillación a la rabia que sentía ahora.

-          ¡Eres más zorra de lo que creía! – gritó a pleno pulmón, esperando que ella pudiera oírle a través de las paredes – ¡Utilizando a paletos para hacer el trabajo sucio!

Se centró entonces en Derek, que sí estaba allí con él y a solas. Y pese a lo mucho que le seguía doliendo el golpe que aquel capullo estúpido le había dado, más importante era saber lo que había hecho Kate en su ausencia.

No habrían sido más de veinte minutos, pero cualquier segundo se le antojaba insufrible al lado de ella.

 

Salvo que por el modo en que Derek le estaba mirando, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, no parecía que él fuera a estar muy por la labor de hablar.

 

Porque, a no ser que se equivocara, y Stiles raramente lo hacía, parecía que ahora mismo era _a él_ a quien estaba asesinando con la mirada.

 

-          Qué pasa.

-          ¡Te dije que no hicieras nada!

Cada uno estaba en una celda, y al menos debía haber un metro de distancia entre ellos. Sin embargo, el rugido de Derek consiguió que el chico retrocediera medio paso. Sólo cuando recordó que Derek no era del que debía tener miedo, recuperó un poco la compostura.

Y con ella, salió a flote la rabia.

 

-          ¡¡¡Qué!!!

 

Derek no contestó. Siguió con los brazos cruzados, apretando los dientes y negando levemente la cabeza.

 

En cuanto vio a Stiles allí, y encima sangrando, la preocupación y el miedo consiguieron que todo lo demás dejara de tener importancia… Pero ahora que sabía que estaba bien, lo único en lo que podía pensar Derek era en lo estúpido que había sido a la hora de creer que ella cumpliría su palabra.

Y como recompensa por su estupidez, no sólo estaba a merced de una mujer jaguar, sino que encima el chico al que se suponía que había ido a rescatar, estaba justo a su lado. Después de haber sido golpeado por un misterioso ayudante de Kate, y sin que él fuera consciente de absolutamente nada.

 

Por supuesto, Stiles no tenía por qué saber que se sentía así de estúpido. Con lo que Derek se limitó a mostrar la rabia que sentía hacia la otra persona que les había llevado a esa situación: Stiles Stilinski, por medio de una de sus patentadas miradas de desagrado.

 

Por su parte, el silencio no era lo que Stiles esperaba, y menos después de que le hubiera gritado su supuesto rescatador, consiguiendo que aumentara el dolor de cabeza.

 

-          ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? – preguntó Stiles cuando los segundos pasaron, pero Derek no parecía muy dispuesto a hablar.

-          Si quieres te llamo idiota por no haberme hecho caso cuando te dije que ¡no hicieras nada!

-          Ella me atrapó, ¿sabes? - le señaló con el dedo - ¡Ni si quiera la estaba buscando! No es que tuviera otra alternativa.

-          No es lo que me ha contado Lydia.

El chico se quedó con la boca abierta unos segundos…

¿Por qué demonios nadie era capaz de guardar un secreto?

-          Será traidora… - musitó Stiles para sí, antes de comprender que era absurdo enfadarse con la que no estaba allí, cuando tenía cuerda para rato con la persona que _sí_ que estaba allí - ¡Y para que lo sepas, sólo estaba investigando desde casa! ¡Eso NO es buscarla!

-          Y por eso ahora NO estamos aquí – alzó una ceja para dejar claro que sí: Aquello había sido un insulto.

Stiles hizo varios aspavientos, tras lo que apretó los puños con fuerza, imaginándose que era el cuello de Derek. Especialmente cuando éste dio media vuelta y quedó de espaldas a él.

-          De acuerdo. Si ya te has desahogado, y visto que el primer plan ha salido tan estupendamente bien ¿por qué no me cuentas el plan B? – Derek siguió en la misma posición, dándole la espalda - ¡Eo! Te estoy hablando a ti. Al de la cara de mala hostia, y que es un maleducado que no sabe ni saludar.

-          No hay plan – dijo el Beta, todavía sin girarse.

-          Cómo que no hay plan. ¿Qué demonios significa eso?

Hale miró por encima del hombro, lo justo para que Stiles viera su ceja alzada.

-          Significa que no hay plan.

-          ¡¡¡Pero te has vuelto loco!!! – por supuesto, Derek no se inmutó - ¡Pensé que ya habías aprendido que ir a los sitios sin un plan alternativo no es lo más inteligente!

Derek soltó aire y por fin se dignó, no solo a dar media vuelta para mirarle; sino también a acercarse un poco más a la verja que les separaba.

-          Cuando Kate me llamó, exigió que viniera solo. Si los demás se hubieran acercado, ella lo habría descubierto y ahora estarías muerto. ¡Era eso lo que querías!

-          Pero Scott podrá seguir tu rastro, ¿no?

La expresión de Derek cambió entonces, mostrándose menos desafiante. Y por si eso fuera poco, bajó la vista al suelo, de modo que sus ojos quedaron ocultos al chico.

-          Derek. ¿Quieres decirme qué está pasando? ¿Qué te ha dicho Kate mientras estaba fuera? Necesito saberlo para poder ayudar.

-          ¡Cómo vas a ayudar! – gritó de pronto, caminando por la celda - Por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos atrapados. ¡Yo no puedo salir! - le fulminó con la mirada - Y tú lo has hecho sólo para acabar de nuevo aquí menos de cinco minutos después. Tan sólo para hacerme creer que Kate había cumplido con su parte del trato.

-          Pero…

-          ¡Por tu culpa he caído en su trampa y ahora estoy justo donde ella me quería!

Stiles esperó a que dijera algo más. A que terminara de calmarse y de dar vueltas como un animal enjaulado, y empezara a ser más humano, práctico, y capaz de idear un plan… Pero cuando los segundos pasaron y lo único que cambió fue que Derek se sentó en el suelo en el centro de la celda, dándole la espalda; terminó de perder la paciencia.

-          ¡Y eso es todo lo que vas a decir! ¿Así es como esperas que salgamos de esta? ¡Echándome la bronca y luego sentándote a esperar! – el Beta ni se inmutó – ¡Derek! – le llamó un par de veces, forzando al máximo las cuerdas vocales. Y cuando consiguió el mismo resultado que cuando lo había hecho desde el otro lado de la puerta, hizo un aspaviento con las manos - ¡Esto es genial! Es fabuloso. ¡Hay un Argent asesino haciendo de las suyas, y tú vuelves a comportarte como un capullo que se cree el rey del mundo, incapaz de hablar con los demás! – le señaló con rabia pese a que Derek ni siquiera le estuviera mirando - ¡Enhorabuena! Hemos vuelto a la jodida casilla de salida.

 

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

 

No podía creerlo.

Era tan surrealista, que por un instante se preguntó si no estaría teniendo otro de esos sueños que parecían ser reales…

Hacia menos de quince minutos que Stiles había sentido un alivio inmenso por creerse libre y a salvo, después de horas temiendo por su vida; sólo para justo después considerarse un Judas que estaba traicionando a su rescatador al dejarle atrás… Pero al final todos los gritos y lágrimas que derramó no sirvieron absolutamente de nada, porque nunca estuvo realmente libre.

Y para colmo, no sólo tenía que volver a aquella maloliente celda, sino que encima lo tenía que hacer al lado de un Derek que ahora le consideraba culpable de todo lo que había ocurrido.

 

Y puede que en parte tuviera razón, ya que fue él quien se empeñó en buscar a Kate aun cuando Derek le había dicho que no quería que lo hiciera. Pero vamos, era Stiles… Si no lo hacía él, quién demonios se encargaría de resolver el misterio.

Y sí, estaba sonando prepotente… lo sabía. Aunque a su favor tenía que las otras veces siempre había sido él quien dio con la respuesta correcta. Y que la única vez que no pudo ayudarles porque estaba teniendo un serio problema con un espíritu japonés que le había poseído, las cosas no acabaron saliendo muy bien.

 

Pero el caso era que, por muy culpable que fuera, Derek no tenía derecho a comportarse así con él. No podía soltarle unos cuantos gritos y amenazas para luego actuar como si no existiera, y esperar a que Stiles se quedara tan tranquilo.

Eso no funcionaba con él y menos cuando, por unos míseros segundos, había creído que la pesadilla por fin había terminado; sólo para encontrarse de nuevo metido en ella hasta el cuello.

 

La suma de rabia y miedo que ahora sentía, estaban consiguiendo que Stiles empezara a perder la paciencia y la poca calma que le quedaba.

 

En un principio intentó calmarse pensando en lo bueno: No estaba solo y a su lado estaba el mismísimo Derek Hale. Si, puede que siguiera estando encerrado y a manos de una psicópata sobrenatural; pero ahora Derek estaba con él. Y como siempre había creído y motivo por el que se convirtió en el rey de su tablero particular, sabía que daba igual lo que ocurriera, él siempre le salvaría.

 

Lo triste es que eso no significaba que su situación hubiera mejorado.

Allí estaba: A dos metros de distancia de la persona que había pasado a ocupar el centro de su universo, y sin poder hablarle porque él no quería. Porque si Derek había acabado en manos de su mayor enemigo, había sido sólo porque se le había ocurrido jugar otra vez a los detectives, aun cuando ya le advirtió que era peligroso y que no quería que hiciera nada… Entre otros motivos, porque ya no confiaba en él de la cantidad de veces que le había fallado.

 

Y cuando ya creía que era imposible cagarla más…

 

Lo peor era que ni siquiera podía pensar en cómo intentar arreglarlo. Sólo que llevaba más de un día allí encerrado, sin comer y sin dormir. Que cada vez tenía más frío porque la humedad se le estaba empezando a colar por los huesos y que además, por si eso no fuera suficiente, empezaba a sufrir los primeros síntomas de su constante hiperactividad.

 

No podía remediarlo.

Siempre había sido un chico al que le costaba concentrarse, y que acababa sacando de quicio a todo el que le conocía. Pero tan sólo tenía que tomar su medicación y, si esta no estaba a mano, intentar distraerse con lo que fuera: Internet era un pozo sin fondo en ese sentido, pues tan pronto se cansaba de ver videos de youtube, podía leer algún artículo interesante para clase, o simplemente cotillear lo primero que viera. Y cuando el vasto mundo de la red tampoco le calmaba, siempre podía jugar a un video juego, o incluso practicar con el Lacrosse… Aunque eso lo tenía bastante olvidado.

 

Ahora, allí, no tenía nada.

Por desgracia, su cerebro hiperactivo no había captado la situación y Stiles, después de horas en silencio, empezaba a sentir cómo se le disparaba la tensión por el simple hecho de tener que seguir allí, quieto, sin poder hacer ni decir nada.

 

Cuando había estado sólo, al menos había podido hablar consigo mismo. Ya fuera pensando en lo que Kate podría hacer con él, o intentando recordar algún momento del pasado; al menos mantenía a su cerebro entretenido.

 

Ahora tampoco podía hacerlo, porque justo a su lado tenía a Derek, con quien necesitaba hablar. Y no sólo porque sabía que así se distraería, sino porque tenía que decirle lo que se moría por decir.

En realidad ya se lo había dicho: Que lo sentía muchísimo. Pero sabía que jamás se cansaría de repetirlo, pues nunca dejaría de tener motivos para hacerlo.

Pero _nada_ de eso era posible.

No porque fuera físicamente imposible, (Derek estaba en otra celda y no podría hacerle callar aunque quisiera); sino porque, por una vez, estaba intentando hacer las cosas bien. Por una vez quería hacer las cosas bien, o lo que Derek entendía que estaba bien… Y eso era darle el silencio que parecía querer.

 

Derek no se había movido. Seguía sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas estilo indio, y la cabeza apoyada en las manos. Estaba de espaldas a él y no podía saber lo que estaba haciendo… Tal vez ideando un plan que, por supuesto, jamás le contaría a una persona en la que ya no confiaba.

 

Fuera como fuese, hacía horas que no oía su voz. Hacía horas que Stiles no oía absolutamente nada salvo su propia respiración y el millón de pensamientos que se agolpaban en su cabeza, luchando unos con otros, recordándole que jamás sería un chico normal.

 

No por primera vez, se preguntó si tal vez por ello el Nogitsune le eligió a él. Si el espíritu maligno, como bromista que era, decidió utilizar no al más poderoso de todos, sino precisamente al más débil. A un humano que no sólo no era fuerte, sino que tenía un cerebro que no estaba bien del todo. Un cerebro incapaz de descansar un segundo, convirtiéndole en un chico increíblemente listo, pero también desesperantemente cansino.

 

Como siempre le ocurría cuando pensaba en el Nogitsune, el temor a que no se hubiera ido del todo volvió a aparecer. Y el pánico a que en cualquier momento volviera a hacer uso de su cuerpo, sin ser él consciente, y que aquello estuviera siendo en realidad un sueño del que no podía despertar; se hizo cada vez más intenso. Sobre todo cuando, aquí y ahora, no tenía un mísero espejo delante para poder asegurarse que él era el real.

 

Inspiró varias veces con fuerza, obligándose a calmarse, y se miró ambas manos. Contó los dedos en silencio, incluso señalándolos uno a uno con la otra mano, hasta que tuvo los diez que debían estar.

 

-          ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

 

La voz de Derek, pese a que era lo primero que decía en casi cuatro horas, no le sobresaltó. Cerró las manos en un puño, apretándolos con fuerza, repitiéndose una y otra vez que era real. Que el Nogitsune se había marchado y que ahora tenían otros problemas de los que preocuparse, aparte de sus idas de cabeza.

-          Stiles – repitió Derek cuando el chico no respondió, y se puso en pie.

-          Nada – Stiles siguió tumbado, no queriendo mirar a Derek por muchas ganas que tuviera. No cuando intuía que su expresión seguiría sin ser muy reconfortante... Eso no le vendría nada bien ahora.

-          Tu corazón se ha acelerado – explicó el hombre lobo, colocándose más cerca de la verja que les separaba, sin llegar a tocarla - ¿Por qué?

-          A veces me pasa – se mojó los labios – No puedo controlarlo. Y menos sin la medicación.

Derek asintió, pese a que Stiles no le estuviera mirando, y se sentó en el suelo para estar más o menos a su altura.

-          ¿Cuántas dosis te has saltado? – preguntó cuando comprendió que el chico no iba a cambiar de posición para mirarle a la cara.

-          No lo recuerdo. Ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí… Sólo que cuando me atrapó era de noche, y que cuando he salido fuera hacía mucho sol.

-          Intenta respirar hondo. Inspira profundamente y suelta el aire despacio. Te ayudará a calmarte.

Si no llevasen horas en silencio, la respuesta de Stiles habría sido “ya lo sé genio, llevo toda la vida siendo hiperactivo”. Pero no cuando escuchar la voz de Derek le había calmado más que todos sus ejercicios de respiración. Oír su tono grave por encima de sus propios pensamientos, recordándole que ya no estaba solo.

 

El chico asintió, haciéndose un ovillo en el suelo, y cerrando los ojos para intentar alejarse de allí. Para convencerse de que estaba en cualquier otro lugar, y que lo único que no cambiaba era que Derek seguía con él.

-          ¿Ya estás mejor?

-          Un poco – aún con los ojos cerrados, notaba la presencia de Derek. Sabía que se había sentado y que ahora mismo le estaba mirando, tal vez dudando en levantarse y volver a la misma posición de antes - ¿Puedes seguir hablando? – susurró entonces, antes de arrepentirse - Sé que no quieres… Pero ahora mismo es lo único que está evitando que tenga un ataque de pánico y… Creo que será peor para los dos si eso acaba ocurriendo.

 

Derek se movió un poco en su sitio, inquieto. Agudizó su oído y comprobó que el ritmo cardiaco del humano se había calmado un poco, pero no lo suficiente para ser normal.

-          ¿Qué quieres que diga?

-          Lo que sea – murmuró, todavía acurrucado sobre sí mismo – Da igual. Sólo es escuchar algo que no sean las voces de mi cabeza – captó el sonido de ropas moviéndose, y se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

 

Encontró a Derek tumbado en el suelo, la cabeza a la altura de la suya. Sólo tenía que estirar la mano y podría tocarle… sino fuera por la verja electrificada que había entre medias.

-          No es justo, ¿verdad? – dijo el chico, intentando no mirarle directamente a los ojos, pese a que eso era justo lo que más quería hacer - No sólo has acabado encerrado, sino que ahora tienes que aguantarme – se mordió el labio, nervioso – Pero creo que se me pasará en unos minutos… Estoy muy cansado, y sólo será para mantenerme distraído hasta que me quede dormido. Entonces tendrás unas cuantas horas de paz.

El hombre lobo asintió, y por unos instantes no hicieron otra cosa que mirarse el uno al otro en silencio.

-          Siento lo de antes – dijo Derek de pronto. Y aunque se le notara incómodo, también se veía que estaba siendo sincero.

-          No pasa nada.

-          Llevas más de un día aquí dentro, solo, y sin saber lo que iba a pasarte. Estabas asustado y… - apretó los labios - Gritarte primero y callarme después no era la mejor solución.

Stiles tuvo que tragar saliva varias veces, y no sólo por la sequedad de la garganta.

-          Tenías razón. Tenía que haberme quedado al margen. Es lógico que estés enfadado conmigo… Y más después de lo de Cora.

Derek apretó los labios ante la mención de su hermana. Pero casi enseguida negó levemente.

-          Sé que no era tu intención.

-          Pero lo hice – susurró, obligándose a no apartar la mirada de los claros ojos de Derek – Y no debía… Lo siento muchísimo.

El mayor asintió esta vez, tras lo que nadie dijo nada durante unos cuantos minutos.

-          ¿Ya estás mejor? – preguntó el Beta cuando volvió a escuchar su latido, ya más relajado.

-          Sí... Gracias.

Los dos hablaban muy despacio y bajito. Como si no quisieran romper aquel momento de calma después de los gritos, la soledad y el miedo a no saber qué pasaría. Y aunque ese miedo seguía existiendo, era más llevadero cuando se compartía la carga.

-          ¿Te ha dado algo de comer?

-          No. Quitando cuando has llegado, sólo estuvo conmigo cinco minutos cuando desperté.

-          ¿Te dijo algo?

-          Que no está aquí para empezar una guerra… Sea lo que sea lo que puede significar eso viniendo de una psicópata.

Hale volvió a asentir, y Stiles vio cómo en seguida miraba a la nada, pensativo. Tal vez recordando todo lo que sabía de su captora, intentando averiguar si había algo que le pudiera ayudar a averiguar lo que iba a hacer con ellos; o tal vez pensando en algo que Kate le hubiera dicho antes, durante los pocos minutos que estuvieron a solas mientras Stiles creía que por fin era libre.

 

Pero Stiles no quería que pensara en ella. No cuando ni siquiera estaba con ellos.

-          ¿Hablaste con mi padre? ¿Sabe lo que ha pasado?

-          Sí – respondió con calma - Le prometí que no dejaría que te hiciera daño. Y pienso cumplir mi promesa.

-          Gracias. Él se preocupa demasiado y…

Derek asintió de nuevo, esta vez acompañado por una tímida, apenas existente sonrisa. Pero era la primera que recibía desde que hubiera metido la pata con Cora, y para Stiles valía un mundo.

 

-          Intenta dormir un poco – le dijo el ex Alpha.

 

Esta vez fue el turno de Stiles para asentir. Pero apenas cerró los ojos, dispuesto a hacerle caso y sabiendo que podría dormir si él estaba a su lado, tuvo claro que Derek no seguiría su propio consejo.

 

Por desgracia, no había nada que pudiera decir para convencerle que él también debía dormir. Sabía que aquello estaba por encima de las opciones de Derek, al no formar parte de su naturaleza, y donde su instinto siempre sería el de proteger a los que estaban a su lado.

 

Pero al menos sí que podía dejarle claro que seguía confiando en él. Que siempre lo haría, y que conseguía que se sintiera a salvo por el simple hecho de tenerle a su lado… Y esperar que eso sirviera de algo.

-          Derek – abrió los ojos y se encontró con el azul verdoso de su iris, apenas iluminado por la bombilla.

-          ¿Sí?

-          Sea lo que sea que está tramando, no dejaremos que se salga con la suya.

 

El hombre lobo alzó una ceja, pero casi en seguida asintió y mostró la leve sonrisa de antes. Tenía más que claro que no conseguiría calmar a Stiles lo suficiente para que pudiera dormirse, hasta que no le viera a él también relajado y con un poco de optimismo… Por mucho que no sintiera ninguna de las dos cosas.

Por fortuna, Stiles no era capaz de oír el cambio del ritmo de su corazón y respiración, con lo que le resultó más fácil engañarle y darle la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

 

Efectivamente, la tímida sonrisa de Derek, que ya no mostraba ese ceño fruncido de antes, fue todo lo que necesitó Stiles para poder dormirse por primera vez desde que empezó aquella pesadilla.

 

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos!  
> Espero que de momento os esté pareciendo interesante la historia.   
> En los próximos días llegarán unos cuantos capítulos bastante interesantes, y que son mis favoritos con diferencia... Aunque a lo mejor eso no es algo bueno... En fin, son Derek + Stiles + Kate, y puede pasar de todo...  
> Que los disfrutéis.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo cuando despertó. Era lo que tenía dormir en un suelo duro y sin nada más que su ropa para hacer frente a la humedad.

 

-          Stiles - la voz de Derek sonó como si él llevara ya un buen rato despierto… Mejor dicho, como si no se hubiera dormido - ¿Estás despierto?

-          Sí… Dios, que frío hace – se llevó las manos al cuerpo, tiritando.

-          Intenta moverte un poco, aunque sea dando vueltas en círculo. Te ayudará a entrar en calor.

-          De acuerdo – se puso en pie lentamente, el cuerpo todavía aletargado – Es en momentos como estos que me arrepiento de haberle dicho que no a Peter – murmuró, empezando a andar por la celda – Porque ahora mismo me vendría muy bien el extra de calor corporal de un hombre lobo.

Derek sólo negó ante el comentario, de paso que hacía un examen visual sobre las condiciones de Stiles. Su corazón latía normal y, a parte de andar un poco encorvado (probablemente por el dolor de espalda de haber dormido en el suelo), no parecía tener nada grave.

-          A qué crees que está esperando – preguntó entonces el chico.

El Beta meditó la pregunta, y sobre todo la respuesta que debería darle.

-          Siempre le ha gustado tomarse las cosas con calma – murmuró.

Seguía sentado en el suelo. Hacía un par de horas que había estado ejercitándose un poco, aunque sólo fuera a base de flexiones, para mantener el cuerpo preparado en todo momento.

Pero cuando ya había perdido la cuenta, volvió a su puesto original, lo más cerca de Stiles… Era lo único que podía hacer para intentar sentirse un poco más útil, y convencerse de que podría ayudarle en caso necesario.

 

Hasta ahora ni siquiera había tenido que transformarse, pues Kate no le había dado una excusa para hacerlo. Sólo había hablado con él, contándole por qué había vuelto y por qué le quería a él… Y por desagradable que fuera aquella idea, peor era no saber por qué Stiles estaba también allí. Por qué le seguía reteniendo cuando, en teoría, ya había cumplido su función: Hacer de cebo.

Un cebo que ni siquiera tenía sentido, pues cuando le derrotó en su propia casa, y cuando pudo haberle matado; no necesitó nada más que sus propias habilidades para hacerlo.

¿Por qué entonces mantener con ella a un humano que no le servía para nada?

-          Ayer dijo que yo le interesaba – interrumpió Stiles, dando voz a sus pensamientos - ¿Sabes por qué?

Derek devolvió la atención al adolescente, que en ese momento se estaba sentando en el suelo, también estilo indio, justo en frente de él.

-          No lo sé.

-          Si va a matarme, ¿por qué no lo hace ya?

-          Ella no va a matarte – respondió en voz baja.

-          ¿Estás seguro? Se suponía que el trato era que tú te cambiabas por mí, ¿no? – Derek asintió – Pero llevamos horas aquí los dos solos…

-          Quiere demostrar que ella está al mando. Pero cuando comprenda que ya no le haces falta, te dejará marchar.

-          ¿Hacerle falta? ¿Yo? – se señaló a sí mismo – Sólo soy un crío. Ya se lo dijiste.

Derek apretó los labios para no contestar. Para no decirle que probablemente eso era lo que más le interesaba de Stiles.

No podía estar del todo seguro, pero el modo en que Kate le sonrió cuando señaló que “sólo era un crío”… no le gustó nada. Y sabía que era despiadada. Lo había vivido de primera mano. Pero se suponía que lo era sólo con los hombres lobo que cazaba. Y Stiles no era un hombre lobo.

Claro que, ahora, ella tampoco era una humana.

-          Sea lo que sea – dijo al final, viendo que Stiles estaba esperando su respuesta – saldrás de aquí con vida. No te preocupes.

-          ¿Y qué pasa contigo?

 

Derek no pudo responder (aunque tampoco tenía intención de hacerlo), porque en ese momento se abrió la puerta principal.

Se puso en pie de un salto.

 

Kate se había cambiado de ropa, si bien no había mucha variedad con respecto a la de ayer. En vez de unos pantalones de cuero ahora llevaba unos vaqueros negros muy ajustados, y la camiseta de tirantes era verde militar.

Pero el atuendo dejó de ser importante, sobre todo para Stiles, cuando vio que llevaba una bolsa de plástico en la mano, con el logo de una cadena de supermercados.

 

A su lado, Derek captó el ritmo acelerado del corazón de Stiles, y de reojo vio como abría la boca si darse cuenta, salivando ya por la comida.

 

-          Perdona por no haber traído nada antes – dijo Kate en tono casual – No podía arriesgarme a marcharme cuando el gran lobo feroz podía estar por ahí, buscándote.

Abrió la puerta con el mando a distancia, para nada preocupada porque Stiles fuera a atacarla, y tiró varios paquetes al interior, junto a una botella de agua.

El chico corrió a recogerla, y empezó a beber antes de que Derek pudiera advertirle. Aunque al segundo comprendió que era absurdo que se tomara tantas molestias en mantenerle con vida, si luego iba a envenenarlo al más puro estilo de tragedia romana.

Stiles bebió la botella de un trago, y a continuación empezó a devorar la comida.

-          Veo que nunca has estado secuestrado – murmuró Kate con curiosidad – ¿Nadie te enseñó eso de racionar la comida?

-          Por qué va a tener que racionarla – respondió Derek con los dientes chirriando – No va a estar mucho más aquí.

La mujer se acercó a la celda de Derek, mostrando otra bolsa llena de comida.

-          ¿Eso crees? – preguntó – Bueno. Todo dependerá de ti. Ya lo sabes.

-          Qué es lo que quieres – gruñó, mostrando una de esas miradas que dejarían a cualquiera paralizado.

-          ¿No puedo simplemente querer charlar contigo? – Kate puso un puchero – Después del tiempo que ha pasado, pensé que te gustaría.

-          Me gustaría más que siguieras muerta.

-          Qué puedo decir – se encogió de hombros – Soy más dura de lo que parece.

 

Stiles tragó saliva varias veces y se mojó los labios unas cuantas más. Una vez saciado el estómago, sentía toda la piel hormigueándole a causa de la tensión de ver a Kate y Derek interactuando por primera vez.

No había nada de aquel intercambio de palabras que le gustara. Sobre todo el modo en que Kate no dejaba de sonreír pese a Derek no había dejado de asesinarla con la mirada. Y puede que ahora mismo Derek estuviera encerrado, pero no dejaba de ser un hombre lobo peligroso y enfadado.

 

Sabía que al lado de ellos no tenía nada que hacer. Pero también sabía que el ser que les había secuestrado no sólo era peligroso por ser un jaguar sobrenatural, sino por ser Kate Argent.

Y no iba a permitir que Derek hiciera frente a su mayor enemigo estando completamente solo… Tal vez él no tuviera garras ni colmillos ni super fuerza pero su sarcasmo, además de ser su mayor mecanismo de defensa, también era un arma de ataque bastante efectiva.

 

En el fondo, se alegraba de que aquel paleto le hubiera traído de vuelta. Porque ya tenía claro que no pensaba marcharse sino era con Derek a su lado.

 

-          ¿Estás segura de que eres una cazadora? – preguntó entonces, exagerando al máximo el sarcasmo – Pensé que seguíais un código. Y que si uno de la familia se convertía, él mismo se quitaba la vida.

-          ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó Kate sin apartar los ojos de Derek – Los códigos están para romperse. ¿Verdad? - Derek no respondió a la provocación, pero sus labios se tensaron en una mueca de odio – No deberías hacer eso, cielo. Sabes lo mucho que me pone cuando sacas tu lado salvaje.

-          ¿En serio? – interrumpió Stiles de nuevo, su voz un poco más aguda - ¿De dónde demonios sacas esas frases? ¿De una peli porno del siglo pasado?

Kate dejó de sonreír, y giró lentamente el cuello para acabar mirando a Stiles.

-          ¿Eres consciente de que eres un simple humano atrapado con dos criaturas salvajes? – preguntó - Deberías pensar un poquito antes de hablar, porque no a todo el mundo le gustan tus bromas.

-          Habla por ti, guapa – dijo fanfarrón - Con Derek me costó, pero al final conseguí que apreciara mi sentido del humor… Incluso a Chris le parezco gracioso – sonrió – Lo que me lleva a una duda: ¿Es adoptado, verdad? Lo digo porque da la casualidad de que es el único Argent que no es un psicópata…

Pese a la amenaza previa, Kate soltó una carcajada que a todas luces se veía sincera.

-          Tienes razón – admitió, mirando a Derek – Pese a las ganas de matarle, al final es difícil no cogerle cariño.

Entonces Kate accionó el mando automático de la celda de Derek. Pero antes de que él pudiera pensar siquiera en atacar, la puerta ya se había cerrado y en el centro de la celda estaba la bolsa de la comida.

Derek miró a la mujer con asombro, a lo que ella sólo se encogió de hombros, con fingida indiferencia.

-          Los jaguares son más rápidos que los lobos – sonrió – Espero que te sirva como aviso y que no intentes ninguna tontería.

-          No voy a hacer nada. A diferencia de otros, yo sí cumplo mi palabra. Incluso con asesinas.

-          Y mira lo bien que te ha ido en el pasado – ronroneó – Ese siempre ha sido tu mayor problema, Derek. Siempre has confiado demasiado en todo el mundo.

-          Ya, seguro – respondió Stiles, sin poder remediarlo.

-          ¿No me crees?

-          Derek no confía ni en su propio tío… Lo que, por otro lado, es bastante inteligente.

-          Pero sí que ha confiado en mí – dijo Kate - Otra vez…

Abrió de nuevo la celda de Stiles, y en esta ocasión entró lentamente.

-          Kate – en cuanto puso un pie dentro, Derek la llamó desde el otro lado – Es a mí a quien quieres.

-          Y a ti te tengo, gracias – sonrió, acercándose sigilosamente al chico. Stiles, al que ya se le había borrado la sonrisa, retrocedió hasta colocarse al fondo de la celda, y lo más cerca posible de Derek.

-          Como le toques un pelo te juro…

-          ¿Qué? – preguntó con curiosidad, parándose para mirar al hombre lobo - ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? – en un segundo estaba en mitad de la celda, y al otro estaba detrás de Stiles, con una garra en torno a su garganta y la otra sujetando las manos del chico a su espalda – ¿Cómo vas a impedir que no le arranque la garganta?

Stiles cerró los ojos, temblando. Podía notar las garras de Kate apretando su cuello, y el aliento cálido golpeando su nuca. Luchó por liberarse, pero el agarre era demasiado fuerte.

-          ¡Kate! – Derek golpeó la verja, sintiendo cómo la electricidad recorrió su cuerpo. Golpeó una vez más, y luego otra.

-          ¿Has visto, Stiles? – le preguntó entonces, sin hacer caso al hombre lobo. Sabía que no podría romper la verja por mucho que lo intentara – Siempre dispuesto a sacrificarse por los demás, pero siempre cometiendo los mismo errores.

-          Ser un héroe no es cometer errores – gruñó Stiles como pudo, las garras apretando cada vez más.

-          ¿Eso es lo que crees que es? ¿Un héroe? – soltó una carcajada – Que extraño. Yo no lo recuerdo así – miró a Derek, ya transformado, golpear otra vez la verja; y nuevas chispas salieron disparadas – Yo sólo recuerdo a un chico al que le gustaba complacer a todo el mundo – susurró al oído de Stiles - Tendrías que haberle visto. Tan sorprendido porque una chica hecha y derecha, tan guapa, se hubiera fijado en él. En un cachorrito que todavía no había terminado de desarrollarse… Pobre Derek – puso un puchero que logró que a Derek se le removieran las entrañas - Sólo quería un poquito de amor… - acarició con su labio la oreja de Stiles - Y yo se lo dí.

-          ¡Crees que me importa! – rugió el chico, intentando soltarse de nuevo.

-          Es curioso – sonrió Kate – Puede que tus palabras y tu actitud sean las de un chico para el que todo esto no es más que una broma… Otra aventura que contar a sus nietos – bajó la mano desde el cuello hasta su pecho, a la altura del corazón – Pero esto - apretó las garras los justo para hacerle agujeros en la camiseta – Esto me dice que ahora mismo estás hirviendo por dentro, con tu pequeño corazoncito de humano latiendo muy deprisa, cada vez que digo su nombre… ¿No es así, Derek?

Derek rugió de nuevo, colocando ambas manos sobre la verja y soportando el dolor de la electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo. No era la primera vez que la sentía y sabía que no estaba sirviendo de nada; pero al menos así, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

-          ¿Y sabes lo más divertido? – susurró muy bajo al oído de Stiles, sabiendo que Derek la estaba escuchando – Que a él le pasa exactamente lo mismo.

 

Stiles abrió los ojos de par en par, y se encontró de frente con los azules de Derek. Pero a diferencia de cómo habían estado hacía un minuto, con la rabia manando de ellos como si fuera fuego líquido; esta vez estaban vacíos…

No, vacíos no. Puede que sí de la rabia y el odio hacia la mujer que ahora le estaba amenazando, pero a cambio había una expresión distinta en ellos. Una de sorpresa, junto a algo más que Stiles no era capaz de identificar.

 

Stiles intentó decir algo. ¿Iba a morir sin ser más que un juguete en sus manos hasta que se cansara de él? ¿O todo esto era sólo una manera de torturar a Derek, obligándole a ver cómo hacía daño a un inocente sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo?

 

Ninguna de las dos opciones era reconfortante, pero esperaba de todo corazón que no fuera la segunda. Pues eso significaría que con su muerte no acabaría todo. Que sería una cruz que añadir a la decena de cargas que ya soportaba Derek.

 

-          Oh… No llores, cielo – susurró Kate, apartándose.

 

Sólo entonces Stiles fue consciente de que había empezado a llorar, y se limpió con rabia las lágrimas una vez que estuvo libre.

Pero entonces miró a Derek y vio que él había agachado la cabeza, impidiéndole ver su rostro, y se preguntó si tal vez se había referido a él.

 

El sonido de la puerta de metal abriéndose le hizo girarse hacia Kate, que ya estaba junto a la puerta, sin dejar de sonreír. Odiaba como nada en el mundo aquella asquerosa sonrisa.

-          ¿Lo ves, Derek? – llamó al Beta – Sí que tengo motivos para que se quede.

 

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es cortito pero intenso. Y uno de mis favoritos...  
> Que lo disfrutéis

 

Stiles no se atrevió a decir una palabra cuando Kate se marchó.

 

No tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero sí sabía que no había sido bueno.

También sabía que le afectaba directamente, y no sólo por ser uno de los que estaban secuestrados… Pero todavía no sabía en qué medida lo hacía ni, lo que era peor, si podría terminar con él muerto.

 

Derek, en cambio sí que lo sabía. O al menos intuía algo.

Por eso no pudo aguantar más de cinco minutos para preguntarle.

Él seguía de pie y al fondo de la celda, en el mismo sitio donde había amenazado a Kate, sólo para quedarse callado después.

Y donde tal vez había acabado llorando.

¿Llorando por él?

 

Sólo le había visto llorar una vez, cuando Boyd murió entre sus brazos. Y no quería ni imaginarse que ahora había sido él el responsable de que volviera a hacerlo… Pero si una persona como Derek, acostumbrado a ocultar sus sentimientos tras capas y más capas de sarcasmo y mala leche, acababa llorando; sólo podía significar que algo muy malo le estaba pasando.

 

Y necesitaba saber qué era.

 

-          Derek.

 

Derek no respondió. Siguió en la misma posición, con la espalda tensa. No se había quitado la cazadora, pero podía notar perfectamente la tensión de todos sus músculos y sus puños apretados. A su lado, la comida seguía intacta.

Y que un hombre lobo se olvidara de comer, era indicativo más que suficiente de que las cosas estaban mal. Muy mal.

 

-          Derek. Por favor, dime algo.

-          Siéntate y trata de calmarte – respondió sin moverse un milímetro - Tu respiración…

-          ¡Me importa una mierda mi respiración! ¿Qué demonios significaba todo esto? ¿Por qué estoy realmente aquí?

El hombre lobo negó, y Stiles pudo oír el chirriar de dientes contra dientes.

-          ¡Derek!

-          Eres el más débil – explicó con desagrado y todavía sin mirarle - La opción más lógica para conseguir que viniera. Para tenerme donde quería.

Y tal vez fue porque ya estaba acostumbrado a las excusas de Derek, o porque le resultaba más fácil llevarle la contraria cuando no le estaba mirando a la cara; pero el caso fue que Stiles no se conformó con las patrañas de siempre.

-          ¡Y una mierda! ¿Es que no la has visto? ¿Lo rápida que es? Podría haberte hecho morder el polvo sin necesidad de secuestrarme. ¡Qué demonios, si ya lo hizo una vez! – le acusó con rabia, deseando poder golpearle - Sabes perfectamente que no estoy aquí por eso. Si fuera así, me habría dejado marchar, o me habría matado cuando ya tuvo lo que quería, que es a ti. Y si no lo ha hecho, está claro que soy más que un simple señuelo. Así que dime: ¡Qué demonios pinto aquí!

Por fin Derek levantó la vista del suelo, y Stiles aguantó la respiración.

Pese al lenguaje corporal que había creído intuir, la expresión de Derek no era la de alguien que estaba tenso y furioso, ansioso por atacar. Por el contrario, se le veía relajado… No, no relajado. Se le veía abatido, cansado.

-          No lo sé – respondió.

-          Mentiroso.

-          ¡No lo sé!

El ex Alpha apretó los labios con rabia, y sus puños se cerraron con fuerza durante unos segundos.

-          Siempre ha querido estar por encima de los demás. Y por eso siempre ha elegido al más débil a la hora de atacar.

Aunque estaba repitiendo las mismas palabras de antes, Stiles tuvo claro que ahora mismo no se estaba refiriendo al humano que había allí dentro.

-          Pero tú no eres débil.

-          Lo era cuando me conoció – dijo con voz grave - Ni siquiera había empezado a desarrollar mis sentidos. Era más humano que lobo. Y con lo de Paige… – volvió a apretar los labios - Se aprovechó de ello.

 

Stiles sintió un escalofrío, provocado por un millón de motivos: Porque seguía atrapado y a merced de una asesina sobrenatural. Porque en caso de que le atacara, Derek no podría hacer otra cosa que mirar. Porque ahora mismo Derek no estaba hablando como el Alpha que se suponía que era, sino como un Omega vulnerable… Y porque era la primera vez que oía el nombre de Paige de labios de Derek.

Y encima lo había hecho sin dudar, como si ya tuviera más que claro que Stiles conocía la historia, pero que no le importaba que fuera así.

-          ¿Y eso es lo que quiere hacer conmigo ahora? ¿Humillarme o…? ¿Por qué? Yo no le he hecho nada…

-          Es por mí… Yo no haré nada por miedo a que pueda hacerte daño. Porque sabe que eres importante para mí - susurró, muy bajito, esta vez mirándole fijamente - Lo más importante.

Y sus ojos, de ese color indescifrable, no dejaron duda alguna de a qué se estaba refiriendo exactamente.

 

Stiles sintió una mezcla de sentimientos imposible de describir: Sintió como su pecho se hinchaba al ver el modo tan intenso en que Derek le estaba mirando, reflejando en sus irises un millar de emociones que jamás había visto en él, y menos dirigiéndose a él… Pero al mismo tiempo recordó que seguían atrapados.

Y separados.

-          Joder… Por qué demonios tenemos que tener esta conversación aquí, con esta asquerosa verja entre medias. Tu sentido de la oportunidad es increíble, ¿lo sabes?

-          Qué más da.

-          ¿Que qué más da? – repitió con asombró - ¿Sabes el tiempo que llevo deseando que digas eso? – hizo un aspaviento que en seguida se transformó en rabia - ¿Y sabes las ganas que tengo ahora mismo de abrazarte y no soltarte nunca? ¿O de besarte, esta vez de verdad?

Derek le miró en silencio unos segundos, el rostro impertérrito; pero al final cedió a la evidencia y mostró una tímida sonrisa.

-          Lo siento.

-          No… Ni se te ocurra decir eso… - suspiró – Y después de todo, es lógico. Si no vivimos en un pueblo normal y mis amigos no son normales, tiene sentido que el tipo que me gusta se declare cuando estamos secuestrados por una psicópata.

-          Yo no me he declarado.

-          No intentes disimular ahora, Hale – sonrió con un toque de amenaza – Conozco perfectamente todos tus movimientos de cejas y el significado de tus miradas asesinas… Y la de antes ha sido como gritar a los cuatro vientos que estás colado por mí.

El Beta negó unos segundos, dejándose llevar por el buen humor que Stiles siempre era capaz de traer. Incluso en las peores situaciones.

-          ¿Cómo sabes que significa eso? No es que hayas podido verlo antes.

-          Puede que no… Pero sí que he visto tu mirada asesina cada vez que hablaba de Malía – casi deletreó su nombre de lo despacio que lo dijo, y un segundo después Derek frunció el ceño - Ja. Lo has vuelto a hacer… Reconócelo, cielo. Estás completamente celoso.

-          No me llames así.

Derek respondió sin pensar, su voz mucho más grave y dura de la que había estado usando hasta entonces.

Exactamente como ocurrió la otra vez que estaban charlando, cuando fueron a cavar la tumba de Kate, y de pronto el chico uso ese apelativo cariñoso con él.

 

Al principio no había entendido el verdadero motivo por el que Derek no quería que le llamara así. Intuía que se debía más a su naturaleza huraña y a aparentar que era un auténtico lobo amargado… Pero desde que conoció a Kate y vio lo mucho que a ella le gustaba usar esa palabra, sobre todo con Derek, Stiles había empezado a comprender el verdadero motivo del rechazo a aquel inocente mote.

Y ahora que veía su reacción, casi instintiva y tan visceral, ya no le cupo ninguna duda.

Por ello Stiles no tuvo más remedio que agachar la cabeza, y susurrar un sincero “perdona”.

 

El otro asintió enseguida, serio, pero dejando claro que aceptaba sus disculpas, y que no había sido su intención saltar de ese modo… Simplemente, no podía evitarlo.

-          No va a poder conmigo – dijo entonces Stiles. Siguió hablando en voz baja, pero al menos se le veía seguro de lo que decía – No puede matarme porque entonces se quedaría sin su juguete con el que chantajearte. Y si lo que intenta es minar mi autoestima para que tú te sientas culpable, se ha equivocado de persona – sonrió cuando Derek alzó una ceja con curiosidad - Si estuviera solo, tal vez acabaría enloqueciendo, pensando que voy a morir con nadie a mi lado. Pero estando tú aquí, y después de todo lo que he pasado en los últimos meses… – sonrió con prepotencia, y no toda era fingida - Ella no es más que otro monstruo de fase.

-          Ella es más rápida que yo.

-          Y qué. Tú sigues siendo un hombre lobo. Y un Hale. Y por si eso fuera poco, ahora mismo tienes una mayor motivación para salir de aquí – abrió mucho los ojos cuando el Beta volvió a mirarle con curiosidad - ¿Tienes idea de lo que voy a hacerte cuando salgamos de aquí y pueda estar a solas contigo? – sonrió – Te aseguro que a ella no la está esperando nadie… Y menos para eso.

Derek alzó una ceja, en gesto de horror, pero entonces soltó una carcajada.

Una que jamás había tenido ocasión de mostrar las otras veces que estuvo atrapado y pensando que iba a morir.

Pero supuso que eso era bueno.

Que demostraba lo mucho que cambiaba la situación cuando estaba con la persona adecuada.

 

Y por si no estuviera ya claro, Stiles Stilisnki era definitivamente la persona adecuada para él.

 

TBC...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de que se me olvide.   
> Mi cuenta de twitter, donde anuncio las actualizaciones de los fics, es @EricaEnfurecida  
> No estoy segura de si ya lo había comentado, pero por si acaso ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llegamos a un capítulo clave de la historia, y otro de mis preferidos.  
> Y no sería un capítulo importante, si no tuviera un poco de todo... Así que preparaos para una montaña rusa de emociones.

 

Al final se equivocaron.

 

Y eso que a estas alturas ya tenían que haber aprendido que sus primeras hipótesis nunca eran las correctas. Así pasó las veces anteriores. Absolutamente todas:

Cuando apareció un Alpha en Beacon Hills, pensaron en un montón de opciones menos en Peter. Cuando lo hizo el Kanima, primero creyeron que era Isaac y luego Lydia, para acabar siendo Jackson y Matt, en los que nunca pensaron. Y cuando llegó el Nogitsune, todos fueron posibles candidatos menos el que realmente interesó al demonio: un inocente humano que creía estar volviéndose loco.

 

Por supuesto, esta vez ocurrió lo mismo.

 

Porque Kate no estaba interesada en hacerle daño a Stiles sólo por ser la debilidad de Derek.

En realidad, nunca estuvo interesada en él.

 

Lo peor era que Stiles estaba convencido de que Derek ya lo sabía. Que tal vez lo supo desde el principio, antes incluso de aceptar aquel absurdo intercambio que nunca llegó a realizarse. Y aun así, decidió seguir adelante.

Como siempre, pensando en todos menos en él.

 

Stiles, por su parte, lo descubrió de la peor manera posible: Sin verlo llegar, y cuando tenía todas las defensas completamente bajadas.

 

**********

Ya había intuido que su secuestro iba a ir para largo, y que tendrían que ser los demás los que acabaran sacándoles de allí. Y puede que “los demás” se limitara sólo a Scott con Lydia, Kira y tal vez su padre. Pero aunque fueran pocos estaban fuera y, esperaba, ideando un plan.

 

Por ello, había decidido tomárselo con calma. Y aprovechando que Derek había confesado recientemente su infinito amor hacia él (vale, no usó esas palabras, pero en el cerebro de Stiles había ocurrido justo así), decidió tener una de las conversaciones más bizarras de toda su vida.

 

Estaban tumbados en el suelo, lo más cerca posible de la verja que les separaba. Derek de espaldas y mirando al techo, con los brazos bajo la cabeza a modo de almohada; mientras que Stiles lo hacía tumbado boca abajo, con los codos apoyados en el suelo y las rodillas dobladas, como habría hecho si estuviera frente a un fuego en una acampada, y no en una celda maloliente.

-          Entonces, ¿dónde me vas a llevar cuando salgamos de aquí? – preguntó el adolescente.

Derek miró de reojo a Stiles y trató de ocultar la sonrisa. Y como le había ocurrido cuando Stiles le contó lo que debía hacer para conseguir el apoyo de su suegro, o cuando aseguró que iba a acompañarle sí o sí al próximo baile del instituto “porque uno no sale con Derek Hale y no presume de él”; no lo consiguió.

-          ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que te invite?

-          Porque eres el mayor, por supuesto. Y porque tienes más dinero. Si tuviera que pagar yo, creo que como mucho podría llevarte a tomar un batido… Y no sé por qué, intuyo que eso no te va.

-          Parece que estás conmigo sólo por mi dinero – alzó entonces una ceja - ¿Y cuántos años crees que tengo?

-          Primero: No estoy contigo sólo por tu dinero. Y segundo: Sé perfectamente los años que tienes. Pero como tienes esa manía de dejarte barba, no es mi culpa si pareces mayor.

-          Qué otra cosa podía hacer – medio gruñó - Pensé que si parecía mayor, me haríais más caso.

-          Te habríamos hecho más caso si hubieras usado las palabras un poco más de tu media habitual de dos frases por hora.

-          Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez.

-          ¿Ves? – sonrió como un bobalicón – Sólo hace una hora que te has declarado, y ya estás aprendiendo cómo comportarte con tu novio.

-          Por enésima vez, Stiles: _No_ me he declarado.

-          Lo que tú digas, gruñón. Si hace que duermas mejor por las noches…

-          Veo que lo estáis pasando bien.

 

La voz de Kate interrumpió de golpe la conversación.

Un segundo estaban tumbados y charlando tranquilamente, y al siguiente ya estaban de pie, sin perder ojo de un solo movimiento de la mujer que había entrado sin que se hubieran dado cuenta.

Stiles miró de reojo a Derek. Como siempre ocurría cuando estaba frente a un enemigo, su cara era una máscara indescifrable que no dejaba entrever nada salvo la rabia.

-          Por favor, por mí no os cortéis. Seguir charlando. Es entretenido – señaló la mujer jaguar, colocándose frente a las celdas.

-          Lo siento – dijo Stiles con desagrado - Pero no creo que nada de lo que digamos pueda interesarte.

-          ¿Por qué piensas eso? – preguntó Kate con curiosidad, al tiempo que abría la puerta de Stiles y entraba en ella – Tal vez podríamos comparar notas sobre Derek Hale. Al final no tuvimos ocasión.

-          Aléjate de él – rugió Derek al otro lado de la verja. Tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo.

-          Relájate, cielo. No voy a hacerle nada.

-          ¡No le llames así!

El grito de Stiles salió de su boca antes incluso de que él mismo supiera que iba a gritar. Y no fue el único sorprendido, pues la propia Kate paró al instante.

-          Interesante… Veo que tenerle aquí ha conseguido que le saques un buen par, incluso sabiendo que no es lo más inteligente – sonrió, terminando de acercarse al humano - Pero como he dicho, me gustaría que pudiéramos comparar nuestras experiencias con el apuesto hombre lobo…

-          Lo siento – Stiles tragó saliva y mostró una mueca de asco - Mi padre me enseñó que no debía hablar con psicópatas.

-          Kate… – habló Derek desde el otro lado de la verja. Se le veía muy tranquilo a pesar de saber que no podría defender a Stiles si ella decidía atacar. Pero estaba seguro de que ese no era el plan de la ex cazadora - Como le hagas un rasguño te juro que iré a por ti y…

-          ¿Y me matarás? – preguntó con curiosidad, para luego hacer un puchero - No eres nada original.

-          No – sus ojos azules brillaron – Te juro que desearás que lo haga.

Kate mantuvo la mirada de odio, para nada impresionada. Devolvió entonces la atención a Stiles, sin haberse transformado todavía. A simple vista parecía una humana más.

-          ¿Has visto lo gallito que se pone? – sonrió – Antes no era así, ¿sabes? No tenía esa manía de gruñir y amenazar a todo el mundo… Antes era… cómo decirlo… Era el perfecto príncipe de cuento de hadas – rió – Es irónico, ¿no crees? – comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del humano - Que pasara en tan poco tiempo de ser un chico adorable y siempre sonriendo, a un gruñón que se olvidó de usar las palabras.

-          Es lo que tiene cuando matan a toda tu familia – gruñó Derek con los dientes chirriando.

-          Puede ser… - paró en su acecho a Stiles y se acercó un poco más a la verja que les separaba del hombre lobo – De todas formas, tú nunca tuviste problemas para hacerte entender sin palabras, ¿verdad? – giró el cuello para dejar claro que no se había olvidado del otro prisionero - No piensas tú lo mismo, ¿Stiles?

Stiles no pudo hacer otra cosa que apretar los puños con rabia, y mirar a aquel monstruo con odio infinito.

-          ¿Qué pasa? – Kate puso cara de sorpresa exagerada – No me digas que… ¡Aún no se ha atrevido a hacer nada contigo! ¿Pero por qué? Si ya lo hizo con esa profesora… ¿Cómo se llamaba? – preguntó a Derek – Y la chica en el fondo no era muy guapa, así que no es que tenga el listón muy alto, ¿verdad?

El chico siguió sin responder. Sabía que eso era lo que ella quería: Cabrearle y sacar a la palestra todos sus momentos incómodos, y de paso humillar a Derek al recordarle sus errores con otras mujeres.

-          Vaya. Lo siento de veras, cielo – Kate acarició el brazo de Stiles – No sabes lo que te pierdes – sonrió – Verás. Una de las mejores cosas de Derek, aunque parezca mentira, era lo mucho que se esforzaba en todo… Antes no iba con esa prepotencia de Alpha por todos lados… Y no sabes lo adorable que resultaba. Siempre preguntando si lo hacía bien. Si era bueno para mí. Si me gustaba estar con él… ¿Cómo no me iba a gustar? – rió como una colegiala - Puede que le faltara un poco de técnica, pero en cuanto a echarle ganas nadie podría competir con él… Y tampoco es que tuviera problemas a la hora de cansarse, ¿verdad?

 

Stiles apretó los puños, obligándose a no decir nada. Tampoco es que pudiera decir nada en una conversación que nada tenía que ver con él. No cuando las otras personas que había allí eran Derek Hale y Kate Argent: Dos personas de las que hasta ahora sólo sabía que tuvieron una historia en el pasado, y de la que no había querido conocer los detalles... Bastante desagradable era saber que una mujer mayor se aprovechó de la inocencia de un crío sólo para cometer un asesinato; como para encima conocer los detalles más escabrosos.

 

Pero estaba claro que Kate no tenía problemas para compartir intimidades.

 

-          Es una verdadera pena que no hayas podido verle así – continuó Kate – Habrías visto que en realidad sois muy parecidos. Y que todo eso del lobo malo del cuento no son más que patrañas… Derek nunca ha sido el malo de la historia… En realidad, debajo de esas capas de músculo y cuero, y con esa cara siempre enfurruñada, sigue habiendo un cachorrito perdido.

-          Te equivocas – gruñó Stiles, cansado de oír su voz – Eso es lo que a ti te gustaría.

-          No, cielo. Eso es lo que es… ¿Y sabes cómo lo sé? – le susurró al oído pero mirando a Derek - Porque yo me encargué de que fuera así.

 

Y entonces, muy lentamente, Kate empezó a transformarse, dejando que su piel se tiñera de ese tono azul a manchas, y que sus dedos humanos se transformaran en garras. Stiles tragó con dificultad, apretando los puños para vencer el temblor que se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Allí estaba otra vez: encerrado con un animal salvaje que podía despedazarle en un segundo.

 

-          Pero apuesto a que tú si te has imaginado cómo sería estar a solas con él – siguió Kate cuando ya estaba transformada - Es todo un espécimen el que tenemos aquí, ¿no crees? Un antiguo Alpha ni más ni menos… Y aunque sólo la profesora tuvo la ocasión de probar su cama el poco tiempo que fue un Alpha, te aseguro que siendo un Beta tampoco tenía desperdicio – miró a Derek – ¿Te puedes imaginar cómo sería ahora, cielo? Tú siendo todo un lobo, y yo un jaguar a la que no podrías hacer daño ni aunque quisieras… ¿No sería el mejor sexo de tu vida?

-          Estás enferma – escupió Derek.

-          ¿Por qué piensas eso? Fuiste tú quien aceptó irse con una mujer mayor, aun cuando a tus padres no les hacía gracia.

-          Ellos no sabían nada – gruñó - Si lo hubieran hecho, te aseguro que no estarías viva.

-          Puede que no supieran que estabas conmigo, pero sí que estabas haciendo algo que no debías… Porque tú también sabías que aquello no era muy normal, ¿verdad? Teniendo que vernos siempre a escondidas, en edificios abandonados como este. Guardando el secreto a todo el mundo… Claro que en tu caso, no era ese el único secreto que guardabas…

-          No me interesa recordar el pasado.

-          ¿Por qué no? Siempre he sido una chica melancólica – se encogió un poco de hombros – Pero además de recordar los viejos tiempos, también quería hablarte de nuestro hijo. Pensé que tendrías curiosidad.

 

Un silencio asfixiante siguió a las palabras de Kate.

Stiles se atrevió a levantar la vista para mirar por primera vez a Kate ya transformada. Pero ella, como había supuesto, no le estaba mirando a él. Siguió la dirección de sus ojos verdes, para encontrarse con un Derek más pálido de como jamás había visto… Más incluso que cuando acababa de descubrir que la tumba de Kate estaba vacía.

-          De qué demonios estás hablando – murmuró el Beta.

-          ¿De que crees? – preguntó ella con asombro - Del hijo que tuve después de la barbacoa en casa Hale... Unos siete meses después.

-          Mientes – gruñó Derek - Y estás enferma si crees que…

-          ¿Cómo crees que me transformé? – le interrumpió. Y dio en el blanco con esa pregunta, porque en el acto Derek se quedó sin palabras - Pensé que habíais hecho los deberes… ¿No sabias que la única manera de que alguien se transforme con el arañazo de un Alpha, era si había habido otro contacto previo?

-          Te acostaste con él – dijo Stiles sin pensar. Pero necesitaba decir, hacer algo para terminar con aquella patraña - Así es como surgen las mujeres jaguar.

-          ¿En serio? – soltó una carcajada – Caray, sí que le tienes en un pedestal. Ya sé que he dicho que el sexo con él era como de otro mundo… Pero no tanto como para transformarme. Para hacerlo, mi cuerpo tenía que transformarse antes… Literalmente.

Un nuevo silencio siguió a las palabras de la mujer, pero Stiles se olvidó de Kate en seguida, centrándose en Derek. Él seguía callado, con el rostro pálido. Y ahora sus ojos estaban llenos de temor.

-          ¿No me crees?

-          Por qué habría de hacerlo. Jamás has dicho la verdad.

-          No, cariño. Eso es lo que tú siempre has creído. Pero en realidad siempre he sido sincera contigo – le sonrió con ternura - Te dije que eras especial, ¿no es así? Y lo eras.

Esperó a que Derek dijera algo, si bien no le sorprendió que no lo hiciera… Sin embargo, Kate sabía que tenía toda su atención.

-          ¿Lo recuerdas? Fue justo después de acostarnos por primera vez… Cuando tú me dijiste que me querías – las pupilas de Derek temblaron, y casi en seguida bajó la vista al suelo - ¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿Te avergüenzas de ello? No deberías. Fue tan enternecedor… - se giró entonces hacia Stiles, quien no había apartado la mirada de Derek, y sacó del bolsillo del pantalón el mismo llavero que Stiles recuperó de la casa de Allison – Él me regaló este llavero. Y entonces supe que no tardaría mucho en contarme todos sus secretos. Que en realidad se estaba muriendo por hacerlo… El pobre debía pensar que si no lo hacía, me acabaría pasando algo como a Paige. Y eso sí que sería triste.

-          ¡No digas su nombre! – gritó Derek, recuperando un poco de la rabia que había desaparecido desde la mención de ese posible hijo.

-          ¿Por qué no? ¿No es verdad lo que estoy diciendo? Sabes bien que sí. Que en ese momento habrías hecho todo lo que te habría pedido… Y lo hiciste: Me dijiste dónde vivías, qué puerta secreta podía utilizar para entrar sin ser vista, y qué noche estarías en el partido y lejos de tu manada.

-          ¡Por qué! – gritó Derek - ¿Por qué esperaste a que yo no estuviera?

Kate se acarició la barbilla en gesto pensativo.

-          No lo sé… Supongo que una parte de mí quería que hubiera un superviviente que pudiera contarle a los demás lo que había hecho – hizo un chasquido con la lengua - Lástima que escogiera al que decidió convertirse luego en Mudito… Porque nunca se lo contaste a Laura, ¿verdad? ¿Y a Peter? Sería interesante preguntarle si lo sabe… - se pegó entonces a la verja, colocando incluso una mano en ella. La electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo fue bien visible por las chispas que saltaron por todos lados, aunque Kate no dio muestras de dolor - Claro que también podría haber sido porque no era justo matar al padre de mi hijo… En el fondo soy toda una sentimental, Derek. Ya lo sabes.

Apartó la mano de la verja, dándole la espalda.

-          No puedes obligarme a nada… - rugió el hombre lobo - Ya no soy ese crío estúpido al que tenías en la palma de tu mano.

-          ¿Eso crees? Dios. Cómo puedes seguir siendo tan inocente… – se acercó entonces a Stiles, que ni siquiera parecía estar allí, y empezó a acariciar su pelo castaño con las garras – Estoy tocando el pelo de tu chico… ¿No decías que no debería? ¿Que si lo hacía desearía que me acabaras matando?... Bien, ¿a qué esperas?

-          Por favor, Kate… - pidió con voz temblorosa - No…

-          Eso está mejor… Aunque me temo que no es suficiente.

Llevó de pronto la mano hasta el antebrazo de Stiles, y clavó las garras hasta que empezó a brotar la sangre.

 

El grito de dolor de Stiles resonó en la celda.

Derek golpeó la verja electrificada y las chispas comenzaron a salir, pero nadie prestó atención: Kate siguió clavando sus garras en la piel del humano, y Derek golpeando la verja con rabia, logrando que empezara a oler a piel quemada.

-          ¡Stiles! – agarró la verja con sus garras, ya transformado, pero sin poder romper la barrera a causa del dolor que recorría su cuerpo – ¡Kate, por favor!

-          ¿Lo ves? – susurró la mujer jaguar, para nada afectada por los gritos de Stiles - Si quisiera, ahora mismo podría despellejarle delante de tus narices, y tú no podrías hacer nada para evitarlo… - clavó más las uñas y, entre grito y grito, las piernas de Stiles comenzaron a fallarle a causa del dolor - Y aunque le suelte para que tengamos un poquito de intimidad y tú sigas sin querer colaborar, no me costará nada traerle de nuevo y empezar de nuevo la partida – apretó una vez más, y esta vez tuvo que agarrarle con la otra mano cuando el chico no pudo soportar el propio peso de su cuerpo, casi desmayado. La sangre era ahora bien visible, tanto recorriendo las manos de Stiles como manchando su ropa - Así que, a no ser que quieras que se desangre, ¡te recomiendo que te calmes de una puta vez!

Derek gruñó de rabia, incluso rugió, y apretó los puños contra la verja.

Pero al ver que no podía hacer más y que Kate cumpliría con su amenaza, no tuvo más remedio que recuperar su forma humana.

 

Apenas lo hizo, todavía sintiendo el hormigueo de la electricidad recorriendo todo su cuerpo, Kate hizo lo propio: Sus garras se convirtieron en dedos, que llevó de nuevo al pelo de Stiles. Lo acarició durante unos segundos, recreándose en el tacto de sus mechones. Sabiendo que podría estar así tanto tiempo como quisiera, y que Derek ni siquiera protestaría.

 

Stiles se sentía mareado, casi a punto de desmayarse, pero se obligó a mantenerse consciente. Por horrible que fuera el dolor que estaba sintiendo, sabía que no debía hacerlo. Tanto por su propia seguridad como por la de Derek, al que no quería dejar a solas con ella.

-          ¿Lo ves, Stiles? – susurró en su oído Kate - ¿Ves como le tengo bien cogido por los huevos? – soltó una carcajada desagradable – ¿Y ese es tu famoso rey? – dirigió entonces la vista hacia Derek, y se apartó por completo de Stiles.

 

El chico trastabilló ante la falta de sujeción. Acabó de rodillas, intentando vencer las nauseas y el mareo ante el constante dolor y la pérdida de sangre. Kate colocó los brazos en jarra durante unos segundos, contemplando a sus dos prisioneros, antes de sacar del bolsillo de su pantalón otra figura de ajedrez que mostró a Stiles.

 

No era el rey.

Esa se la había quedado Stiles cuando Kate la dejó en la celda, y ahora estaba bien guardada en su propio pantalón.

 

La que ahora le estaba enseñando, era la figura de la reina.

 

-          Siento decirte esto, cielo – comentó mientras salía de la celda con calma - Pero si Derek es tu rey, yo siempre seré su reina… Y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo. Ninguno de los dos – se dirigió entonces a la puerta principal, que abrió ante el silencio de sus presos – Y cuanto antes os deis cuenta, antes podremos terminar la partida.

-          No te vas a salir con la tuya – gruñó Stiles de rabia y de dolor. Se llevó una mano al antebrazo en un vano intento por taponar la herida, sin dejar de mirarla con odio – Aunque me amenaces y hagas daño, Derek…

-          ¡Es mío y de nadie más! – rugió la mujer, dejando que sus ojos esmeralda brillaran – ¡Yo le convertí en lo que es! ¡Soy la mujer con la que sueña cada noche! ¡La única a la que ha dicho que la quiere! – sonrió ante el tono rojizo que adquirieron las mejillas del adolescente - Te creerás muy especial, Stiles, pero no puede hacer nada para que deje de pensar en mí, porque _yo_ fui su primera vez... Y también la madre de su hijo - la sonrisa se vio ampliada cuando el corazón de Stiles empezó a latir con furia – A ti nunca te ha dicho que te quiere ¿verdad? ¿Y no te preguntas por qué? – Stiles sólo pudo apretar los labios con rabia – Siento ser yo quien te lo diga, pero estás tan lejos de tenerle como el primer día en que le viste… - colocó una mano sobre la verja electrificada, provocando nuevas chispas - Llegas diez años tarde, cielo. Desde el momento en que yo aparecí en su vida, me convertí en la única con derecho a ser su reina… Y como tal, no permitiré que nadie toque lo que es mío – se dirigió a Derek – ¿Me has oído, Derek? Eres mío y de nadie más… Y sabes, ¡sabes!, que no podrás hacer nada para evitar tu destino. Y tu destino está a mi lado, dándome los hijos que sólo yo tengo derecho a tener contigo.

 

Se alejó de la celda de Stiles y volvió a la puerta principal. Pero justo antes de abrirla, miró por encima de su hombro y le guiñó un ojo al hombre lobo.

 

-          Cuando estés listo llámame… Me estoy empezando a cansar de este sitio.

 

Lo siguiente que se oyó, fue el retumbar de la puerta cerrándose.

 

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... Si ayer os decía que los capítulos de esta semana están siendo mis preferidos, el de hoy sin duda es el que más me gusta, y el que no me canso de leer nunca.   
> Espero que penséis lo mismo...

 

 

En cuanto la puerta se cerró y volvieron a estar a solas, Derek reaccionó: Se pegó a la verja que les separaba y, casi tocando el metal electrificado, miró con nerviosismo a Stiles. Él seguía de rodillas, con gesto de dolor y apretándose la herida con fuerza, pero más concentrado en el propio Derek.

-          Derek…

-          Tu herida – se puso de rodillas para estar a la altura del Stiles - Déjame verla.

-          Olvídate de eso… - negó al tiempo que tragaba saliva, intentando alejar las nauseas que aún no habían desaparecido del todo - Derek, lo que ha dicho…

-          Quítate la chaqueta – pidió en un murmullo - ¿Cómo es de profunda la herida?

-          Derek…

-          ¡Hazlo!

El grito logró que Stiles comprendiera que hasta que Derek no se asegurara que él estaba bien, no se preocuparía por nada más. Que ni siquiera pensaría en la posibilidad de que fuera cierto lo que acababa de contarles Kate.

Así que Stiles se encargó de dejarle claro que estaba bien, y que él era lo último en lo que debía pensar ahora: Con cuidado, e intentando no mover mucho el brazo herido, se quitó la chaqueta de tela. Al hacerlo, fueron bien visibles los cuatro surcos dejados por las garras de Kate, a la altura del antebrazo. No eran tan profundos como para haber llegado al hueso (aunque por el dolor Stiles habría creído lo contrario), pero sí lo suficiente como para que la sangre no dejara de manar.

Stiles se mojó los labios varias veces, e inspiró profundamente otro par más, ante la mirada de preocupación del hombre lobo: Estiró el brazo todo lo que pudo, no haciendo caso del dolor, y con su mano izquierda colocó la chaqueta sobre la herida. Con movimientos torpes consiguió enrollar la prenda alrededor del brazo, y acabó haciendo un nudo con las propias mangas, que ató todo lo fuerte que pudo.

Una vez colocada la chaqueta, comprobó la sujeción moviendo un poco el brazo, hasta asegurarse de que no se movía y, lo que era mejor, que la sangre ya no brotaba tanto como antes.

-          ¿Lo ves? - miró a Derek, a quien se atrevió incluso a sonreír tímidamente - Mi padre me enseñó qué hacer en estos casos… No pasa nada.

-          Has perdido demasiada sangre - murmuró al tiempo que negaba - Tienes que salir de aquí.

-          Estoy de acuerdo… - trató de calmarle, aunque sólo fuera dándole la razón - Pero antes ¿podemos hablar de lo que acaba de pasar?… ¿De lo que ha dicho esa zorra psicópata?

Stiles esperó unos segundos, sabiendo lo que le costaba a Derek hablar. Pero cuando pasó casi un minuto y no hubo cambios, porque Derek seguía mirándole de arriba abajo, con ese gesto de concentración que tenía cuando estaba usando sus sentidos de hombre lobo, supo que debía seguir él.

-          Escucha – se mojó los labios, dudando – Estoy convencido de que todo es mentira, ¿vale? Es imposible que tuviera un hijo contigo. Si hubiera sido así, Chris te lo habría contado. Tal vez no cuando te vio por primera vez y ella seguía viva, pero sí cuando dejaste de ser su enemigo… Sabes que lo habría hecho.

 

Derek le miró entonces a los ojos, abandonando momentáneamente la inspección del antebrazo. Y cuando lo hizo, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, Stiles pudo ver perfectamente cómo las pupilas de Derek danzaban sin control, sólo de pensar que podía ser verdad: Que Kate se quedó embarazada y que por eso acabó convirtiéndose en una mujer jaguar.

El miedo… el pánico de Derek duró unos cuantos segundos, mirando fijamente a Stiles pero sin verle realmente, demasiado perdido en sus propios pensamientos y recuerdos.

 

De pronto Derek negó.

No lo hizo con rabia, como habría hecho siendo un hombre lobo que estuviera a punto de atacar, y se negaba a aceptar que estaba en desventaja. Ahora Derek era tan humano como Stiles… puede que incluso más que él; y su negación se debía a que era incapaz de aceptar que pudiera ser verdad. Y menos a pensar en ello, cuando Stiles estaba en verdadero peligro, y eso era lo más importante. Lo único importante.

-          No puedes estar aquí… - murmuró con la respiración entrecortada, a causa de la preocupación - Tienes que ir a un hospital y…

-          Por favor, Derek. ¿No ves que es esto lo que ella quiere? – suplicó – Quiere asustarte y hacerte creer que va a matarme si no…

-          Es lo que va a hacer – dijo sin parar de negar - Lo hará sin dudar. Tú no le interesas… Sólo yo.

-          No… - se acercó, aun de rodillas hasta la verja, hasta quedar a menos de diez centímetros de distancia del hombre lobo - Derek, piensa. Tú eres más inteligente que esto. Ella no puede matarme porque en cuanto lo haga se acabó la ventaja que tiene sobre ti… Sabes que es así… Lo único que tenemos que hacer es aguantar y esperar a que vengan los demás – Derek siguió negando pero Stiles no se rindió - Estoy segurísimo que ahora mismo Scott tiene que estar pensando en un plan, al ver que ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que viniste.

-          No… No puedo… – acercó una mano a la verja y esta se quedó tendida en el aire, temblorosa, al no poder acercarse más y tocar a Stiles.

-          Derek… Estoy bien, ¿vale? – susurró con miedo por ver a Derek de ese modo - Estoy…

-          Tu corazón se ha disparado – se mojó los labios - Y… Y tu respiración…

-          Eso no tiene nada que ver con la herida – dio más energía a sus palabras - Es porque me está asustando verte así.

 

Pese a que lo dijo sin esperar que aquello calmara a Derek, éste dejó de temblar. Bajó su mano hasta las piernas, aún de rodillas, y agarró la tela vaquera del pantalón con fuerza… Con las pocas que parecían quedarle, porque entonces agachó la cabeza y ocultó su rostro.

-          ¿Derek?

-          Así es como soy – susurró sin alzar la cabeza - Así es como tiene que ser.

-          De qué leches estás hablando – Stiles empezaba a perder la paciencia… Nada de aquello tenía sentido: Primero Derek se preocupaba antes de su herida que del bombazo que Kate acababa de soltar. Luego se comportaba como si estuviera a punto de tener un ataque de pánico, y ahora parecía más un chiquillo asustado y avergonzado - Derek… Vamos, mírame. Te lo pido por favor, mírame – se le quebró la voz y al instante notó otro pinchazo de dolor en el brazo. Si mantenía su mente ocupada y pensando en cualquier otra cosa salvo la herida, apenas recordaba el dolor… Pero jamás podría conseguirlo si Derek, que era la única persona que había impedido que se derrumbara hasta ahora, era el primero en hundirse - Hace dos horas estábamos hablando de dónde me ibas a llevar a cenar cuando saliéramos de aquí. No podemos estar ahora así… No es justo.

Esperó a que Derek dijera algo. A que al menos levantara la cabeza y le mostrara sus hermosos ojos claros. Esos que siempre habían llenado sus sueños, incluso en los momentos más desesperantes, y que le habían llevado a seguir luchando con la esperanza de verlos un día más…

No era justo que ahora, teniéndole justo a su lado, él mismo le impidiera verlos.

-          ¿Es esto lo que quieres? – preguntó con rabia - Así estás consiguiendo que ella gane. Comportándote así sólo estás demostrando que tiene razón. Que no eres más que un cachorro y no el héroe que…

-          Nunca lo he sido.

-          Eso no es verdad y lo sabes – respondió molesto. Pero al ver que ello no hizo que cambiara la actitud de Derek, todavía con la cabeza agachada cual niño pequeño al que habían castigado, la molestia se convirtió en rabia - ¡Lo sabes!

-          Paige, mi familia – empezó a enumerar con la voz vacía de todo sentimiento - Erica, Boyd, Allison y Aiden.

-          Derek…

-          Un héroe no debería tener tantos muertos a sus espaldas.

-          ¿Y qué me dices de los que seguimos aquí? – preguntó con voz temblorosa. Estaba teniendo la peor conversación de toda su vida, y encima era con esa maldita verja entre medias - ¿Cuántas veces me has salvado a mí? Y a Scott, y a todos los demás. ¿Eso no cuenta?

-          Jackson no está aquí… Ni Isaac, Cora, Peter… Todos se han ido… Fueron los más inteligentes.

-          ¿Porque eres así? – susurró entonces - Por favor, Derek. ¿No ves que es esto lo que ella quería? – suplicó – Y si no me hablas ni me miras cuando estoy justo aquí, lo va a conseguir… Va a conseguir que dejes de ser el Alpha.

Dijo lo último con conocimiento de causa.

Sabía que cada vez que le llamaba Alpha, la respuesta de Derek era inmediata, casi un acto reflejo: “Ya no soy un Alpha”. Era lo que siempre decía, y Stiles siempre acababa dándole la razón por mucho que en el fondo no lo creyera. Porque puede que sus ojos ya no fueran rojos o que fuera menos fuerte que antes… Pero en los últimos meses, casi desde el mismo momento en que entregó sus poderes, se había comportando como el mejor Alpha de todos.

 

Sin embargo, esta vez el truco no funcionó, porque Derek no dijo ni hizo nada. Siguió de rodillas y con la cabeza agachada, inmerso en su propio mundo…

 

-          Oye. Da igual lo que ha dicho – Stiles intentó otra táctica de acercamiento - Lo que ocurrió en el pasado es pasado, ¿vale? No tiene sentido que pienses ahora en lo que hiciste o no hiciste, porque donde estamos ahora es en el presente… Y necesito que estés aquí, conmigo. – esperó un par de segundos a que Derek reaccionara - Vamos, mírame… Necesito verte. No tienes ni idea de las ganas que tengo de cruzar esta asquerosa verja y abrazarte… - se le rompió la voz al tiempo que los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas - Pero no puedo y mirarte es lo único que me queda… Por favor, Derek, mírame.

-          Cómo puedes…

-          El qué… - preguntó cuando Derek se quedó a medias - Cómo puedo qué… - Pero Derek no respondió - Joder. No seas cabezota y mírame de una puta vez. Por favor, Derek…

Los hombros de Derek se alzaron una vez, sólo para caer de nuevo.

Desde donde estaba, en su precaria posición, Stiles tuvo la sensación de que él también estaba teniendo problemas para contener las ganas de echarse a llorar, aunque no podía estar del todo seguro.

-          ¿Es que no lo ves? – preguntó entonces Derek, y siempre sin levantar la vista del suelo – Todo lo que toco se pudre… Se muere…

-          No es verdad…

-          Ni siquiera te he dicho lo que siento por ti, y ya estás sufriendo las consecuencias.

-          No… - el calor que sintió en la mejilla cuando la primera lágrima se escapó, abrasó la piel de Stiles de un modo muy parecido a como lo habían hecho las garras de Kate al clavarse en su brazo. Pero Stiles luchó por alejar de su mente el dolor… Al menos el físico - Y aunque fuera así, no me importaría.

-          Ella no va a dejarme marchar – negó en un susurro tan bajo que apenas se oyó - Y tampoco a ti a no ser que yo…

-          ¡No! – Stiles gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sin querer pensar por un instante en esa posibilidad. En que Derek aceptara la propuesta de Kate y que se quedara con ella para darle hijos… Otros hijos - ¡Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase, me oyes! Los demás vendrán a tiempo. Y acabaremos con ella, ya lo verás…

-          No… No podemos – apretó de nuevo sus rodillas con las manos - Ya no…

-          Claro que sí… - sollozó Stiles, desesperado - Vamos, cielo...

-          No me llames así.

La voz de Derek sonó grave.

Demasiado grave.

No dejaba de haber sonado un poco más al Derek de siempre, y se suponía que eso era bueno… Pero no cuando sólo había sido para recordarle lo mucho que Kate había afectado su forma de ser. Tanto que ahora era incapaz de aceptar el mote cariñoso de la persona que le quería.

 

Stiles no había podido evitarlo.

Las otras veces le había llamado así en tono de burla, sin saber lo mucho que Derek odiaba esas palabras de afecto. Pero desde que hubiera reconocido que sentía algo por él (había sido hace horas pero parecía que hubiera ocurrido años atrás), simplemente le resultaba imposible no actuar en consecuencia a cada segundo: No dejar de demostrar que para él Derek no era ya sólo el tipo que le había salvado en un sinfín de ocasiones, y con el que tenía esa relación de amor/odio; sino mucho más. Muchísimo más…

Ahora no podía volver a comportarse como su amigo, compinche o como demonios lo llamara, y necesitaba que Derek lo supiera. De cualquier manera.

Aunque sólo fuera a través de un simple apelativo cariñoso que jamás creyó que llegara a usar en nadie, y menos en la persona de la que se enamoró perdidamente casi desde el mismo instante en que le vio.

Lástima que, en su caso, el remedio había acabado resultando ser peor que la enfermedad.

 

Sin poder evitarlo, sin saber qué más podía hacer, Stiles se mordió el labio al tiempo que el sollozo se hizo más intenso. Ya casi no le dolía el brazo y una parte de él le decía que eso no podía ser bueno. Pero otra parte… a la mayor parte de él, le importaba una mierda su brazo ahora.

-          Tiene razón… - susurró Derek, levantando por fin la vista del suelo. Y como Stiles había temido y odiado, sus ojos también estaban llenos de lágrimas - Jamás podré ser tu rey… – negó para sí – No puedo serlo si te pongo en peligro por el simple hecho de ser tú… De ser… - apretó los labios con fuerza, pero en nada pareciéndose a ese gesto que había visto en él tantas veces. Porque ahora no era un hombre lobo furioso con la vida y el mundo, sino un hombre asustado de esa vida y ese mundo - Pero no voy a permitir que tú pagues por ello.

Stiles sintió un escalofrío.

No le gustaba nada cómo había sonado eso.

-          No… Por favor, Derek, no lo hagas… - llevó una mano hasta la verja, más que tentado de tocarla sólo para poder llegar al otro lado y estar más cerca de él - No te rindas…

-          Lo siento… - le tembló la voz y no hizo ningún amago de ocultarlo - Lo siento muchísimo.

-          Derek…

-          Nunca pretendí esto… Nunca quise que te pasara nada malo.

-          Lo sé… - se mordió de nuevo el labio, tratando de frenar el sollozo - Dios, Derek, ya lo sé… Te conozco y sé cómo eres… Derek. Te lo suplico…

-          Cuando salgas, ve con tu padre y ponte a salvo – apretó los labios entonces, recuperando un poco de la fortaleza que se suponía que tenía… Aunque no lo hizo para lo que Stiles esperaba - Y dile a los demás que no vengan a por mí.

-          No… - negó, desesperado - No puedes pedirme eso.

Pero Derek ya ni siquiera le estaba escuchando.

-          ¡Kate!

-          ¡No! – la puerta se abrió en seguida, pero Stiles no prestó atención a la mujer - ¡Derek!

Derek no le miró.

Sabía que estaba viviendo los últimos instantes con Stiles, y no quería que en ellos su recuerdo fuera tan distinto a la del chico que sabía que era: Siempre sonriendo y optimista, por mucho que intentara disfrazarlo luego con esa debilidad que decía que tenía, y que desde el primer instante Derek supo que no era cierta.

 

-          ¿Y bien?

La pregunta de Kate, formulada cuando ella se quedó de brazos cruzados frente a las celdas de sus prisioneros, no fue respondida. Pero un simple vistazo a los dos,con Stiles sin parar de gritarle a Derek que le mirara y que por favor no lo hiciera, y con Derek agachando la cabeza en un absurdo intento por no oír los gritos; fue todo lo que necesitó para saber cuál había sido la decisión.

 

Sin más preámbulos, abrió la puerta de la celda de Stiles.

-          Es hora de que seas libre, pajarito – anunció al chico con una sonrisa. Pero esta se tornó fría cuando Stiles no se movió de su sitio, todavía pegado al fondo de la celda y mirando a un Derek que seguía sin devolverle la mirada - ¿Es que no me has oído?

La mirada que le ofreció Stiles, llena de odio, consiguió sorprenderla lo justo para que ella se quedara sin saber qué decir.

-          Si piensas que soy tan estúpido como para caer otra vez en el mismo truco…

-          Te equivocas, cielo – respondió cuando recuperó la compostura y se recordó que era ella la que estaba al mando - Siempre has sido el más inteligente del grupo. ¿no? Si es así, ¿por qué no lo demuestras y me dices qué sentido tendría que no te soltara ahora que ya no me sirves para nada?

-          Estás loca - escupió - Los locos no siguen ninguna lógica.

-          Estás empezando a cansarme… Y no tengo mucha paciencia.

-          Lárgate – intervino Derek por primera vez, sin abandonar su posición - No te hará nada.

-          ¿Lo ves?

Pero Stiles se olvidó de Kate en cuanto vio que Derek por fin había levantado la vista del suelo y le estaba mirando.

-          No pienso dejarte a solas con ella – susurró.

-          Oh, ¡por el amor de Dios! – protestó Kate levantando las manos, desesperada - ¿Qué piensas que va a pasar? ¿Crees que es una pobre damisela en apuros a la que voy a mancillar?

“Ya lo has hecho”, se dijo Stiles a sí mismo, y sintió que el estómago se le removía sólo de pensarlo. Sobre todo porque sabía que _esa_ era la verdad… Y que todos los que estaban allí lo sabían, al igual que sabían que ocurriría de nuevo. Muy pronto.

-          No voy a irme – murmuró con los dientes apretados - Así que ya puedes cerrar la puerta.

-          ¡No seas idiota y lárgate!

-          ¡No! – respondió a Derek, mirándole también con rabia al ser lo único que sentía ahora - ¡Y el idiota eres tú si realmente crees que voy a abandonarte!

-          ¡Stiles!

-          ¡Me da igual cómo te pongas! ¡Y me importa una mierda lo que ella haya dicho o lo que fuera que hicieras! Porque jamás te voy a abandonar.

-          ¿En serio? – dijo Kate con desagrado, mirando al adolescente con el cuello ligeramente torcido - ¿De donde sacas esos discursos? ¿Del Club de los Siete?

-          Ríete lo que quieras, zorra. Pero no te vas a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente.

-          Oh. ¿Eso crees?

El tono irónico precedió al momento en que la mujer entró decidida en la celda, y en seguida Derek se puso de pie, mirando con pánico el acercamiento de la ex cazadora hacia Stiles.

-          Kate. No le hagas nada, por favor.

-          Lo siento, cielo – sonrió al tiempo que le agarraba del brazo herido y le obligaba a ponerse de pie - Tal vez así aprenda a respetar a sus mayores.

En cuanto Kate apretó la herida, Stiles chilló de dolor, intentando zafarse de ella, mientras Derek le suplicaba que no le hiciera daño. Pero ella sólo tuvo que apretar un poco más para que el grito se transformara en un leve quejido, y al segundo Stiles perdió el conocimiento a causa del intenso dolor.

El cuerpo del adolescente calló por su propio peso al suelo, y Derek rugió de rabia.

-          No te pongas así – dejó que sus ojos brillaran - Él se lo ha buscado.

Sin esperar a que Derek respondiera, Kate agarró la camiseta de Stiles y le levantó del suelo como si no pesara nada.

-          Corazón, ¿estás por ahí? – llamó la mujer, y al segundo cruzó la puerta el mismo chico que había traído a Stiles a rastras. Ella le sonrió con un toque de deseo, y el chico se sonrojó enseguida – Sé bueno y deshazte de este mocoso.

-          Kate – Derek no ocultó su miedo – Por favor, no… Lo prometiste… Haré lo que quieras, pero por favor… Por favor.

Kate contempló al hombre lobo en silencio durante unos segundos, tras lo que mostró una sonrisa reluciente.

-          ¿Ves? Sabía que acabaríamos llegando a un entendimiento – devolvió la atención al único humano consciente, que ya se había cargado a Stiles al hombro – Está bien, corazón. No le hagas daño. Sólo llévatelo de aquí.

-          ¿Dónde quieres que le deje? – preguntó el chico. Era la primera vez que hablaba desde que Derek le vio, y no le sorprendió que su voz sonara tan inocente.

-          ¿Qué más da? En la carretera mismo. Tampoco pierdas mucho tiempo.

-          Kate – llamó el Beta – Ha perdido mucha sangre… Necesita que le lleven al hospital.

-          ¿Es que me has visto con cara de enfermera?

-          Si le deja en mitad de la nada puede morir. Si no despierta y…

-          Entonces supongo que todo dependerá de él…

-          Por favor…

-          ¡Basta! – gritó de pronto, y Derek calló – No creas que soy tan idiota como para no darme cuenta que estás intentando camelarme con tus “por favores”… Y aunque reconozco que es muy tierno verte suplicar por un crío estúpido, empieza a resultar repugnante. Así que cállate de una vez antes de que le haga daño de verdad – devolvió la atención al chico, que esperaba paciente las órdenes a seguir – Déjale en la carretera, a unos diez kilómetros del pueblo. Si despierta a tiempo, podrá caminar hasta pedir ayuda y sobrevivir… Y si no – chasqueó la lengua – Mala suerte para él.

El humano se marchó en seguida, llevándose con él su preciada carga.

Kate sonrió satisfecha a su prisionero… a su macho.

Y Derek no pudo hacer otra cosa que apretar los puños para no reflejar el cúmulo de emociones que estaba sintiendo al ver marchar a Stiles de su vida, sin saber siquiera si conseguiría sobrevivir.

 

TBC...


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es el último de la serie de... "Pero se puede ser más cruel?"  
> O eso creo... ;)

 

Stiles despertó tiritando.

Tenía tanto frío, que tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que ese era el menor de sus problemas. Que además de las serias posibilidades que tenía de entrar en hipotermia, el dolor del brazo ya se había extendido prácticamente al resto del cuerpo… Aunque parte de ello también pudiera ser debido a que llevaba tirado en mitad de la carretera a saber cuánto tiempo.

 

Era de noche. Si podía ver dónde estaba, sólo fue gracias a la luna que brillaba en lo alto del cielo y a las luces que se veían a lo lejos, y que esperaba fueran de Beacon Hills.

Llevándose una mano a la cabeza para intentar mitigar el dolor (en el brazo prefería ni pensar), intentó ponerse en pie. Pero apenas colocó una rodilla en el suelo para levantarse poco a poco, el mareo que sintió le obligó a colocar las dos manos en el suelo y vomitar hasta que no le quedó nada en el estómago… Y por si eso fuera poco, a la desagradable sensación de estar vaciando su estómago, el dolor en el brazo cuando tuvo que apoyar la mano para no darse de bruces contra el suelo, fue tan intenso que estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

 

Aprendida la lección, la siguiente vez que intentó ponerse en pie, fue mucho más despacio: Primero se sentó en el suelo, respirando profundamente para calmar su cuerpo maltrecho, y cuando tuvo el estómago bajo control, lo intentó otra vez.

Esta vez sí tuvo éxito, y por fin pudo estar de pie.

 

El siguiente paso fue inspeccionar su alrededor, esperando encontrar a alguien al que pedir ayuda. Tenía la vista un poco borrosa, aunque intuía que no debía estar a menos de diez kilómetros de Beacon Hills… Pero en su estado, no estaba del todo convencido de que fuera a llegar a tiempo.

-          No pienses en eso – se dijo a sí mismo, y casi se asustó de su voz.

 

Ni siquiera era consciente de que había hablado en voz alta, aunque lo que más le asustó, fue lo grave que había sonado su propia voz.

Era normal, después de todo. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba allí tirado, en mitad de la carretera y en plena noche, llevando tan sólo una camiseta corta y con el brazo destrozado. Pero si su actual situación ya era lamentable, debía añadir las horas (casi dos días), que estuvo encerrado en una jaula de tres por tres, y donde lo único que comió fue un sándwich y una botella de agua de medio litro.

 

Recordar lo que había tenido que soportar, no obstante, le llevó a olvidarse de su situación actual; para pensar en la otra persona que le acompañó durante un tiempo de su encierro, y que ahora mismo tenía que seguir atrapado… con ella.

-          Derek.

 

Su voz sonó aún más grave, pero esta vez no se asustó… Ni siquiera le importó.

Moviéndose muy despacio, con miedo a que las nauseas y el dolor de cabeza se hiciera más intenso (en realidad, nunca dejaba de estar ahí), Stiles miró en la otra dirección de la carretera. En el otro sentido de las luces que señalaban Beacon Hills.

Y donde no había nada más que carretera.

No tenía manera de saber en qué dirección estaría el edificio donde Derek seguía encerrado.

 

Ni se planteó la posibilidad de buscarle. Sabía que sería un suicidio, y no sólo por lo que le aguardaría allí: Había perdido muchísima sangre, y ahora mismo cada segundo que pasaba sin recibir atención médica, empeoraba su situación. Y le impediría avisar a los demás de lo que había pasado.

 

Si la otra vez que estuvo libre, ya comprendió que lo más inteligente era dejar atrás a Derek y buscar ayuda; ahora lo era sin ninguna duda.

Y aun así, no sabía si serviría de algo.

-          No pienses en eso – se dijo a sí mismo, obligándose a no perder la esperanza, al tiempo que empezó a caminar.

 

Lo hizo con cuidado, muy despacio.

El propio retumbar de sus pies contra el asfalto ya provocaban nuevas punzadas de dolor, que salían desde el brazo y se propagaban por cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Estuvo tentado de arreglar el torpe vendaje que se había hecho con la chaqueta, pero sabía que no calmaría el dolor en modo alguno, y que sólo le llevaría a malgastar un precioso tiempo con el que no contaba.

 

Así que sólo se concentró en mirar las luces que había a lo lejos, y en mantener un ritmo constante en su respiración. En pensar que a cada paso que daba estaba un paso más cerca de los suyos, de su hogar, y de las personas que le ayudarían a rescatar a Derek antes de que Kate le pusiera una mano encima.

 

Fue pensar en ello, y Stiles empezó a llorar.

Lo hizo en silencio. No tenía sentido gimotear cuando nadie más podía verle. Y ahora mismo sólo estaban él y sus pensamientos, que le llevaron a imaginarse lo que podría estar pasando ahora mismo, en otro lugar no muy lejos de allí, a la persona a la que estaba intentando salvar. A lo que podría haber pasado desde el momento en que Kate le dejó inconsciente.

 

-          No pienses en eso ahora – se repitió, hablando un poco más alto.

 

No tenía sentido que pensara en Derek con Kate, pues lo único que conseguiría sería desesperarse más por no estar allí; cuando él había sido el único culpable. Cuando su cabezonería de siempre y su incapacidad para seguir las órdenes, habían llevado a Derek a entregarse en bandeja a una mujer que le había hecho daño, y que le había destrozado hasta tal punto que dudaba mucho algún día podría llegar a ser el mismo de antes.

 

Stiles siguió caminando, al tiempo que en su mente se dibujaba la expresión de Derek cuando ya había tomado la decisión de aceptar la propuesta de Kate. Cuando le dijo que jamás podría ser la persona que él creía que era, pero que no iba a permitir que pagara por ello. Que fuera otro nombre más en la lista de personas que sufrieron simplemente porque Derek entró en sus vidas.

 

¿Cómo podía pensar algo así?

 

Las lágrimas no cesaron pero Stiles tampoco trató de frenarlas. No había mucho más que ver que la carretera vacía. Y así al menos podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la sangre escapándose de su brazo, o el bombear de la sangre en la otra herida que recibió en la cabeza, la primera vez que creyó ser libre.

 

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan idiota como para creer que le soltaría tan pronto?

Ya lo había dicho Derek desde el principio: Kate siempre tiene un motivo para hacer las cosas. Nunca actuaba sin pensar…

Y estaba claro que el motivo de secuestrar a Stiles iba mucho más allá que el de tener un cebo para atraer a Derek.

Aquello habría sido demasiado simple, demasiado fácil.

 

Y Kate, si era algo, era retorcida…

Por eso le utilizó. No porque Derek siempre iría a su rescate, sino porque necesitaba que allí estuviera la persona que era más importante para él… Y para que Derek fuera testigo de que no podría salvarle por mucho que quisiera, o por mucho que suplicara.

 

Kate había conseguido doblegarle en todos los aspectos y con una rapidez asombrosa… En cuestión de horas, había logrado que Derek pasara de amenazarla a suplicarla por la vida de Stiles; y de odiarla a aceptar que se quedaría con ella… Para darle más hijos.

 

Stiles tuvo que parar un segundo, para frenar las nauseas al pensar en aquella posibilidad.

 

No podía ser.

Era imposible…

De algún modo se habrían enterado… De algún modo Derek tendría que haber sabido que había un hijo suyo en el mundo.

¿No fue eso lo que dijo Cora? Si ella era capaz de sentir que su hermano estaba en peligro, aunque estuviera a cientos de kilómetros de distancia; ¿no era lógico que le hubiera pasado lo mismo a él con su posible hijo, y haber sentido que había alguien en el mundo que era sangre de su sangre?

Si. Estaba claro que Kate le había mentido. Que lo había hecho para desmoronarle aún más y hacerle ver que ella seguía controlando su vida, por mucho que él creyera que todo eso había quedado atrás.

 

Porque _sí_ que había quedado atrás…

Derek había formado una auténtica manada y ya nadie le consideraba el malo de la historia. Incluso su padre le aceptaba y no le importaría que correspondiera sus sentimientos…

Si habían sido capaces de conseguir eso, por qué demonios había tenido que volver ella para machacarle una vez más.

 

No podía permitir que ocurriera. Aun en el caso de que ella tuviera ese hijo, nada importaba más que apartar a Derek de sus garras y darle la vida que se merecía tener.

De una vez por todas.

 

De pronto dio un mal paso, trastabilló, y acabó de bruces en el suelo.

El dolor del brazo volvió con fuerzas renovadas, pero ya no tuvo fuerzas ni para gritar. Tiritando de frío, trató de incorporarse, intentando pensar en cualquier otra cosa menos en el dolor de todo su cuerpo, y que el tiempo se le estaba agotando.

-          No pienses en eso – gritó, dando un golpe al pavimento.

Si él se rendía, ¿quién rescataría a Derek?

 

Apretando los labios con fuerza, se impulsó desde el suelo y volvió a estar de pie. Y aun antes de haberse incorporado del todo, empezó a caminar otra vez.

No podía abandonar a Derek. Y si se caía otra vez y acababa inconsciente, es lo que haría: Abandonarle.

 

La simple idea de ser él quien le fallara, consiguió que el ritmo de sus pasos se volviera un poco más rápido.

-          Eso es – se dijo a sí mismo, sin parar de caminar – Sigue avanzando, Stiles… Un pie delante de otro. Ya estás más cerca… Ya estás más cerca de salvarle.

 

**********

Había perdido la noción del tiempo y del espacio. No sabía cuántos kilómetros habría avanzado, pero tampoco el tiempo que había transcurrido. Podían haber sido sólo minutos, pero tenía la sensación de llevar andando desde el inicio de los tiempos.

 

Y las luces parecían estar igual de lejos que al principio.

La herida de su brazo ya no era otra cosa que un hormigueo constante, pero que le pesaba como si fuera una losa. Tenía la boca pastosa y ya no le quedaban más lágrimas que verter. No porque no tuviera motivos para hacerlo, sino porque dudaba que quedara una sola gota de agua en su cuerpo… Ni siquiera tenía ganas de hacer pis, y eso que no lo había hecho desde que le secuestraron.

 

Su cerebro, siempre en funcionamiento, catalogó todos los síntomas como una mezcla explosiva de deshidratación e inicio de hipotermia. Tan grave que ni siquiera entendía cómo no había caído ya al suelo, agotado y medio muerto.

 

“Porque no puedo abandonar a Derek… Más de lo que ya lo he hecho”.

 

Stiles no tenía ninguna duda de que eso era lo único que le había mantenido en pie. Su madre se lo dijo siempre: Si el cerebro funciona, todo lo demás no importa… Por muy mal que creas que están las cosas, por muy cansado que creas estar; si quieres seguir adelante, lo harás y no pararás hasta que llegues a tu meta.

 

Y Stiles tenía la firme intención de cumplir esa promesa y alcanzar su meta. De llegar hasta el pueblo y no descansar hasta no haberles contado todo a los demás, y asegurarse que irían a rescatar a Derek.

 

No importaba el tiempo que necesitara para conseguirlo. Y por mucho que supiera que estaba tardando demasiado.

 

Por un instante, Stiles deseó que sus temores a que una parte del Nogitsune siguiera con él, fueran acertados. No sería agradable ser consciente de que seguía estando poseído por un demonio vengativo y cruel, pero al menos contaría con la ventaja de ser en parte un ser sobrenatural. Uno que pudo clavarse una espada en pleno estómago sin que le pasara nada.

Y si ahora aquel demonio estuviera dentro de él, aunque fuera una mínima parte, podría curarse las heridas sin problemas y presentarse en el centro de Beacon Hills en cuestión de minutos. Incluso, si lo deseara, podría meterse en la cabeza de algún desgraciado para avisarle de que vinieran a buscarle.

Todo sería mucho más fácil.

 

Stiles tragó saliva, pese a que ya no le quedaba mucha, al pensar en lo espeluznante de aquel pensamiento. Sobre todo cuando sabía, sin ninguna duda, que si ahora mismo el Nogitsune le hablaba dentro de su cabeza, recibiría la noticia con alegría y no con miedo o tristeza. Y que no se arrepentiría de nada de lo que pudiera ocurrir.

 

Siguió caminando a ritmo lento, más propio de una procesión que de un desesperado intento de rescate; sabiendo que no le quedaba otra alternativa que seguir.

Costara lo que costase.

Hasta que de pronto le vino una idea a la mente…

 

Tal vez no contara con la milagrosa capacidad curativa de un espíritu oscuro, pero el Nogitsune no era ni mucho menos el único ser sobrenatural que conocía. De hecho, ahora mismo sería capaz de contar con los dedos de una mano, la cantidad de personas NO sobrenaturales que conocía. Porque si algo bueno tenía Beacon Hills, es que era el hogar de unos cuantos seres especiales.

En concreto, seres que tenían muy buen oído, y que podrían escucharle a kilómetros de distancia.

 

Se golpeó la frente al no haber pensado antes en esa posibilidad, aunque lo atribuyó a la pérdida de sangre y a que su cerebro no estaba funcionando todo lo rápido que debía.

 

Una vez se hubo culpado a sí mismo, y sin parar de caminar porque un paso más siempre sería un paso menos que Scott debería dar para llegar hasta él, gritó con todas sus fueras.

-          _Scott._

 

El grito no fue un grito.

El agotamiento, sumado a la falta de saliva y lo mucho que había gritado estando encerrado, habían forzado sus cuerdas bocales, impidiéndole soltar un grito en condiciones.

Lo intentó una vez más, y luego otra más.

Y todas con el mismo resultado.

 

Sin parar de caminar, Stiles empezó a gimotear pese a que seguía sin tener lágrimas que derramar.

No podía ser.

El nuevo mazazo, que llegaba cuando por fin había visto un rayo de esperanza, se llevó con él la poca fortaleza que había conseguido mantener. Y pese a que siguió repitiéndose que no podía parar ahora, que si lo hacía sería él quien fallaría a Derek; su caminar se volvió mucho más torpe. Más lento.

Daba igual lo que hiciera, no serviría de nada.

Nunca llegarían a tiempo para rescatar a Derek.

Él mismo nunca llegaría a tiempo para salvarse.

 

Una parte de él pensó que al menos Derek no moriría. Esa nunca fue la intención de Kate, con lo que por lo menos podía morir sabiendo que Derek viviría.

Pero apenas pensó en esa posibilidad, un grito de dolor apenas audible salió de su garganta destrozada. Cuando se imaginó a Derek viviendo durante años junto a aquella asesina, siendo obligado a estar junto a una mujer a la que odiaba y que destrozó su vida en el pasado, solo para hacerlo de nuevo en el presente.

 

Stiles sólo esperaba que Derek nunca llegara a saber que murió. Que toda su vida creyera que en el fondo su sacrificio estaba sirviendo para algo, y que sí pudo salvar al pobre humano que cometió el error de enamorarse de él.

Stiles no pensaba que fuera un error, por mucho que Derek le hubiera asegurado lo contrario.

Y aunque las estadísticas estuvieran de parte de Derek, nunca diría que no mereció la pena. Incluso si le dieran la posibilidad de volver al pasado sabiendo cómo acabaría todo, elegiría la misma opción y acabaría perdidamente enamorado del hombre lobo gruñón y solitario que conoció una lejana tarde después del primer día de clase.

 

*********

Stiles nunca dejó de caminar.

Sabía que ya no tenía sentido seguir andando, para ninguno de los dos, pero ni siquiera fue capaz de dar a su cerebro la orden para detenerse.

Sabía que sólo lo haría cuando se escapara de su cuerpo la última gota de sangre, justo antes de caer muerto en el frío asfalto.

 

Al final no ocurrió.

Aunque tampoco llegó a su destino.

 

No vio las luces del coche cuando se paró en mitad de la carretera, a unos metros de distancia. Seguía mirando de frente, pero sus ojos no le enseñaban nada. Ahora mismo sólo podía ver a todos los que conoció en su vida, y que estaban tan perfectamente dibujados en su mente, que era como si les tuviera justo a su lado.

Veía a Derek con esa mirada fanfarrona y sonrisa triste que adoraba y odiaba al mismo tiempo. Veía a su padre sentado en el sofá junto a su madre, disfrutando de una tranquila tarde en casa antes de que la enfermedad se la llevara de su lado.

Veía a Scott corriendo hacia él, con esa mirada de constante preocupación...

 

De pronto, la imagen de Scott se volvió borrosa. Pero al mismo tiempo, la que creía que era una alucinación, se volvió corpórea y le agarró del brazo.

Stiles se habría asustado si no fuera porque estaba demasiado cansado.

 

-          Stiles – le llamó el espejismo que cada vez parecía más real – Vamos, dime algo.

Stiles tardó en darse cuenta de que aquello no era algo que diría un espejismo, y menos el que se suponía que su cerebro había creado para despedirse de sus amigos.

Lo que sólo podía significar que era real, y que Scott estaba realmente allí.

 

Cuando Scott le abrazó, aliviado por verle de una pieza; soltó un quejido medio de protesta y medio de alegría. Pero cuando su amigo se separó un poco de él, probablemente por haber olido la sangre que empapaba su ropa, Stiles comprendió que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

 

Al principio sólo le salió un gemido ininteligible. No obstante, Scott debió intuir que estaba intentando decir algo, porque colocó un brazo de Stiles sobre sus hombros para mantener el peso de su amigo; y pegó la oreja a sus labios.

 

Stiles tuvo que respirar hondo varias veces, por mucho que le doliera todo el cuerpo al hacerlo, sabiendo que aquella era su última oportunidad.

-          Derek – gimió con la voz rota, seca y llena de miedo – Salva a Derek.

 

Y entonces, por fin, pudo desmayarse.

 

 TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como odio tanto cuando estoy viendo una serie y el personaje que me gusta no aparece en todo el capítulo, ni en el siguiente, ni en el siguiente, y la espera es lo peor... voy a intentar que en este caso la espera sea menos tensa.   
> Por eso diré que los próximos capítulos se centrarán completamente en Stiles, y que para saber qué pasa con Derek habrá que esperar un poquito más.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es un poco más relajado... Bueno. Creo que después de lo que ha pasado, un terremoto sería "algo más relajado", XD... Pero ya me entendéis

 

Despertó en una cama que inmediatamente identificó como la de un hospital. No era su primera vez ingresado, y ya estaba más que acostumbrado a esas camas que tanto olían a desinfectante.

Pero, por si eso no bastara, en seguida apareció Melisa al lado.

-          Tranquilo, cielo. Ya estás a salvo.

Las palabras de Melisa le sonaron a gloria, y más cuando vinieron con ese tono dulce que caracterizaba la voz de la madre de Scott.

 

Pero entonces algo cambió.

De pronto, fue consciente de lo extraño que le resultaba oír aquel apelativo, pese a que no dejaba de ser el que Melisa usaba con él cada vez que estaba asustado o triste, y que era mucho más común de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Ahora ya no le gustaba que le llamara así. Le resultaba tan desagradable, que no quería volver a oírlo nunca más.

 

Recordó por qué no le gustaba, cuando una sucesión de imágenes le vinieron de golpe: Derek y él descubriendo la tumba vacía de Kate, justo después de que él le llamara así y Derek se hubiera enfadado. Kate llamándole constantemente eso a Derek, sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Los dos juntos, esta vez en una celda, gritándose el uno al otro por haber caído en la trampa de Kate. Y por último los dos arrodillados, uno a cada lado de una verja de metal, con Stiles suplicándole a Derek que por favor no lo hiciera.

 

El corazón del chico empezó a latir furioso, consiguiendo que las máquinas a las que estaba conectado, pitaran a un ritmo frenético.

Pero Stiles no fue conciente de nada de eso.

-          Scott – llamó Stiles, incorporándose de golpe y haciendo caso omiso al mareo – Tengo que hablar con Scott – apremió, agarrando a la mujer del uniforme.

-          Y yo que pensé que al primero al que querrías ver era a mí.

 

La voz de su padre, proveniente del marco de la puerta de la habitación en que se encontraba, consiguió aliviar un poco el nerviosismo de Stiles. Seguía teniendo que hablar con Scott, pero podía perder un par de segundos en abrazar a su padre. El mismo al que estaba convencido que jamás volvería a ver.

 

El Sheriff no necesitó que dijera nada para intuir lo que su hijo quería, y en dos zancadas ya estaba a su lado, estrujándole con más fuerza de la que debería, teniendo en cuenta que acababa de despertar en la cama de un hospital.

 

Stiles, por su parte, y como solía ocurrirle cada vez que se encontraba con su padre después de que alguno de los dos hubiera estado a punto de morir, rompió a llorar.

-          Papá… Pensé que no volvería a verte…

-          Shh. No pasa nada… - trató de calmarle, sin soltar el abrazo - Nada de eso importa ahora. Estás a salvo. Se acabó.

Stiles habría dado lo que fuera por creer sus palabras, y así dormir durante días seguidos; que era lo que su cuerpo y mente le estaban pidiendo a gritos.

Pero la pesadilla no había acabado… No lo haría hasta que viera a Derek a su lado.

-          No… No ha acabado, papá – se separó sólo lo justo para poder mirarle a la cara - Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente… Y dónde están los demás. ¿Han ido a por Derek? Está en Water Creek, a unos 30 kilómetros de Beacon y…

-          Hijo, hijo. Cálmate, ¿quieres? – el Sheriff se sentó en el borde de la cama, cogiendo la mano de su hijo - Acabas de despertar y ponerte así de nervioso no es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

-          No… No puedo calmarme. Tenemos que ir a por Derek. Tenemos que rescatarle antes de que…

-          No te preocupes, Stiles. Todo está controlado.

El que habló esta vez fue Scott, que contemplaba a los Stilinski desde la puerta. Y por cómo se le veía, con los brazos cruzados y relajado, debía llevar un buen rato allí.

Aprovechó que su madre había apartado al sheriff para comentarle un par de cosas, para acercarse a su amigo y darle un buen abrazo.

-          Me diste un buen susto cuando te desmayaste. Hacía tiempo que no te veía tan pálido.

-          Lo siento – Stiles no mencionó al Nogitsune, aunque sabía que era en lo que estaba pensando Scott ahora mismo. Pero, como siempre, no había tiempo para eso - ¿Dónde está Derek? ¿Está bien?

Scott miró al Sheriff y a su madre antes de responder.

-          ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó, extrañado.

-          Derek… – Stiles se incorporó un poco, y el brazo empezó a dolerle… Pero eso no era importante ahora - ¿Dónde está?

-          No le hemos visto desde que fue a buscarte – explicó Scott con calma.

-          ¡Qué! – terminó de sentarse en la cama para estar más cerca de su amigo - ¿Hace cuánto que estoy aquí? ¿Cuántas horas llevo inconsciente?

-          Casi diez – intervino John Stilinski, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo – Pero no son suficientes, después de cómo te encontró Scott.

-          Y por qué no habéis ido a buscarle todavía – señaló a Scott – Te dije que fueras a salvarle. ¿Por qué demonios no lo has hecho? Si pudiste oírme a mí, también podrás localizarle a él. No está muy lejos.

-          Stiles. Cálmate – levantó las dos manos en señal de paz – Sabemos donde estabais… Siempre lo hemos sabido.

-          ¡Qué!

-          Ese fue el plan. En cuanto Kate llamó a Derek y le dijo dónde debía reunirse con ella, él nos lo dijo. Pero si nos hubiéramos acercado nosotros también, ella nos habría olido y te habría matado.

-          Pero…

-          No podíamos arriesgarnos. Así que el plan era que Derek se cambiara por ti y luego esperar a que tú estuvieras a salvo, antes de intervenir.

-          ¡Y entonces a qué coño estamos esperando! – agarró las sábanos con rabia cuando su padre le sujetó para que no se levantara de la cama - Ya estoy a salvo, ¿no? El débil humano está con vosotros, lejos del peligro… ¡Por qué no vais a sacarle de allí ya!

-          Porque tenemos que esperar su señal – intervino su padre, al que le estaba costando cada vez más mantenerle quieto.

Esta vez lo consiguió, pero sólo porque Stiles se había quedado bloqueado y sin saber qué decir.

-          Eso fue lo que acordamos – siguió el Sheriff, mostrándole una leve sonrisa que esperaba terminara de tranquilizar a su hijo – Derek sabía que era peligrosa y que no podría hacerle frente solo. Por eso la idea era que, mientras te poníamos a salvo, él se quedaba con ella para esperar a que tuviera la guardia baja. Y cuando lo haga o descubra el modo de acabar con ella, nos avisará…

-          ¿Avisaros? ¿Cómo?

-          A través de Lydia – continuó Scott - Antes de ir a por ti, Derek la ayudó a practicar a la hora de mejorar sus… poderes – dijo la palabra sabiendo que Lydia no quería que lo llamaran así - para captar el peligro… Y ha mejorado bastante, la verdad – sonrió con cierta tristeza – Fue ella la que me dijo dónde estabas, porque yo no fui capaz de oírte.

-          Pero…

-          Cuando Derek vea que es el momento para atacar, avisará a Lydia e iremos a buscarle y acabaremos con ella.

Stiles empezó a negar antes de que su amigo hubiera terminado de hablar.

-          ¡Pero sois idiotas o qué! – gritó Stiles, olvidándose de mantener las formas con sus amigos – ¡No veis que ese hipotético plan se ha ido a la mierda! Si hubiera salido bien, Kate me habría soltado mucho antes, y sobre todo no lo habría hecho dejándome más muerto que vivo… No tiene sentido que sigáis…

-          No te preocupes, Stiles. Está todo controlado.

-          No lo entendéis – Stiles trató de bajar de la cama, pensando en todo lo que podría haber ocurrido desde que Derek se quedó a solas con ella – Derek no va a avisaros.

Scott miró antes al Sheriff que a su amigo, no del todo seguro de haber oído bien.

-          ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

-          Me dijo que no lo hicierais – susurró, temblando y sin mirar a las personas que había a su alrededor. Sólo viendo la cara de Derek cuando le pidió perdón por todo lo que había ocurrido, y le dijo que no permitiría que nada malo le pasara – Me dijo que en cuanto saliera de allí me pusiera a salvo, pero que no fuerais a por él.

-          ¿Por qué? – preguntó su padre - ¿Por qué diría eso?

Stiles se apretó la herida del brazo de manera inconsciente, pese a que ya no le dolía tanto. De reojo pudo ver la vía que aún tenía colocada, e intuyó que Melisa habría aumentado la dosis de los calmantes. No se había dado cuenta de nada, y eso sólo podía hablar de lo preocupado que estaba justo por la persona que no estaba allí, con él… El único sitio donde Derek debería estar.

Se mojó los labios, nervioso y mirando a todos lados, intentando pensar en un millón de cosas a la vez.

-          Kate sabía lo que estaba haciendo – susurró - Lo supo desde el principio. Y se ha asegurado de que Derek nunca vaya a seguir con el plan.

-          ¿De qué estás hablando? – el Sheriff cada vez estaba más preocupado. Y no tanto por lo que su hijo estaba diciendo, sino por el _cómo_ lo estaba haciendo.

-          Ella dejó que se cambiara por mí… - siguió con el mismo tono tembloroso - Incluso nos dio de comer y beber, y nos dejó estar a solas para que Derek me calmara cuando estaba asustado y… No tenía ningún sentido que se tomara tantas molestias por un prisionero que le daba lo mismo.

-          Claro que sí – dijo su padre – Derek no cooperaría si te mataba. Por eso no lo hizo.

-          No… - le interrumpió con pesar - Si fuera así, me habría soltado en cuanto Derek vino pero… - recordó cuando Derek confesó que le había secuestrado porque él era lo más importante, y maldijo el haber tenido esa conversación allí, siendo Kate testigo de lo que nadie más merecía oír - Él no va a avisaros… No va a seguir con el plan. No va a estar pendiente de encontrar un punto débil o de avisaros cuando llegue el momento. No va a hacerlo.

-          ¿Por qué no? – preguntó esta vez Scott - Sería un suicidio.

-          Exacto… - casi gimió a causa de la pena, y supo que había empezado a llorar - Salvo que ella nunca permitirá que muera.

-          No entiendo.

-          Tenías que haberle visto… - se dirigió esta vez a su padre, sabiendo que él entendería mejor que Scott la pena que ahora estaba sintiendo, pues sabía que no estaba hablando sólo de un amigo que estaba en peligro - Cuando llegó, sólo se preocupó porque yo estuviera bien. Y cuando vio que era así, no parecía que estuviéramos encerrados y fuéramos prisioneros de una asesina… - sonrió con pena - Él estaba tranquilo. Alerta pero tranquilo, y entonces…

-          ¿Le hizo algo? – preguntó Scott, preocupado - ¿Kate le atacó?

-          No como habría esperado… - murmuró - Ella… - de pronto se interrumpió y se limpió las lágrimas con rabia - No puedo decírtelo - susurró - Ni siquiera sé si es verdad. Pero en el caso de que lo sea, es Derek quien debe decirlo… Quien… - tragó con dificultad - Ya cometí ese error una vez, y no pienso hacerlo de nuevo… Lo siento, Scott.

-          Está bien – colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo - Si crees que es lo mejor, no lo digas.

-          Tienes que creerme – suplicó Stiles - Si supiera que…

-          Te creo.

Stiles se mordió el labio, tembloroso, pero más que aliviado por las palabras de su amigo.

-          Gracias… - musitó al tiempo que se limpiaba la cara.

Tanto Scott como el Sheriff esperaron a que Stiles terminara de recuperar un poco la compostura.

-          Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? – preguntó Scott.

-          Tenemos que ir a por él. Y ya – se mojó los labios varias veces, más que nervioso - Antes de que esté más tiempo con ella… No puede seguir con ella – negó sin mirar a nadie – No puedo ni imaginarme lo que le puede estar haciendo ahora y… Y él ni siquiera va a intentar defenderse.

-          No te preocupes, hijo – trató de calmarle su padre - Conoces a Derek tan bien como yo. Y es mucho más duro de lo que parece.

Stiles no respondió en seguida. Miró a su padre con una mezcla de miedo y lástima, y John Stilinski fue transportado de golpe al momento en que su hijo creyó tener la enfermedad de su esposa, pensando que nada de lo que hicieran podría salvarle la vida.

-          Pero ahora no tiene motivos para serlo – susurró Stiles, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

 

TBC...


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por todos los comentarios y kudos que estáis dejando. Como siempre, es un placer leeros por aquí o por twitter y saber qué pensais de la historia...

Fueron a buscar a Derek tan pronto como Stiles recibió el alta.

Para ser más exactos, fueron a buscarle tan pronto como Stiles dejó la habitación del hospital, sin hacer caso de las advertencias de Melisa de que aún no estaba recuperado del todo.

Pero ella bien sabía, al igual que todos los demás, que nada conseguiría retenerle en el hospital. Tal vez sí una dosis de calmantes que le dejaría KO durante 48 horas… Pero no había ninguna duda de que, si se les ocurría hacer eso, en cuanto despertara todos conocerían la ira de Stiles.

 

Y después de todo, necesitaban a Stiles.

Puede que ya supieran dónde estaba Derek, porque él mismo se lo dijo antes de marcharse. Pero Scott no terminaba de captar la esencia del Beta, al estar atrapado en una antigua nave industrial, donde los restos de sustancias químicas afectaban a sus sentidos…. Probablemente el motivo por el que Kate decidió llevarles allí.

Y Stiles no dejaba de haber sido el único que estuvo allí, y que conocía el lugar un poco mejor… Aunque sólo fuera la celda en la que estuvo encerrado durante dos días, los pasillos laberínticos que llevaban al exterior, o el exterior de la nave donde encontró a aquel paleto que se había aliado con una psicópata sobrenatural.

Además de que era la persona que iba a ir con ellos sí o sí, con lo que convenía tenerle cerca en el caso de que las cosas se torcieran.

 

No tardaron ni media hora en llegar.

Iban en el coche patrulla del Sheriff, con Kira, Scott y Lydia ocupando los asientos traseros.

Stiles no dejó de mirar la carretera durante todo el viaje, mordiéndose el labio y frotándose las manos de pura ansiedad. A su lado su padre le miraba con gesto preocupado, y lanzaba constantes miradas a la parte de atrás a través del espejo retrovisor, donde Scott trataba de asegurarle que Stiles estaba bien. Y que aunque su ritmo cardiaco se había acelerado un poco, no dejaba de ser el mismo que tenía desde que despertó en el hospital.

 

Cuando llegaron a la zona industrial abandonada, Stiles señaló enseguida la nave de la que trató de escapar una vez. Su padre aún no había tenido tiempo para parar el coche frente a las enormes puertas, cuando ya estaba bajando y corriendo hacia el edificio.

Scott corrió tras él, sabiendo que pedirle que parara y que esperara a los demás no iba a servir de nada, por mucho que aquel lugar ya le estuviera dando escalofríos y tuviera una sensación más que extraña… Y lo peor fue que no tuvo más que mirar a Lydia, para saber que a ella le estaba pasando exactamente lo mismo.

 

Stiles captó perfectamente el intercambio de miradas entre sus dos amigos, y aumentó la velocidad.

Abrió la puerta de metal por la que recordaba haber salido, y mientras lo hacía vio el lugar donde había conocido a aquel chico del que ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero al que deseaba que le hubiera pasado algo horrible desde que le vio por última vez.

 

Comenzó a recorrer los pasillos del interior como un loco, oyendo tras él las pisadas de los demás. Avanzó sin pensar si estaba siguiendo el camino correcto, pues la única vez que recorrió esos pasillos, ni siquiera veía por dónde iba. Sólo la presencia de Scott a su lado, olisqueando el aire y siguiendo su misma dirección, le indicó que estaban yendo por el buen camino.

 

Pero cuando abrió la puerta de metal junto a la que gritó durante minutos, y sobre la que aún podía ver restos de sangre de sus propios nudillos, deseó haberse equivocado.

Porque encontrarse con las celdas completamente vacías, salvo por una chaqueta de cuero destrozada, y un enorme charco de sangre negra en el mismo lugar en que vio a Derek por última vez, no era precisamente lo que esperaba.

 

Stiles avanzó hacia el lugar como si estuviera sonámbulo. De fondo le dio la impresión de que su padre estaba diciendo algo, pero no fue capaz de entender nada. Atravesó la celda de metal, abierta de par en par, y calló de rodillas al suelo. Con manos temblorosas tocó la sangre negra, aún húmeda, y señal de que no debía llevar demasiado tiempo allí.

Pero eso no importaba si la sangre y una chaqueta era lo único que quedaba de Derek.

 

Stiles no sabía qué decir. Ni siquiera sabía si echarse a llorar o ponerse a gritar de rabia, pues era la primera vez que se encontraba sin respuestas.

De camino allí se había imaginado un millón de escenarios: Kate atacando a Derek sin parar de recordarle su historia juntos, sabiendo lo mucho que él la detestaba; o incluso Derek poniéndose de parte de ella, fruto de un repentino síndrome de Estocolmo hacia la madre de su _posible_ hijo (todavía no estaba preparado para quitar el “posible”)… Cualquier posibilidad le habría valido, pues con todas ellas habría peleado por liberarle y hacerle entrar en razón. Para que comprendiera que su sitio no era con ella, por mucho que él creyera que era la única manera de salvarle…

 

Pero nada de eso servía, si no estaba la persona a la que debía salvar.

Si a cambio, lo único que quedaba de él era un charco de sangre y una vieja cazadora.

Cogió los restos de la chaqueta y la llevó hasta su pecho para abrazarla, como si de una persona se tratara… Y cuando inspiró profundamente y pudo notar el olor a cuero, mezclado con ese olor único a Derek y que reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo, empezó a temblar.

-          No lo entiendo… - musitó sin darse cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta.

Notó entonces la mano de su padre sobre su hombro, quien se puso de cuclillas a su lado y respondió a su mirada triste con otra de su propia cosecha.

-          No lo entiendo – repitió Stiles.

-          ¿Estás seguro de que era aquí donde estuvisteis?

-          Sí… – respondió mirando a Scott. Él se había quedado con Kira y Lydia junto a la puerta, y asintió con la cabeza, asegurándole que él también creía que aquel era el lugar donde estaría Derek - Pero Kate no tenía por qué haberle hecho daño.

-          Tal vez Derek intentó huir y…

-          No – Stiles miró a todos lados – Sabía que si lo hacía ella volvería a por mí. La única manera de protegerme, era haciendo lo que ella le dijera…

-          Vamos a ver si están en otra parte – dijo Scott entonces – Este sitio es muy grande.

Scott no esperó a que su amigo le diera el OK, pues no tenía pinta de que fuera a hacer mucho más que seguir abrazando la cazadora, con la mirada perdida en el charco de sangre. En cuanto empezó a recorrer los pasillos del lugar, ya tenía a Kira y Lydia a su lado, ayudándole a buscar al compañero de manada.

Dentro de las celdas, que ahora se antojaban mucho más grandes de lo que parecían cuando estuvo encerrado en ellas, Stiles seguía intentando entender lo que había ocurrido.

-          Tal vez Derek se escondió cuando nos oyó llegar - musitó sin mirar a su padre - Tal vez la sangre no es suya.

-          ¿No dijiste que vosotros erais los únicos que estabais aquí dentro?

-          Sí… Pero también estaba ese chico. El que estaba ayudando a Kate.

-          Pero él era normal, ¿no? Quiero decir que… era humano.

-          Es lo que creía pero… - se mojó los labios, contemplando el pequeño charco de sangre roja que había en la celda de al lado. No tenía dudas de que era su propia sangre. Pero en comparación con ese, el charco de sangre negra era mucho más grande. Demasiado grande como para proceder de una simple herida, como había sido su caso – Él era muy fuerte… Podía haber sido perfectamente otro hombre lobo del que Kate se cansó cuando dejó de serle útil y…

-          Stiles… - la voz de su padre era grave – Odio ser yo quien…

-          ¡No! – gritó de pronto, soltando la chaqueta y poniéndose en pie - ¡No puede ser de él! No tiene ningún sentido que le haya atacado ahora.

-          Ella es una psicópata que asesinó a niños – le recordó John Stilisnki, poniéndose también de pie – No tiene por qué seguir ninguna lógica.

-          Si quisiera haberle matado, podría haberlo hecho perfectamente en el loft de Derek, cuando nadie sabía siquiera que estaba viva - le explicó con nerviosismo, sin parar de mover los brazos - ¿Por qué no lo hizo entonces?

-          No lo sé, Stiles… Tal vez se lo pensó mejor y…

-          ¡No! – comenzó a deambular por la celda para no tener que seguir contemplando las evidencias de algo en lo que no quería pensar – Ella no hace nada al azar. No mató a Derek porque le quería con vida. Desde el principio lo único que ha querido es que él acabara quedándose con ella para…

No pudo terminar la frase. Y no sólo porque no quería que nadie más supiera las verdaderas intenciones de Kate; sino porque ahora mismo no sabía que sería peor: Que Derek estuviera realmente muerto, o que ahora mismo estuviera en algún lugar lejos de allí, y teniendo que acostarse contra su propia voluntad con la asesina de su familia…

 

Sintió su estómago protestar ante aquella imagen, y no tuvo ninguna duda de que Derek preferiría la muerte…

Devolvió la atención al charco de sangre, y se preguntó si a lo mejor fue el propio Derek quien se causó las heridas, en un desesperado intento por terminar con aquella pesadilla.

No…

Sabía que no era eso lo que había ocurrido.

Primero porque Derek sabía que si lo hacía, la venganza de Kate caería sobre Stiles y entonces habría fallado en su intento por protegerle; y segundo porque si realmente hubiera ocurrido, el cuerpo tendría que estar allí.

¿Para qué iba a llevarse Kate el cadáver de alguien que ya no le servía para nada?

No. Tenía que haber otra explicación.

 

-          Si es verdad lo que dices – dijo su padre cuando comprendió que Stiles no iba a seguir hablando – lo que no entiendo es por qué no se lo llevó la primera vez que le atacó en su loft. ¿Por qué se limito a dejar que él supiera que seguía viva, en vez de aprovecharse del efecto sorpresa?

Stiles se había preguntado lo mismo un millón de veces. Incluso después de que Kate asegurara que sólo había sido por pura diversión.

Esa respuesta, viniendo de una mujer jaguar que no había dejado nada al azar hasta ahora, no terminaba de convencerle.

-          Creo que es por mí… - musitó – Ella sabía lo que yo sentía por él, y no lo aceptaba. No quería que nadie salvo ella ocupara ese puesto en la vida de Derek, y quería darme una lección. Dárnosla a los dos – respiró hondo - Es como si, aunque en el pasado sólo le hubiera utilizado para acabar con una familia de hombres lobos, ahora no soportara la idea de que él tenga una vida propia y lejos de ella - se le atragantaron las palabras, al comprender que aquello tenía mucho sentido viniendo de una mujer que ya había tenido un hijo con esa persona a la que ahora le resultaba imposible dejar marchar… Por mucho que supiera que él jamás la aceptaría – Es… Es demencial – miró de nuevo el charco de sangre - Pero después de todo lo que ha hecho, no tiene ningún sentido que ahora haya querido matarle…

El Sheriff no supo qué responder.

Pero seguía siendo su hijo, y seguían hablando de la persona de la que estaba enamorada; con lo que sólo le quedaba intentar mantener la esperanza.

-          Sólo es sangre – mostró una sonrisa triste – Y no hay ningún cuerpo – se encogió de hombros – Y no olvidemos que es un hombre lobo… Lo que para un humano puede ser demasiado, para él no lo es.

Stiles asintió, agradeciendo las palabras de apoyo de su padre; aunque a él no le salió ninguna sonrisa.

-          No puede estar muerto, papá… - tragó con dificultad - Sé que no está muerto.

El Sheriff supo que ese era el momento indicado para darle otro de los abrazos marca registrada Stilinski… Pero esta vez tendría que esperar…

 

En ese momento, entraron corriendo los amigos de su hijo, hablando todos a la vez.

-          ¿Habéis oído eso? – preguntó Scott.

-          Tenemos que irnos – aseguró Lydia.

-          No hemos encontrado a nadie – explicó Kira antes de mirar a Scott – Y se oye el sonido de un reloj.

-          ¿De qué estáis…?

El Sheriff no terminó de formular la pregunta.

No hacía falta ser muy listo para sumar dos y dos, y menos cuando ya había vivido una experiencia similar, precisamente de manos de su hijo. A lo que se añadía el importante detalle de que si un hombre lobo, una Kitsune y una Banshee (que era capaz de intuir cuando estaba a punto de morir alguien) te decían que debías irte de allí, es que _debías_ hacerlo.

-          ¡Todo el mundo fuera!

 

John Stilinski agarró del brazo a su hijo y empezó a correr.

El camino hasta la salida se hizo a un tiempo rápido e increíblemente lento. Abriendo la marcha estaba Scott seguido de Lydia, y cerraba el grupo Kira, que no dejaba de mirar atrás. El Sheriff sabía que estaba captando el tic-tac del temporizador, y en cierto modo eso era un alivio: Pues mientras siguiera sonando, significaba que aún había tiempo… ¿Cuánto tiempo? Esa era la pregunta del millón.

 

Al llegar al exterior, les gritó que no pararan. Que se alejaran todo lo posible del edificio. En esta ocasión él era el experto, y sabía que si el artefacto era lo suficientemente potente, podría lanzar los cascotes del edificio con tal velocidad, que serían como auténticos proyectiles… Y aunque dos de las personas que había allí no tendrían muchas dificultades para curarse de esas heridas, ahora mismo sólo podía pensar en que su hijo y Lydia no tenían auto-curación.

 

No pudieron alejarse demasiado.

Tenían el coche a menos de diez metros de distancia, cuando la honda expansiva les lanzó por los aires.

Scott y Kira se tiraron encima de Lydia, protegiéndola con sus propios cuerpos, y el Sheriff hizo lo mismo con su hijo. Pude que él no fuera tan fuerte como los demás, pero seguía siendo un padre que haría lo que fuera para proteger a su único hijo.

 

Unos cuantos segundos después, cuando dejaron de llover cascotes y la humareda se asentó un poco, John Stilinski se atrevió a incorporarse un poco para ver los daños que había causado la explosión.

La situación era dantesca.

Donde antes había habido una nave abandonada de la que acababan de salir, ahora sólo quedaba una columna de humo y fuego que se elevaba en el aire.

Si ninguno de los amigos de Stiles hubiera estado con ellos, ahora mismo estarían muertos sin llegar a saber qué es lo que acabó con ellos.

 

El Sheriff negó para sí, olvidándose de las preocupaciones. No era la primera vez que se alegraba de que los amigos de su hijo fueran tan especiales, por mucho que también tuvieran esa tendencia a no contar nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Afortunadamente, esta vez no había sido así, con lo que podría olvidarse de tener otro amago de infarto al no saber dónde o qué le había pasado a su hijo.

 

Ayudó a Stiles a ponerse de pie, asegurándose de que no estuviera herido… Más de lo que ya lo estaba.

-          No puedo creer que haya puesto una bomba – dijo Kira mientras se sacudía el polvo de la ropa - ¿No se suponía que había hecho un trato con Derek, y que ya tenía lo que quería?

-          Bienvenida al maravilloso mundo de las psicópatas – apuntó Stiles con calma.

-          Pero podía habernos matado – siguió la chica japonesa, todavía no muy acostumbrada a eso de que los humanos (o los que antes eran humanos), podían ser tan o más peligrosos que antiguos demonios – Y nosotros no le hemos hecho nada… Yo ni siquiera la conozco.

-          Pero sí conoces a Derek – tosió a causa del polvo que aún no había terminado de asentarse – Y sólo por eso, ya estás en su lista de enemigos.

El Sheriff fue hasta el coche patrulla y sacó un par de botellas de agua que tenía guardadas en la guantera. Lanzó una a su hijo y la otra a Lydia, aunque ella parecía más preocupada por colocarse el pelo y la ropa, antes que asustarse ante la idea de que había estado a punto de morir…

-          Y ahora qué – preguntó a su hijo, cuya cara de concentración ya le indicaba que estaba pensando en lo que hacer a continuación.

 

Si estuviera con cualquier otra persona, se habría recriminado a sí mismo por preguntar qué hacer cuando se suponía que él era el Sheriff y el que daba las órdenes… Pero Stiles no era cualquier otra persona, y no sólo por ser su hijo.

-          Si Kate ha puesto esa bomba era porque sabía que vendríamos a rescatar a Derek, y no quería que la molestáramos.

-          Sí. Eso ya lo habíamos intuido – replicó Lydia con tono prepotente.

-          Lo que quiero decir es que Kate se ha marchado de Beacon Hills. Y sea donde sea que haya ido, no quería a una panda de críos detrás de ella - el Sheriff asintió, mostrándose de acuerdo - Ya tiene lo que vino a buscar – se mojó los labios – Y Beacon Hills no es su territorio. No tiene ningún sentido que se quede aquí.

-          ¿Y dónde puede haber ido? – preguntó Scott.

-          No lo sé – negó con rabia, llevándose una mano al pelo – Nunca llegué a saber dónde había estado escondida todo este tiempo. Sólo sé que los jaguares prefieren las zonas húmedas… Y si Kate es en parte jaguar, intuyo que también preferirá eso.

-          California no es precisamente húmeda – apuntó Kira.

-          Lo sé – Stiles miró a la chica y luego a su amigo - ¿Podéis captar el olor de Derek? – un incómodo silencio siguió a la pregunta de Stiles, y el chico supo muy bien a qué era debido… Pero eso no significaba que lo fuera a aceptar - ¡Él no está muerto! – miró a los ojos a todos los presentes, asegurándose de que lo entendieran bien - ¡Está claro! Si estuviera muerto, habríamos encontrado su cuerpo. Y Kate no habría dejado esa bomba para nosotros.

-          Pero no capto su esencia – dijo Scott con la voz apagada, como pidiendo perdón por darle las malas noticias.

-          Eso no significa nada – negó Stiles, más que convencido – Kate nos tenía encerrados en una antigua nave industrial. No fuiste capaz de captar el olor de Derek a causa de los productos químicos que había en su interior… Y ahora que ha explotado el edificio, parte de esos productos se han expandido por el aire, impidiéndoos sentir nada más.

-          Pero…

-          Es lo que hizo el Nogitsune – interrumpió a su amigo, usando la palabra mágica tras la que sabía que nadie se atrevía a decir nada más – Y funcionó, ¿verdad? Kate ha hecho exactamente lo mismo.

El padre de Stiles colocó una mano sobre su hombro, pidiéndole que se calmara.

-          Si es así, seguimos estando como al principio – explicó, llevando la voz de la razón – No sabemos dónde pueden haber ido, y no podemos seguir el rastro de Derek.

Stiles lo sabía.

Y también sabía lo que debían hacer ahora.

-          Pero sí el de Kate…

 

Stiles miró a su padre con gesto serio. Una parte de él se alegraba muchísimo de que estuviera a su lado y que, por primera vez desde que su vida dio un giro de 180 grados, no tuviera que ocultarle las cosas. Que por el contrario, podía contar con su ayuda

Pero otra parte no estaba tan convencida de que fuera buena idea tenerle a su lado, pues su padre no dejaba de ser el Sheriff, y se suponía que ellos respetaban las leyes…

Leyes que tenía la firme intención de quebrantar.

 

El modo en que su padre le miró, con una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo, dejó claro que él ya había intuido lo que quería hacer su hijo.

Y Stiles nunca había estado tan contento de contar con un padre al que no tuviera que explicarle todas las cosas. Aunque tenía toda la lógica del mundo… Después de todo, él era el palo del que había salido la astilla.

-          Bien – anunció el mayor de los Stilinski, abriendo la puerta del coche patrulla – Siguiente parada, la residencia Argent.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No creíais que le iban a encontrar tan pronto, verdad?  
> Sería demasiado fácil ;)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llegan nuevos personajes...

 

La visita a la residencia Argent no fue como habían esperado.

Dejó de serlo desde el minuto uno, cuando John Stilinski estaba quebrantando la primera de las leyes que tenía intención de romper, forzando la cerradura del antiguo hogar de Allison y Chris Argent.

Fue justo entonces cuando la puerta se abrió…

Y apareció Chris Argent.

 

El ex cazador observó con calma al supuesto ladrón, para examinar luego al resto de compinches del mismo: Scott McCall, al que vio por última vez en el funeral de su hija, y Stiles Stilinski. De todos ellos, precisamente Stiles era el que menos aspecto tenía de sentirse culpable por haber sido cogidos infraganti, y en el fondo no le extrañó.

 

-          ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo? – preguntó cuando nadie parecía dispuesto a hablar, y estaban más preocupados por mirar al suelo… Tal vez esperando a que éste se abriera bajo sus pies.

-          ¿Chris? – preguntó el Sheriff, pese a ser una pregunta más que absurda.

-          ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Stiles. Aunque en su caso, más que una pregunta parecía una acusación.

Chris no se molestó en disimular el sarcasmo.

-          Vivo aquí.

-          Pero pensamos que estarías en Francia… Con Isaac.

-          Decidimos volver antes – fue Isaac quien respondió a Scott, al aparecer en ese momento detrás de Chris y con su eterna mueca fanfarrona en los labios – Y menos mal que lo hicimos, porque si no, unos ladrones habrían entrado a robar.

-          No estamos robando – aseguró el Sheriff.

-          ¿Seguro? – el cazador miró la ganzúa que había estado usando el Sheriff hasta hacía menos de un minuto – No es lo que parece.

-          Veras… - el mayor de todos los presentes se rascó el cuello, sin saber muy bien cómo explicarse.

Pero en opinión de Stiles, ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo con tanta conversación absurda, e iba siendo hora de ir directos al tema que les interesaba.

-          Necesitamos que nos dejes algo de Kate para seguir su rastro.

 

Por supuesto, el que Stiles pensara que no hacía falta dar más explicaciones, no significaba que Chris Argent no lo hubiera agradecido… Al menos para que con ellas, no se le hubiera quedado la cara de tonto que ahora mismo tenía.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Es largo de explicar, y te aseguro que no es así como tenía intención de habértelo contado – empezó a hablar Stiles, esta vez un poco más cohibido - Y la verdad es que Derek ni siquiera quería que lo supieras, porque en el fondo es un pedazo de pan y se preocupa por ti. Pero la situación se ha complicado muchísimo y ahora mismo el tiempo es fundamental y no podemos perder el tiempo y…

-          Para no querer perder el tiempo, lo estás haciendo de maravilla.

Stiles se quedó callado de golpe, cogido de sorpresa por el comentario de Argent, y tuvo que ser su padre quien le sacó de su estupor, al carraspear escandalosamente a su lado.

-          Kate no murió – soltó a bocajarro - Cuando Peter la atacó, en realidad la transformó. Pero no en un hombre… mujer lobo.

-          Qué.

-          Sé que es difícil de creer pero…

-          No es difícil de creer – apretó los dientes - Es un sinsentido y una broma de muy mal gusto.

-          Vi su tumba vacía, Chris – se mojó los labios al captar el horror en los ojos del cazador – Y estuve hablando con ella, como ahora lo estoy haciendo contigo.

Chris se llevó una mano a la frente, mirando al Sheriff. De todos los que había allí reunidos, ahora mismo era el único en cuya opinión confiaba. Y cuando éste asintió, indicando que su hijo había dicho la verdad, soltó un suspiro ahogado.

 

Un suspiro que, por desgracia, se debía más al hecho de que él mismo pensó en esa posibilidad hace tiempo: En concreto, cuando fue a ayudar a Derek a rescatar a Ethan y Aiden, después de que hubieran sido atacados por unos cazadores… Justo en el momento en que Derek le enseñó el cartucho que había encontrado en el bosque, y que tenía grabado el sello de los Argent.*

Entonces, el descubrimiento le dejó asombrado, pensando que Allison era la única que podía haberles atacado, por poco sentido que tuviera… Pero cuando los días pasaron, pese a que Allison había muerto, y habría sido más fácil olvidarse de todo lo relacionado con ella; no pudo dejarlo pasar. Tenía que averiguar quién fue.

Así que cuando revisó todo lo que ocurrió aquel día, y comprendió que era imposible que hubiera sido su hija; empezaron a aparecer otros nombres como posibles sospechosos… Y por extraño, desagradable y absurdo que fuera pensar en Kate como la responsable, no dejaban de estar en Beacon Hills, y no sería la primera vez que alguien volvía de la tumba.

Pero rápidamente desechó esa idea, antes de darle más vueltas, y se marchó a Francia con Isaac… No quería pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de que, de toda su familia, hubiera sido su hermana la que había regresado de entre los muertos.

-          Cuándo - preguntó al final Chris, comprendiendo que la cruda verdad había hecho acto de presencia.

-          No lo tengo muy claro. Por lo que intuyo, ella se marchó de Beacon Hills dos días después de que en teoría muriera, y no ha aparecido hasta hace una semana.

-          ¡Una semana! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste entonces?

-          Derek no quería… - bajó un poco la vista - Decía que ya habías pasado por demasiadas cosas con… - se interrumpió justo a tiempo - Sólo lo hizo para protegerte.

-          Ocultándome que mi hermana sigue viva.

-          Sé que es extraño… - se encogió un poco de hombros - Pero conoces a Derek. Sabes lo complicado y retorcido que es a la hora de intentar proteger a los demás y…

-          ¿Dónde está? – miró detrás de Scott, que aún no había dicho nada.

La nueva pregunta de Chris consiguió que Stiles se callara de golpe. Lo que nunca había sido bueno.

-          Ese el motivo por el que estamos aquí – intervino el Sheriff, más que consciente de que la conversación había tocado hueso, y ahora su hijo no estaba para dar más explicaciones – Kate secuestró a Stiles y Derek se cambió por él… Y ahora no sabemos dónde está.

Chris entornó los ojos ante la nueva información, todavía sin aceptar del todo que algo de aquello tuviera sentido. Pero un simple vistazo a Stiles, que ahora se estaba mordiendo el labio y estaba más pálido de lo normal (salvo cuando estuvo poseído por el Nogitsune), le dejó claro que aquello era más real de lo que hubiera deseado.

 

Consciente de que aquello iba a ir para largo, se hizo a un lado de la puerta y prestó atención al Beta que, cosa rara en él, todavía no había intervenido.

-          Por qué no preparas café, Isaac. Va a ser una larga conversación.

**********

 

Al final la conversación no fue tan larga.

John Stilisnki, para el que todo aquello no dejaba de ser algo nuevo, supuso que eso era lo bueno de tener que contarle las cosas a un experto cazador, y que llevaba toda la vida haciendo frente a seres sobrenaturales. Y lo que para alguien tan racional como el Sheriff habría sido impensable y no lo habría creído hasta recibir pruebas más que suficientes y verlo con sus propios ojos; a Chris sólo le bastó que le dijeran que era así:

Que cuando él creyó que Peter había asesinado a su hermana, en realidad sólo terminó de transformarla en una mujer jaguar, cuya transformación se inició en el momento en que decidió pervertir a un pobre chico que era mitad lobo; y que ahora había regresado al pueblo tras más de un año desaparecida, sólo para secuestrar a Derek después de haber estado a punto de matar a un adolescente.

 

Por su parte Chris, más que aceptar que aquello fuera posible (que su hermana era ahora un ser sobrenatural), lo que más le costó fue convencerse de que podía llegar a ser tan cruel.

 

Cuando descubrió que en realidad fue ella la que causó el incendio de la casa Hale, y que lo hizo sabiendo que ninguno de los que había dentro había hecho daño a nadie, y que encima se aprovechó de un pobre crío para ello; no tuvo mucho tiempo de sentir asco del comportamiento de su hermana, ya que la siguiente vez que la vio ella ya estaba muerta.

Desde ese momento, cada vez que pensaba en todo el daño que había hecho una mujer que llevaba su misma sangre, trataba de alejar los remordimientos pensando que el karma la había puesto en su sitio.

Pero al parecer no había sido así, pues Kate había vuelto de la tumba, siendo más mezquina y cruel de lo que jamás habría imaginado… No había duda de que era digna hija de su padre.

 

Chris estaba en su despacho, a solas, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos. Había pedido unos cuantos minutos de calma que nadie osó replicar, pues sabían que no era fácil hacerse a la idea de que un familiar estaba vivo después de años creyendo que no.

Pero eso no era lo que estaba pensando Chris.

En esos momentos sólo podía pensar en lo injusto que era que Kate hubiera sido la que había regresado de la tumba, o que su padre siguiera vivo en ese sanatorio perdido; mientras que su querida hija se había marchado para siempre: La única Argent realmente buena de la familia.

 

Chris apretó los dientes, furioso con el mundo entero, y acto seguido accionó la trampilla que había en la parte baja del escritorio. Se levantó entonces la mesa del escritorio, dejando ver en su interior una completa colección de pistolas y ballestas.

 

Cuando se reunió con los demás en el salón, lo hizo cargando con una bolsa repleta de armas.

-          Sólo una cosa – dijo antes de que nadie más pudiera decir una palabra – Desde este momento, yo soy el único Argent que existe – miró a todos - Kate no es ningún Argent, y tampoco lo es mi padre… Lo que vamos a cazar es a una mujer jaguar que se llama Kate, y con la que no me une absolutamente nada – dejó unos segundos por si alguien quería decir algo, pero todos permanecieron igual de callados – Así que podéis ahorraros vuestras disculpas y miradas de lástima porque ella es mi hermana… Porque Kate NO es mi hermana – apretó los labios - ¿Ha quedado claro?

Todos asintieron en silencio, un tanto incómodos por las palabras del cazador, y empezaron a ponerse en pie para salir del piso. Scott y Isaac tenían varias camisetas viejas que pertenecieron a Kate, y que usarían para rastrear su posición.

Esa era la misión que tenían encomendados los hombres lobos, mientras que los demás se reunirían con Lydia y Kira en la clínica veterinaria de Deaton, esperando poder averiguar algo más sobre las mujeres jaguar…

 

Y no era cuestión de recordar que al final se había hecho justo lo que Stiles planeó desde el principio o que, como solía ocurrir, la cosa había acabado estropeándose porque nadie era capaz de aprender de los errores, y aceptar que lo mejor era hacerle caso a la primera… Siempre.

No. No era cuestión.

Afortunadamente para los demás, ahora mismo Stiles tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, como para recordarles a todos que seguían siendo unos inútiles y que no entendía cómo podían hacer las cosas bien sin él…

 

Por ello, en vez de soltarles un discurso, agarró a Chris del brazo cuando éste iba a salir de casa.

-          Necesito hablar contigo… A solas.

El hombre miró extrañado al chico, que estaba tan nervioso o más que cuando llegó.

-          Pensé que habíais dicho que la rapidez de actuación era fundamental. ¿Ahora quieres hablar?

-          Es importante…

Todavía sin entender qué podía ser más importante que buscar a Derek, finalmente asintió. Pero sólo porque si era Stiles quien pedía tiempo para hablar, era porque debía ser realmente importante.

Indicó al Sheriff que fueran bajando en el ascensor, y cerró la puerta de su casa, quedándose los dos en el recibidor.

-          ¿Qué ocurre?

-          Verás… Sé que es una auténtica putada haberte enterado de que tu hermana no murió y que ahora es…

-          ¿Recuerdas lo que acabo de decir? – le interrumpió con cierta rabia, y esperó a que el chico asintiera - Ve al grano.

-          Vale… - Stiles se movió en el sitio, incómodo - El caso es que necesito contarte algo. Y te juro que es lo último que quiero contarte, sobre todo porque eres un buen tipo que no se merece estar pasando ahora por esto pero… Pero necesito saberlo. Y necesito que Derek sepa la verdad.

Chris estuvo tentado de recordarle lo de que no debían perder el tiempo. Pero el nerviosismo de Stiles era más que evidente y, teniendo en cuenta que él era con diferencia uno de los chicos que mejor sabía mantener la sangre fría ante las situaciones complicadas, eso sólo podía significar que lo que iba a decirle era realmente grave… O que, al menos, lo era para él.

-          De acuerdo – fue lo que dijo al final.

Stiles contó hasta diez antes de atreverse a hacer la pregunta del millón.

-          ¿Sabes si Kate estuvo embarazada?

Chris se quedó en blanco durante unos segundos.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Cuando el incendio de los Hale – siguió, nervioso - ¿Sabes si ella podía estar embarazada entonces? ¿Si dio luego a luz a un bebé?

-          ¡De qué demonios estás hablando!

-          Sé que es personal y que no tengo derecho a querer saberlo y menos después de acabar de enterarte que… - se mojó los labios - Pero por favor, Chris… Necesito saberlo.

-          ¡Para qué! – no disimuló el disgusto - ¿Por qué es tan importante de repente?

-          Porque dice que fue Derek… - sintió una punzada de dolor por el simple hecho de recordarlo - Que él es el padre del hijo que tuvo.

El cazador tuvo que agarrarse a la pared, al sentir que las piernas le fallaban.

-          Por favor – siguió Stiles con la voz muy baja - Sólo dime sí o no. Luego puedes enfadarte por haber sacado un tema tan personal pero… Sólo dímelo. Sí o no.

-          No.

Lo dijo con rabia. Como si hubiera deseado que fuera una bofetada, en vez de una simple palabra, para así hacerle pagar el haberse atrevido a sacar un tema tan desagradable, y que además no venía a cuento de nada.

-          ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Stiles, pues seguía siendo alguien que necesitaba confirmar todo un millón de veces.

-          ¿Que si estoy seguro de si mi hermana estuvo embarazada del mismo muchacho del que luego asesinó a toda su familia? – preguntó con más rabia aún - Sé que no éramos la mejor familia de todas, Stiles, pero hasta nosotros teníamos un límite.

Stiles asintió. Tenía el corazón a mil por hora, con un cúmulo de sensaciones: Por un lado el alivio al pensar que todo lo que dijo Kate sólo fue un ejemplo más de lo retorcida que podía ser; por otro que el cruel era él por hacer pasar a Chris por este trance tan desagradable; pero sobre todo porque seguía necesitando estar seguro. Que no podría respirar a gusto hasta que no estuviera cien por cien seguro de que todo fue una patraña.

-          ¿Pero la viste? - se mojó los labios - Quiero decir, cuando pasó lo del incendio, tú estuviste luego con ella, ¿no?

-          Sí.

-          ¿Todo el tiempo?

-          Stiles. Esto es ridículo.

-          Sólo necesito estar seguro – suplicó - Sé que cuando Kate volvió a Beacon Hills hacía mucho que no os veíais… Allis… - se obligó a continuar, porque a estas alturas ya no tenía sentido intentar ser discreto - Allison me lo contó. Me dijo que hacía años que no la veía.

-          Ella prefería ir siempre por libre.

Por supuesto, pensó Stiles.

Por eso sólo podía convertirse en una mujer jaguar.

Cuanto más sabía de la situación, más seguro estaba Stiles de que daba igual lo que hubiera ocurrido entre ella y Derek, que al final Kate sólo habría podido convertirse en una mujer jaguar: Un super depredador, inteligente y mezquino, que sólo seguía sus propias reglas.

-          Y cuando pasó lo del incendio - continuó Stiles - ¿También quiso ir por libre? – De pronto la mirada de Chris cambió, pasando de mostrar rabia a sorpresa - ¿Qué? - Stiles le encomió a seguir - ¿Qué pasa?

-          Después del incendio, toda la familia dejó Beacon Hills. No era seguro estar aquí en el caso de que hubiera otra manada rondando la zona y que buscara venganza… Yo me fui con Allison y Victoria a Francia. Allí me reuní con mi padre.

-          ¿Y Kate?

-          Ella vino después… Decía que necesitaba tiempo para pensar lo que había ocurrido… Yo pensé que era porque le había afectado la muerte de los niños – negó para sí - Cuando creía que ella no había tenido nada que ver.

-          ¿Y?

Chris sabía que aquello no era lo que quería oír Stiles.

Pero a estas alturas ya daba lo mismo, pues el mal estaba más que hecho.

-          Y la siguiente vez que la vi, fue justo un año después.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Esta escena tiene lugar en el capítulo "Insatiable", cuando Chris y Derek han llevado a Ethan y Aiden al loft de Derek, después de que hubieran sido atacados. En realidad, sólo se ve que Chris pone cara de susto al ver el cartucho que Derek le ha enseñado, diciendo que "no es posible"... Pero teniendo en cuenta que al final Kate SÍ vuelve... En fin, sumé dos y dos... Puede que al final sea otra cosa (con Jeff nunca se sabe), pero como me viene muy para esta historia que sea un cartucho de los Argent, pues pensemos que es así, XD
> 
> P.D.: Mañana por fin vemos lo que está pasando con Derek, después de tenerle tanto tiempo abandonado...


	23. Chapter 23

ANTES

Mientras aquel chico se llevaba a rastras a Stiles, Derek luchó por no mostrar ningún sentimiento, aun sabiendo que no iba a servir de nada. No con una mujer jaguar a su lado que podía captar perfectamente el ritmo acelerado de su corazón, o el modo en que sus pulmones se encogían y expandían al saber que no volvería a ver a Stiles.

Puede que aquel truco le hubiera funcionado en el pasado, durante las pocas horas que estuvo a solas con Kate cuando volvió para cazarle a él y a Peter, y dónde sólo tenía que esperar a que ella se cansara de hablar… Pero eso ya no servía.

Y los dos lo sabían muy bien.

 

No obstante, eso no significaba que la iba a dejar ver la tristeza que sentía, pues todavía tenía su orgullo. Un orgullo que en realidad estaba bajo mínimos después de haber tenido que presenciar cómo Stiles descubría que dejó embarazada a Kate; y de haberle confesado que no era tan fuerte como él creía, motivo por el que aceptar las condiciones de Kate era lo único que podía hacer para salvarle.  

 

Por ello, siguió apretando los puños con rabia cuando la puerta se cerró, y agudizó al máximo sus sentidos para captar el ritmo del corazón de Stiles el mayor tiempo posible… Hasta que le alejaron lo suficiente y ya ni siquiera tuvo eso de él.

-          No te preocupes, cielo – dijo entonces Kate – Es un chico fuerte y seguro que saldrá de esta.

No se había dignado en mirarla hasta ahora. Pero ella no parecía ofendida, sino que incluso daba la sensación de que estaba esperando a que dejara de oír el latido de Stiles, sabiendo que hasta entonces no sería capaz de llamar su atención.

 

A Derek le habría sorprendido lo atenta que estaba siendo a todos los detalles, sino fuera porque ya la conocía. Tal vez en el pasado, cuando fingió ser sólo una muchacha interesada en un crío estúpido; su mente calculadora le pasó desapercibida entre sonrisas cariñosas y besos en apariencia inocentes… Pero ahora que mostraba su verdadera forma de ser, sin tener que disimular nada, y encima con el aliciente de que era una mujer jaguar, el depredador por excelencia; resultaba aterrador.

 

Lo único bueno de todo aquello, por buscarle algo bueno, era que ahora que podía verla así, a pecho descubierto; no tenía ninguna duda de que nadie podría haber intuido nunca lo que estaba tramando cuando le conoció, y cuando su única meta era acabar con toda la manada Hale: Ni un crío estúpido que tenía el corazón roto porque acababa de matar a la chica a la que quería, ni alguien mucho mayor y en teoría más inteligente.

Se suponía que aquello debía hacer que se sintiera mejor; menos culpable…

 

Por desgracia, aquel descubrimiento no llegaba precisamente en el mejor momento: Cuando acababa de presenciar cómo ella hacía daño al chico del que había empezado a enamorarse, todo por su culpa; y cuando acababa de descubrir que si Kate era ahora una mujer jaguar, era porque la dejó embarazada y ella empezó su transformación en el momento en que dio a luz.

A su hijo.

 

Era pensar en él, o en ella, y sentir una mezcla de emociones imposible de describir…

Nunca antes había pensado en la opción de tener una manada de su propia sangre. Desde el momento en que dejó Beacon Hills atrás, con las cenizas de la mansión Hale aún calientes; dio por hecho que Laura sería la única que tendría descendencia, pues él jamás sería capaz de estar con nadie más. Ni siquiera creía que tuviera derecho a ello.

Pero cuando se convirtió en Alpha y empezó a rodearse de adolescentes que no eran de su propia sangre, sí que sintió un vínculo con ellos que podría asemejarse al de una familia de verdad… Y cuando finalmente conoció a Jennifer, la posibilidad de empezar de cero otra vez, esta vez para bien, estuvo muy cerca.

Lástima que al final las cosas no salieran bien del todo, y en cuestión de días se quedó sin la persona con la que podría empezar esa nueva vida, y sin los poderes que le ayudarían a crear una nueva manada.

 

Con la llegada de Stiles… Mejor dicho, cuando Stiles le confesó que sentía algo por él, las esperanzas resurgieron… Aunque fuera sabiendo que jamás podría tener un hijo natural.

 

Salvo que, al parecer, sí que lo tenía.

Lo tuvo con Kate y ahora ese cachorro al que jamás había visto, tendría nueve años.

Una parte de él quería al menos ver su rostro, saber su nombre… Otra no quería verle jamás y así poder actuar como si ni siquiera existiera, pues no era sólo su hijo sino también el de Kate. Y nada que saliera del vientre de esa mujer podía ser bueno.

 

Derek Hale sintió una punzada en el centro de su pecho, al ser consciente de que nada de lo que pensara importaba ahora.

Pronto nacería una nueva manada Hale… Aunque no tenía muy claro cómo conseguiría consumar el acto, puesto que se veía incapaz de unirse a una mujer por la que sólo podía sentir desprecio, odio y asco.

 

-          Dios santo, Derek – oyó entonces la desagradable voz de Kate Argent – Me está entrando dolor de cabeza sólo de verte pensar.

 

El hombre lobo a punto estuvo de dejar pasar el comentario y permanecer en silencio, esperando de ese modo que se cansara de escuchar su propia voz. Pero visto que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y que las cosas ya no podían ir a peor; al menos podría desahogarse.

-          Desde cuando mi cabeza es una de tus preocupaciones.

-          Pero claro que lo es – dijo con la voz un poco más aguda, en tono de sorpresa, al tiempo que abría su celda. Derek no se movió un milímetro, ni siquiera cuando llegó a su lado y le agarró del pelo – Con esa cabecita tan mona que tienes, cómo no voy a preocuparme por ella.

-          Para lo que quieres de mí, la cabeza importa poco.

-          ¿Eso va con doble sentido? – preguntó, burlona – No sabía que tuvieras un sentido del humor tan apurado… Debe de haber sido por estar tanto tiempo con ese chico. Es todo un comediante.

-          Qué puedo decir – apretó los labios y la miró de soslayo – A él le van más los chistes de perro. Pero en mi opinión, son los psicópatas los que ofrecen una fuente inagotable.

Kate se echó a reír, dándole incluso un par de palmaditas en el brazo.

-          Definitivamente, he escogido al mejor – comentó, empezando a dar vueltas en torno a Derek. La puerta de la celda seguía abierta, pero eso no parecía preocuparla. Ya fuera porque era más rápida y cualquier intento de fuga acabaría en fracaso (y los dos lo sabían), o porque los dos también sabían que si Derek lo intentaba, el que acabaría pagando las consecuencias sería Stiles; Kate tenía más que claro que su macho no intentaría nada – No sólo tienes un cuerpo de infarto y una cara bonita de la que voy a disfrutar noche tras noche; sino que después vas a darme las conversaciones más extrañas y divertidas de toda mi vida.

-          No sabía que fueras de las de charlar después de follar – dijo, mirando al frente – En el pasado nunca lo fuiste.

-          Es verdad – pasó una mano por la espalda de Derek. Pero al tener la chaqueta de cuero todavía puesta, no fue capaz de palpar los músculos de su espalda – Pero en el pasado tenía otras cosas en mente, y lo primero siempre era el trabajo – En un segundo sacó sus garras, y en otro desgarró la chaqueta de arriba abajo, dejando bien visible la espalda del hombre lobo.

Derek no protestó ante el destrozo de su cazadora favorita, y se limitó a quitársela, dejando caer los restos de tela al suelo.

-          Eso está mejor… - ronroneó Kate en su oído – Es una verdadera pena ocultar este cuerpo bajo tanto cuero – se colocó entonces frente a él, y muy lentamente acercó sus labios hasta los de Derek. Pero cuando estuvieron los unos sobre los otros, Derek permaneció impasible, sin responder a las insinuaciones de la mujer - ¿Por qué eres tan cabezota? – protestó - ¿Hace falta que te recuerde lo que le puedo hacer a tu querido Stiles si no colaboras?

-          Dijiste que tendría que ir contigo y darte una manada – replicó sin mirarla a la cara – No dijiste nada de besos.

-          ¿Pero no sería más agradable así? Recuerdo lo mucho que te gustaba hacerlo…

El hombre lobo no respondió. Apretó aún más los labios, al tiempo que sus puños se cerraban con fuerza a cada lado de su cuerpo.

-          Veo que no te gusta que te hable de cómo nos divertíamos.

-          No tiene sentido sacar eso ahora… Y pensé que lo tú querías era un futuro.

-          Cierto. Pero si te soy sincera… - tuvo que parar ante el ruidito sarcástico y de incredulidad que soltó Derek – Si te soy _sincera_ , que lo he sido para las cosas importantes; tenía ganas de hablar sobre los viejos tiempos, y principalmente sobre lo que ocurrió para que cambiaras tanto…

-          Se llama crecer – escupió Derek, mirándola un microsegundo – Deberías intentarlo.

-          ¿Acaso estás diciendo que yo no lo he hecho? Cielo, creo que de los dos, yo soy la que más ha avanzado en todos estos años – colocó una mano sobre el pecho del Beta, recreándose en los músculos que había bajo la camiseta de algodón – Para empezar, tuve un hijo… Y sí. Sé que también es tuyo. Pero él no salió de tus entrañas – esperó a que Derek reaccionara, preparada para un posible ataque fruto de la rabia; pero permaneció igual de impasible - ¿Es que no vas a decir nada? Ni si quiera has preguntado cómo se llama… – torció el cuello – Tiene tus mismos ojos, ¿sabes? – sonrió – Unos preciosos ojos claros que cambian según le da la luz del sol, y que conseguirán que cualquiera pierda la cabeza por él. Al igual que le ocurre a su querido padre… - le guiñó entonces un ojo, juguetona - Por eso le llamé Derek… Derek Junior Argent. ¿No suena bien?

Derek apretó aún más los puños y labios, si es que eso era posible, y siguió con la mirada clavada en el frente. En la misma puerta por la que Stiles había salido de su vida hacía menos de quince minutos.

“Ojalá estés bien” se dijo el Beta, siendo consciente de que Stiles (aunque sólo estuviera en su mente), seguía siendo el único que le ayudaría a no terminar de perder la cabeza.

-          Como quieras… - siguió Kate cuando se cansó de esperar la respuesta del hombre lobo – Ya habrá tiempo para que conozcas a tu hijo. Y para darle muchos hermanos.

-          Ellos no serán mis hijos.

-          ¿Ah, no? – preguntó curiosa ante la respuesta tan tajante de Derek - ¿Todavía crees que los bebés vienen de París?

-          Ellos NO serán mis hijos – repitió con desagrado, y sólo le faltó escupir.

-          Es una pena que pienses eso… - le acarició la mejilla y Derek luchó por no apartarse por mucho que lo deseara. Sólo para no darle esa satisfacción – ¿Pero sabes qué pienso yo? – le besó de nuevo en los labios, siendo de nuevo no correspondido – Pienso que para un lobo, lo más importante es su manada. Y que aunque reniegues de ellos mientras estén dentro de mí, en cuanto les veas, algo dentro de ti… – llevó la otra mano hasta su corazón y clavó una garra en su pecho. Lo suficiente para provocar un reguero de sangre. Por supuesto, Derek ni protestó – Algo se moverá en ese corazón tan grande que tienes, y ya serás incapaz de hacerles daño. Y también serás incapaz de permitir que alguien les haga daño… - rasgó la camiseta para dejar bien visible el corte, y lamió la sangre sin apartar los ojos de él - ¿Y sabes que significará eso? – sonrió con ternura – Significará que, sólo por no estar lejos de tus cachorritos, te quedarás a mi lado y me serás fiel toda tu vida… - le besó de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza - ¿No es romántico?

-          Eso nunca pasará – escupió para deshacerse del sabor de Kate – Podrás forzarme a tener a tus hijos. Pero jamás conseguirás que llegue a quererles como si fueran míos – esta vez la miró a los ojos, y dejó que sus ojos de Beta brillaran - Porque nunca lo serán.

-          Son los únicos hijos que jamás tendrás… Deberías estar más agradecido, Derek.

 

La cruel verdad rompió durante una milésima de segundo la concentración del Beta, que tuvo que tragar el nudo amargo que se le había formado en la boca del estómago.

De nuevo, Kate esperó a que se repusiera, pues la conversación aún no había acabado.

-          Dime una cosa – siguió la mujer jaguar - Si yo no hubiera aparecido y os hubiera traído aquí, los dos bien juntitos… ¿alguna vez le habrías confesado a ese niñato lo que sentías por él? – Derek se limitó a dejar los ojos en blanco, en señal de incredulidad - Lo estoy preguntando en serio… Tengo curiosidad… Después de todo, fue él quien me obligó a cambiar de planes.

-          ¿Él?

-          ¡Claro que sí! ¿Aún no lo habías intuido? – se echó a reír - Dios, Derek. Definitivamente lo tuyo no es pensar… Normal que fueras Alpha tan poco tiempo – negó con cierto deje de lástima - ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué me presenté en tu loft sólo para marcharme después y hacerte creer que todo fue un sueño? Piénsalo: Si lo único que quería de ti era llevarte conmigo, ¿por qué esperar tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué no hacerlo cuando te cogí por sorpresa y los restos de tu querida manada habrían tardado días en darse cuenta de que habías desaparecido? Habría sido mucho más sencillo…

-          Estás loca. No tiene que haber ningún sentido.

-          Salvo que lo hay… Y se llama Stiles.

Derek alzó una ceja, recuperando esa expresión tan común en él, pero que apenas había usado desde que se reencontró con Kate.

-          Qué pinta él en todo esto.

-          Pinta muchísimo, cielo… Cuando me deshice de esos cazadores que me estaban buscando, y te disparé para que no te pusieras en plan lobo cabreado… ¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó después?

-          Me desmayé. Y tú lo recogiste todo para que creyera que…

-          No, no, no, cielo. Eso fue después. Yo me refiero a lo que pasó _justo_ cuando te disparé y tú caíste de rodillas. Antes de ver que era yo… ¿No recuerdas lo que dijiste? – le agarró del pelo en un gesto que era a la vez de cariño y posesión - Dijiste el nombre de Stiles.

Derek entornó los ojos, sorprendido por aquella revelación.

-          Por supuesto, ni siquiera fuiste consciente de ello, porque en ese momento creías que estabas soñando… - se llevó un dedo a los labios, pensativa - ¿O puede ser que creyeras que estabas hablando con ese famoso Stiles?

Las imágenes de la conversación mantenida con Stiles en los vestuarios del instituto volvieron a la mente de Derek. La misma conversación que luego se repitió, prácticamente igual salvo por los dedos de más, antes de que Stiles y él fueran a desenterrar la tumba de Kate.

¿En serio dijo el nombre de Stiles delante de ella, convencido de que él era el real?

-          Comprenderás lo mucho que me sorprendió – siguió Kate – Que cuando tenías un agujero en el pecho y que no tenía que ser muy agradable, la verdad, y acababas de descubrir que tu querida ex novia había vuelto de la tumba; el primero en el que pensaras fuera en Stiles… - hizo un chasquido con la lengua - Así que me pregunté, ¿quién coño era ese Stiles? Y más importante todavía: ¿Por qué el lobo solitario pensaba en alguien que no fuera yo?

-          ¡Por eso ha sido todo esto! ¿Porque sentías curiosidad por él?

-          ¡Pues claro! – exclamó sorprendida - Ya te lo dije, cielo. Yo soy tu reina, y soy la única que tengo derecho a estar dentro de esa cabecita tuya – le dio un par de palmaditas en la mejilla - Pero sabía que si te llevaba entonces conmigo, tú seguirías pensando en él. En ese crío paliducho que se deja poseer por el primer espíritu que aparece.

-          Quién te ha dicho que no voy a seguir haciéndolo - replicó, desafiante - Aunque él esté lejos y no vaya a volver a verle, no puedes meterte en mi cabeza e impedirme pensar en él.

-          Ya lo sé – replicó con calma - Sé que por algún extraño motivo, ese chiquillo ha conseguido que saques a la luz un poco de ese valor que se supone que tienen todos los Hale… Precisamente por eso le traje aquí. Y no sólo para demostrarte que si quiero puedo hacerle daño - sonrió - También necesitaba que él te viera así: Enjaulado y asustado de una simple mujer. Que supiera la clase de persona que eres en realidad… Y vaya si lo ha visto – soltó una carcajada, que murió para convertirse en una mirada amenazadora - Tú mismo se lo dijiste: Que no podías ser el rey de nadie.

-          ¿Qué más daba que él me viera así? – preguntó con rabia, sin entender nada - Iba a ir contigo de todas formas, sólo para protegerle.

-          Por supuesto, cariño – susurró, poniendo cara de pena - Pero era necesario que te viera así. Para que tú fueras el primero en comprender que ya no tiene sentido que luches por esa nueva vida que querías empezar aquí, en el hogar de tus padres… Y que, si por algún extraño motivo, algo me ocurriera y ya nada te ligara a mí; tampoco tendría sentido que volvieras a Beacon Hills… Porque aquí ya no hay nada para ti: Ni siquiera ese principito que quería hacerte su rey… - mostró de nuevo ese puchero falso - Porque no lo eres, ¿verdad? Porque él ya no quiere que lo seas… ¿Te imaginas?: Un rey que va dejando por ahí a psicópatas embarazadas, sólo para convertirlas en mujeres jaguar que le hacen daño… ¿En serio crees que él va a querer seguir contigo?

Derek no respondió. Apretó los labios con rabia, sólo para acabar agachando la cabeza y sintiendo que apretaban su corazón hasta hacerlo trizas.

Kate sonrió, dando un paso atrás para contemplar en toda su plenitud lo que había conseguido: Derrotar a un Alpha, y sin necesidad de usar más que palabras.

-          No. Yo tampoco lo creo.

 

 TBC...


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es otro de mis capítulos favoritos... Pero tranquilos, que esta vez no es porque vaya a haber drama para aburrir, XD

Stiles seguía tan conmocionado con las novedades de Chris, y que sólo habían servido para que la posibilidad de que Kate hubiera tenido un hijo, fueran más reales que nunca; que cuando llegó a la clínica no fue consciente de que faltaban unos cuantos. Sólo cuando Deaton mencionó que esperarían a que Scott llegara, se dio cuenta de que tanto él como Isaac no estaban allí.

El despiste por parte de la persona que siempre estaba atenta a todos los detalles, no pasó desapercibido a ninguno de los presentes. Y menos cuando su despiste venía acompañado de unas incipientes ojeras y una palidez similar a su etapa de Nogitsune.

-          ¿Seguro que se encuentra bien, joven Stilinski?

 

Stiles meditó la pregunta de Deaton, no del todo seguro de si lo había dicho en serio, con lo que no convenía ponerse borde… Pero al final optó por decir lo que se estaba muriendo por decir.

-          Veamos. Hace dos días estaba encerrado en una celda sin saber si iba a morir a manos de una psicópata, sólo para acabar en mitad de la carretera y todavía sin saber si iba a morir, y encima _sabiendo_ que era el responsable de que Derek, que vino a salvarme, estaba condenado a pasar el resto de su vida con la misma psicópata que mató a su familia y que, básicamente, le convirtió en el lobo amargado que es… No. Digamos que no estoy bien.

-          Stiles… - su padre trató de calmarle, no sin sentirse maravillado por la facilidad de palabra que tenía Stiles, incluso en las peores circunstancias – Deaton sólo intenta ayudar.

-          Bien – gruñó - Pues si quiere ayudar, que haga algo más práctico como decirnos dónde puede haber ido Kate, en vez de hacer preguntas absurdas – hizo un aspaviento - ¡Dios! Es normal que Scott sea su ojito derecho.

Chris frenó la carcajada, muy poco apropiada; mientras que Kira le miró sin creerse del todo que el mejor amigo de su novio acababa de burlarse de él, y encima delante de todo el mundo.

Por su parte, Lydia y el Sheriff tan sólo dejaron los ojos en blanco, más que acostumbrados a las parrafadas de Stiles.

-          De acuerdo – carraspeó Deaton – Pero para ser más práctico, primero necesito que me digas todo lo que ocurrió mientras estuviste encerrado.

-          ¿Qué más da eso ahora? – preguntó con los ojos entornados.

-          Necesitamos saber cuáles son las intenciones de Kate.

-          Las intenciones de Kate ya no son intenciones porque _ya_ ha conseguido lo que quería, que es a Derek – bufó - Así que perdona si te digo que vas un poco retrasado.

Deaton carraspeó de nuevo, dando a Stiles un par de segundos para que se calmara.

-          ¿Y para qué quería a Derek?

-          ¿En serio? – volvió a mover las manos, frenético - ¿Hola? Ella es una psicópata obsesionada con los Hale, y _él_ es Derek Hale.

-          Y sin embargo no le ha matado.

-          Todavía… - apostilló Chris.

Stiles lanzó una mirada asesina al cazador, pero su padre intervino antes de que dijera nada.

-          Dijiste que su intención nunca ha sido matarle… ¿Estás seguro de eso?

-          Sí.

-          ¿Te lo dijo ella? – esta vez no respondió con tanta rapidez, lo que sorprendió al Sheriff - ¿Stiles?

El adolescente agachó la cabeza, incapaz de dar la respuesta que Deaton estaba esperando… Aunque al final no hizo falta.

-          Le quiere para aparearse ¿verdad? – dijo el veterinario entonces - Es el único motivo por el que un jaguar abandonaría su independencia. Para formar una manada.

-          Que quede claro – le amenazó Stiles con un dedo - Derek NO es de la manada de Kate, y nunca lo será.

-          Pero es lo que ella quiere – aseguro Deaton - ¿verdad?

Stiles se le quedó mirando unos segundos, sin querer responder pero sabiendo que no le quedaba otra alternativa.

-          Sí – murmuró, agachando la cabeza.

Por su parte, el Sheriff negó al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, consternado.

-          Pobre muchacho…

-          Es imposible… - sentenció Chris - Derek no lo va a hacer. Y es lo suficientemente fuerte para impedirlo.

-          Salvo que no lo impedirá – musitó Stiles.

-          ¿Por qué demonios no lo haría?

Stiles soltó un suspiro agónico.

-          Porque entonces ella vendrá a por mí.

-          ¿Por ti? ¿Qué tienes tú de especial? – el cazador observó la expresión compungida de Stiles, que parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar, y el modo tan significativo en que de pronto alzó una ceja - Oh…

-          Gracioso, ¿verdad? – mostró una sonrisa triste - Sólo a mi puede pasarme que me corresponda el chico que me gusta, y que eso sea una pésima noticia.

John Stilinski, cansado de ver tan compungido a su hijo, colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de Stiles.

-          No te preocupes. Le encontraremos.

-          ¿Cuándo? – protestó - Lleva más de 24 horas a solas con esa psicópata y el paleto que besa el suelo por donde ella pisa… - de pronto su rabia se transformó en impotencia - 24 horas en las que puede haber pasado de todo.

-          ¿No habíais dicho que encontrasteis un gran charco de sangre antes de que el edificio explotara? – preguntó de pronto Deaton.

-          Sí. ¿Y? – enarcó una ceja en claro gesto de advertencia - ¡Derek no está muerto! Y me importa una mierda si nadie puede sentirle o captar su olor. Él NO está muerto – señaló a todos los presentes con otro dedo amenazador - Y juro por Dios que al próximo que se le ocurra insinuar que sí, le voy a dar un puñetazo. Me da igual si es una chica, un hombre lobo o alguien mayor que yo. ¡Está claro!

Un tenso silencio siguió al discurso de Stiles, siendo el Sheriff el único quien se atrevió a romperlo.

-          Está claro. Ahora… – se dirigió a Deaton - Por qué no nos cuentas algo que pueda ayudarnos.

-          Si las intenciones de Kate son las de aparearse, irá a un territorio en que se sienta protegida y cómoda – explicó el hombre de color - Y como mujer jaguar que es, las selvas son su lugar por excelencia.

-          No hay selvas en Beacon Hills – apostilló Stiles.

-          Cierto – Deaton desenrolló entonces un enorme mapa sobre la mesa de metal, pidiendo a todos que se acercaran – Este mapa abarca una zona de 1000 km a la redonda sobre Beacon Hills. El territorio más cercano que cuenta con un clima húmedo es Carson City, al Norte, donde hay una pequeña selva de apenas veinte hectáreas.

-          No creo que vaya allí – dijo Chris en seguida – Cerca hay una familia de cazadores y, a no ser que quiera recibir visitas inesperadas, no irá.

-          Bien – Deaton tachó la zona que había señalado con un círculo rojo, pasando rápidamente al siguiente círculo – El siguiente punto está en Riverside, a unos 400 kilómetros al Este, una zona boscosa que recorre un río bastante caudaloso.

-          A los jaguares les gusta el agua – añadió Stiles, ansioso por colaborar – Es el único felino al que le gusta nadar.

-          ¿En serio? – preguntó Kira con curiosidad.

-          Lo leí en la enciclopedia de la biblioteca.

-          ¡¿Todavía hay enciclopedias en la biblioteca?! – preguntó aún más asombrada.

-          ¿Podemos volver al asunto principal? – llamó la atención el Sheriff, un tanto molesto, al recordar de golpe que no dejaba de estar rodeado de adolescentes - ¿Puede estar allí? – preguntó a Chris.

-          No estoy seguro… Tiene sentido con lo del jaguar, pero a Kate nunca le ha gustado mucho el agua.

-          ¿En serio? – esta vez fue Stiles el asombrado.

-          Jamás la vi en la playa o incluso una piscina – se encogió de hombros Argent – Ella era más de montaña.

-          Eso no cuadra con los jaguares.

-          No tienen porqué cumplirse todas las reglas – explicó Deaton - Fíjate en Scott. Él nunca tuvo que matar a un Alpha para convertirse en uno.

-          Vale – Stiles se mojó los labios, centrándose en lo importante - ¿Cuál es la siguiente zona?

-          Está bastante más lejos, al sur. En la región de Tutuaca.

-          Espera… ¿En , en México?

-          Pensé que se te daba bien la geografía – apuntó Lydia con retintín, pero Stiles hizo caso omiso.

-          Por lo que leí de las mujeres jaguar, todas las leyendas sitúan su origen en las tribus de los Olmecas, en México… Y Cora me dijo que…

La explicación de Stiles, y que había conseguido atraer la atención de todo el mundo, quedó interrumpida de golpe.

En vez de seguir, se llevo un dedo a los labios, pensativo.

-          ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Kira.

-          Está allí – señaló el círculo rojo – Kate se ha llevado a Derek allí.

-          ¿Estás seguro? – quiso saber Chris - Está demasiado lejos.

-          Es ahí – repitió, convencido - Allí hay más representaciones de mujeres jaguar que en ningún otro sitio. Y Derek acompañó a Cora precisamente a México cuando ella dejó Beacon Hills… Son demasiadas coincidencias – miró a su padre, esperando que él le diera la razón.

-          ¿Hay algún otro sitio donde pueda haber ido y que tenga las mismas características? – preguntó el Sheriff a Deaton.

-          En la Reserva de Mojave – anunció tras estudiar el mapa – A unos 600km al Oeste.

-          Papá, está en México. Tienes que creerme.

-          ¿Pero no sería demasiado arriesgado llevarlo donde Derek tiene a parte de su familia? - preguntó Kira.

-          Los jaguares utilizan el propio territorio de sus enemigos – explicó Stiles, decidido - Siempre lo han hecho.

-          Ahora que lo dices – intervino Chris, con gesto pensativo – Hace poco oí que el grupo de Severo, una familia de cazadores que hay en la frontera con Mexico, lleva un tiempo sin dar señales de vida. No le di mucha importancia porque no estaba muy interesado en el negocio familiar pero… - se encogió de hombros – Quién sabe.

-          ¿Lydia? – preguntó Stiles a la pelirroja, que llevaba un buen rato callada - ¿Tú que dices? ¿Sientes algo extraño?

-          No… – dijo dudando – Pero sólo lo siento cuando alguien está en peligro y… eso es bueno, ¿no? – sonrió con timidez – Aunque…

-          Sí… ¿Qué pasa? – dio un paso en dirección a ella, incitándola a seguir.

-          Cuando has dicho el nombre de Cora, he tenido como un pálpito… - se encogió de hombros - No en plan malo pero…

 

Stiles miró entonces a su padre, pidiendo una vez más su aprobación.

-          Una familia de cazadores desaparecidos y el pálpito de una Banshee – resumió el Sheriff, antes de sonreír a su hijo - A mí me vale.

-          Genial – Stiles golpeó la mesa, entusiasmado, justo en el momento en que empezó a sonar su móvil. Lo sacó del pantalón, y se quedó unos segundos indeciso al ver el nombre de Cora parpadeando en la pantalla – Avisar a Scott y Issac para que vuelvan. Tenemos que ponernos en marcha ya – dijo mientras abría la puerta de la clínica para salir a la calle – Tengo que contestar esta llamada.

En cuanto Stiles salió, las chicas empezaron a moverse: Lydia llamó a Scott y Kira comentó algo de ir a por su katana, a lo que Chris le sugirió que él podía llevarla a su casa para así tardar menos.

Por su parte, Deaton observó con asombro al Sheriff.

-          ¿Alguien puede explicarme quién ha puesto al mando a un adolescente?

John Stilinski dio un par de palmaditas a su viejo amigo, luchando por no echarse a reír.

-          Dime cuándo no lo ha estado.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry por el retraso... Ha habido algún problema con la web o mi ordenador esta mañana, y creí que se había subido sin problemas... Menos mal que tengo a unos cuantos amores por ahí que me han avisado <3


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Este capítulo se sale un poco de la norma, pues incluye varios momentos con una descripción de violencia bastante gráfica.

 

ANTES

 

Derek llevaba horas a solas en su celda, sin poder hacer otra cosa que pensar en Stiles. Hacía un buen rato que Kate se había marchado, después de decirle que tenía que preparar el viaje, y que debía portarse bien.

No tenía muy claro cuánto tiempo podía haber pasado, pero confiaba en que no fuera mucho… Estar a solas con Kate se había convertido en todo un suplicio, y prefería retrasar lo posible un nuevo encuentro.

 

De pronto la puerta del sótano se abrió, y entró el mismo chico que se llevó a rastras a Stiles hacía al menos cuatro horas. Llevaba una bolsa de plástico en la mano que olía a comida.

El estómago de Derek protestó, siendo consciente en ese momento de que llevaba casi dos días sin comer, aunque sabía que no sería capaz de probar bocado.

 

El chico, que debía ser de la misma edad que Stiles, se aproximó con cuidado a la puerta de su celda. No recordaba haberle visto antes por las calles de Beacon Hills o en el propio instituto, con lo que supuso que no era de allí… Claro que las pocas veces que Derek se había acercado al instituto, había tenido otras cosas en la mente como para prestar atención a todos los estudiantes.

Era un poco más bajo que él pero tenía buena musculatura, si acaso con un par de kilos de más. Aunque por el modo en que se movía, con la espalda encorvada y arrastrando los pies, apostaba que era de esos chicos que no son realmente conscientes de su propio cuerpo y que se infravaloran.

Le recordaba mucho a alguien….

 

El muchacho llegó hasta la puerta y levantó el mando a distancia para accionar la apertura.

-          Si abro la puerta para darte la comida, ¿prometes estarte quieto y no intentar escapar?

Su voz era muy suave, casi dulce, en contraste con el lugar en que se encontraba. Un lugar en el que estaba claro que el muchacho no se sentía cómodo.

Derek no dijo nada. Siguió mirándole, terminando de catalogarle como un pobre idiota que no tenía ni idea del sitio al que había ido a parar, y sobre todo de la clase de compañía que se había buscado.

-          Porque si lo haces Kate acabará cogiéndote. Pero luego se enfadará por haber intentado escapar… Y no quiero que ella se enfade.

El chico habló sin mirar a Derek a los ojos. Y aunque sus palabras podían ser interpretadas como una amenaza, el modo en que las dijo, casi susurrando, respondía más a una petición y un intento para que nadie resultara herido.

Definitivamente, aquel chico no era su enemigo.

-          No haré nada – respondió el Beta, que incluso dio un par de pasos atrás y levantó las manos, para terminar de convencer al muchacho - Te lo prometo.

-          Bien…

Accionó la puerta y la abrió con movimientos torpes, intentando ser lo más rápido posible.

Derek no se movió un milímetro. Pero contrario a lo que pensaba el muchacho, no lo hizo por cumplir su palabra, sino porque sabía que intentar escapar no serviría de nada… No cuando seguían cerca de Beacon Hills, y cerca de un Stiles al que podía volver a hacer daño.

Si es que seguía vivo…

“No pienses en eso”

 

El humano tiró la bolsa de comida a la celda y cerró rápidamente la puerta. Había empezado a sudar, y Derek esperó a que su corazón se calmara un poco. Cuando ya iba a salir del sótano, habló a su carcelero por primera vez.

-          ¿Cómo te llamas?

El chico se quedó congelado ante la pregunta. Su corazón se aceleró un poco, aunque Derek dudaba de si era por el miedo o la sorpresa.

Tras varios segundos de silencio, finalmente el chico dio media vuelta. Se le veía nervioso, y Derek seguía sin saber exactamente por qué.

-          Kevin – dijo muy bajito – Me llamo Kevin.

-          Kevin – repitió Derek, mostrando una levísima sonrisa para intentar calmarle – Yo soy Derek. Pero creo que eso ya lo sabías – el chico asintió al tiempo que tragaba con dificultad - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Kevin dudó, pero finalmente asintió y se acercó un poco más a la celda.

Derek disimuló su entusiasmo al ver que estaba siendo más fácil de lo que creía. Con un poco de suerte, podría averiguar algo antes de que Kate volviera. Entre otras cosas, saber quién demonios era Kevin y qué hacía allí.

-          El chico que te llevaste… Stiles… ¿Dónde le dejaste? – intentó no sonar demasiado exigente - ¿Fue cerca de algún lugar habitado?

-          Kate me dijo que lo dejara en la carretera y…

-          ¿Pero al menos estaba cerca de Beacon Hills? – el muchacho se mordió el labio, dudando en responder - Kevin… Él estaba muy mal herido… Y si no recibía ayuda pronto…

-          Kate no quiere que hable contigo.

El hombre lobo trató de ocultar el disgusto ante su negativa a responder. Aunque en el fondo casi era mejor no saber lo que había ocurrido de verdad: Tanto si había sobrevivido como si no, jamás volvería a verle... Y mejor pasarse el resto de la vida creyendo que Stiles seguía sano y salvo, aunque fuera lejos de él; a saber que murió solo y en mitad de la nada por su culpa.

 

Por otro lado, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de hablar con aquel chico, Kevin. Un chico que cada vez estaba más convencido que era una nueva versión, esta vez humana, del Derek Hale que Kate conoció hace años.

Y no podía permitir que volviera a destrozar la vida de otro muchacho, simplemente porque podía y no tenía nada mejor que hacer para entretenerse.

-          ¿Por qué no quiere que hables conmigo? – preguntó entonces, y el chico se movió inquieto.

-          No estoy aquí para eso – se mordió el labio – Y no quiero que se enfade si no hago lo que me dice.

El Beta apretó los puños, pero consiguió que la expresión de su cara siguiera igual de relajada.

-          Te entiendo… Y pareces un buen chico.

Kevin empezó a asentir, visiblemente más relajado.

-          Es lo que Kate me dice siempre – sonrió con tal adoración que Derek tuvo que mirar a otro lado durante unos segundos. Hasta que Kevin volvió a hablar – Estoy seguro de que Stiles estará bien – dijo de pronto – Es tu novio, ¿verdad?

-          Más o menos… - esta vez fue Derek el incómodo – ¿Te lo dijo él?

-          No hizo falta… Le mirabas del mismo modo en que yo miro a Kate y… - se sonrojó un poco, transformándose en el ejemplo perfecto de la inocencia.

 

Derek tenía ganas de vomitar ante la idea de que Kate estuviera corrompiendo a otro chico; para luego ponerse a gritar y tratar de meterle en la cabeza a Kevin que ella no era como creía. Pero precisamente él, que vivió lo mismo no hace mucho tiempo, sabía que ese no era el modo de proceder. No si quería salvar a aquel muchacho.

-          Es muy guapa, ¿verdad? – preguntó dando un paso hacia la verja, para estar más cerca de él. El chico asintió – Pero estoy seguro de que conocerás a muchas otras chicas.

-          Ninguna es como ella.

El Beta se mordió la lengua para no decir lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza.

-          Por supuesto. Pero conocerás a más chicas… ¿Alguna amiga de clase, tal vez?

-          No… - el muchacho bajó la cabeza y volvió a morderse el labio – No tengo amigos en el instituto.

Por supuesto, pensó Derek.

Kate jamás elegiría a alguien popular o con la moral alta.

-          ¿Y qué me dices de tu familia? – siguió el hombre lobo - ¿Ellos conocen a Kate? Tendrás ganas de presentársela.

-          No… - murmuró con infinita pena – Ellos… Murieron hace un mes.

-          Lo siento mucho, Kevin – esta vez no tuvo que fingir lástima hacia el chico - ¿Fue entonces cuando conociste a Kate?

-          Sí – recuperó un poco la sonrisa – Apareció de repente y… - se sonrojó otra vez – Es la mejor.

Derek sintió un repentino mareo a causa de las nauseas. Cada palabra que decía aquel chico, eran las mismas qué él se decía cada noche cuando volvía a casa después de haber pasado toda la tarde con ella. Después de haberse creído todas sus mentiras.

 

-          Kevin ¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí?

Kevin se puso serio de pronto, al tiempo que se estiraba en toda su envergadura. Pero no en un intento de impresionar o imponerse sobre la persona con la que estaba hablando; sino para aparentar tener más confianza de la que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

-          No.

La mentira llegó clara a los oídos del hombre lobo.

-          ¿Te ha dicho lo que va a hacer conmigo? ¿Lo que quiere que yo haga con ella?

-          No.

Junto a la mentira que se leía en cada latido de su corazón; en el momento en que agachó la cabeza para ocultar su rostro, captó el olor propio de la humillación.

-          Kevin, mírame – luchó porque no fuera una orden – Kevin… Sabes que no está bien lo que quiere, ¿verdad? Que no es justo que me pida eso… Y menos cuando tú estás con ella.

-          Yo soy especial – susurró el chico, sin mirar a Derek – Fue lo que ella me dijo. Que no tengo que sentir celos de ti, porque yo siempre seré especial para ella.

Derek sintió que se le encogía el pecho ante tanta vulnerabilidad, y sintió pena de si mismo al comprender que no hacía mucho él estuvo en esa misma situación. Que igual que Kevin, no fue capaz de verlo cuando desde fuera era _tan_ claro que todo eran las mentiras de una manipuladora…

-          Kevin… Te está mintiendo.

Kevin alzó la vista de pronto y la inseguridad, vergüenza y miedo que había visto en él hasta ahora; habían desaparecido por completo.

Ahora sólo había rabia.

-          ¡No!

-          Kevin… – no alzó la voz. Seguía sin captar el corazón de Kate fuera de aquella sala, con lo que todavía no debía haber vuelto; pero no podía arriesgarse a llamar la atención, empezando una discusión – Tienes que creerme. Sé que no me conoces, pero yo estuve en tu misma situación hace años y…

-          No.

-          Ella también me dijo que era especial… - Kevin abrió los ojos antes aquella revelación, y Derek aprovechó para seguir - Lo hizo cuando me dio una sorpresa y fue a esperarme después de clase. Entonces yo me sentí en una nube y creía que ella me quería pero…

-          Ella me quiere.

-          Ella te está utilizando – dijo un poco más alto, más agresivo – Sabe que no tienes a nadie y que tú sí la quieres… Pero en cuanto tenga de ti lo que quiere, se olvidará de ti… Créeme, lo hará. Conmigo hizo lo mismo.

-          Ahora estás aquí. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que se ha olvidado de ti? – dijo con una mezcla de lástima y odio – No sabes lo que daría porque ella quisiera que yo fuera el padre de sus hijos.

Derek apretó los labios y puños, cerrando los ojos unos segundos. Ya era duro ver a un chico espejo de sí mismo sin saber si podría ayudarle; como para que encima él le recordara algo en lo que no podía ni quería pensar.

-          No sabes lo que estás diciendo.

-          Sé que la quiero – susurró - Y que ella me quiere a mí.

-          Es mentira – esta vez lo dijo con rabia – Hace casi diez años ella me dijo lo mismo. ¿Y sabes lo que hizo después? Mató a toda mi familia. La quemó viva en su propia casa, y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que mirar…

-          Ella no lo hizo – negó antes siquiera de dejarle terminar de hablar – Es imposible.

-          Kevin…

La impotencia de ver que, daba igual lo que dijera, no conseguiría hacerle entrar en razón; estaba logrando que Derek perdiera la poca paciencia que había reunido. Pero tampoco podía culparle. Y estaba claro que a base de gritos y llamarle idiota no iba a conseguir nada.

Pensó en lo que Stiles haría en una situación como aquella, más acostumbrado a razonar, y de pronto se le ocurrió un cambio de estrategia.

-          ¿Por qué no lo compruebas? – preguntó – No me conoces y es normal que no me creas. Pero si vas a la comisaría de Beacon Hills y hablas con el Sheriff, él te dirá lo que ocurrió.

-          ¿El Sheriff Stilinski?

-          ¿Le conoces?

-          Él vino a verme cuando mis padres tuvieron el accidente… Es una buena persona.

-          ¡Exacto! – vio renacer la esperanza - Él es el mejor… Y jamás te mentiría, ¿verdad?

-          No…

-          Ve a hablar con él. Pregúntale qué ocurrió exactamente con el incendio de la casa Hale.

-          Yo… - miró a la puerta de metal por la que había entrado hacía un buen rato - No puedo…

-          No me iré a ningún sitio – le aseguró – No es que pueda hacerlo. Y aunque pudiera, te doy mi palabra de que no lo haré – mostró una sonrisa falsa pero que el chico se creyó – Yo tampoco quiero que Kate se enfade.

-          Llegas tarde para eso, cielo.

 

La voz de Kate llegó a través de las paredes de hormigón, y un segundo después abrió la puerta de golpe.

Derek sintió que se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca y dio un paso atrás de manera instintiva.

¿Cómo demonios no la había oído llegar?

-          Kate.

-          ¡Qué demonios estás haciendo! – se dirigió al chico cuando llegó a su lado en un par de zancadas, y él tembló de pies a cabeza - ¡Te dije que no hablaras con él!

-          Quería… Él quería saber cómo estaba su novio y…

-          ¡Su novio! – se transformó en un segundo, y Derek estaba convencido de que lo hizo sin darse cuenta a causa de la rabia - ¡Así es como llamas a ese niñato paliducho y llorón!

-          Kate – Derek trató de llamar la atención de la mujer y distraerle del chico. No era la primera vez que la veía enfadada (aunque no tanto como ahora), y sabía que sería capaz de cualquier locura en ese estado… Más locuras que las que ya había hecho – Sólo quería saber donde estaba Stiles. Sólo eso.

Pero Kate seguía demasiado ocupada con el humano, como para prestar atención a lo que dijera su prisionero.

-          Te di órdenes expresas para que sólo le entregaras la comida. ¿No es así? – el chico asintió, temblando - ¿Y sabes lo que pasa cuando no me haces caso? – el chico se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada al suelo. Pero ella le agarró de la barbilla con sus garras, causándole varios cortes, y le obligó a mirarla a sus ojos color esmeralda - ¡Dilo!

-          Que… Que… te en… enfadas – tartamudeó.

-          Entonces, si sabes lo que pasa, ¡por qué demonios siempre me llevas la contraria!

-          Kate… - al otro lado de la verja Derek contemplaba la escena con horror, desesperado por salir de allí y ponerse entre medias de la mujer jaguar y el muchacho. Entre medias de la bestia y el inocente – Ha sido culpa mía. Si quieres enfadarte con alguien, hazlo conmigo.

El comentario de Derek esta vez sí consiguió su objetivo, y por fin Kate le prestó atención… Aunque no soltó la barbilla del muchacho.

-          ¿Contigo? – preguntó con curiosidad, los ojos entrecerrados – De qué me sirve castigar a un hombre lobo que se curará casi en el acto… No tendría mucho sentido.

-          Pero así sabré de lo que eres capaz – dijo sin pensar, aun sabiendo que se estaba arriesgando… Pero lo que fuera por sacar a aquel pobre infeliz del punto de mira de Kate – Desde que he llegado no has hecho más que presumir de lo fuerte que eres. Que nadie puede contigo – mostró un sonrisa de prepotencia que sabía acabaría sacándola de sus casillas - Si realmente es así, no tendrás muchos problemas para hacerme morder el polvo.

-          ¿En serio quieres jugar ahora a ver quién es el más fuerte?

-          ¿Por qué no? – preguntó, irónico, al tiempo que sacaba los colmillos y sus ojos brillaban - Sabes que en cuanto tenga una oportunidad te atacaré… Aunque acabe en el mismo sitio y no pueda volver a Beacon Hills, te atacaré sólo para tener la satisfacción de clavar mis garras en tu cara… ¿Por qué esperar?

Kate miró de arriba abajo al hombre lobo, ya completamente transformado, y sonrió con cierta satisfacción.

-          Tú lo has querido, cielo – pero antes de entrar en la celda, hizo una última advertencia al humano – Tú quédate quietecito. Aún no he acabado contigo.

Kevin asintió, todavía temblando, y se hizo a un lado para que Kate pudiera entrar cómodamente en la celda.

 

El temor que sintió Derek cuando Kate entró en su celda, no duró mucho. No porque creyera que tenía posibilidades de vencerla; sino porque era todo un alivio saber que por fin tendría una pelea justa con ella…

Las otras veces que se enfrentó a ella, cuando tan sólo era una psicópata pero humana, Kate utilizó todos sus trucos de cazador para hacerle morder el polvo sin apenas esfuerzo. Ya fuera por medio de porras eléctricas o utilizando a su propia sobrina para que le usara como diana, Kate nunca le dio la oportunidad de enfrentarse a ella con las manos desnudas, y poder así dar rienda suelta a todo el odio que sentía desde hacía años.

Ahora iba a ser distinto.

Sabía que seguía estando en desventaja porque el hombre lobo, a diferencia del jaguar, sólo era superior cuando actuaba en grupo. Y estando él solo y después de saber que su vida a partir de ahora sería un infierno, sabía que no era más que un Omega. Kate, por el contrario, llevaba más de un año no haciendo otra cosa que dejarse llevar por su instinto animal, lo que la hacía especialmente peligrosa.

 

Pero eso no le preocupaba a Derek ahora.

No cuando, por fin, podría tener la satisfacción de darle unos cuantos golpes por su cuenta.

 

No la dio tiempo a que terminara de entrar.

 

Si Kate esperaba a que diera una señal para iniciar el combate, enseguida se dio cuenta de que ese no iba a ser su juego. Porque apenas dio un paso dentro de la celda, recibió un arañazo brutal a la altura del estómago, seguido de un puñetazo en la cara que la hizo estrellarse contra uno de los extremos de la celda.

Las chispas azules saltaron por los aires, cuando su cuerpo entró en contacto con la verja electrificada, y Derek sintió la satisfacción de ver a su enemigo morder el polvo y acabar con sangre manchando su cara y cuerpo.

 

Por desgracia, no pudo sonreír muchas más veces.

Kate tampoco lo hizo.

No estaba acostumbrada a que la pillaran por sorpresa (era una jaguar al fin y al cabo, y uno de los seres más rápidos del planeta), y menos que lo hiciera alguien del que se vanagloriaba que conocía mejor que él mismo.

Jamás había esperado que Derek, aquel cachorrito al que conoció hacía años y al que volvió a encontrar cuando buscaba al Alpha (y que en ningún momento dio la sensación de seguir siendo otra cosa que un crío asustado); ahora la hubiera atacado con esa violencia. Con ese deseo de sangre.

 

Al final iba a ser verdad lo que decía ese crío, y que en el tiempo en que ella estuvo fuera, Derek por fin se convirtió en el Alpha que se suponía que debía ser.

 

Kate escupió en el suelo los restos de sangre que se le habían quedado en la boca, y miró con rabia al que tenía la firme intención de convertir en “el Alpha” de su propia manada.

Pero una cosa era ser el Alpha, y otra muy distinta que creyera que tenía algo que opinar en toda esta historia, o incluso en su propia vida… Eso sólo lo podía decidir ella.

Y tenía la firme intención de dejárselo claro.

Aunque fuera destrozando ese cuerpo que tan bien había crecido desde la última vez que lo vio desnudo.

 

Derek esperó a que se aproximara, sabiendo que esta vez no conseguiría cogerla por sorpresa.

Sin apartar un segundo la mirada de sus ojos, estudiando cada uno las intenciones del otro, dieron casi un círculo completo dentro de la celda, tan solo observando los movimientos de su enemigo.

 

Kate, cansada de esperar, se precipitó sobre él al tiempo que lanzaba un rugido. Derek respondió al rugido con otro de su cosecha, y consiguió frenar el ataque de una de sus garras con un brazo, aprovechando para dar un barrido con su pierna izquierda, y que consiguió que ella acabara en el suelo, boca arriba.

Pero lejos de estar en desventaja, Kate simplemente esperó a que Derek lanzara otro ataque, convencido de que ella estaba a su merced… Y cuando ya tenía el brazo levantado, dispuesto a dejarlo caer sobre el pecho de ella en un brutal arañazo, Kate no tuvo más que moverse más rápido que él, y levantar sus propias garras justo en el momento en que Derek estaba dejando caer todo su peso sobre ella.

 

Las garras se clavaron con facilidad en el centro del pecho del hombre lobo, y Derek soltó un quejido de dolor, quedándose momentáneamente sin respiración.

Kate no le dio tiempo a reaccionar.

Giró con violencia la garra, causando el mayor daño posible, y uso entonces ambas piernas para, usándolas como una catapulta, lanzarlo lejos de ella.

 

Esta vez fue el Beta quien provocó una lluvia de chispas azules. Pero cuando aún no había terminado de caer al suelo, luchando por recuperarse, Kate ya estaba allí.

Le agarró del pelo a la altura de la nuca, tirando de él con saña, y le empotró contra la verja para que recibiera una nueva corriente de electricidad. Y aunque sabía que de ese modo ella también notaría la electricidad, al estar en contacto con el cuerpo de Derek, lo prefería si sabía que él estaba sufriendo el mismo daño.

 

Dejó que la corriente recorriera el cuerpo aún sin curar del hombre lobo durante casi diez segundos, tras lo que dejó que Derek cayera por su propio peso. Y de nuevo, antes de que hubiera terminado de chocar contra el suelo de granito, clavó sus garras, esta vez en el centro de su espalda, a la altura de los hombros.

 

Derek aulló de dolor, tratando de liberarse, y entonces sintió cuatro colmillos clavándose en su hombro.

El dolor fue uno de los más intensos que había sentido en toda su vida.

Los colmillos, los más afilados y duros que había visto jamás y que en nada se parecían a la mordedura que podía causar un hombre lobo (ni siquiera un Alpha), rompieron en un segundo la carne y el hueso de su clavícula.

Aun así, sabía que era afortunado, porque Kate no clavó sus dos pares de colmillos hasta el fondo.

Si lo hubiera hecho, podría haberle arrancado el brazo de cuajo.

 

Esta vez ni siquiera intentó alejarse de ella o, más inútil aún, atacarla aprovechando que la tenía justo encima.

Todo eso era demasiado complicado, cuando todos sus esfuerzos iban dirigidos a no desmayarse del dolor.

 

Kate, sabiendo que la pelea ya había acabado, se lo tomó con calma.

Sacó muy lentamente las garras y colmillos del cuerpo de Derek, recreándose con la visión de la sangre cayendo a mares, y le agarró de nuevo del pelo, obligándole a ponerse de rodillas.

 

-          ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? – susurró en su oído, satisfecha cuando él sólo respondió con varios quejidos de dolor, unidos a una respiración fatigosa.

 

Sabía que una de sus garras había perforado el pulmón. Y aunque en cuestión de minutos estaría como nuevo, se alegraba de lo mucho que le tenía que estar doliendo ahora mismo.

 

Derek no respondió.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse para que el proceso de curación empezara lo antes posible, pero todo fue inútil cuando ella recorrió todo su pecho con una garra, dejando marcas sobre las que aún no habían terminado de curarse.

 

El rugido que soltó fue una mezcla de dolor y rabia.

Más rabia que dolor, al haber sido vencido de un modo tan rápido y absurdo. Y cuando ella le soltó y cayó como un peso muerto, viendo estrellas cuando el hueso roto chocó contra el suelo, el rugido se convirtió en otro quejido de dolor.

 

Oyó las pisadas de Kate alejándose de él, con la vista demasiado borrosa como para ver nada.

-          Espero que te sirva de lección – ronroneó la mujer jaguar, saliendo de la celda.

Pero en vez de cerrarla, sabiendo que ahora mismo Derek estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento y no podía siquiera moverse, la dejó abierta de par en par.

 

Se acercó entonces al humano, todavía conmocionado por la paliza tan brutal que acababa de presenciar… Sabía que ella era peligrosa, pero jamás había imaginado cuánto, y mucho menos que pudiera ser tan sanguinaria.

-          En cuanto a ti, corazón, creo que también te mereces un castigo.

-          Kate… - fue Derek quien gimió su nombre, todavía tumbado en la celda y apenas consciente, pero más que seguro de lo que iba a pasar – Él ya no te sirve de nada.

-          Tienes toda la razón – respondió mirándole por encima del hombro, para luego centrarse en su nueva víctima – Es hora de hacer un poco de limpieza.

Sin dar tiempo a que el muchacho pudiera decir nada, aunque, por la palidez de su rostro, dudaba que fuera a hacerlo; Kate clavó una garra en el mismo sitio en que acaba de hacerlo con Derek, casi entre los dos hombros. Aunque en el caso del humano, los daños fueron mucho peores.

El grito de Derek se mezcló con el de dolor de Kevin, quien cayó de rodillas y con la garra de la mujer aún bien enterrada en su cuerpo.

Desde el suelo Kevin trató de pedir perdón una vez más, pero ella no le dio tregua: Aprovechando la ventaja de su posición, se inclinó sobre la cabeza del chico y, en un movimiento tan rápido que casi no se vio, clavó los colmillos en el cráneo del muchacho.

 

Los estertores duraron unos segundos, si bien Kevin ya estaba muerto mucho antes de que Kate sacara los colmillos, tras haberle atravesado el cerebro.

El cuerpo sin vida del adolescente cayó al suelo cuando Kate desclavó sus garras, y Derek tuvo un buen primer plano de su rostro cuando ella se dio media vuelta.

La sonrisa de la mujer jaguar, con los colmillos llenos de sangre, revolvió el estómago del hombre lobo, al tiempo que lloraba de impotencia por lo que acababa de presenciar.

 

Si al final no vomitó, sólo fue porque ese fue el momento exacto en que su cuerpo dijo basta.

 

Lo último que oyó antes de perder el conocimiento, fue la risa de Kate Argent.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El modo que ha utilizado Kate para cargarse al pobre Kevin, por si os lo estáis preguntando, es el que emplea el jaguar para cazar, y lo que le convierte en uno de los depredadores más peligrosos del mundo animal... Al final nos vamos a convertir en unos expertos en este animal ;)


	26. Chapter 26

Ya habían sonado cuatro tonos cuando Stiles descolgó el móvil. Los que necesitó para llegar al callejón que había tras la clínica veterinaria, lejos de oídos curiosos. Y no es que pensara que los demás tuvieran algún interés en una conversación privada… Pero en ese sentido (y más desde que estaba rodeado de hombres lobos) siempre había sido muy celoso de su privacidad.

-          Hola, Cora… Estaba a punto de llamarte. Verás…

-          ¿Dónde está Derek? – exigió saber la chica desde el otro lado de la línea. Y en cuanto pasó un segundo pero no recibió su respuesta, se puso más nerviosa - ¡Stiles!

-          No… No lo sé.

-          ¡Qué!

-          Bueno… - se rascó el cuello con la mano que no sujetaba el móvil - No lo sé exactamente. Pero sé adónde van…

-          ¡Van! – el grito consiguió que Stiles diera un pequeño salto - Dime que no es con Kate con quien está …

-          Yo…

-          ¡Se suponía que erais vosotros los que teníais que atraparla, no al revés!

-          Lo sé, lo sé… Ella se adelantó y… - tragó con dificultad - Pero él está bien, ¿verdad?

La pregunta dejó tan descolocada a Cora Hale, que por primera vez desde que se inició la conversación no gritó, e incluso dejó varios segundos de tiempo muerto.

-          ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí?

-          La otra vez dijiste que si le hubiera pasado algo lo habrías notado… Como una especie de sexto sentido… Y no ha sido así, ¿verdad? – su corazón empezó a acelerarse. No estaba seguro de que le fuera a gustar la respuesta - No es… No es por eso por lo que me llamas.

-          No.

La respuesta llegó demasiado rápida.

Stiles tuvo que sentarse en el suelo de lo mucho que empezaron a temblarle las piernas, y se llevó una mano al pecho, pidiendo calma a su corazón. Cora no dejaba de haberle dicho lo que llevaba pensando todo el tiempo, que Derek estaba vivo. Pero después de todo lo que había vivido en las últimas horas, y de la sangre que aún estaba grabada en su retina, sentaba increíblemente bien tener la confirmación de que seguía vivo.

-          ¿Sigues ahí? – oyó la voz de Cora, más lejana de lo que le hubiera gustado, pues mentiría si dijera que no le encantaría tenerla a su lado ahora mismo.

-          Sí – se llevó una mano a la frente – Sigo aquí… Sólo… Déjame disfrutar de la buena noticia.

-          No es una buena noticia. Seguimos sin saber dónde está.

-          Pero sé que está vivo y… - trató de calmar el temblor de piernas y manos - Y en las últimas horas todo el mundo se había empeñado en decirme que no y… No sabes lo horrible que puede ser eso.

Cora debió captar lo nervioso que estaba realmente Stiles, pues se quedó callada de pronto; dándole tiempo para reponerse, pese a que tiempo no era precisamente lo que más les sobraba ahora.

Sólo cuando pudo oír a través del auricular una respiración más relajada, decidió que ya era hora de volver al asunto principal: Saber dónde estaba su hermano.

-          Decías que sabías a dónde iban – comentó la chica - ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que Kate quiere llevarle a otro sitio en vez de torturarle y matarle, como intentó la última vez?

-          Porque yo estuve con ella. Y sé que esos no son sus planes esta vez.

-          ¿Estuviste con ella? – preguntó asombrada - ¿Y cómo es que sigues vivo?

-          Por Derek… Él… Él me rescató y… - Cora pudo oír perfectamente el modo en que tragó saliva con dificultad - Pero pienso devolverle el favor… Estamos bastante seguros de que se dirigen hacia donde tú estás, en la región de Tutuaca. Es un territorio perfecto para que se asiente un jaguar.

-          Eso está a unos 100km de donde vivo. ¿Estás seguro de que vienen aquí? ¿Para qué vendría a un sitio donde sabe que puede haber gente que quiere acabar con ella?

-          Porque su ego no tiene límites – explicó, convencido - Y ahora que lo dices, supongo que estando tú cerca, tendrá un cebo más a mano del que valerse para chantajear a Derek.

-          ¿Chantajearle? – Stiles pudo imaginarse perfectamente las cejas enarcadas de Cora - ¿Para qué? ¿Qué es lo que quiere de él?

Y esa pregunta, _justo_ esa pregunta, era la única que no podía responder a la hermana pequeña de Derek.

Menos aún por teléfono.

-          Es… Es largo de contar y… Y por teléfono no es el mejor modo…

 

Stiles aguantó la respiración mientras Cora guardaba silencio, una vez más al otro lado de la línea. Y tal vez fue porque su respuesta la convenció, o porque si Stiles decía que era largo de contar, bien podrían pasarse horas al teléfono; pero el caso es que esta vez no presionó.

-          Está bien. ¿Cuándo crees que llegaréis aquí?

-          Saldremos en un par de horas como mucho. Chris ha ido a por sus cosas y…

-          ¿Chris Argent? ¿Qué pinta él en todo esto?

-          En realidad no debería pintar nada, porque Derek no quería que se enterara – explicó con cansancio - Pero las cosas se han complicado demasiado y… - se rascó de nuevo el cuello - Digamos que prefiero arriesgarme a otra bronca suya cuando se entere, a que Kate se salga con la suya.

-          ¿Y Peter?

El chico abrió los ojos, extrañado ante el repentino cambio de tema.

-          ¿Qué pasa con él?

-          Quise llamar a Derek para pedirle perdón por cómo me comporté cuando supe lo de Kate y él… Cuando no recibí señal, lo intenté con Peter, por si estaba con él. Pero en cuanto le dije que quería hablar con mi hermano y le pregunté si sabía dónde estaba, me colgó.

-          ¡Qué!

-          Me dijo que estaba ocupado y que no tenía tiempo.

-          No puede ser… - Stiles se puso en pie de un salto, y comenzó a deambular por el callejón - ¿Pero le llegaste a decir algo de lo que te conté?

-          No me dio tiempo. Por eso te he llamado a ti. ¿Sabes si está metido en algún lío?

-          La verdad es que hace semanas que no le veo. Lo último que sé de él es que estaba pasando unos días con Malía, para empezar a conocerse – le vino a la mente la conversación que tuvo con Derek sobre Peter y su hija hace menos de una semana. Parecía que había sido un mes, de lo mucho que había pasado desde entonces - Precisamente por eso Derek no quería que le contáramos nada…

-          Está claro que no debía haberse preocupado por Peter – dijo Cora con desagrado – Nuestro tío siempre ha pensado en él primero.

 

Stiles no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Pero eso no significaba que fuera a permitir que se saliera con la suya esta vez.

-          Necesito que me hagas un favor – pidió entonces. Y antes de que Cora pudiera preguntar, añadió - Necesito que me digas dónde vive Peter.

 

**********

 

Stiles nunca había estado en la casa de Peter.

Ni siquiera sabía que tenía una, hasta que el propio Peter le comentó que tenía un apartamento en el centro. Pero el saberlo no significaba que tuviera intención de hacerle una visita de cortesía.

Hasta ahora.

Salvo que no era precisamente una visita de cortesía.

 

El apartamento era bastante más moderno que el loft de Derek, lo que demostraba que la modestia a la hora de decorar era cosa propia del ex Alpha… De Derek.

La casa formaba parte de un pequeño complejo cerrado de veinte apartamentos, divididos en cinco bloques, y que contaba con todas las modernidades habidas y por haber: piscina, pista de pádel y lo que parecía que era la entrada al gimnasio privado.

A medida que Stiles avanzaba por el pequeño caminito de piedra que había entre los bloques de apartamentos, se preguntó cómo debía ser el ver a Peter fardando de fuerza en el gimnasio, o luciendo palmito en la piscina y ligando con todas las solteras (o no), de la urbanización.

 

Pero eso dejó de ser importante cuando llamó a la puerta del apartamento 14. Stiles respiró hondo, pidiéndose calma, pues no dejaba de estar en la boca del lobo. Y cabrear al lobo en su propia casa no sería nada inteligente.

Salvo que no fue precisamente el lobo quien abrió la puerta.

Sino un coyote.

-          Stiles. Qué sorpresa.

-          ¿Malía?

-          Hola – saludó la chica, entusiasmada - Hace tiempo que no te veía.

-          Bueno… Eres tú la que se ha cogido unas vacaciones adelantadas y no ha pasado por clase en las últimas semanas. Y no esperaba encontrarte aquí, la verdad

-          Ya… Por lo de las clases, creo que voy a esperar al siguiente curso y… - se encogió de hombros, de un modo demasiado inocente para como sabía que era la chica en realidad – Y ahora lo que más necesito es conocer más de mí y saber quién soy exactamente. Y qué mejor modo que estando en contacto con mi otra naturaleza.

-          Vaya. Eso es estupendo…

-          Tal vez tú también puedas ayudarme a conocerme mejor…

Stiles carraspeó ante la sugerente mirada de Malía, nada discreta.

-          No creo que haga falta… Y la verdad es que venía a hablar con Peter.

Malía cerró la puerta tras dejar pasar a Stiles, y juntos entraron al salón. Un salón con toques minimalistas, pero donde destacaba el enorme cuadro de una manada de lobos justo encima del sofá…

Peter jamás aprendería a ser discreto.

En ese sentido, padre e hija eran iguales.

-          ¿De qué quieres hablar con papá? – preguntó la chica en cuanto entraron.

-          Pues quería… Espera… ¡Llamas a Peter papá!

-          Es lo que es, ¿no?

-          Sí. Ya… Ya lo sé pero… - sintió un escalofrío – Y cuando creía que este mundo no podía ser más raro…

-          ¿De qué quieres hablar, Stiles? – preguntó entonces Peter, que había aparecido en el salón como por arte de magia - ¿Y te importaría separarte un poquito de mi hija? Gracias.

Stiles contempló a la muchacha, que se había acercado a él más de lo necesario, y no tuvo problemas en seguir las indicaciones de Peter… Por mucho que le pareciera absurda su preocupación paternalista.

-          Tranquilo, tigre. Y no es por nada, pero resulta un tanto hipócrita que ahora vayas de padre ofendido, cuando no hace ni un mes que no sabías ni que existía.

-          Yo al menos no tengo que estar poseído para acercarme a una chica a la que acabo de conocer – explicó con voz sibilina y esa sonrisa espeluznante.

-          ¡Está bien! ¡Los dos! – gritó Malía, colocándose entre los dos y con los brazos extendidos - Papá, estuve seis años sola viviendo en el bosque, con lo que no hace falta que defiendas mi honor ahora, muchas gracias – Se dirigió entonces a Stiles - Y tú, si él no sabía que existía, sólo es porque su hermana le borró la memoria.

-          Eso es lo que él dice.

-          ¿Me estás llamando mentiroso?

-          Sí, lo estoy haciendo – se envalentonó al intuir que Peter jamás le haría daño si quería mantener la imagen de buen padre delante de Malía - Y no lo haría sino resultara que cada vez que abres la boca, lo haces para soltar una mentira detrás de otra.

-          ¿A eso has venido? ¿A insultarme en mi propia casa y delante de mi hija?

-          No… - se obligó a calmarse un poco – ¿Por qué colgaste a Cora cuando te preguntó por Derek? – preguntó de golpe. Pero cuando Peter se le quedó mirando sin mucha intención de responder, tuvo que ser un poco más incisivo - ¿Es que no te funcionan esas orejas de hombre lobo?

-          ¿Desde cuándo hablas con mi sobrina? – preguntó curioso, pero de pronto sonrió – No me digas que también te la quieres tirar a ella… - torció un poco el gesto - ¿Es que vas a tener que pasar por todos los Hale antes de atreverte a ir a por el que realmente te interesa?

-          ¡Qué! – preguntó Malía, los ojos muy abiertos hacia su padre – ¿Quién? – de pronto se llevó una mano a la boca – ¡¡Derek!!

-          ¡No es el momento para hablar de eso! – gritó Stiles, cansado de que la gente se sorprendiera tanto porque pudiera estar interesado en Derek… Aunque, pensándolo bien, Malía era la única que parecía realmente sorprendida por ello, porque parecía que era la _única_ que no sabía que estaba colado por Derek… Estaba claro que la discreción tampoco era propio de los Stilisnki – Y por si pudieras estar interesado, Cora te llamó porque Derek lleva 24 horas desaparecido y está en apuros.

Peter cruzó los brazos en torno al pecho, dejando los ojos en blanco durante unos segundos, pero que se le hicieron eternos al adolescente.

-          No sería la primera vez…

-          Esta vez es serio – explicó con desagrado Stiles - Derek está en peligro.

-          Algo habrá hecho – murmuró sin darle la menor importancia.

-          ¡¡Qué!!

-          ¿No es así?

-          ¿En serio? Acabo de decirte que tu sobrino lleva 24 horas desaparecido y que está en peligro. ¿Y lo primero que me dices es que algo habrá hecho?

-          Él tiene su propia vida. Y yo la mía.

-          ¡¡Es tu sobrino!!

-          El sobrino que me mató, no lo olvides.

-          Perdona pero ahora mismo te veo respirando y siendo muy ruidoso, con lo que eso no me vale – levantó una mano cuando vio que Peter iba a protestar – Y antes de que sigas, sabes perfectamente que tenía motivos para matarte – se giró a Malía – Perdona…

-          Tranquilo – la chica levantó las manos, en gesto apaciguador – Tienes toda la razón – se giró hacia su padre cuando él la miró escandalizado – No pongas esa cara. Sabes que es así.

Peter negó con cara de ofendido, antes de lanzar la patentada mirada Hale de “estos críos son unos idiotas”.

-          Si eso es todo lo que ibas a decirme, tomo nota. Gracias – puso una mueca de aburrimiento - Ahora, si me disculpas, estaba haciendo la comida para…

 

No pudo terminar la frase, pues de pronto 75 kilos de puro músculo, piel y hueso se le echaron encima, empotrándole contra la pared.

Peter se habría sentido furioso consigo mismo al ver que un simple adolescente le había cogido con la guardia baja; sino fuera porque el hecho de que Stiles hubiera tenido el valor de enfrentarse a todo un hombre lobo, _sí_ que era una sorpresa muy difícil de preveer.

Por ello, ni siquiera intentó liberarse del agarre del chico.

-          Kate ha secuestrado a Derek y ahora mismo están de camino a México – dijo Stiles con los dientes apretados a causa de la rabia - Donde ella tiene intención de convertir su vida en un auténtico infierno.

Peter se quedó blanco durante unos segundos.

-          Kate está muerta. Yo mismo la maté.

-          No es el primer muerto que veo y que resucita milagrosamente.

El hombre lobo escuchó el ritmo del corazón de Stiles. Y cuando éste le confirmó que estaba diciendo la verdad, apretó los labios durante unos segundos.

-          Ellos se llevaban muy bien – comentó con tono de hastío – Habrán decidido pasar otro tiempo a solas ahora que ella ha vuelto.

Stiles palideció de pronto.

-          ¡Qué! ¿En serio eso es lo que piensas? ¿Que Derek se ha ido por propia voluntad con ella?

-          No es la primera vez que ocurre – torció un poco el cuello.

Más que furioso, y sin importarle que la hija de Peter estuviera a su lado, agarró la camisa del hombre lobo con ambas manos, inclinándose sobre él hasta acabar casi pegados. Una pose que ya vivió en el pasado con Derek, pero siendo en esa ocasión él el que estaba siendo amenazado…

Sentaba bien estar por una vez en el otro lado.

-          Cuando Derek supo que ella estaba viva, lo más lógico habría sido que hablara con el tipo que en teoría la mató y, ya que estamos, que ayudó a convertirla en lo que es ahora – Peter le miró extrañado, sin entender nada, pero él no perdió el tiempo con explicaciones – Pero en vez de eso me lo contó a mí ¿Sabes por qué no te lo dijo a ti? Porque no quería distraerte de tus vacaciones con tu recién encontrada hija… Porque en el fondo Kate tiene razón y el mayor defecto de Derek es que siempre piensa demasiado en todo el mundo. Y ahí se incluye el psicópata de su tío, al que en vez de pedir ayuda, le deja al margen porque sabe lo mucho que te afectaría descubrir que la mujer que asesinó a toda tu familia, sigue vivita y coleando.

-          Si tanto sabes de lo que ha ocurrido, ¿cómo es que no estás con él ahora?

-          ¡Lo estuve, capullo! Kate me secuestró porque sabía que sólo así él se entregaría, y durante dos días estuve encerrado con una asesina que casi me arranca el brazo – se remangó la chaqueta para que pudieran ver el vendaje – Para luego estar a punto de morir desangrado en mitad de una maldita carretera cuando ella ya tuvo lo que quería.

La parrafada de Stiles, y que le dejó sin respiración; al menos también consiguió que murieran las ganas de Peter de protestar. Aunque sólo fuera por la curiosidad de saber de qué iba todo aquello.

Viendo que por fin había conseguido atraer la atención de Peter, le soltó de la camisa y dio medio paso atrás.

-          ¿Sabes lo que me dijo Derek cuando Kate me iba a soltar? – no esperó a que Peter respondiera – Me dijo que no avisara a nadie. Que no dejara que los demás fueran a ayudarle. Aun sabiendo que iba a… - se mordió el labio, obligándose a no pensar en ello, y menos imaginarse que podía estar ocurriendo justo en ese momento – Prefería sacrificarse por los demás a que alguien sufriera algún daño… Como siempre ha hecho… Pero eso te importa una mierda, ¿verdad?

-          Yo no fui el que pidió que Kate se encaprichara con mi sobrino.

-          ¡¡Él tampoco, gilipollas!! – gritó, rabioso por la condescendencia del hombre lobo – ¿Piensas que él pidió que una mujer le hiciera creer que era especial sólo para poder llegar a su familia y matarla? ¿Crees que a él le gusta levantarse cada mañana pensando que su familia está muerta por su culpa, y saber que da igual lo que haga porque va a llevar esa carga toda su maldita vida? ¡¡En serio piensas eso!!

-          Stiles, cálmate – Malía le agarró de la muñeca – Tu corazón va demasiado rápido.

-          ¡Me importa una mierda mi corazón! – se soltó del agarre de un manotazo, para mirar una última vez a Peter – Ya te he dicho todo lo que tenía que decirte. Ahora es cuestión de que por una vez dejes de pensar en ti mismo, para preocuparte de verdad por la poca familia que te queda.

 

De nuevo, no esperó a que Peter respondiera… Principalmente porque estaba convencido de que no iba a hacerlo.

Salió del salón con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, y la cara enrojecida de pura rabia.

No podía creer que Peter fuera a quedarse de brazos cruzados, alegando que ahora tenía una hija de la que preocuparse, y que Derek se lo había buscado él solito.

 

Salió del apartamento dando un portazo, recordando las palabras de Derek cuando le dijo que no podía ser un héroe, porque los héroes no tenían tantos muertos a sus espaldas, ni a tanta gente que le dejaba atrás a la primera de cambio.

Entonces creyó que era la situación del momento, encerrados y con Kate diciendo todas esas cosas de él; lo que le hacía pensar de esa forma…

Pero en el caso de Peter, no dejaba de ser la pura verdad.

 

“Da lo mismo”, se dijo Stiles, decidido.

Si Peter era tan estúpido como para no intentar redimirse de sus errores, ayudando a su sobrino; peor para él.

 

Por fortuna aún quedaban otros miembros de la antigua manada Hale, y que esperaba sí estuvieran dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera para salvar a Derek. El único Alpha Hale que había conocido y que mereció tener ese puesto.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me encantaría ver una conversación así en la serie... Me encantaría que Peter SALIERA MÁS en la serie... XD


	27. Chapter 27

Derek despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Aunque más que cabeza, era un dolor que iba desde la punta de los dedos de sus pies, hasta lo más profundo de su cerebro; y que era tan intenso que necesitó casi un minuto para ser consciente de que no era él quien se estaba moviendo, sino el vehículo en el que estaba.

 

Tardó otro par de minutos en darse cuenta de que estaba tirado en el suelo y atado con cadenas en pies y manos en la parte trasera de una camioneta, y que probablemente parte del dolor de su cuerpo era consecuencia de llevar horas en la misma postura: El interior estaba completamente a oscuras, y su instinto le decía que era de noche, aunque las ventanas de la furgoneta estuvieran completamente tapadas… Lo que significaba que debía llevar casi 24 horas inconsciente.

 

En realidad, desde que entró en la nave donde Kate le dijo que se reunirían, había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo. Su parte animal, que se intensificaba cuando aparecía la luna, le había ayudado un poco a diferenciar las horas de sol de las de la noche, pese a que donde estaba no había más luz que aquella pobre y solitaria bombilla. Y gracias a su mitad de lobo, estaba convencido que cuando aquel chico se llevó a Stiles, también era de noche.

 

Sin embargo, sabía que no se trataba de la misma noche. Si fuera así, significaría que sólo llevaba unas cuantas horas inconsciente, y eso era imposible: La paliza de Kate había sido brutal, y habría necesitado más de unas horas para recuperarse del todo. Y aunque su cuerpo y cabeza seguían protestando, y todavía sentía las fisuras de la clavícula; los cortes y desgarros dejados por la mujer jaguar ya no eran visibles en su piel.

Estaba claro. Había dormido casi 24 horas.

 

Una vez respondida la primera cuestión, no tuvo ningún problema en averiguar la segunda, y que era saber dónde se encontraba: Teniendo en cuenta que estaba en una furgoneta en marcha, y que en Beacon Hills Kate ya no tenía nada que hacer después de haberse desecho de los cabos sueltos; no había dudas de que estaban de camino hacia el territorio de la mujer jaguar… El que se suponía que iba a convertirse en su propio territorio.

El desagrado ante la visión de su futuro, y al que no podría acostumbrarse jamás; desapareció en cuanto recordó a uno de esos cabos sueltos.

 

 

El dolor se hizo más intenso al recordar el momento en que Kate le atravesó la cabeza a aquel pobre desdichado. Y aunque ya había leído cómo era el modo de atacar de los jaguares, donde siempre se valían de sus fuertes colmillos; jamás habría imaginado que resultara tan efectivo a la par que espeluznante.

Y menos cuando se hacía a un humano de manos de alguien que, en teoría, también era mitad humana.

 

Derek tragó como pudo el nudo de bilis que se le formó al recordar el modo en que el cuerpo sin vida de aquel chico tembló al morir, para luego caer al suelo como si de un simple trasto viejo se tratara.

Se preguntó qué habría hecho Kate con el cadáver, y cuánto tiempo tardarían en descubrir que un adolescente había desaparecido del pueblo… Probablemente mucho, visto que el chico no tenía a nadie a su lado.

 

Al desagrado por recordar la muerte de Kevin, se le sumó entonces el causado por toda la situación. Por ser consciente de que Kevin nunca tuvo posibilidades de sobrevivir a aquella pesadilla. No desde el mismo momento en que Kate se fijó en él: Un pobre chico al que en cuestión de un mes su vida dio un giro inesperado, exactamente como le ocurrió a él, y que tuvo la peor de las suertes cuando, además de acabar de perder a sus seres queridos, tuvo que cruzarse en su vida el más despreciable de los depredadores.

Ya fuera como mujer o como mitad jaguar, Kate Argent se cruzó en la vida de dos simples adolescentes que estaban pasando por un mal momento, y rápidamente les vio como una pieza más de su juego a las que usar para convertirse en la vencedora… Como siempre había hecho.

 

Por desgracia para él, y sabía que no era justo pensar aquello cuando Kevin no llevaba ni 24 horas muerto; Kate no había querido prescindir de sus servicios tan fácilmente. Y en vez de dejar su cadáver en una cuneta como seguro que había hecho con Kevin; o esperar a que volviera a casa para morir calcinado junto al resto de su familia; a él le dejó vivir.

Consintió que siguiera respirando hace nueve años, cuando realmente se sentía más muerto que vivo; y lo volvía a consentir ahora que por primera vez no tenía la sensación de ser un cadáver andante…

Salvo que esta vez iba a ser mucho peor.

 

Derek Hale se preguntó, y no por primera vez, por qué tenía que ser siempre él.

Si acaso había hecho algo horrible en otra vida y este fuera ahora su castigo. Y no es que pensara en eso de reencarnarse o el karma (la superstición no solía ir de la mano de lo sobrenatural), pero sencillamente había veces en las que no encontraba otra explicación a su mala suerte.

 

Una que ahora le llevaba lejos de su hogar, donde se vería forzado a acostarse con la mujer a la que más detestaba.

Daba igual las veces que pensara en ello, que se repitiera que ese era ahora su destino lo quisiera o no; Derek tenía que cerrar los ojos para evitar echarse a llorar.

No era justo.

 

Dios... Ojalá pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo y salir corriendo en la otra dirección en el momento en que vio aquella melena rubia por primera vez.

 

Se suponía que aquello ya había quedado atrás.

Puede que hubiera necesitado años para superarlo, y tener que convertirse en un Alpha para enseguida perder el estatus por propia voluntad… Puede que todo aquello no hubieran sido sino una serie de pruebas por las que debía pasar para convencerse de que encerrarse en sí mismo y culparse por algo de lo que realmente no fue el causante; no era la solución. Que en vez de seguir siendo ese lobo solitario, cabezón y que todo el mundo creía que era un asesino que se dedicaba a espiar, golpear y gritar a todo el mundo; lo que tenía que hacer era recuperar su parte humana. Y como humano que era, aprender a confiar en los demás.

 

Y ahora que lo había hecho… Ahora que empezaba a sentirse bien consigo mismo y a gusto con los que le rodeaban, no era justo que se lo quitaran todo.

No era justo que le alejaran de _esa_ persona. La única después de Paige que realmente le quería por cómo era y no por quién o qué era. El único que cuando le miraba no veía a un Hale o a un hombre lobo, sino simplemente a Derek.

 

No era justo que le hubieran quitado a Stiles, ahora que por fin había aceptado que era él con quien quería estar. Con quien querría compartir el resto de su vida y que hasta hacía no mucho, justo antes de que apareciera en su vida, sólo era capaz de ver como un camino solitario que tendría que soportar como castigo por los pecados cometidos.

 

Derek se mordió el labio para frenar el sollozo, no queriendo que ella lo oyera.

 

No lo consiguió.

-          Sé que estás despierto, cielo.

La voz de Kate, procedente de la parte delantera de la camioneta, esta vez no le sobresaltó. Y aunque una parte de él dijera que era por culpa de la paliza y que aún no se había recuperado; otra parte insinuaba que era porque había empezado a acostumbrarse a su presencia.

Aunque eso no significaba que fuera a darle conversación. Eso nunca había formado parte del trato.

 

De pronto se abrió una portezuela que separaba la parte del conductor de la trasera, y a través de una rejilla pudo ver el rostro de Kate.

Tan asquerosamente perfecto y hermoso como siempre.

-          Por si te lo estás preguntando, acabamos de cruzar la frontera – dijo la mujer sin soltar las manos del volante – Te has echado una buena siesta – Derek gruñó cuando un bache consiguió que se golpeara la cabeza con el techo, y trató de ponerse lo más cómodo posible – No protestes tanto. Si hubieras estado despierto, habríamos podido ir corriendo por mitad del bosque en vez de estar viajando en esta asquerosa camioneta.

-          No tengo ganas de corretear por mitad del bosque – protestó – Y menos si tengo que hacerlo contigo.

-          Eres un gruñón, ¿lo sabías? – se quejó Kate, mas luego soltó una carcajada – Con lo divertido que va a ser echar carreras, los dos transformados. Ya lo verás.

 

Derek no respondió, pero no porque se negara a seguirla el juego.

El hecho de que Kate usara la palabra “gruñón”, con él, cuando nunca antes la había dicho, consiguió que otra pequeña parte de su corazón se muriera…

 

Así es como Stiles le llamaba siempre.

Y aunque empezó siendo un insulto al que respondía con miradas asesinas, acabó convirtiéndose en una especie de mote que significaba un millón de cosas a la vez, y que en el fondo Derek adoraba…

Pero si empezaba a usarlo ella, acabaría pervirtiendo su significado. Como hacía con todo lo que tocaba.

 

Y puede que fuera absurdo pensar que se estropearía una palabra que sólo usaba Stiles con él, cuando nunca volvería a darse la oportunidad de que Stiles se lo dijera en persona… Pero al menos estaría en su recuerdo.

Al menos, cuando soñara con él, porque sabía que lo haría, y tuviera esas interminables conversaciones con Stiles hablando de un millón de cosas y él gruñendo por todo y por nada y Stiles acabara llamándole gruñón; él podría sonreír y fingir que esa era su vida. Que seguía estando en Beacon Hills…

Pero eso jamás ocurriría si Kate conseguía que acabara detestando cada mísera palabra que en su día usó Stiles.

 

Desesperado porque Kate no notara el cambio de su latido, buscó el primer tema que se le ocurrió.

-          ¿De dónde has sacado la furgoneta? – preguntó con voz grave, forzando el desagrado - Pensé que preferías los coches deportivos.

-          Es verdad. Pero reconocerás que no es lo más cómodo para esta mierda de carretera – protestó justo en el momento en que otro bache conseguía que Derek se golpeara de nuevo la cabeza – Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, Kevin me la prestó.

Derek luchó por alejar de su mente la imagen del cadáver de Kevin, visto que ya no iba a servir de nada.

-          ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que me desates? – preguntó exagerando el sarcasmo – Y de que me des una camiseta.

La carcajada de Kate resonó en los confines de la furgoneta, y también de su cerebro.

-          Respecto a lo segundo: Por supuesto que no. Ese cuerpo está para que lo enseñes, así que a partir de ahora no llevarás ninguna camiseta…

-          ¿Y sobre lo primero? – preguntó, rechinando los dientes.

-          Depende… ¿Serás un lobo bueno?

-          No tengo otra alternativa. Ya me quedó claro.

-          Así me gusta – miró a través de la rejilla – Hay una zona de descanso a diez kilómetros… Si me das conversación durante el trayecto, prometo ser buena y dejar que te sientes conmigo.

El hombre lobo apretó los labios, bufando con rabia.

-          Deberías elegir mejor tus recompensas…

-          ¿Ves? – rió Kate – Ya empiezas a ser un buen compañero de viaje.

 

**********

 

Fiel a su palabra, esta vez, la mujer frenó unos quince minutos después.

Pero en seguida quedó claro, como si hubiera podido olvidarlo, que ella nunca iba a jugar limpio.

Estaba transformada cuando abrió la puerta corredera, y usó sus garras para romper las cadenas que ataban sus pies y manos. Pero cuando Derek aún no había terminado de incorporarse un poco en su precaria posición, sintió el pinchazo de una aguja en el cuello.

Sólo pudo ver a Kate tirando la jeringuilla al suelo. Y cuando intentó ponerse en pie y salir de la furgoneta, la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas. Tanto, que tuvo que agarrarse a un lateral del vehículo para no darse de bruces contra el suelo.

-          ¿Qué es eso? – murmuró, sintiendo que las fuerzas se le escapaban por segundos.

-          ¿Tú que crees? – preguntó a su vez la mujer, agarrando una pierna de Derek y sacándole del interior de la furgoneta como si no pesara nada.

Al chocar contra el suelo, Derek sintió que se quedaba sin aire, y el mareo se hizo aún más intenso. El dolor de los huesos todavía sin curar se intensificó. Empezó a verlo todo borroso, y un desagradable pitido se instaló en lo más profundo de su cabeza.

 

De pronto recordó aquella misma sensación pero mucho tiempo atrás. Cuando fue a rescatar al que entonces creía que era un crío estúpido, y que acabó convirtiéndose en su Alpha.

-          Acónito…

Kate no respondió. Le agarró del pelo y le levantó del suelo de un tirón, llevándole a rastras hasta la parte delantera de la furgoneta.

Incapaz de mantenerse en pie, y sin ver realmente por donde le estaba llevando, acabó en el asiento del copiloto. Dos segundos después la puerta se cerró, y dos más tarde lo hizo la del piloto, cuando Kate ya se había colocado tras el volante.

-          Una chica tiene que ser previsora – dijo la mujer jaguar tras poner el coche en marcha - Y más cuando está a solas con un lobo en mitad del bosque.

 

Las palabras de Kate sonaban lejanas, a través de una nube que estaba aletargando todos sus sentidos.

Aun así, había una duda que necesitaba responder: ¿Cómo era posible que Kate hubiera llenado la jeringuilla con acónito, cuando a ella también le tenía que afectar?

Necesitó casi tres intentos para que al menos una palabra saliera de sus labios.

-          Co… cómo…

-          Fue un último favor que Kevin me hizo… - respondió Kate enseguida, mostrando una sonrisa desagradable - Aparte de la furgoneta y de calentarme la cama… claro.

Derek luchó por incorporarse un poco, lo justo para poder clavarle las garras en cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Sabía que no conseguiría nada, y que a cambio ella le daría otra paliza… Pero por notar su sangre manchándole las manos, merecería la pena el esfuerzo.

Sin embargo, apenas se movió un milímetro, gruñendo; Kate colocó una mano en el centro de su pecho y le empujó hasta acabar pegado al asiento.

-          No te muevas o será peor, cielo… Y tranquilo. La dosis no es letal. Sólo te dejará atontado el resto del viaje.

-          Por…

-          ¿Por qué? La pregunta sería por qué no… Y más te vale acostumbrarte a los efectos, pues los sentirás durante bastante tiempo… - Pese a que esta vez Derek no pudo decir una mísera palabra, completamente atontado, Kate se comportó como si estuvieran teniendo una conversación de lo más normal - Sí. Sé que eso sólo va a conseguir que nuestro primer encuentro no sea tan memorable como en el pasado. Pero no soy tonta, Derek. Y por mucho que te tenga cogido por los huevos con ese chiquillo, sé que no es suficiente para que… hagas otras cosas más íntimas… - torció un poco los labios - Así que sintiéndolo mucho, pero en nuestras primeras veces estarás un poco atontado – le acarició una pierna, a lo que Derek sólo pudo gruñir quedamente en señal de protesta - Pero tranquilo… Sólo será lo justo para que puedas darme lo que quiero sin necesidad de que pienses mucho – miró de soslayo a Derek cuando captó perfectamente el ritmo acelerado, casi frenético de su corazón - ¿Qué? ¿Que eso es violación? - meneó un poco la cabeza - Técnicamente hablando sí… ¿Pero a quién se lo vas a decir? - mostró una sonrisa picarona.

 

Derek se sintió caer en un pozo sin fondo.

Pese a que el veneno estaba durmiendo todos sus sentidos, y casi la capacidad de pensar, tuvo un último deseo: Que alguna de las dosis que le administrara Kate, fuera lo suficientemente potente como para acabar con él.

Ojalá lo fuera la que ahora estaba recorriendo sus venas.

 

Derek cerró los ojos, cansado de ver una carretera oscura y que resultaba bastante premonitoria para el futuro que le esperaba.

Pero antes de perder la consciencia, una vez más, intentó ver el punto de vista positivo: Un punto que no le tocaba a él, ni de casualidad, pero sí a Stiles.

 

Porque Stiles seguía vivo.

Lo seguiría estando mientras él siguiera respirando y dándole a Kate lo que ella pedía.

Sí. No sería agradable y no sería rápido… Pero al menos Stiles seguiría vivo.

 

Y en su experiencia, ese era un final feliz.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una buena y una mala noticia:  
> La mala es que el pobre Derek, cuando parece que no lo puede pasar peor, lo hace :(  
> Pero la buena es que ya no le dejamos solo y preguntándonos que le podrá estar pasando... Lo que significa que mañana tendremos más ración de Derek Hale, a la espera de que llegue la ayuda :)


	28. Chapter 28

Derek despertó con el tacto de unos labios cálidos besando los suyos.

Todavía amodorrado por el sueño, levantó una mano con pereza para acariciar a la persona que le había despertado de aquel modo tan agradable. Sonrió cuando sus dedos palparon el corto cabello, y abrió los ojos para toparse con los marrones de Stiles.

-          Buenos días – saludó el chico antes de darle varios besos cortos, seguidos de otro más intenso.

El Beta respondió al beso con ganas, y llevó la mano libre hasta la cintura de Stiles, obligándole a que se tumbara encima de él. El adolescente obedeció en el acto y, aprovechándose de la ventaja de su posición, comenzó a besar el cuello y hombros de Derek, besando cada parcela de piel que tenía a su alcance según iba bajando por su cuerpo. Cuando llegó al estómago, y sin ningún tipo de reparo, lamió los músculos tan bien definidos.

Derek sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago, y trató de alejarse de la lengua de Stiles. Pero apenas se movió un milímetro, Stiles le empujó del pecho para que se estuviera quieto, y volvió a lamerle; esta vez desde el ombligo hasta tocar la cinturilla del pantalón vaquero.

-          No hagas eso – pidió el hombre lobo, acariciando con calma la espalda de Stiles.

-          ¿Por qué no? – preguntó con una sonrisa picarona, dando una nueva pasada que terminó en un beso húmedo - ¿No te gusta?

Derek cerró los ojos, soltando un gemido de placer, pero enseguida se obligó a concentrarse.

-          Me recuerda a alguien – murmuró, llevando una mano hasta la cabeza del chico y jugando con su corto cabello – Alguien en quien no quiero pensar ahora.

-          ¿Y eso? – apretó las piernas contra las de Derek, obligándole a que él cerrara las suyas y estuviera completamente a su merced – Yo creo que estás disfrutando mucho – lamió uno de sus pezones, ya erectos, para a continuación darle un leve mordisco.

-          Hmmm – jadeó con una mezcla de placer y dolor, y nuevamente trató de moverse para quitárselo de encima – Prefiero que seas tú mismo.

-          ¿Yo mismo? – preguntó curioso pero sin mirarle a la cara, más concentrado en lo que había de cuello para abajo – Si estoy siendo yo mismo – dio otro lametazo que terminó con un mordisco más fuerte.

-          ¡Stiles!

 

El grito de Derek sonó extraño a sus propios oídos. Como más lejano.

Volvió a sentir la lengua y los dientes del adolescente sobre su cuerpo, ajeno a su petición, pero entonces fue consciente de otros detalles.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención, y que no cuadraba en aquella escena, era que la cama en la que estaban tumbados, no era como recordaba: No se parecía en nada al colchón de su loft, blando y confortable; sino que era duro como la piedra.

Lo segundo que le extrañó, y que le hizo fruncir el entrecejo pese a que una parte de su cerebro seguía concentrado en aquella lengua; fue el hecho de que el corto cabello de Stiles de pronto había crecido, hasta convertirse en toda una melena de largos y suaves mechones rubios.

 

La suma de esos detalles, unido a un nuevo mordisco que esta vez abrió una herida en su estómago, fue lo que le llevó a comprender que estaba soñando.

Y que no era Stiles quien estaba allí.

 

Derek abrió los ojos al tiempo que se incorporaba en el suelo. Sobre él, el cuerpo de Kate permaneció bien aferrado a su cintura, con una pierna a cada lado cual amazona cabalgando un purasangre. Las manos de la mujer jaguar recorrieron su pecho desnudo, manoseándolo, y sonriendo con picardía cuando fue consciente de que Derek ya había despertado.

-          Buenos días, cielo – canturreó.

 

Derek no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado allí, pero tampoco quiso perder el tiempo averiguándolo. Ahora sólo quería quitarse a Kate de encima, y dejar de sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

Le agarró de la cintura con ambas manos y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas, al tiempo que empezaba a incorporarse para poner los pies en el suelo.

 

Kate salió despedida al haber sido cogida por sorpresa, aunque se repuso con rapidez. Y antes de que Derek hubiera terminado de ponerse de pie, ella ya estaba a su lado, empotrándole contra una pared de piedra de la que sólo ahora era consciente.

 

Desde su nueva posición, pese a estar acorralado entre la pared y un depredador que ya tenía los colmillos fuera, Derek fue capaz de hacerse una idea del sitio donde estaba: Era una pequeña cueva, de unos cuatro metros cuadrados, con una obertura que debía dar acceso a otra más grande. Aunque no podía estar realmente seguro, pues tras ese hueco no había más que oscuridad.

Si ahora mismo podía ver algo, era gracias a una pequeña hoguera que había en el otro extremo de la cueva.

 

El lugar resultaba claustrofóbico, aunque de fondo podía oír el sonido de agua corriente, indicativo de que debía haber un río (tal vez subterráneo) por allí cerca.

Hacía años que no estaba en el interior de una cueva.

La última vez fue cuando su madre vivía, y visitó con ella a la parte de la familia de Sudamérica. Por ello, tuvo claro que se encontraba en una de las miles de cuevas que poblaban aquella zona y que, entre otras muchas especies, servían como hogar para los jaguares.

 

Derek soltó un gruñido… Pese a que ya le había repetido un millón de veces que irían a su territorio para formar su propia manada, no había esperado que lo hicieran en una auténtica cueva. Como si fueran dos simples animales.

Pero estaba claro que Kate se encontraba mucho más cerca de su lado animal que del humano, y que las comodidades hacía mucho que dejaron de tener importancia para ella: En aquella cueva no había más que varias bolsas de cuero, y la fogata que apenas calentaba el lugar.

 

Después de todo, ella misma lo dijo: Cuando tuvo que abandonar Beacon Hills, durante más de un año vivió en soledad, tan sólo aprendiendo a desarrollar sus habilidades como jaguar, y sin importarle el contacto de otro humano… Hasta que él mismo tuvo que pasar cerca de su territorio, cuando acompañó a Cora para instalarse con la manada, y acabar llamando su atención.

 

Definitivamente, su mala suerte no parecía tocar fondo.

 

Sólo necesitó dos segundos para tener una buena panorámica del lugar en que se encontraba, tras lo que decidió que ya era hora de apartar a Kate.

Salvo que no le resultó tan sencillo como esperaba: En cuanto hizo el simple amago de empujarla otra vez, ella le agarró de las muñecas y las levantó hasta colocarlas contra la pared, a cada lado de su cabeza.

 

Derek trató de soltarse, sin éxito, y ella sonrió con malicia. Se pegó completamente a él, dejando que palpara perfectamente cada curva de su anatomía, y de paso sintiendo ella la suya…

Aunque la mujer se encontró con un pequeño detalle, que no estaba del todo a su gusto.

Kate lanzó una mirada curiosa a la entrepierna del hombre lobo.

-          ¿Qué es lo que le pasa al pequeño Derek? – preguntó con ese puchero tan detestable – Hace un segundo parecía estar más contento.

-          Hace un segundo creía estar con otra persona – respondió Derek en el acto, sin temor a las posibles represalias.

La sonrisa de prepotencia que Kate tenía, murió en cuanto el hombre lobo le recordó que cada vez que cerraba los ojos, no era ella la que estaba a su lado.

Seguía sin soportar que ocurriera algo así.

 

Con un rápido movimiento, agarró las dos muñecas de Derek con una de sus manos, colocándolas encima de su cabeza y bien apretadas contra la pared. Con la otra mano, ya completamente libre y con las garras fuera, arañó el pecho desnudo de Derek, dejando cuatro surcos que iban desde el pecho hasta la parte baja del estómago.

Derek apretó los labios, soltando un leve quejido pero al menos sin gritar de dolor, sabiendo que era lo que ella estaba esperando.

-          Sabes que así sólo vas a conseguir que me cabree. Y mucho.

El mostró una sonrisa que era todo sarcasmo.

-          Lo siento.

Los ojos de Kate brillaron, incapaz de contener la ira, y besó la boca de Derek. Lo hizo de un modo brutal, consiguiendo que chocaran sus dientes con los de él. Y cuando él se negó a mover los labios y responder al beso, no dudó en usar sus colmillos para rasgar el labio inferior del hombre lobo.

Justo en ese momento, clavó una garra en el hombro que aún no había terminado de curarse, y esta vez sí que gritó de dolor. Kate aprovechó para meterle la lengua hasta el fondo y devorar su boca como había deseado hacer desde que le vio tras su regreso a Beacon Hills.

 

Cuando por fin se separó, las heridas dejadas por sus garras ya habían empezado a cerrarse, dejando sólo restos de sangre manchando la piel.

Derek escupió en cuanto Kate se hubo apartado, una mezcla de saliva y sangre, y la miró con gesto desafiante.

-          Por qué eres tan cabezota – murmuró ella, sibilina, pegándose tanto a él que las puntas de sus narices se tocaron.

-          Ya te lo dije – respondió con el mismo tono prepotente – El que haya aceptado estar contigo, no significa que te lo vaya a poner fácil.

 

Kate gruñó, rabiosa, y soltó sus muñecas antes de que le entraran ganas de abrirle en canal de arriba abajo. Soltando un bufido, paseó por la pequeña cueva sin temer que Derek fuera a salir corriendo.

 

Mientras él se quedó quieto y con la cabeza alta, ella no dejó de dar vueltas, cual animal enjaulado, lanzando de vez en cuando miradas cargadas de odio.

-          No lo entiendo – dijo de pronto – Cuando nos conocimos estabas ansioso por estar conmigo… Por tenerme desnuda y sólo para ti… ¿Por qué demonios no puedes ser como antes?

Derek negó con pesar, pero más asombrado que dolido por sus palabras.

-          Estás más loca de lo que pensaba – dijo sin tapujos, y de nuevo sin temer las consecuencias - ¿En serio crees que voy a ser capaz de sentir algo por ti que no sea odio?

-          Por qué no – replicó, cual niña pequeña - No te pido que me recites poemas de amor, como seguro que habrías hecho con ese mocoso… Pero al menos sé el animal que se supone que eres.

El Beta volvió a negar, cerrando incluso los ojos.

-          Es absurdo perder el tiempo intentando explicártelo. Da igual lo que diga, seguirás creyendo lo que te dé la gana.

-          Muy bien…

 

De pronto, cuando parecía que Kate iba a darse por vencida, se abalanzó sobre Derek, pegándose completamente a él. Y cuando Derek, de nuevo, intentó alejarse de ella, ella volvió a sujetarle con facilidad las dos muñecas, golpeándolas con fuerza contra la pared. Lo hizo con tal rapidez, que resultó humillante para el hombre lobo que se suponía que era.

Pero su honor de ex Alpha dejó de tener importancia cuando notó que, con la otra mano, le clavó en el cuello una jeringuilla que no había visto hasta ahora.

Antes de que los efectos del acónito empezaran si quiera a hacer efecto, Kate tiró la jeringuilla al suelo, y con la mano ya libre fue hasta su entrepierna.

 

El tacto de sus dedos sobre la tela vaquera le provocó un escalofrío, y trató sin éxito de alejarse. Sólo consiguiendo que el efecto del acónito actuara más rápido, al latir su corazón con más rapidez.

-          ¡Estate quieto! – gruñó la mujer jaguar, obligándole a separar más las piernas, dándole una patada a uno de sus pies, al tiempo que clavaba las garras en sus muñecas.

Él gruñó de dolor, y Kate aprovechó el momento para apretar su ingle.

Lo hizo con dedos humanos, no queriendo estropear esa parte en concreto de su anatomía; aunque dicha parte no respondió como ella habría esperado.

-          Qué coño te pasa – rugió, mirando a una entrepierna que no estaba ni mucho menos dura – ¡Es que te has vuelto un monje!

 

Derek no protestó esta vez. Sabía que no había mucho que pudiera decir, y en esos momentos lo único que quería era dejar de sentir aquellos dedos asquerosos, aunque fuera por encima de la tela vaquera.

Pero cuando Kate buscó la hebilla del cinturón y, con rápidos movimientos, consiguió desabrochar el pantalón, no pudo seguir mordiéndose la lengua.

-          Aparta tus garras de mí – gruñó, tratando de alejarse de ella, y empezando a sentir el mareo a causa del veneno.

-          ¿Por qué? – sus ojos brillaron cuando vio la tela de los calzoncillos – Sé lo mucho que te gustaba que te tocara.

Él apretó los labios y luchó con todas sus fuerzas por apartarle de ella, consiguiendo sólo que Kate apretara con fuerza su miembro flácido y aullara de dolor.

-          Será mejor que te estés quietecito – advirtió Kate con voz sibilina, un segundo antes de meter la mano dentro del calzoncillo y acariciar la carne blanda.

 

Derek tragó con dificultad y cerró los ojos en un desesperado intento por alejarse de allí.

Casi deseaba que apretara más fuerte. Que incluso sacara sus garras y las clavara sin miramientos, por doloroso que pudiera llegar a ser… Pero prefería eso a que le estuviera acariciando con cuidado. Como si realmente le importara lo que él sintiera, y quisiera que disfrutara con todo aquello.

-          ¿Por qué cierras los ojos? – susurró Kate sin dejar de recorrer los dedos por la parte más íntima de su cuerpo. Y si su voz dulce no era suficiente para causarle ganas de vomitar, le dio un inocente beso en la mejilla – Sé que en el fondo te gusta.

-          Preferiría que me dieras otra paliza.

-          ¿Eso es una amenaza? – rió, juguetona, besándole esta vez en los labios, pese a que Derek apartó la cara – ¿O sólo intentas ponerme cachonda?

El Beta bufó ante la absurda insinuación, y la miró a los ojos con los labios apretados.

-          Creo que no eres precisamente tú la que tiene ese problema.

El comentario consiguió borrar la sonrisa de Kate, y Derek se apuntó un tanto.

-          Tienes razón – apartó la mano para tener un buen plano del miembro flácido – Es una verdadera pena – chasqueó la lengua – Con las ganas que tenía de ver lo mucho que habías crecido ahí abajo… - Derek mostró una sonrisa más que desagradable, pero ella no pareció desanimarse – Supongo que tendré que esmerarme un poquito más.

 

Dicho esto, aprovechando que su prisionero cada vez tenía menos fuerza por el acónito, le besó con rabia, sin darle opción de apartarse y metiéndole la lengua hasta el fondo. Y cuando se separó de él, casi un minuto después, mientras Derek trataba de quitarse el mal sabor, escupiendo, Kate se arrodilló y recorrió el estómago con su lengua. Varias veces.

 

Derek tragó con dificultad y trató de llevar las dos manos hasta la cabeza de ella, deseando arrancársela, pero la mujer clavó los colmillos en su estómago, traspasando con facilidad la piel.

Mareado por el dolor, que se sumaba al del veneno, esta vez no pudo evitar que siguiera tocando, besando y lamiendo su cuerpo como a ella le diera en gana.

 

Sólo fue capaz de apretar los labios con fuerza, obligándose a no dejar escapar un mísero gemido (ya fuera de placer o de disgusto), sabiendo que cualquier de las dos opciones sería del agrado de Kate.

Lo que no pudo evitar, por mucho que lo intentó, fue que varias lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos, al contemplar impotente cómo le usaban: La misma mujer que lo hizo en el pasado cuando era demasiado inocente como para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo de verdad, hasta que fue demasiado tarde; y que volvía a hacerlo ahora, siendo esta vez consciente pero sin poder hacer nada.

 

Con miedo, como si se tratara de un arma y no unos labios, contempló humillado, avergonzado y asustado, cómo ella le bajaba los pantalones lo justo para dejar libre su miembro, todavía flácido, y acercaba su boca poco a poco, mientras le sonreía desde el suelo.

 

Pero cuando estaba a punto de rozar sus labios... Cuando ya estaba sintiendo el aliento sobre su cuerpo; Kate paró.

Lo hizo sin previo aviso, como obligada por algo ajeno, y le miró de nuevo.

Aunque esta vez no sonreía.

Al contrario, sus labios mostraban una mueca de molestia, y tenía el ceño fruncido.

-          ¿Has oído eso?

Derek, en esos momentos, sólo podía oír el propio latido de su corazón.

Kate no esperó a que respondiera. Se puso en pie rápidamente, y miró en dirección a la overtura que daba acceso al resto de la cueva.

Y al exterior.

Durante unos segundos sólo pudo oírse la respiración agitada de Derek, todavía paralizado pese a que esta vez no había nadie sujetándole. A su lado, Kate alzó un poco el rostro, la nariz, y de pronto sonrió con malicia.

 

Devolvió entonces la atención al hombre lobo, más que contenta por el hecho de que todavía siguiera alterado… Y si era por un buen motivo o no, eso era lo de menos.

Sin decir nada, fue hacia una de las bolsas de cuero que Derek había visto antes, y se la cargó al hombro.

-          Mami tiene que hacer unos recados – dijo con voz dulce, dándole un par de palmaditas en la mejilla – Sé bueno y espérame sentado, ¿quieres?

 

Derek no respondió. Ni siquiera la miró.

Pero a ella, como siempre, no le importó mucho su mutismo. Sólo se alegró de ver cómo Derek se dejaba arrastrar por la pared, apoyando la espalda contra la fría roca, hasta acabar sentado en el suelo. Una vez allí, no hizo amago siquiera de abrocharse el pantalón.

-          No creo que tarde mucho – comentó ella, poniéndose en cuclillas un segundo y dándole un beso en los labios, que él trató de rehuir sin éxito – Pero con suerte traeré algo de comer.

Un segundo más tarde, Derek se quedó solo.

 

**********

En cuanto dejó de oír las pisadas de Kate, se abrochó los pantalones con movimientos torpes y manos temblorosas. El temblor no cesó una vez que pudo cubrir su cuerpo y sentirse un poco menos expuesto.

Se limpió con rabia las lágrimas, al ser consciente de que estas no habían parado, y apretó los dientes con fuerza, obligándose a no soltar ningún sollozo… Por mucho que ya diera lo mismo y por mucho que ella no pudiera oírlo. Él sí lo oiría y no quería hacerlo. No quería tener una prueba más de lo atrapado que estaba en aquella situación.

 

En el fondo era culpa suya por haber sido tan iluso.

Kate le dijo lo que quería de él, y era absurdo pensar que esperaría más tiempo hasta conseguirlo. Más incluso cuando ya había perdido demasiado tiempo teniendo que llevarle a otro lugar y alejarle de su antigua vida. De su hogar.

 

Se preguntó dónde estarían. La última vez que estuvo consciente, era de noche y estaban en mitad de una carretera. Ahora, sin nada que le permitiera ver el exterior y con el acónito corriendo por sus venas; ni siquiera sabía si era de noche o de día.

Debían haber pasado horas desde que Kate le envenenó por primera vez, y entonces ella dijo que acababan de pasar la frontera. Si hubieran ido corriendo por el bosque, como ella sugirió, ahora podrían estar en cualquier lugar de México. Pero al tener que moverse por una carretera secundaria, y tener que cargar luego con él; no podían estar muy lejos.

 

El Beta soltó un bufido de disgusto, esta vez hacia sí mismo.

¿Qué más daba dónde estuvieran? Ya fuera lejos o cerca de California, nunca regresaría allí. Nunca podría alejarse de ella.

 

Ni siquiera intentó inspeccionar el resto de la cueva, ahora que estaba a solas.

Acabaría detestando el lugar, daba igual cómo fuera, y ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para ponerse en pie. Y tarde o temprano, más temprano que tarde, tendría que acostarse con ella, por desagradable que resultara…

 

Intentó pensar con su parte animal, tratando de convencerse de que sólo sería un acto físico. Una necesidad animal, y que en el pasado llegó a ser placentero.

No debería costarle tanto. Aunque sólo fuera para darle lo que quería y que luego se olvidara de él. O con suerte, que le matara cuando ya hubiera cumplido con su parte de compañero y macho de la futura manada.

No encajaba con el comportamiento del jaguar pero, siendo Kate, cualquier cosa era posible.

 

“Ojalá sea así”, suspiró Derek al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, totalmente debilitado por el acónito. Un veneno que cada vez le resultaba menos doloroso por eso de llevar días sintiéndolo en su cuerpo, y que se parecía más a una droga que nublaba todos sus sentidos.

Se preguntó si así es cómo se sentían los humanos cuando acababan de chutarse una buena dosis de cualquier mierda.

 

Soltó aire con dificultad, notando todavía una leve punzada en el pulmón que Kate perforó el día anterior, e intentó alejar su mente de aquel lugar. Buscar un poco de paz hasta que ella volviera.

-          ¿Derek?

 

Quien le llamó, lo hizo estando a su lado. Tan cerca de él, que no entendía cómo no la había oído llegar, con acónito o no recorriendo sus venas.

Era la voz de una mujer.

Pero no era la voz de Kate.

 

Extrañado, Derek abrió los ojos. Y cuando pudo ver quién estaba allí, su asombro creció aún más.

-          ¿Cora?

Cora Hale asintió. Y cuando vio que Derek no hacía amago por ponerse en pie o decir algo más, se sentó en el suelo para quedar a su altura.

Dudó unos instantes sobre qué hacer. Su hermano estaba pálido y aún había restos de sangre en su pecho, y de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Su corazón latía desbocado, y la tristeza que emanaba de todo su cuerpo era casi asfixiante, junto al leve olor a acónito.

Pero estaba vivo, y eso era lo importante.

 

Ser consciente de ello, hizo que Cora se decidiera a actuar: Abrazó a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro al tiempo que empezaba a llorar de alegría.

Jamás había permitido que nadie la viera llorar, ni siquiera su único hermano… Pero esta situación era muy distinta a la de cualquier otro día de su vida.

-          Gracias a Dios que estás bien – murmuró sin dejar de llorar, y sin dejar de apretar su cuerpo contra el suyo, como si esperara fundirse con él – Estaba tan preocupada…

Notó entonces las manos de Derek, que hasta ahora habían permanecido inertes, agarrando su cintura. Pero en vez de responder al abrazo, como ella esperaba, la apartó un poco de él y rompió el abrazo.

-          ¿Cómo me has encontrado? ¿Por qué estás aquí? – preguntó cuando pudo mirarla a la cara.

-          Pude sentirte – sonrió, orgullosa de sí misma – Y no iba a dejar que siguieras en manos de esa psicópata - De pronto la seguridad de su expresión desapareció, y empezó a temblarle el labio al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban otra vez de lágrimas – Siento lo que te dije – susurró, y no necesitó mucho más para abrazarle de nuevo, con más fuerza que antes – No es verdad que mamá y papá murieran por tu culpa. Fui idiota por decirte eso.

Derek tuvo que tragar varias veces para recuperar siquiera el habla.

Seguía sin poder creer que su hermana pequeña estuviera allí. Y no sólo aparecía, como salida de la nada, sino que encima lo hacía para abrazarle (cuando no había hecho nada parecido desde que se reencontraron), y para pedir perdón por lo que le dijo por teléfono tantos días atrás.

Aquello era demasiado… Ni siquiera creía que fuera real, sino una alucinación fruto del cansancio, las heridas que aún no habían terminado de curarse, y tanta concentración de veneno en su organismo.

Pero el olor de ella, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo… Eso era imposible de imitar.

 

Por fin reaccionó, sobrecogido por las lágrimas de Cora, y respondió al abrazo con ganas. Lo hizo pensando en todas esas veces en que quiso hacerlo en el pasado, pero cuando la culpa y los secretos le impedían mostrar ese resquicio de humanidad que le quedaba.

 

Ahora no era así. Ahora era más humano que lobo, más chiquillo asustado que hombre; con lo que no era cuestión de pensar si era lo que debía hacer o no. Ahora sólo podía pensar que Cora, su hermana, estaba allí con él, y que le estaba perdonando por lo que ocurrió con su familia.

Si no fuera por lo que había pasado diez minutos atrás, diría que ese era el momento más feliz de toda su vida.

-          Está bien – murmuró cuando las lágrimas de Cora no cesaron – No pasa nada. No te preocupes.

-          Tenía tanto miedo de que te hubiera hecho daño… – siguió Cora, no rompiendo durante un segundo el abrazo.

“Ya lo ha hecho”, se dijo Derek, besándola en la frente.

Ella sonrió, siendo por un instante esa chiquilla de tantos años atrás que siempre sonreía por todo, y que jamás habría imaginado lo que un día llegaría a vivir.

Derek desearía poder verla sonreír todos los días…

Pero ese sueño quedó atrás hace mucho tiempo.

-          Tienes que irte antes de que Kate vuelva.

-          ¿Irme? – preguntó extrañada, pero luego le miró con determinación – No pienso irme a ningún sitio sin ti.

-          No lo entiendes… Ella…

-          Sé lo que quiere – le cogió de las manos y las apretó con fuerza – Y sé lo que ha dicho que hará si no te quedas con ella… Pero ha habido un cambio de planes.

-          Es demasiado peligrosa… Ya me he enfrentado a ella y apenas pude rozarla.

-          Y por eso he llamado a la caballería.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Creo que se refiere a mí.

 

Chris Argent apareció de pronto, atravesando la oquedad por la que Derek aún no había mirado siquiera, y apagando la linterna que llevaba en la mano al ver que allí sí había luz.

-          ¿Chris? – preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos, al tiempo que se ponía en pie con la ayuda de Cora - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-          ¿Tú qué crees? Hemos venido para llevarte a casa.

Derek necesitó unos cuantos segundos para comprender lo que implicaba que el ex cazador estuviera allí, con él, y estando más que claro que había venido con Cora.

Y en cuanto lo hizo, la rabia que había sentido antes, cuando podía notar las manos de Kate tocándole sin su permiso; volvieron a hacer acto de presencia.

 

Por desgracia, el acónito también le estaba afectando en ese sentido, y su enfado se pareció más un lamento desesperado.

-          No… No debías saberlo… - miró a Cora – No deberías estar aquí ninguno… Si ella…

-          Ya me encargaré luego de eso – interrumpió el humano – Y siento decirte esto, Derek, pero tú no decides lo que debo o no debo saber.

-          No lo entiendo – miró intermitentemente a su hermana y al cazador – ¿Por qué arriesgarte? Sigo siendo tu enemigo.

-          Dejaste de serlo hace mucho tiempo – colocó una mano sobre el hombro del Beta – Mucho antes de salvarme la vida con aquella bomba.

-          Pero… Es tu hermana… Y yo…

-          La familia es mucho más que sangre – dijo con voz grave – Igual que una manada es mucho más que un Alpha y sus Betas.

Derek apretó los labios ante las palabras del cazador.

Si lo pensaba bien, Chris fue el único de los Argent que nunca le puso una mano encima. Incluso Allison lo hizo una vez, cuando las mentiras de su tía estuvieron a punto de pervertirla…

 

Fue recordar lo que era capaz de hacer Kate, y tuvo clara cuál era la decisión que debía tomar.

-          No puedo… - les dijo en un susurro - Si me alejo, ira a por vosotros… La única manera de evitarlo es quedándome a su lado.

-          No vamos a abandonarte.

-          No os pido que lo hagáis. Soy yo el que ha decidido.

-          Eres idiota – replicó Cora – Si no pudiste con ella era porque estabas sólo. Eras un Omega. Pero ahora que estamos todos aquí…

Derek iba a seguir explicando el millón de motivos por los que debían irse de allí, y lo antes posible; cuando el último comentario le hizo detenerse y alzar una ceja en gesto de curiosidad.

-          ¿Todos?

Chris pasó el brazo de Derek por sus hombros, ayudándole a mantener su peso, e indicó a Cora que precediera la marcha.

-          Todos.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin ha llegado la caballería!!!  
> Mañana más ;)
> 
> P.D.: Quería haberlo dicho antes, pero entonces habría sido un pedazo spoiler... Pero ahora que ya ha pasado todo, aprovecho para decir que JAMÁS me veréis escribir nada parecido a una violación, porque no me siento nada cómoda escribiendo sobre eso. Y esto que ha pasado, y que me ha costado muchísimo porque no me gustaba nada (pero que era necesario para la historia), será lo máximo que veréis al respecto. Así que tranquilos, que la virtud de nuestro muchacho, al menos en ese aspecto, está más que asegurada...
> 
> Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, aun cuando no siempre os doy cosas agradables que leer ;)


	29. Chapter 29

Kate caminó por entre los árboles con facilidad. Tan pronto recorría el suelo húmedo y lleno de densa vegetación, como trepaba por un árbol caído sin aminorar la velocidad. No iba corriendo pero tampoco iba a paso lento e inseguro, como sin duda haría cualquier humano que recorriera una selva por primera vez.

Aquella, por supuesto, no era su primera vez.

 

En realidad, se podían contar con los dedos de sus manos los días que había estado lejos de aquella selva que ahora llamaba hogar. Conocía cada recoveco mejor que las manchas que cubrían su piel.

Lo que más le gustaba era transformarse y correr por su territorio, asegurándose que todo estuviera tal y como ella deseaba: Primero caminaba por las zonas de exuberante vegetación, plagadas de orquídeas y tillandsias tan grandes como la cabeza de un bebé, para luego trepar hasta lo alto de los árboles, usando sus garras.

 

Hacía más de un año que Kate Argent disfrutaba de su nueva condición de depredador, pero había veces que le seguía resultando increíble: Después de estar horas corriendo, sabiendo que no se cansaría; o las pocas veces en que tuvo que deshacerse de algún animal que había osado irrumpir en su territorio.

Cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a otro jaguar, fue la única vez que sintió un poco de miedo… Pero si bien sus colmillos eran igual de afilados y peligrosos que los suyos, aquel felino de cuatro patas poco podía hacer contra su inteligencia.

Y cuando el jaguar cayó muerto a sus pies, con el cráneo atravesado, Kate supo que nadie sería rival para ella. Que no debía tener miedo a que alguien le quitara su territorio, y que podía pensar en otras cosas más importantes.

Cosas como formar una familia…

 

Mientras caminaba por una zona donde la vegetación le llegaba hasta la cintura, pensó en el lobo que le estaba esperando en su hogar. En realidad, era el refugio que había estado usando aquel jaguar… Ahora su cadáver, enterrado a pocos metros de la cueva, servía de advertencia para el resto de animales que quisieran echarla de allí.

 

Por desgracia, el que se suponía que era su compañero, no estaba tan ansioso por aparearse con ella. No obstante, aunque no se estuviera comportando como el compañero digno de una mujer jaguar (de momento); al menos la apariencia sí que la tenía…

La excitación creció en su interior, y dio un poco más de prisa a sus pasos. Quería regresar lo más pronto posible junto a Derek y terminar lo que habían empezado.

 

Pero antes debía solucionar un pequeño problema con una de las trampas de su época de cazadora: Esas trampas le servían para conseguir alimento sin mucho esfuerzo, y de paso mantener a ralla a posibles visitas inesperadas. Puede que prefiriera cazar sin usar nada más que sus propias garras, pero había veces en que resultaba bastante práctico.

Sobre todo si lo que caía en la trampa, no era una simple armadillo o un mono.

 

El olor a hombre lobo era intenso, y un par de metros más adelante encontró al pobre infeliz aullando de dolor, con una pierna atrapada en uno de sus cepos.

-          Mira que animal más grande ha caído en la trampa – canturreó acercándose al adolescente que seguía tendido en el suelo y trataba de liberarse. Éste la miró con rabia, dejando que sus ojos rojos se iluminaran - ¿Crees que esa es manera de saludar a una vieja conocida? – se puso de cuclillas para estar a la altura de su presa.

-          Tampoco lo es ir dejando cepos por ahí – gruñó Scott mientras trataba de romper el cepo.

-          Bueno… Creo que la culpa ha sido tuya por presentarte en mi casa sin anunciarte – mostró una mueca desagradable - ¿Acaso yo he ido a tu casa a husmear?

-          No… Tú eres más de prenderlas fuego.

Kate suspiró con gesto hastiado, cansada de que la gente no dejara de hablar de algo que había ocurrido diez años atrás; y desactivó el cepo para liberar a Scott.

El Alpha miró a la mujer jaguar, sorprendido.

-          Me decepcionas, Scott – murmuró, apoyándose en un árbol cercano – Aunque más me decepciona Derek por ser incapaz de ver lo idiota que eres… – dejó los ojos en blanco – ¿Qué clase de Alpha eres, que cae con tanta facilidad en una trampa para conejos?

-          A lo mejor no soy yo el que ha caído en la trampa – respondió Scott, mostrando una mueca fanfarrona.

Kate respondió a la mueca de Scott con una sonrisa desagradable.

 

Y sin decir nada más, dio un salto hasta la primera rama del árbol sobre el que había estado apoyada hasta ahora, y donde había otro invitado sorpresa.

 

El hombre lobo no fue lo suficientemente rápido cuando se encontró con Kate frente a frente, y al segundo ya había caído al suelo desde dos metros de altura, con varios arañazos atravesando su pecho y espalda.

-          ¡Isaac! - Scott corrió hacia su amigo, que aún gruñía de dolor, y le ayudó a levantarse - ¿Estás bien?

-          ¿Aparte de con el orgullo herido, quieres decir?

-          Creo que a ti no te conozco – musitó Kate cuando aterrizó a sus pies. En la mano llevaba una de las porras eléctricas que tanto le gustaba usar, y que dejó de lado cuando las garras y colmillos resultaron ser más efectivos – Y creo que esto es mío.

-          Soy Isaac – respondió el Beta con una mirada fanfarrona bastante similar a la que tenía Kate – Diría que es un placer… Salvo que no lo es.

-          Otro chico gracioso… - olisqueó en dirección al Beta, sonriendo cuando captó el olor de su Alpha. Uno que era débil en relación con el de Scott, pero que seguía estando ahí – Veo que Derek tiene debilidad por ellos.

-          Algo bueno tendría que tener – replicó Isaac, alzando una ceja – Y ya era hora de que cambiara de compañías.

-          ¿No me digas que estás celoso? – rió al tiempo que encendía la porra eléctrica, y esta empezó a chisporrotear con una luz azulada – Resulta un tanto curioso viniendo de ti, la verdad – torció el cuello cuando los dos Betas la miraron con extrañeza – ¿Acaso no te gusta jugar con las Argent? Todavía hueles a Allison y… - levantó un poco la nariz – Y veo que últimamente has pasado mucho tiempo con mi hermanito mayor… Interesante cómo cambian las cosas.

-          Qué puedo decir – gruñó Isaac al tiempo que daba un paso hacia ella, siendo frenado por Scott – Las cosas fueron a mejor en cuanto tú desapareciste del mapa.

Kate Argent rió, al tiempo que rondaba a los dos hombres lobo. Sus heridas ya se habían curado completamente, y se les veía dispuestos a atacar; pero ella seguía sin dar muestras de preocupación.

-          Creo que acaban de complicarse para ti – musitó, levantando la porra en dirección a Isaac.

-          No deberías cantar victoria antes de derrotarme.

-          Oh… No te lo decía a ti – de pronto dio media vuelta, y golpeó con la porra a la figura que se había abalanzado sobre Kate – Se lo decía a ella.

 

El cuerpo de Kira salió despedido a causa de la electricidad, pero antes de tocar el suelo ya se había repuesto. Empuñó con firmeza la katana, y corrió de nuevo hacia Kate, lanzando un grito de guerra.

-          ¿Qué demonios eres tú? – preguntó Kate, tirando la porra al suelo al ver que con aquella chica servía de poco.

Tras ella captó el movimiento de los hombres lobo, siendo consciente entonces de que estaba rodeada.

Pero por poco tiempo.

 

Sonrió con prepotencia a la chica asiática, y de un salto trepó hasta el árbol que había varios metros tras ella. Y cuando Kira dio media vuelta para tratar de hacerla frente, Kate saltó al suelo y la agarró del cuello, antes de que pudiera hacer nada.

Cuando Scott y Isaac llegaron junto a ellas, Kate levantó a la chica del suelo sin ningún problema.

-          ¡Ni un paso más o le parto el cuello! – gritó sin mirarles - ¿Y tú cómo te llamas, ricura? – Kira tuvo que soltar la katana para llevar ambas manos hasta su cuello, intentando liberarse del férreo agarre de la mujer jaguar - ¿Tu mamá no te enseñó que no se deben jugar con cosas afiladas?

-          Kate, suéltala – gritó Scott tras ellas, pero sin atreverse a moverse un milímetro. No es a ella a quien quieres.

-          Por una vez, tienes razón – miró con curiosidad a la chica – Pero no deja de ser otra mocosa que ha venido a mi casa a molestarme – olisqueó de nuevo, y sonrió cuando por fin captó la verdadera naturaleza de la muchacha – Y esta pequeña zorrita no sabe dónde se mete cuando intenta atacar a un jaguar por la espalda.

Soltó entonces a Kira, tirándola con desprecio al suelo.

-          Si ya os habéis cansado de jugar – dijo con desagrado al grupito – Tengo cosas más urgentes que hacer.

Dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar en la misma dirección por la que había venido.

-          No te vas a salir con la tuya – gritó Scott tras ella, y Kate se giró para mirarle a la cara.

-          ¿Te refieres al absurdo intento de rescate de Derek? – preguntó con la voz más aguda - ¿Crees que no sé que ahora mismo mi hermanito y la pequeña lobita están con él, intentando convencerle para que se vaya con ellos? – los adolescentes se miraron los unos a los otros, sorprendidos, y ella avanzó hacia ellos con los ojos color esmeralda brillando - ¿Creéis que no he sabido cada paso que habéis dado desde que habéis entrado en MI territorio? – terminó de transformarse cuando llegó junto a ellos – ¿Que no he olido a perro mojado desde hace horas, moviéndoos como si fuerais a sorprenderme? ¡A mí! ¡A una mujer jaguar y en su propio territorio!

 

La rabia de Kate, que iba aumentando a medida que pasaban los segundos; hizo que el poco interés que hasta entonces había tenido por aquellos cachorros, se transformara en un deseo de darles una lección. Y si antes no tenía intención de matar a unos cuantos críos de los que no sacaría nada, ahora sí que le parecía una buena idea.

 

Antes de que ninguno pudiera siquiera pensar en cómo defenderse, ya había rasgado el pecho de Scott con una de sus garras, mientras que con la otra alcanzó la pierna de Isaac. Cuando los dos hombres lobo cayeron al suelo, dio una patada a Kira que la lanzó varios metros por el aire; y esta vez sí, perdió el conocimiento al chocar contra el suelo.

-          Una menos – dijo al tiempo que volvió a centrarse en los dos chicos – Ahora veamos… ¿A quién voy a despellejar primero?

Alzó una garra, dispuesta a clavarla en el cuerpo de Isaac; pero paró una milésima de segundo antes de tocar su cuerpo.

 

Olvidándose por completo de los dos hombres lobo, que aprovecharon su desconcierto para terminar de ponerse en pie; giró la cabeza para concentrarse en una zona en concreto de la selva.

Husmeó el aire con curiosidad, y de pronto sus ojos brillaron.

Se giró hacia Scott, con un gesto de sorpresa y horror difícil de descifrar.

-          ¡Cómo ha osado! – rugió al Alpha – Cómo se ha atrevido a entrar en mi territorio. ¡No tiene derecho!

 

Y antes de que nadie pudiera responder, corrió en dirección a su enemigo.

Aquel al que tenía la firme intención de aniquilar, antes de que el sol se pusiera.

 

 TBC...


	30. Chapter 30

A kilómetros de distancia de donde Kate Argent se preparaba para iniciar una guerra, tres personas aguardaban la llegada de novedades.

 

Se encontraban un poco alejados de la zona bastante frondosa de vegetación, donde Cora y Scott habían asegurado que se encontraba Derek. Eso fue lo que dijeron cuando se adentraron en la selva, e hicieron una ronda de reconocimiento.

 

Pero cuando los dos regresaron señalando el punto exacto donde estaba Derek, y que resultó ser un complejo de cuevas prehistóricas que no aparecían en todos los mapas; decidieron no actuar en seguida. Que en vez de atacar de frente, usando como única ventaja la sorpresa y la superioridad en número, lo mejor era idear una emboscada… Y sólo después de asegurarse que todos estuvieran a salvo.

 

El primero al que debían poner a salvo, por razones obvias, era a Derek. Sería absurdo no hacerlo cuando él sería el primero en sufrir las consecuencias de un rescate fallido… Por tanto, era fundamental que estuviera lejos de Kate, y por una vez todos se mostraron de acuerdo.

El problema llegó cuando en ese “todos a los que debían poner a salvo”, se incluyó también al grupo de humanos y Banshee, que debían permanecer lo más lejos posible de la acción.

 

Y por eso ahora se encontraban allí. En una zona lo suficientemente alta y despejada como para no perder la cobertura del teléfono satélite que el Sheriff se había agenciado, y sentados en unas rocas llenas de bichos… Sin poder hacer otra cosa que esperar al resto.

-          Odio esperar – protestó Stiles por enésima vez.

Al llegar a la zona que se debía convertir en el punto de reunión, Stiles agradeció el cambio de escenario: Después de horas metido en el coche y sin apenas sitio para moverse; le había sentado bien poder estirar las piernas.

Pero de aquello ya habían pasado horas.

-          No podemos hacer otra cosa – le recordó su padre, al tiempo que comprobaba otra vez el teléfono.

-          Pero es desesperante – se llevó las dos manos a la cabeza – No entiendo cómo podías estar tan tranquilo cuando pasó lo de los asesinatos rituales, sabiendo que había gente en peligro.

-          Bueno… - John Stilisnki se encogió de hombros – No es que tuviese muchas opciones. Principalmente porque nadie parecía querer contarme nada de lo que estaba pasando…

Stiles se quedó unos segundos con la boca abierta, sacándose el puñal imaginario que acababa de lanzarle su padre; para mirar luego a Lydia. Ella estaba sentada en una de las piedras más planas, apoyada contra las rocas, y jugando al ajedrez con Deaton. El veterinario había sacado el tablero en cuanto llegaron, comentando que por lo menos podían intentar pasar el rato de un modo un poco más ameno.

Lydia había sido la única que aceptó la invitación.

El Sheriff había declinado, apostando que Deaton le daría una paliza; y a Stiles esas figuras le traían recuerdos no muy lejanos en los que prefería no pensar ahora.

Lydia estaba a punto de comerse un peón con el alfil, pero antes lanzó una mirada a Stiles llena de reprobación.

-          Vale – tuvo que admitir a los dos - Esa me la he ganado.

-          No se preocupe, Stilinski – dijo Deaton sin levantar los ojos del tablero - Ahora mismo hay cuatro hombres lobo, un cazador experimentado y una Kitsune, luchando contra una única mujer.

-          Es una mujer jaguar – recordó el adolescente - No es lo mismo.

-          Pero sigue siendo una – intervino el Sheriff.

-          Y sigue siendo el mayor depredador de los que ha pisado la tierra. Y ellos siguen estando en su territorio y…

-          Cálmate, Stiles… - pidió su padre - Poniéndote nervioso no vas a conseguir nada.

-          Pero odio cuando toca estar de brazos cruzados… Es desesperante – negó, apesadumbrado.

-          Fuiste tú quien aseguró que Derek estaría aquí – dijo el veterinario, con su calma acostumbrada - Y has dado las claves para hacer frente a esa mujer jaguar… Creo que eso no es precisamente no hacer nada – movió entonces un caballo, sonriendo levemente ante su jugada – Su turno, señorita Martin.

Lydia, que parecía estar ajena a la conversación y a todo el asunto en sí, y más parecía que había ido allí de vacaciones… con un modelo muy poco apropiado para la selva, todo fuera dicho; observó el tablero con atención.

 

Había visto las intenciones de Deaton con su último movimiento, pero también sabía que aquello sólo era una táctica para distraerla de su verdadero objetivo: la reina.

Con ganas de darle una lección, Lydia fue a mover la torre que hasta ahora apenas había tocado, y que desde el principio tuvo intención de usarla exclusivamente para atacar al rey.

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocar la figura, su mano pareció moverse por voluntad propia, y fue hasta la reina negra.

-          Esa no es su pieza – dijo el veterinario cuando ella había colocado la figura frente al rey blanco, haciendo jaque mate – Y me temo que ese movimiento ni siquiera es válido.

La pelirroja no sólo no le hizo caso, sino que a continuación tumbó a varios peones sobre el tablero.

-          ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Stiles, acercándose a la pareja. Hasta ahora no había estado muy atento a la partida, seguro de que sería ella la ganadora; pero el comportamiento de Lydia empezaba a resultar extraño.

Para colmo, cuando terminó de mover las piezas a su gusto, se puso en pie dando un brinco, y se llevó las manos a la boca.

-          ¿Lydia? – Stiles la llamó en voz baja, con miedo a sobresaltarla - ¿Estás bien?

Se veía a la legua que no lo estaba. Su piel pálida por naturaleza, había adquirido ahora un tono mortecino, y las manos sobre su boca no dejaban de temblar.

-          Tengo un mal presentimiento – susurró, sin apartar la vista del tablero.

 

Stiles miró al tablero, y cuando por fin tuvo una buena panorámica del mismo, comprendió perfectamente que estuviera asustada.

“Mal presentimiento” era quedarse corto para lo que ahora estaba viendo: Un tablero donde las únicas piezas que quedaban en pie eran las de la reina negra y el rey blanco, mientras que el resto de peones, alfiles y caballos, estaban tumbados en torno a la pareja real.

-          No lo has hecho a posta, ¿verdad? – preguntó Stiles, dispuesto a jugar la carta de la broma pesada. Pero ya sabía cuál sería la respuesta: Lydia podía ser cruel a veces, pero nunca mezquina. Y jamás jugaría con sus sentimientos, mucho menos usando las piezas de un ajedrez.

-          Qué… ¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó Lydia, mirando al veterinario – Por qué están todas las piezas en el suelo.

-          Significa que Kate les está masacrando – respondió Stiles, aturdido.

-          Pero no todas las piezas están tumbadas – señaló el Sheriff.

Tenía razón, constató en seguida Stiles.

En el otro extremo del tablero, casi ajenos a la partida, aún estaban en pie las dos torres y un caballo blanco, junto a dos peones abandonados.

-          Eso tiene que significar algo – Lydia miró al Sheriff, y luego a su hijo - ¿Verdad? Siempre significa algo.

-          Significa que los refuerzos ya han llegado.

 

Fue Peter el que habló, desde lo alto de las rocas en las que estaban sentados.

Cuando se giraron hacia él, sobresaltados por la repentina aparición, el hombre lobo saltó sobre sus cabezas, aterrizando a unos centímetros de distancia, y con sus ojos de Beta brillando.

Deaton y el Sheriff observaron atónitos la espectacular entrada, mientras que Lydia sólo dejó los ojos en blanco, acostumbrada al afán de protagonismo de los Hale.

Stiles, por su parte, se acercó a Peter con actitud desafiante.

-          ¿¡Por qué coño has tardado tanto!?

-          ¿Así es como saludas al que va a salvar la situación? – preguntó, señalado el tablero de ajedrez.

-          No seas tan fanfarrón – protestó – Los demás se han ido hace horas, y está claro que les habría venido bien tu ayuda.

-          Las carreteras no eran las mejores… – entornó los ojos – Ya te dije que antes tenía que hacer unos recados… Y antes de que preguntes, sí. He podido cogerlo, gracias por el interés.

-          No vayas ahora de ofendido, Peter – replicó Stiles, apurando el sarcasmo - Si realmente no quisieras estar aquí, no lo estarías.

-          Pero un gracias no estaría de más… - miró a Lydia, pero ella no se atrevió a interrumpir aquella conversación tan extraña entre un ex Alpha y antiguo asesino, y un adolescente y antiguo demonio - Y luego nos llaman a nosotros animales.

-          Perdona la falta de modales, pero nos estamos quedando sin tiempo – gritó el adolescente cuando Peter parecía más interesado en charlar que en actuar… Como siempre - ¿Lo has traído entonces?

Peter negó, mostrando esa expresión de disgusto y sarcasmo que era cien por cien Hale, antes de entregarle la mochila que llevaba colgada al hombro. El chico, concentrado exclusivamente en lo que había en el interior, sacó con cuidado el tarro de madera en cuya tapa estaba grabado el triskele.

 

El hormigueo que sintió en la punta de sus dedos cuando éstos tocaron la madera, no era un buen síntoma… Pero tampoco habría esperado otra cosa.

Stiles Stilinski miró al mayor de los Hale con una mirada de fría determinación en el rostro, cuando empezó a sonar el teléfono satélite del Sheriff.

 

El hombre respondió en el acto, accionando el altavoz para que todos pudieran escuchar.

-          ¿Estáis bien?

-          No del todo – respondió Scott, al que no se le oía del todo bien a causa de la estática – No conseguimos cogerla por sorpresa. Es demasiado rápida... Acaba de marcharse.

-          ¿Marcharse?

-          Sabía que veníamos a por Derek.

-          Joder, lo sabía – Stiles miró al hombre lobo - Chris y Cora aún no han regresado con él.

-          Ha debido interceptarles a medio camino – dijo Peter, serio, desaparecido cualquier rastro del buen humor con el que había llegado - ¿En qué dirección está?

 

Un rugido respondió a Peter.

Todos se quedaron congelados ante aquel ruido, que en nada se parecía a cualquier otro que hubieran escuchado antes.

Mirando a todos lados, de pronto captaron movimiento a unos metros de distancia.

De entre los arbustos que se estaban moviendo, salió de pronto la figura de la mujer jaguar.

Con la piel azul a manchas, ya tenía fuera los dos pares de colmillos. Pero era el verdor antinatural de sus ojos era lo que más miedo daba a todo el conjunto.

-          Tranquilo, Peter – dijo al hombre lobo a medida que caminaba hacia ellos - Creo que no son ellos los que ahora mismo están en problemas – y cuando estaba a menos de dos metros de distancia, dejó de prestar atención al hombre que la mató, para mirar al humano al que esperaba no volver a ver jamás – ¿Verdad, Stiles?

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, sé que es una putada que lo deje cortado así, y que ahora mismo os estais acordando de mí y de toda mi familia ;)
> 
> Por eso quería aprovechar este capi y el de mañana (que ya aviso que también será corto), para pedir perdón por un lado por poner capítulos tan cortos, pero por otro para intentar explicarme... Con otros fics que he escrito ya lo dije, pero no me importa repetirlo: Si algunos capítulos son cortos (muy cortos en algunos casos), es sólo porque para mí un capítulo es como la escena de una serie o una película. Y el final del capítulo es algo así como el fundido en negro antes de que pase a otra cosa... Por eso, cuando esa escena que ha ocurrido (con unos personajes en concreto y que lo normal es que no aparezcan en la siguiente) se acaba, no tengo más remedio que cortar ahí.  
> Es verdad que nada me impide seguir con otra escena en el mismo capítulo, para que así todos tengan la misma duración... Pero no sé, es una especie de manía que tengo de toda la vida que llevo escribiendo, y me hace ilusión mantenerla :)  
> Ese es otro de los motivos por los que nunca empiezo a subir un fic hasta que no está escrito del todo... Porque ya que son cortos algunos capítulos, al menos sabéis que al día siguiente va a continuar, y que no tenéis que esperar mucho XD  
> Uff... Perdonar el rollo que he soltado. Pero quería que quedaran claros mis motivos por este afán de capis tan cortos ;)
> 
> Dicho esto, gracias mil por los comentarios que me vais dejando, y también por los kudos... Es el fic que más kudos ha recibido de todos los que he escrito, así que os imaginaréis lo contenta que estoy!!!  
> Besos y abrazos a todos <3


	31. Chapter 31

Caminaban a paso lento.

Muy lento.

Chris seguía soportando el peso de Derek. Cora caminaba un par de pasos por delante, iluminando el camino para un humano que no podía ver en la oscuridad, y para el hombre lobo que sí podía hacerlo pero que no le servía de nada; asegurándose que no se encontraban con alguna sorpresa.

Derek no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban deambulando por aquel laberinto de cuevas que parecía no tener final, y que se habría convertido en su morada si no hubieran ido a buscarle…

Todavía le resultaba difícil creerlo.

 

Después de días intentando convencerse de que esa iba a ser su vida a partir de ahora, le gustara o no; ahora le resultaba más que extraño convencerse de lo contrario: Que podría volver a Beacon Hills, junto a Stiles. Que podría volver a casa, una vez acabara con Kate, con la ayuda de su manada.

Porque su manada estaba allí. Todos habían ido a ayudarle, incluido el que en el pasado fue su enemigo, y los Betas a los que creía que había perdido para siempre, después de que ellos decidieran que no merecía la pena seguir a su lado: ni el único Beta que quedaba de su antigua manada, ni su propia hermana pequeña.

Pero estaba claro que se había equivocado. Y Dios, cómo se alegraba de haberlo hecho.

No sólo porque entre todos tendrían más posibilidades, sino porque sentaba increíblemente bien verse rodeado de los suyos.

 

Aun así, a medida que caminaba intentando mantener el paso, seguía resultándole imposible de creer que le hubieran encontrado tan fácilmente.

Hacía unas horas que había despertado en aquella cueva, después de un largo viaje desde California, y ellos ya estaban allí.

 

-          Cómo sabíais que estaría aquí… - preguntó sin parar de caminar - Ni siquiera sé dónde estamos.

-          Recibimos un poco de ayuda de una Banshee – explicó Cora, siempre un paso por delante, pero no demasiado lejos de su hermano – Y estas cuevas son las más famosas de la región. Aquí hay muchas representaciones de mujeres jaguar, y hasta hace poco vivió un jaguar aquí – se encogió un poco de hombros - Era el sitio más lógico.

-          Tienes suerte de que Cora detectara tu olor – añadió Chris, sujetándole de la cintura para intentar ir más deprisa – Estas cuevas son un auténtico laberinto. Dudo que hubieras sido capaz de salir de aquí por tu cuenta.

-          Dudo que hubiera podido ponerme en pie – replicó con voz cansada.

-          ¿Acónito?

Derek asintió.

-          Me inyectó hace poco… No es letal… - apretó los labios - Pero lo justo para no poder defenderme…

-          Entiendo… - le interrumpió Chris, sabiendo a lo que se estaba refiriendo, y no queriendo hablar del tema. Ni por él mismo, ni por el propio bien de Derek - Suerte que Scott y Isaac llamaran su atención a tiempo.

El hombre lobo asintió de nuevo, agradeciendo el cambio de tema, aunque dentro de su cabeza no dejara de darle vueltas.

Si no hubieran aparecido a tiempo, ahora mismo estaría con ella. Sufriendo la mayor de las humillaciones y sin poder hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo. Sin que nadie pudiera oírle siquiera suplicar que parara.

 

De pronto aquella idea, por desagradable que fuera, le recordó algo en lo que no había pensado hasta ahora.

Algo que resultaba ridículo que hubiera olvidado con tanta facilidad, y que suponía que se debía al hecho de que en el último día apenas había estado consciente unos minutos, y todos ellos bajo los efectos del acónito.

 

Pero ahora, aunque siguiera estando drogado, al menos estaba con los suyos y podía tomarse la libertad de pensar con calma.

Y de recordar las palabras de Kate antes de salir de Beacon Hills.

 

Se suponía que aquellas cuevas iban a ser su hogar.

Las mismas en las que Kate había vivido desde que tuvo que huir de Beacon Hills, y donde esperaba formar una manada propia, usándole a él…

Aunque en su caso, sería para aumentar una manada que empezó a formarse diez años atrás.

-          ¿Habéis visto a alguien más desde que habéis llegado? – preguntó Derek entonces.

Chris le miró de reojo.

-          ¿Alguien más?

-          Sí. Estas cuevas son muy grandes. Podría vivir fácilmente una manada entera.

-          Pero los jaguares no van en manada – dijo Cora.

-          Lo sé… ¿Pero habéis encontrado a alguien?

-          ¿Qué más da eso ahora? – replicó la chica - Lo importante es salir de aquí cuanto antes.

-          Lo habéis hecho, si o no.

Esta vez Derek habló con más rabia. Aunque no quedaba claro si fue porque el efecto del acónito estaba desapareciendo, o porque el tema de conversación le afectaba demasiado.

A su lado Chris dudó en responder, sabiendo muy bien por qué había preguntado aquello.

 

Sin embargo Cora, que no conocía toda la historia, no pensó que fuera a ser importante su respuesta.

-          Hemos visto una especie de tumba fuera. En la parte de atrás.

-          ¿Una tumba?

-          Sí. O es lo que parecía a primera vista. Tampoco hemos mirado de cerca.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del Beta, que incluso sintió el humano que le estaba ayudando a caminar.

-          Dónde está – replicó el hombre lobo, nervioso - Quiero verla.

-          Derek. Este no es el mejor momento.

Fue sobre todo el tono de voz de Chris, más suave de lo que debería haber sido, lo que hizo que Derek le mirara con más detenimiento.

Y en cuanto lo hizo, el cazador tuvo que bajar la vista al suelo, incomodado.

 

Eso fue todo lo que Derek necesitó para comprender la verdad… Para descubrir que Chris sabía la verdad sobre Kate y él.

Sobre el hijo que tuvieron.

Pero por humillante que fuera, peor era darse cuenta de que si Chris no quería que fuera a ver la tumba, era porque pensaba lo mismo sobre quién podría estar enterrado allí.

 

Derek se paró de golpe, incapaz de dar un paso más.

No cuando el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo, resultó insignificante en comparación con el que empezaba a formársele en el pecho.

 

Y eso que nunca llegó a conocer a su hijo.

 

-          Me lo habría enseñado – dijo en voz alta, pero hablando realmente consigo mismo – Si realmente estuviera aquí, es lo primero que habría hecho.

Cora miró a su hermano, extrañada.

-          De qué hablas.

-          Creía que si le veía, mi instinto de protección me impediría alejarme de él, aunque ello implicara tener que quedarme también con ella – siguió hablando sin mirar a nadie en concreto, sólo al vacío que parecía haberse formado en torno a él – Kate pensaba que si eso ocurría, daba igual las ganas que tuviera de huir, jamás lo haría sólo por no dejarle a él detrás.

-          ¿De quién estás hablando?

La pregunta de Cora sonó más insistente esta vez, y Derek ni siquiera intentó buscar una excusa.

De qué servía cuando el mal ya estaba hecho.

-          De mi hijo – respondió en un susurro - Si realmente estuviera vivo, sería lo primero que me habría mostrado cuando llegamos aquí… Incluso lo habría llevado a Beacon Hills, sabiendo que no necesitaba más para que la siguiera. No cuando la protección de la manada es lo más importante… Y si no hizo nada de eso, es porque no había nada que enseñar. Porque él está muerto.

-          Derek…

-          Quiero verle – interrumpió a Chris - Quiero ver la tumba.

-          No estamos seguros de que sea él.

-          Necesito saberlo.

-          ¿Para qué? – preguntó con cierto desagrado - ¿Para culparte de otra muerte de la que no tuviste nada que ver? Ni siquiera sabías que existía. ¿Qué sentido tendría llorarle en muerte, cuando no pudiste hacerlo en vida?

Derek sabía que Chris tenía razón.

Sería absurdo añadir otra carga sobre su conciencia, cuando aún no entendía cómo podía levantarse cada día soportando las otras que ya tenía.

Pero también sabía que esa carga estaría ahí, tanto si veía la tumba como si no.

-          Necesito saberlo – miró al cazador con ojos suplicantes, esperando apelar así a su sentimiento de padre - Necesito verle.

-          No hay tiempo para eso.

-          Cora – negó, mirando a su hermana - Tú no lo entiendes.

-          No. Eres tú quien no lo entiende – se acercó a su hermano, recuperando un poco de la furia que era habitual en ella - Por si no te has dado cuenta, el peligro no ha pasado. Y aunque ahora mismo haya dos hombres lobo, uno de ellos un Alpha, y una Kitsune peleando con Kate; no es seguro que vayan a poder con ella sin un poco de ayuda – alzó la voz - Si tanto te importa la manada, ¿en serio no vas a asegurarte de que estén bien, en vez de ir a ver una tumba?

Derek apretó los labios, dejando que las palabras de su hermana se grabaran en su cerebro.

-          Ellos han venido a salvarte, Derek – siguió Cora, al ver que al menos le estaba escuchando - Todos lo hemos hecho porque el que importa eres tú… - mostró entonces una sonrisa socarrona - Además, no quiero ni imaginarme cómo estará Stiles por ver que todavía no apareces.

El hombre lobo alzó una ceja ante la mención del humano.

-          ¿Stiles?

-          ¡Exacto! Tiene que estar a punto de darle un infarto, preguntándose por qué estamos tardando tanto.

Derek sintió vértigo… Pero en este caso no tenía nada que ver con el acónito.

Es más. El pensamiento que se estaba empezando a formar en su cerebro, de algún modo estaba consiguiendo que los efectos del veneno dejaran de ser tan potentes, pues de pronto apenas sentía dolor.

Al menos, no en su cuerpo.

-          ¿Él está aquí? – preguntó a Chris con los ojos muy abiertos. Desesperado por oír la respuesta.

-          Pues claro. Está con los demás en el punto de reunión.

-          ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde es eso?

-          A unos cinco kilómetros de aquí. ¿Por qué?

Se separó del cazador, que hasta ahora le había ayudado a mantenerse en pie, no necesitando más de su ayuda… No para caminar.

-          Tenemos que ir con él. Rápido.

-          Ahora si tienes prisa, ¿eh?

Pero el tono bromista de Cora no contribuyó a que se relajara.

Antes bien, dejó más que claro que todos sabían que Stiles era su punto débil.

Y como punto débil que era, también era el objetivo de Kate.

-          No es eso… - respondió, corriendo por los túneles al ver por fin a lo lejos la luz del exterior - En cuanto Kate sepa que está aquí, le matará.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el último capítulo corto, LO PROMETO :)


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo prometido es deuda, y os dejo un capi más largo ;)

 

En cuanto Kate dijo el nombre de Stiles, el Sheriff no se lo pensó un instante.

Sacó el revolver de su cartuchera y empezó a disparar a la mujer, al tiempo que gritaba a Peter que sacara a su hijo de allí.

Sabía que las balas que disparaba, por muchas que fueran, no conseguirían parar a un ser sobrenatural que había podido derrotar fácilmente a tres chicos que no eran simples humanos, y encima llevando uno de ellos una katana. Pero confiaba que al menos lograría frenarla un poco.

 

Disparó sin ningún tipo de remordimientos.

Kate había secuestrado a un pobre muchacho porque en su mente enferma quería que él fuera el padre de sus hijos, sin importarle que no sintiera nada por ella. Y una persona… una cosa que estaba tan enferma, no podía soportar que de repente apareciera la persona con la que realmente quería estar Derek. Y menos aún que lo hiciera en su propio territorio.

 

Sin dejar de disparar a la mujer, que comenzó a correr en zigzag, esquivando las balas con facilidad; vio de reojo como Peter y Stiles se miraban unos segundos y asentían para sí.

Y entonces comenzaban a correr.

Pero en vez de hacerlo hacia el lugar donde habían dejado los coches, y que sería la única manera de escapar de alguien tan veloz, lo hicieron en dirección a la selva.

 

John Stilinski miró horrorizado a su hijo adentrarse en la maleza.

Intentar escapar de un jaguar en plena selva era una auténtica locura.

Era un suicidio.

 

Pero también era el plan.

 

Siguió disparando, desesperado por dar en el blanco al menos una vez, y en seguida a sus disparos se les sumaron los de Deaton, que ya había cargado dos pistolas.

Lydia, por su parte, se escondió detrás de ellos, al no tener nada más con lo que atacarla.

 

Kate ni siquiera hizo amago de agredir a los hombres que la estaban disparando.

Sus ojos nunca se apartaron del chico al que había marcado como su presa, y el resto del mundo dejó de importarle.

Desesperado, John Stilinski terminó con el segundo cargador y empezó a cargar las balas, al tiempo que se adentraba en la maleza. Hacía ya unos segundos que habían entrado Peter y Stiles, con Kate poco después, pero no era capaz de verles.

Ni siquiera veía la sudadera roja de Stiles entre la vegetación plagada de verdes, y que era tan alta que en algunos momentos llegaba a la altura de un hombre de pie.

El corazón le iba a estallar sólo de pensar que ahora mismo su hijo estaba siendo perseguido por un jaguar en mitad de la selva, y que no pararía hasta haberle cazado.

**********

 

Stiles miraba por encima de su hombro de vez en cuando, sin dejar de correr.

A su lado Peter le repetía que no parara, mientras avanzaban como podían a través de la espesa vegetación. Caminando hacia el lugar acordado.

Peter fue el primero en llegar. Un pequeño claro de la selva que terminaba en una escarpada roca y junto a la que había varios árboles muertos. Inspeccionó el terreno en un segundo, y escondió el tarro que aún llevaba en la mano. Lo metió en el interior de uno de los troncos secos, a ras del suelo, y lo suficientemente dentro para que nadie lo viera ni de casualidad.

 

Una vez bien oculto, dio media vuelta para hacer frente a su enemigo, justo en el momento en que Kate les daba alcance.

Detrás de ellos sólo estaba la pared de roca, con lo que agarró a Stiles del brazo y le colocó detrás de él; utilizándose a sí mismo como escudo.

-          Me sorprendes, Peter – ronroneó Kate cuando quedó claro que les había acorralado – ¿Desde cuándo piensas en alguien que no seas tú mismo?

 

Peter observó a la mujer durante unos segundos.

Ya había aceptado la idea de que Kate Argent seguía viva, pese a que todavía no la había visto en persona. Pero el hecho de que le estuviera hablando tranquilamente, como si nunca le hubiera atravesado la garganta de lado a lado, seguía resultando difícil de creer.

No obstante, eso no significaba que fuera a comportarse como un crío asustado que acabara de ver a un fantasma… Y, la verdad, resultaría un tanto hipócrita viniendo de él.

Por ello, en cuanto la tuvo de frente, y con Stiles bien parapetado tras su propio cuerpo, sonrió con malicia a la mujer jaguar.

-          Desde que es el mismo al que tú quieres ver muerto. Sólo por ello, merece la pena que viva durante muuuchos años.

Stiles fue a protestar, cansando de ser el blanco de todos los chistes, hasta que se recordó que era Peter hablando con Kate; y que en esa situación cualquier cosa valía con tal de joderla.

 

Por desgracia, en seguida las palabras fueron dejadas de lado, y comenzó ante él una pelea de animales salvajes en toda regla.

Una que, pudo constatar en seguida, Peter tenía todas las de perder. No sólo porque Kate era físicamente superior a él, sino porque él tenía el hándicap de que debía proteger a Stiles, lo que restaba libertad a todos sus movimientos.

Precisamente, en un momento en que uno de los zarpados que lanzó Kate alcanzó a Stiles en el hombro, Peter le miró por encima del hombro durante un segundo, y eso fue todo lo que ella necesitó.

 

Con una rabia apenas contenida, golpeó a Peter en el estómago y pecho, dejándole sin respiración. Y en cuanto el Beta cayó al suelo, tratando de recuperarse de los golpes, Kate agarró a Stiles del cuello, y lo lanzó por el aire sin ningún cuidado, sólo interesada en alejarle de su guardaespaldas.

Stiles gritó mientras se veía volando por el aire, y soltó un gruñido cuando aterrizó en el suelo, golpeándose la espalda con fuerza.

Todo su cuerpo comenzó a protestar. Pero sabiendo que esta vez estaba él sólo, luchó por reponerse del dolor.

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero apenas había conseguido dar media vuelta, cuando sintió una de las garras de Kate agarrándole por el tobillo.

 

Gritó de pánico, dando patadas para intentar soltarse de ella, mas todo fue en vano. Ni siquiera había empezado a arrastrarse, tratando de huir, cuando la otra mano de Kate le dejó un arañazo en la espalda.

El dolor que sintió en la espalda, igual al que experimentó cuando Kate casi le arranca el brazo; parecía fuego líquido de lo intenso que era.

 

Seguía chillando de dolor y miedo cuando Kate, que esta vez no había querido perder el tiempo con cháchara, agarró a Stiles del pelo para obligarle a ponerse de rodillas. De reojo vio cómo le sonreía con malicia, de manera visceral, antes de abrir la boca y dejar que sus colmillos se alargaran todo lo extensos que eran.

**********

 

Desde lo alto, Kate Argent observó a su presa.

Ese era el momento que estaba esperando.

Con aquel mocoso muerto, Derek se olvidaría de sus absurdos sueños de empezar de cero, se quedaría con la única persona que estaba a su nivel.

Sin previo aviso, y en el fondo sabiendo que tenía que haber hecho eso hacía mucho tiempo, la mujer jaguar agachó la cabeza para clavar sus colmillos en la cabeza de Stiles…

 

Pero tuvo que cambiar de planes cuando oyó el silbido de una flecha.

Se apartó justo a tiempo para que la flecha pasara de largo, perdiéndose entre la maleza que había tras ellos.

 

Chris Argent salió de entre la alta hierba, a unos cinco metros de donde estaban, con la ballesta todavía apuntando en su dirección.

-          Chris – saludó la mujer con una falsa sonrisa, al tiempo que soltaba el pelo de Stiles, dejando que éste cayera al suelo como un peso muerto – Diría que es una sorpresa… Pero lo cierto es que llevo oliendo esa miseria que arrastras desde hace kilómetros. – torció un poco el cuello – Por favor, dile a los hermanitos Hale que salgan de entre los árboles. Creo que ya ha quedado claro que es absurdo jugar al escondite conmigo.

Tras varios segundos de tenso silencio, Derek se unió a Chris Argent, colocándose Cora justo a su lado.

Kate observó con desagrado al Beta.

-          ¿No te había dicho que esperaras a que yo volviera?

-          Se cansó de tu compañía – respondió Cora por él, transformándose y dejando que sus ojos color ámbar brillaran con intensidad – Y yo también.

La mujer jaguar observó con curiosidad a la Hale que aún no había tenido ocasión de conocer en persona, maquinando ya lo que podría hacerle cuando le pusiera la mano encima.

Pero eso sería después.

Primero tenía cosas que aclarar con su compañero.

-          Pensé que a estas alturas ya te habría quedado claro que es absurdo llevarme la contraria – le dijo a Derek, mirándole fijamente.

 

Derek, consciente de que no solo ella, sino que todos los demás estaban esperando una respuesta; no dudó en dársela.

Miró a todos los que estaban allí, después de haber recorrido tantos kilómetros de distancia sólo por él. Para llevar a cabo un rescate que seguía siendo un suicidio, y que desde el principio había creído que no harían, pues aquel final era el mejor para todos: Mientras él se quedara con Kate, nadie más sufriría.

Salvo que los demás decidieron que ese final no era aceptable.

 

En ese grupo se incluía a Peter, que ahora mismo estaba terminando de ponerse en pie y ayudando a Stiles a hacer lo mismo…

Derek ya sabía que estaría allí. Chris se lo había dicho de camino, explicándole que Stiles había conseguido convencerle para que dejara a su hija en Beacon Hills, y viniera a ayudarles con Kate.

No lo creyó entonces, pensando que no tenía ningún sentido que Peter quisiera hacerlo... Tal vez sí para terminar el trabajo que inició hace dos años, pero nunca para rescatar a su sobrino.

Sin embargo, ahora que le veía más preocupado por proteger al chico al que Kate quería matar; se dio cuenta de que había mucho más allí que el puro deseo de venganza.

 

Derek soltó aire lentamente.

Sentaba bien dejar de ser el Omega.

 

-          Y yo pensé que no tenía manada con la que hacerte frente – replicó con voz grave, antes de sonreír – Pero está claro que sí la tengo.

 

Los ojos de Kate brillaron ante la respuesta de Derek.

-          Como quieras, cielo - dejó que sus colmillos crecieran muy lentamente – Si lo que quieres es guerra… - se acercó hasta el trío formado por los Hale y Chris, quedándose a unos tres metros de distancia. Permitiendo que Peter, detrás de ella, cerrara el círculo – Tendremos guerra.

**********

 

Kate atacó antes de terminar de hablar.

Fue directo a por Derek, con las garras por delante, casi desesperada por clavarlas en su cuerpo. En su cara.

Derek no tenía muy claro si lo hacía porque la había desobedecido y no podía permitir ese comportamiento por parte del futuro padre de sus hijos (en la mente de Kate jamás dejaría de ser eso); o porque sabía que de todo el grupo, él sin duda era el más débil.

 

Se sentía un poco mejor pese a la carrera que se había pegado para llegar allí: al lugar donde le habían dicho que se reunirían con los demás en el caso de que el primer ataque contra Kate saliera mal. Y aunque todavía notaba restos del acónito quemándole por dentro, se sentía bastante fortalecido por el simple hecho de que ya no estaba solo.

No solo, sino encima acompañado de su manada, a la que ya se había resignado a creer que no volvería a ver jamás.

 

Consiguió esquivar el primer zarpazo de la mujer jaguar agachándose hasta tocar las dos rodillas el suelo, y entonces la hizo un placaje que acabó con los dos en el suelo. A su lado, Cora aprovechó para dejarle unos cuantos arañazos en las piernas, pero ante los que Kate ni siquiera dio muestras de que le hubiera alcanzado.

Si Kate estaba rugiendo ahora, a meros centímetros de su cara, sólo era porque seguía sin haber clavado sus garras en el cuerpo de Derek.

 

Estaba totalmente fuera de control.

Su rabia animal, sus ansias de atacar, la habían convertido en un auténtico Berserker que sólo pararía cuando estuviera muerto; daba igual la cantidad de veces que la hubieran alcanzado…

Eso no era nada bueno.

Y menos cuando Stiles estaba a metros de distancia, y era su blanco.

 

Fue acordarse de él, ser consciente de que le tenía casi al lado después de haber pensado en la posibilidad de que podría estar muerto; y cometió el error de mirarle.

Sólo fue una milésima de segundo, y sólo fue para asegurarse de que estaba bien protegido tras Peter… Pero eso fue todo lo que necesitó Kate para recuperar la ventaja.

 

Aprovechando que le tenía tan cerca, y justo encima de ella, Kate clavó los colmillos en el hombro que sabía que aún no había terminado de curarse.

Derek rugió de dolor.

Notó los colmillos haciéndose paso a través de la carne, no parando siquiera cuando Cora siguió arañando su cuerpo y Chris clavándole unas cuantas flechas.

Pero hubo un momento en que debió cansarle que hubiera tanta gente allí, porque sacó los colmillos del cuerpo de Derek, dejándole caer al suelo; y en dos rápidos manotazos se deshizo de Chris y Cora, lanzándoles lejos a los dos…

 

Si hubiera estado más lúcida, habría comprendido que aquel era el momento perfecto para atravesarles el corazón con sus garras. Pero, afortunadamente para los otros dos, en esos momentos Kate sólo podía pensar en darle una lección a Derek.

Y esta vez de verdad.

 

Iba a atacar a Derek de nuevo cuando Peter Hale apareció por detrás, dejando varios cortes profundos en el cuerpo de la mujer jaguar.

Se giró hacia él, llena de ira, dispuesta a matar…

Pero de pronto, el hombre lobo dejó de ser importante.

 

Stiles

 

El ataque del mayor de los Hale, en un intento por defender a su sobrino, había dejado sin protección al más indefenso de todos.

Al único al que realmente quería ver muerto.

 

Stiles estaba pegado a la pared rocosa, con esos grandes ojos observándolo todo con miedo, sin saber qué hacer.

“Bien” pensó Kate. “Es hora de que tenga miedo por un buen motivo”.

Con una rapidez asombrosa, se plantó junto a él y le agarró del cuello. Le levantó del suelo y le estampó contra la pared de roca, siendo inútiles los esfuerzos del chico por soltarse del agarre, aun con las dos manos aferradas sobre la garra de la mujer.

Kate sonrió ante la mirada de pánico del chico, a medida que sus pulmones se iban quedando sin oxígeno y el pataleo era cada más intenso.

 

Stiles sólo podía ver los ojos esmeralda de Kate. Estaba tan cerca de ellos, que incluso podía verse reflejado en el interior de sus pupilas, viendo su propia cara de miedo y sabiendo que se estaba quedando sin aire.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero no sólo por el miedo a morir.

Más que ser consciente de que estaba viviendo los últimos segundos de su vida, sólo era capaz de pensar en lo que pasaría cuando él ya se hubiera ido. Cuando su padre tuviera que continuar con su vida, teniendo que hacerlo completamente solo, y culpándose cada mísero día de la muerte de su hijo.

 

Por otro lado, con él fuera de escena, Kate ya no tendría ninguna posibilidad de chantajear a Derek. Y sabía que pronto llegarían los demás, y que entre todos podrían acabar con ella.

Se suponía que eso era bueno…

Lástima que no pudiera disfrutar con ellos de la victoria.

**********

 

Empezó a nublársele la vista, sabiendo que llegaba el final.

De pronto oyó la voz de Derek… Aunque sonaba demasiado lejana.

 

Stiles hizo un último esfuerzo, abriendo los ojos para poder verle.

Al menos una última vez.

-          ¡Aléjate de él! – gritó Derek con rabia, clavando una garra con saña en la espalda de Kate.

El Beta sabía que no sería suficiente, pero sí lo justo para distraerle de su presa.

 

Efectivamente, Kate aflojó el agarre sobre Stiles, extrañada por el ataque de Derek, al que ya creía haber dejado fuera de combate; y le miró con rabia.

-          ¡Por qué sigues defendiéndole! – gritó, soltando a Stiles y dejando que cayera al suelo – ¡¡Él no es nada!!

 

Desde el suelo, Stiles lo vio todo como si estuviera ocurriendo a cámara lenta.

Vio cómo Kate atacaba a Derek con rabia, moviéndose con rapidez, y dejando una herida detrás de otra en el pecho desnudo del hombre lobo.

Derek trataba de defenderse, colocando los brazos en posición de escudo, pero sólo consiguiendo que los brazos se le llenaran de nuevos cortes, tan profundos como el que él tenía en el brazo.

 

Stiles comenzó a sollozar, desesperado por lo que estaba viendo, y sin poder hacer otra cosa que mirar. Supo que eso era lo mismo que debió sentir Derek cuando Kate le atacó y no podía llegar junto a él al estar aquella verja entre medias; aunque esta vez era peor. Ahora él podía llegar junto a ellos.

El problema es que no podía. Apenas podía ponerse en pie, todavía costándole respirar y con la herida de la espalda; y en caso de que lo consiguiera, no serviría de nada.

 

-          ¡Basta! – gritó desde el suelo - ¡Por favor, basta!

Kate no frenó el ataque, aunque pudo ver cómo sonreía ante su grito.

Estaba disfrutando como una niña pequeña. Y más sabiendo que él lo estaba viendo todo.

 

Lo que Stiles no terminaba de entender, es por qué le estaba costando tanto a Derek defenderse de ella.

Ya sabían que Kate era peligrosa, no sólo como mujer jaguar, sino sobre todo porque era una psicópata enferma.

Pero aunque Derek ya no fuera un Alpha, seguía siendo fuerte. Y seguía siendo de las pocas personas que jamás se rendía. Que jamás dejaba de luchar, daba igual las heridas que hubiera recibido.

 

Tenía que haberle pasado algo, pensó Stiles, porque ahora sus movimientos estaban siendo más lentos. Y ni siquiera estaba atacando. Sólo retrocedía, intentando alejarse de ella, y levantaba los brazos lo justo para que los ataques de Kate no fueran mortales.

Recordó entonces el charco de sangre en la celda, e intuyó que todavía no se habría recuperado de las heridas pasadas… Tenía que ser eso.

 

Pero había algo que seguía fallando.

Le había visto pelear en multitud de ocasiones. Cuando hizo frente a Peter siendo el Alpha, o cuando luchó contra el Kanima y el ejército de Onis. Todos habían sido rivales peligrosos, y en la mayoría de los casos mucho más fuertes que él.

Pero nunca, jamás, le había visto retroceder.

Sí recibir un golpe detrás de otro, siendo sus propios ataques apenas perceptibles por el rival. Pero siempre volvía a levantarse.

Y jamás, _jamás_ retrocedía…

 

De pronto, los ojos de Stiles se abrieron de par en par.

Cuando entendió lo que realmente estaba pasando.

La confirmación la tuvo cuando captó movimiento entre algunos matorrales altos, desde la misma zona por la que Peter y él habían llegado.

En cuanto vio salir de entre ellos a todos los demás: Scott con Isaac y Kira, y justo detrás a Lydia con su padre y Deaton; comprendió que Derek no había hecho otra cosa que seguir el plan B.

 

Y en ese plan, sólo tenía que esperar a que llegaran los demás. Asegurarse de que Stiles estaba a salvo, y distraer a Kate de la única manera que sabía: Plantándole cara, aunque ello significara que le diera una soberana paliza.

 

Pero la caballería acababa de llegar.

Poniéndose en pie con dificultad, Stiles observó a sus amigos acercándose a una Kate que acababa de clavar las garras en el pecho de Derek otra vez. El rugido de dolor de Derek fue menos potente, dejando claro que cada vez estaba más débil.

Tenían que atacar. Y ya.

 

Pero entonces recordó que no era la primera vez que Scott, Kira y Isaac se enfrentaban a ella. Que ya lo habían hecho cuando intentaron tenderle la emboscada, haciéndola creer que habían caído en una de sus trampas. Y aunque entonces se suponía que el plan simplemente era distraerla para que Cora y Chris tuvieran tiempo de encontrar y rescatar a Derek; de seguro que habrían aprovechado para hacerla morder el polvo.

Pero habían fallado miserablemente, como dejaron claro las piezas que Lydia colocó en el tablero de ajedrez.

Y por lo que estaba viendo, intuía que ahora el resultado sería el mismo.

Salvo que no era exactamente la misma situación.

Porque ahora había una cosa que cambiaba.

 

Lydia 

 

Buscó a la pelirroja entre el grupo de recién llegados, y la vio abrazada a su padre, asustada ante lo que estaba viendo.

Pero ella era la caballería. Era una de esas piezas que no tumbó en el tablero.

 

De pronto, Stiles lo tuvo más que claro.

 

A su lado vio que Peter estaba terminando de recuperarse del ataque previo de Kate, dispuesto a atacar.

Pero él no era el primero que debía moverse.

-          ¡No! – gritó Stiles, consiguiendo llamar su atención.

El grito también llamó la atención del resto de presentes, salvo la mujer jaguar y el hombre lobo que seguían peleando cerca de ellos, como si estuviera siendo un espectáculo para todos los demás.

Stiles luchó por no verles ahora, por no ver a Derek sufriendo una herida detrás de otra; y buscó la mirada de Scott. En cuanto la encontró, negó con la cabeza, moviendo los brazos, indicándole que no debían hacer nada. Y repitió lo mismo con Chris y Cora, que aunque no se había recuperado del todo, no estaba dispuesta a ver cómo machacaban a su hermano.

 

Apenas fueron unos segundos en los que Stiles no dejó de repetirles, ya fuera por señas o negando con la cabeza, que no debían hacer nada. Fueron pocos segundos, porque lo importante era hacerlo con rapidez y antes de que Kate notara algo extraño; pero se le antojaron eternos.

Pues cada segundo era uno más en el que Derek estaba a merced de aquella asesina.

 

Stiles sólo podía rezar porque funcionara.

 

 _Tenía_ que funcionar.

 

Con el corazón en un puño, corrió entonces hacia su padre y Lydia.

-          ¡Hazlo, Lydia! – gritó Stiles con todas sus fuerzas – ¡¡Hazlo ahora!!

 

Lydia miró extrañada a Stiles, viéndole correr hacia ella como un loco… ¿Qué demonios quería que hiciera?

De pronto vio que, a su alrededor, todos los hombres lobo se tiraban al suelo, tapándose los oídos con fuerza…

 

Y entonces no tuvo dudas sobre lo que se refería Stiles…

Y Lydia lo hizo:

La Banshee tomó aire, abrió la boca, y gritó con todas sus fuerza.

 

Stiles ya había llegado junto a su padre, y se tapó los oídos en el momento justo en que Lydia iba a gritar. Cerró los ojos a tiempo de ver cómo todos los demás estaban siguiendo su ejemplo, incluido su padre, Deaton y Chris… A ellos no les afectaría tanto como a los hombres lobo, pero al menos de ese modo partirían con ventaja sobre Kate.

 

Tenía que funcionar, se repitió Stiles.

Si había una posibilidad de coger a Kate por sorpresa, era ahora o nunca.

 

Durante diez eternos segundos, las vibraciones del grito de la Banshee se propagaron por toda la selva, afectando a los dos seres sobrenaturales que no tuvieron tiempo de taparse los oídos.

 

El grito de Lydia dejó aturdido a la mujer jaguar.

Kate dejó en el aire el último ataque que estaba dispuesto a lanzar sobre Derek, sin ser consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor; y trastabilló cuando sintió aquel intenso grito que parecía que le iba a perforar el cerebro.

No fue durante mucho tiempo, pero sí el suficiente para que los demás actuaran con rapidez: Y mientras Deaton disparó varios dardos tranquilizantes a la mujer jaguar (modificados con restos del veneno del Kanima), cuando ella todavía estaba mareada; el Sheriff y Chris dispararon varias veces con las armas que había proporcionado el cazador, cargadas de acónito.

 

La combinación de ambos proyectiles terminó de aturdir a la mujer jaguar, y ese fue el momento escogido para que el resto de la manada actuara como uno solo: El primero en abalanzarse sobre ella fue Peter, seguido de cerca por Cora; que atacaron con saña, desgarrando la espalda de la mujer.

Isaac y Scott intentaron ayudar, pero enseguida comprendieron que no hacía falta…

Puede que Kate fuera una mujer jaguar y uno de los seres más rápidos sobre la faz de la tierra. Pero los hombres lobo tampoco se quedaban atrás y un segundo de ventaja, estando en mayoría, era todo lo que necesitaban para inclinar la balanza a su favor.

 

A lo que se añadía el importante detalle de que no eran sólo unos hombres lobo luchando contra un enemigo común: Los que estaban allí eran también los restos que quedaban de la manada Hale, y que estaban saldando la cuenta pendiente que tenían con Kate Argent.

 

Derek fue el único de los Hale que no atacó.

Todo el tiempo que había hecho frente a Kate, había estado más pendiente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Primero que Stiles estuviera a salvo y lo más lejos posible de ella; y luego que los demás llegaran a tiempo, sabiendo que él solo no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

Cuando por fin aparecieron y oyó gritar a Stiles, supo inmediatamente lo que pretendían hacer.

Pero si él se tapaba los oídos para que no le afectara el grito de la Banshee, Kate sabría lo que estaban tramando y a la mierda el efecto sorpresa.

No. Si quería que funcionara el plan, tenía que seguir luchando y haciéndola creer que ella estaba ganando.

 

Ahora oía de fondo los rugidos de Peter y Cora, y supo que el ataque ya había empezado. Estaba demasiado aturdido por la combinación de lo que había pasado en los últimos días y horas, sumado a un grito que seguía oyendo en lo más profundo de su cerebro. Y sabía que si intervenía, probablemente entorpecería a los demás.

Además de que en ese momento, había otra cosa que le preocupaba más.

 

Con movimientos torpes, consiguió ponerse en pie y miró detrás de él. Justo al lugar en que Chris, un poco apartado del resto de hombres lobos y humanos, observaba el ataque a su hermana con auténtico terror.

 

Avanzó hacia él, decidido, colocándose justo delante de él para que no siguiera viendo el espectáculo.

-          Vete de aquí – dijo de tal modo que pareció una orden – No quieres verlo.

Chris parecía sorprendido porque Derek estuviera allí, cuando hacía un minuto estaba siendo despedazado por aquel depredador… Estaban pasando demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo, y tenía la sensación de que ya ni siquiera sabía por qué estaban allí.

Pero se obligó a centrarse. Se suponía que era un cazador y que estaba entrenado para hacer frente a todo tipo de situaciones. Daba igual lo desagradables que fueran.

-          Ya les dije a los demás que esa _cosa_ no es mi hermana – gruñó el cazador – No tienes nada de lo que protegerme.

-          Puede que no lo sea – aceptó Derek, hablando entre pequeños jadeos de agotamiento, (que estuviera en pie no significaba ni mucho menos que estuviera recuperado) - Pero sigue teniendo el aspecto de Kate… – Chris intentó replicar, pero no le dejó – Ya has hecho más que suficiente… Y estoy en deuda contigo – le miró a los ojos, dejando que Chris viera en ellos mucho más de lo que las simples palabras podrían decir - Déjame devolverte el favor, impidiéndote ver esto…

 

Chris Argent trató de defenderse.

No tenía ningún sentido que Derek Hale, al que se suponía que habían ido a rescatar, fuera ahora el que estuviera dándole órdenes. Quien estuviera insinuando, para más INRI, que sabía lo que Chris estaba sintiendo, y que por ello iba a decidir lo que era mejor para él.

No tenía ningún sentido…

 

Salvo que _sí_ lo tenía.

Derek fue quien tuvo que atacar a su tío cuando acababa de enterarse que había salido del coma y que fue él quien mató a su hermana mayor.

Entonces, Chris pensó que Derek era idiota por creerse las patrañas que le contó Peter de que no era consciente de lo que hacía. Y no cambió de opinión cuando se dedicó a convertir a adolescentes a lo loco, tomando una decisión equivocada detrás de otra, y comportándose como cualquier cosa salvo el Alpha que se suponía que era.

Pero ahora que lo veía en perspectiva, intuía que todas esas malas decisiones, respondían más al hecho de que Derek Hale se encontró con un gran poder cuando se sentía de todos menos poderoso: Cuando había tenido que matar a su tío con sus propias manos. Al único familiar vivo que le quedaba.

Todo eso cambió cuando Derek descubrió que Peter seguía vivo, y sobre todo cuando apareció Cora… Entonces empezó a actuar como debería haber hecho desde el principio, siendo muchas las ocasiones en las que arriesgó su propia vida por defender a los demás. Incluso se atrevió a dejar de lado un poder por el que muchos hombres lobo matarían, y aun siendo de nuevo un Beta siguió pensando en los demás antes que en sí mismo. Lo hizo incluso con un cazador al que hasta hacía poco había llamado enemigo.

 

Todo cambió desde el mismo instante en que Derek comprendió que seguía teniendo una familia. Ya fuera de sangre o por vínculos afectivos, entendió que sólo con esa familia podría seguir adelante… Sólo por ella _podía_ seguir adelante.

Aunque hubiera ocasiones en que tuviera que deshacerse de los demonios que a veces infectaban a las familias.

Justo lo que ahora estaba haciendo por Chris.

 

Chris contempló en silencio al hombre… al muchacho que había frente a él. De todos los presentes, ellos dos eran los que más se parecían. Ellos eran los que lo habían perdido todo. Y los que en un principio intentaron superar la pérdida por medio de la rabia…

Hasta que se dieron cuenta de que ese nunca sería el camino.

Derek tenía razón: No podía quedarse a ver aquello.

 

Chris Argent asintió al Beta.

Y porque no podía marcharse sin dejarle claro lo que estaba sintiendo, ahora que por fin iban a enterrar del todo a esos demonios que compartían; dijo lo que debería haber dicho hacía muchísimo tiempo.

-          Lo siento… - murmuró - Lo siento muchísimo…

 

Chris dio media vuelta entonces, comenzando a alejarse de los gritos de su hermana, así como de los gruñidos que Cora y Peter Hale lanzaban cada vez que hacían blanco en su presa.

Derek esperó a que se hubiera alejado lo suficiente, y por fin se concentró en la lucha… Puede que no estuviera en forma como para tener una pelea, pero sí para dar el último golpe.

 

Pero en vez de dirigirse directamente hacia Kate, avanzó hasta el lugar en que se encontraba Kira, escondida en los brazos de Scott para no observar la carnicería.

Con cuidado de no sobresaltarla, le dio un par de toques en el hombro. Y cuando ella se giró, Derek señaló su espada.

Kira le miró extrañada, pero fue Scott quien lo entendió enseguida: Cogió el arma de la propia Kira y le entregó el arma.

Con un asentimiento, Derek desenvainó la espada, y esta vez sí fue hasta Kate.

 

Llegó junto al resto de los Hale, con una Kate tendida en el suelo entre medias de los dos, más muerta que vida.

-          ¿Para qué quieres esa espada? – preguntó Peter cuando le vio. Tenía la cara manchada de salpicaduras de sangre, y en sus ojos había una mirada visceral que no había vuelto a ver desde que dejó de ser un Alpha.

-          Esto tiene que acabar – dijo Derek con calma, colocando una mano sobre la espalda de Cora, y quien no había dejado de atacar a Kate.

Jamás había visto tanta rabia saliendo de su hermana pequeña.

Y aunque entendía muy bien el motivo, y en cierto modo lo agradeciera, no podía permitir que siguiera ocurriendo.

-          ¿Vas a matarla así? – preguntó asombrado Peter, a lo que Derek sólo asintió, con una mirada triste – No se merece una muerte tan rápida.

-          Lo sé – respondió en un susurro – Y por eso tiene que ser así – miró de reojo el cuerpo ensangrentado de Kate, que apenas se movía – No puedo ser como ella, ni siquiera ahora… No puedo ser el monstruo en que ella se ha convertido. ¿En que nos diferenciaríamos entonces de ellos?

 

Peter gruñó, mirando intermitentemente a su sobrino y a la mujer que destrozó la vida de toda la familia Hale; y finalmente comprendió que tenía razón…

Y que tal vez, sólo tal vez, de ese modo conseguirían cerrar las heridas del pasado.

 

Y hablando de pasado…

 

-          Antes de eso – Peter le sujetó del brazo que tenía la espada - Hay una cosa que debo hacer primero.

 

Buscó entonces a Stiles.

El chico seguía junto a su padre, observando la escena en silencio, como todos los demás. Pero al ver que Peter le estaba mirando fijamente, asintió enseguida.

 

Sin decir nada, y mucho menos explicar sus intenciones, Stiles se acercó a uno de los árboles que había donde Kate les dio caza.

El mismo lugar en que le habían tendido una emboscada.

Se arrodilló junto a uno de esos árboles. En concreto al árbol donde Peter había escondido cierto tarro muy especial.

Corrió hacia Peter, portando en la mano el recipiente de madera que tenía grabado un triskel en su tapa.

 

Derek miró con horror el tarro.

El mismo tarro de madera que vio por última vez en el momento justo en que Isaac atrapaba en su interior a un demonio vengativo de origen japonés.

-          ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? – preguntó a Stiles, casi con miedo, y sin darse cuenta de que era la primera vez que hablaba con él desde que se hubieran separado, días atrás.

Stiles, que SÍ que estaba siendo consciente de que era la primera vez que podría tocarle si quisiera, sin que una asquerosa verja estuviera entre medias, no confió en sí mismo a la hora de mantener la compostura.

Hasta ahora lo había hecho bien, aun teniendo a Derek al lado, pero sólo porque en esos momentos estaba intentando que Kate no le matara. Pero ahora que ese riesgo ya había desaparecido, pese a que la situación seguía siendo tensa; tenía miedo de mandarlo todo a la mierda en el momento en que abriera la boca, y luego fuera incapaz de cerrarla.

 

Por ello decidió confiar en Peter, al que se le daba mejor mantener la tensión, y le entregó el tarro sin atreverse siquiera a mirar a Derek.

Y en cuanto Peter lo tuvo en la mano, abrió el tarro sin previo aviso.

-          Tranquilo – pidió a Derek, que había alzado las dos cejas, asustado – Sé que a veces parece que estamos locos – señaló a Stiles y a sí mismo – Pero no es para tanto.

Inclinó el tarro a continuación para que cayese en la mano su contenido, y ante él aparecieron las cinco garras de Talía Hale.

 

Derek suspiró, aliviado.

-          Pensé qué…

-          Sé lo que pensaste – Peter dejó los ojos en blanco – Hombre de poca fe.

-          Un momento – Derek movió sus expresivas cejas, esta vez en la pose de extrañeza - ¿Cómo lo has encontrado? Lo había escondido en…

-          Sé donde lo tenías – repitió con cierto hastío, cansado de que Derek siguiera creyendo que podía ocultarle las cosas - Pero esto era importante, y un hurto menor no iba a impedírmelo.

 

Y antes de decir una palabra más, se clavó las garras en sus propios dedos, gruñendo de dolor.

-          ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Cora, exaltada, y nada familiarizada con aquel ritual.

-          Lo que debe hacerse – dirigió la vista a Kate, medio inconsciente en el suelo, y sonrió fanfarrón – Hay alguien que tiene que responder unas cuantas preguntas.

 

Derek intuyó cuáles eran las intenciones de Peter, y trató de detenerle en el momento en que iba a clavar las garras en el cuello de Kate. Pero Stiles se puso entre medias de los dos, impidiéndole llegar a tiempo.

 

Peter se arrodillo junto a la mujer y le agarró del pelo, sin ninguna delicadeza, para levantarle la cabeza.

Y apenas la tuvo donde quería, clavó las garras con saña en su cuello de piel azul.

En cuanto las garras entraron en contacto con Kate, Peter empezó a temblar de pies a cabeza, sufriendo un espasmo detrás de otro.

 

El mayor de los hombres lobo comenzó a recibir un millón de imágenes directamente a su cerebro, todas a la vez: Imágenes de una Kate más joven, siguiendo las enseñanzas de su padre y a espaldas de Chris, sabiendo que él nunca lo aprobaría… Pero en seguida esas imágenes cambiaron, y un Derek tan pequeño que casi ni parecía él, surgió ante sus ojos.

Se le veía triste, solo, pero intentando sonreír a la persona a la que estaba mirando. La misma chica que le decía todas esas palabras que hasta hacía poco había oído de una chica que tocaba el chelo, y que tan sólo esperaba tener una segunda oportunidad. Dejar atrás el dolor que sentía en su corazón, aunque fuera entregándose sin condiciones a la primera mujer que se cruzó en su camino… La única a la que no debió conocer jamás.

 

Las imágenes pasaron ante él, como si de una película se tratara. Primero las del Derek joven e inocente, y poco después las de un Derek más maduro, pero cuya mirada siempre se tornaba triste cuando era ella a la que miraba. Cuando desearía odiar a la causante de tanto dolor, pero no podía hacerlo… No cuando era a él mismo al que más se odiaba.

Y al final también vio a un Derek que era humillado por ese monstruo en todos los sentidos posibles.

 

Pero entre medias de ese Derek joven y el mayor, los dos tristes, por fin encontró lo que estaba buscando: Los meses posteriores al incendio y donde Kate, si ella había dicho la verdad, tendría que haber dado a luz al hijo de Derek.

 

Vio el momento del alumbramiento, en una clínica ilegal sin apenas luz, y vio el instante en que su madre fue consciente de que su hijo había nacido muerto…

Pero junto a ello, vio más… Vio mucho más.

 

Sintió entonces un empujón que le arrancó a la fuerza de ese cúmulo de imágenes, y gruñó porque desearía saber más. Desearía verlo todo…

 

Cuando volvió a la realidad, se encontró con la mirada preocupada de su sobrino.

-          ¿Estás bien?

Peter asintió, respirando con dificultad, contemplando a la mujer que ahora estaba gritando, siendo necesario que Isaac, Cora y Scott la sujetaran.

 

Todo había salido a la perfección, pensó Peter. A través de las garras había transferido los recuerdos de Talía, incluyendo el último día de su vida.

Sonrió satisfecho: No dejaba de resultar poético que en la venganza final de los Hale contra Kate Argent, también pudiera participar Talía Hale… Aunque fuera a través de algo tan aparentemente inofensivo, como eran sus recuerdos.

-          ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – preguntó Derek a su lado – Y dijiste que era peligroso para los que ya no son Alphas.

-          Lo sé.

-          Entonces por qué no se lo has pedido a Scott.

-          Porque era un asunto de familia – replicó con cierto desagrado por tener que explicar lo que era obvio – Y porque era justo que tu madre también pudiera vengarse de ella.

Pero entonce Peter recordó la conversación que tuvo con Stiles. Cuando le contó los intentos desesperados de Derek porque él no supiera que Kate seguía viva, temiendo que ello le cambiara y acabara con esa nueva vida que había empezado con Malía.

Después de todo lo que le había hecho, le seguía resultando increíble que Derek siguiera preocupándose por él.

 

Bien, pensó Peter… Ahora era una buena ocasión para agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por él.

No muy seguro de cómo hacerlo, pues no estaba muy acostumbrado a eso de ser emotivo y mostrar sus sentimientos (era un Hale después de todo), colocó con cierto miedo una mano en el hombro de su sobrino.

Pero cuando él le miró con curiosidad, sorprendido por el gesto, Peter devolvió la mirada con seriedad y un cúmulo de emociones contenidas.

-          No era tu hijo – susurró.

 

Derek dejó la boca abierta.

No supo qué decir.

Ni siquiera sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo Peter, porque él no le había contado nada de…

 

Salvo que Peter estaba allí.

Estaba allí porque había ido a salvarle, y porque sabía que estaba en peligro.

Y si sabía que estaba en peligro, también sabía las causas por las que había llegado a darse esa situación… Incluyendo los detalles más escabrosos.

 

Por un instante, Derek sintió la humillación de saber que Peter conocía la verdad… Toda la verdad.

Pero esa vergüenza dejó de ser importante cuando se dio cuenta de dos importantes detalles.

Uno era que Peter, aun sabiendo la verdad, había ido hasta allí para rescatarle; e incluso había hecho todo lo posible por proteger a Stiles. Un chico por el que se suponía que no tenía ningún interés, pero que aparentemente ya no era así. Porque ahora Peter se preocupaba por su sobrino y, en consecuencia, por el joven adolescente que lo significaba todo para él.

Y el otro detalle importante… el más importante de todos; era que acaba de decir que no era su hijo.

 

Derek miró a Peter con ojos temblorosos.

No podía ser verdad.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Tú no fuiste el único al que sedujo – respondió el mayor de los Hale - Conoció a otra manada en Chicago que corrió la misma suerte que la nuestra… Pero en su caso, se quedó embarazada del Alpha. Él fue quien inició el proceso para que se convirtiera en mujer jaguar.

El corazón de Derek dio un salto dentro de su pecho… ¿Podía ser verdad?

-          ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó en un susurro, con miedo a creerlo antes de tiempo - ¿Y dónde está ese niño ahora? ¿Es la tumba que vio Cora en…?

-          No – negó con cierta lástima - El niño nació muerto… - Vio que Derek retrocedía un paso, angustiado por la noticia, pero enseguida le agarró del brazo. No quería que se culpara de algo que no tuvo nada que ver con él - No fuiste tú quien la dejó embarazada. Eso es lo importante. Tú no la transformaste… Y nunca tuviste un hijo con ella.

Derek captó la seguridad en las palabras de su tío, y supo que estaba diciendo la verdad.

Sintió entonces un alivio infinito… Fue como quitarse una losa de encima que ya se había convencido que sentiría toda su vida, pues jamás se perdonaría que fue capaz de traer al mundo una criatura que también era parte de Kate Argent…

 

Sin saber qué decir, miró entonces a la mujer que había causado todo aquello. No sólo hacerle creer que estaba loco y poner luego en riesgo la vida de Stiles; sino que le había llenado la cabeza de un millón de mentiras, sólo por la satisfacción de verle sufrir.

Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Kate, ella estaba sonriendo.

-          Lo siento, cielo. No eras tan especial como te creías.

 

Peter se giró hacia la mujer que había hablado, que seguía insultando a su sobrino pese a que estaba más muerta que viva, y le clavó las garras con violencia.

 

Esta vez Derek no se lo impidió, todavía intentando hacerse a la idea de que era real. Que lo único que había temido desde que empezó aquello, y que ya había aceptado que era real, en realidad nunca ocurrió.

No sólo ya no iba a tener que pasar el resto de su vida con aquella psicópata, sino que ni siquiera podría decir que siempre tendría algo que la ligaría a ella. Algo de carne y hueso.

Por una vez, las cosas habían salido bien.

Aunque seguía sin entender por qué le había hecho creer que aquel hijo era suyo.

-          ¿Por qué me mentiría? – preguntó para sí, pero mirando a Kate - ¿Por qué quisiste que creyera que era mío?

 

Pese a que habló en un susurró consiguió que Peter, que había seguido atacando a Kate, parara en el acto. Pero cuando se dio media vuelta, Derek tuvo un momento de pánico al ver que varias lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de su tío, antes de abalanzarse y abrazarle como nunca antes había hecho en su vida.

 

Derek se quedó unos segundos sin saber cómo reaccionar. Todo aquello era surrealista: Primero Peter aparecía allí, como salido de la nada, y dejando claro que había ideado un plan con Stiles, con el que ni siquiera sabía que hablaba. Luego tomaba la peligrosa decisión de meterse en la cabeza de Kate usando las garras de su madre; y ahora, de repente, le abrazaba delante de la mujer que destrozó su vida.

No tenía ningún sentido…

 

Hasta que, de pronto, lo comprendió…

A través de las garras de su madre, Peter lo había visto todo.

Había visto cómo ella le utilizó. Cómo le contó un millón de mentiras cuando sólo era un crío estúpido, para convencerle de que ella era la adecuada. Y cómo le había abandonado junto a una casa ardiendo… La casa de sus padres…

 

Hasta ahora, Peter nunca había visto aquella versión. Ni siquiera se la había contado Derek, demasiado encerrado en sí mismo, y más que convencido de que no serviría de nada.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que ahora le estuviera abrazando, demostraba que no era así. Que ahora que conocía toda la verdad, no era odio lo que sentía por su sobrino, sino un profundo y terrible dolor por conocer lo que tuvo que vivir, y encima estando completamente solo.

 

Aquel reconocimiento por parte de Peter, sobrecogió a Derek como no creía posible.

Nunca le había pedido que le perdonara por lo que hizo.

No lo hizo porque nunca esperó que él le diera su perdón, o que hiciera cualquier otra cosa salvo insultarle y luego matarle por haber sido el causante de la muerte de su familia.

Pero ahora, sin haber pedido ese perdón, de repente lo tenía.

 

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para intentar calmarse al sentir los brazos de su tío, fuertes y cálidos, abrazándole. Y cuando lo consiguió (al menos un poco) dejó caer la espada que aún llevaba en la mano, y respondió al abrazo con fuerza.

 

-          La esperanza es lo último que se pierde – murmuró al cabo de unos segundos Peter, y Derek se separó un poco de él. Lo justo para mirarle y escucharle con atención. Su tío torció un poco el gesto, terminando de separarse del Beta – Cuando se convirtió en jaguar y afloró su instinto materno, fue a buscar al único hombre lobo al que consideraba digno de darle hijos. Al que ya conocía.

-          Pero por qué me dijo que…

-          Porque no eras el mismo chico al que dejó atrás en su día. Eras más fuerte. Con más control… Sabía que si eras así, jamás podría someterte con tanta facilidad como hizo en el pasado – miró de reojo a la mujer, tumbada, que le devolvió la mirada con otra cargada de odio – Y por eso utilizó lo que tenía a mano para sacarle partido, como siempre hacen los jaguares... En tu caso era un humano por el que morirías para proteger; y hacerte creer que jamás podrías dejar atrás el pasado, porque de ese pasado nació tu hijo y el de ella – Apretó los puños, aún convertidos en garras, luchando por no destriparla ahora mismo. No le correspondía a él – Al decirte aquello, consiguió que perdieras las pocas esperanzas de empezar de nuevo con Stiles – murmuró, y Derek sintió un escalofrío al oír a su tío nombrar al adolescente de aquel modo tan… sentido – Y sin esperanzas, el resto dejaba de ser importante. Incluido cualquier intento de escapar – hizo una mueca, dándole varias palmaditas en el hombro – Es lo que siempre pasa. Te lo digo por experiencia.

 

Derek entornó un poco los ojos, contrariado por el hecho de que hubiera sido Peter quien sacara a colación situaciones pasadas, cuando él era el primero en querer dejar atrás lo que ya no podía cambiarse.

Pero ahora tampoco era el momento para tener esa conversación.

Peter señaló amablemente el cuerpo de Kate al tiempo que recogía la espada del suelo y se la entregaba a su sobrino.

-          Acaba con ella. Demuéstrala quién es el que está realmente al mando.

Derek asintió, seguro ahora que tenía a su familia a su lado, y se centró en la mujer a la que estaba a punto de eliminar de una vez por todas.

 

Ella seguía sonriendo

Y eso no tenía ninguna lógica.

 

-          De qué te ríes – preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados - Has sido derrotada.

-          ¿Eso crees?

-          No sólo no voy a darte lo que tanto querías, sino que ahora sé que nunca lo hice… Ni siquiera tienes eso de mí.

-          Y aun así eres tan mío como el primer día – giró con dificultad el cuello para mirar al chico que observaba lo que ocurría con cierto respeto – Sé que pensarás en mí cuando estés con él.

Derek siguió la mirada de Kate y encontró a Stiles al otro lado.

 

Desde que le hubiera visto allí, apenas le había mirado… Era él al que había protegido con su vida, alejándole de Kate, y sin embargo todavía no le había dirigido una palabra. Aunque sólo fuera para preguntarle si estaba bien.

 

Quedaba claro que no lo estaba. Se le veía pálido y cansado, y tenía decenas de rasguños nuevos, que se confundían con los que todavía no habían terminado de curarse.

Aun así, no se había alejado en ningún momento. Antes bien, había sido él quien había conseguido lo imposible: Tender una emboscada a la reina de las emboscadas, en su propio territorio, y usando lo que sabía que más quería: A él mismo.

 

Captó entonces el temor en los ojos de Stiles, y supo que en parte era por lo que Kate había dicho.

No había dudas de que Stiles pensaba que ella tenía razón. Y que aunque estuviera muerta... aunque el mismo Derek fuera a ser su verdugo; una parte de ella siempre estaría dentro de su cabeza.

Derek apretó los labios con rabia, pero luchó por mantener tranquilo su corazón. Dudaba que ahora mismo los sentidos de Kate estuvieran tan apurados como para oír el leve temblor de su pulso, pero no quería arriesgarse.

No quería darle la satisfacción de que ella creyera que tenía razón… Por mucho que la tuviera.

 

-          ¡Tal vez! – gritó entonces Stiles.

Derek vio cómo el chico daba un paso en su dirección, mirando esta vez a Kate. Seguía estando asustado, pero en sus ojos también estaba esa determinación tan propia de él. Esa que le obligaba a seguir adelante, aun cuando las cosas estaban tan complicadas y la posibilidad de éxito era mínima…

En ese sentido, él siempre sería el mejor Alpha de todos.

 

Cuando llegó junto a los Hale y su presa, siguió hablando.

-          Tal vez sea como dices. Pero te aseguro que voy a hacer lo imposible para que un día deje de hacerlo – le tembló la voz al final. Miró a Derek un segundo, buscando fuerzas en él, y de pronto estuvo seguro – Y sé que un día lo conseguiré... – dio un paso más en dirección a Kate, sabiendo que no había riesgo alguno de que ella se levantara y le atacara. Y menos con los tres Hale estando allí como sus protectores – Y a diferencia de ti, yo no necesitaré usar el chantaje o las mentiras para hacerlo – sus ojos se llenaron de rabia pero, cuando terminó de ponerse a su lado e incluso colocó una rodilla en el suelo para estar a la altura de la mujer jaguar, estaba más tranquilo – Porque a diferencia de ti, aunque él nunca me diga que me quiere, sé que fue él quien me eligió a mí. Quien decidió que yo formara parte de su manada… Tú jamás tuviste eso, y jamás lo tendrás.

 

Paró durante unos segundos, respirando profundamente, y lentamente se puso en pie de nuevo. Aliviado porque ella no dijera nada.

-          Yo también pensaré en ti… - siguió - Pero lo haré con lástima, pensando en la mujer que pudo tener al rey, y que se quedó sin absolutamente nada.

 

Sólo entonces los ojos de Kate brillaron con rabia, mostrando ese verde antinatural una última vez.

-          No te consiento que sientas lástima por mí – rugió - Yo soy la mejor. Soy una depredadora. ¡Soy su reina!

Stiles, lejos de asustarle que Kate se pusiera tan agresiva, sonrió con prepotencia y un deje de maldad. Un gesto que tenía la seguridad de que le habría sido imposible sacar antes de estar poseído por el Nogitsune…

Pero estaba claro que se podía aprender de todos.

-          Y yo soy el que controla la partida – dijo con voz grave - Y sintiéndolo mucho por ti, acabo de hacerte jaque mate.

 

Kate lanzó un rugido animal, pero Stiles no se dejó impresionar.

Dio media vuelta para alejarse de ella, caminando muy despacio. Sabiendo que eso la enfurecería aún más, viendo como un pobre humano, un mocoso, ni siquiera tenía interés en ver su muerte de lo poco que significaba para él.

 

Caminó hasta su padre, que le recibió con los brazos abiertos y una mirada de orgullo. Ocultó el rostro en su pecho, temblando después de haber sacado todo el valor que le quedaba en aquellas palabras.

Pero ahora que habían sido dichas y que tenía la satisfacción de que ella moriría pensando que Derek acabaría olvidándose de ella; Stiles sólo podía rezar porque fuera realmente así…

 

Derek Hale había observado la conversación de Stiles con Kate con fascinación. Por un instante pensó en intervenir, o incluso en pedirle a Stiles que se fuera, pues aquella no era su guerra. Pero a medida que Stiles hablaba, diciendo en voz alta lo que él deseaba creer de corazón; comprendió que era mejor así. Que era lo justo:

Después de todo, desde el mismo instante en que le conoció, su guerra también se convirtió en la de aquel humano aparentemente débil.

 

Y si él iba a vengarse de la mujer que asesinó a su familia y estuvo a punto de llevar a su tío a la locura; Stiles también tenía derecho a hacerlo de la mujer que casi acaba con él, y contra la que tendría que seguir luchando aun después de muerta… Una lucha donde no había una manera clara para conseguir la victoria.

 

Derek esperó a que Stiles terminara de refugiarse en el abrazo protector de su padre, no queriendo que viera aquello. Ya había presenciado demasiadas muertes en muy poco tiempo, y no quería añadir otra más a la lista…

 

Se colocó junto a Kate, en posición, y miró a los ojos a la mujer.

Y cuando ella le miró con miedo, tristeza y dolor; el agujero que había en el corazón de Derek, se hizo un poquito más pequeño.

Sentaba bien que por una vez fuera ella la que experimentara todo aquello. Y que ella, a diferencia de él, no fuera a tener la oportunidad de curarse de sus heridas. No las físicas, y sobre todo NO las psicológicas.

 

Sonriendo con una mezcla de superioridad y alegría, Derek levantó la katana sobre su cabeza, cogiéndola con las dos manos.

Respiró hondo… y la dejó caer con rabia sobre el cuerpo de su enemiga, cortándole la cabeza de un certero golpe.

 

La cabeza de Kate Argent rodó hasta sus pies.

Y Derek sintió que todo su instinto de lobo le pedía hacerlo:

Miró al cielo azul, y rugió con todas sus fuerzas.

Lo hizo durante segundos.

Era lo que hacían las manadas después de las victorias, y que servía a un tiempo como celebración y para cerrar la puerta del pasado.

Porque cuando una guerra se acababa, ya no tenía sentido pensar más en ella, sino empezar a mirar al futuro. Siempre adelante.

 

Cuando hubo terminado con el rugido de victoria, lo hizo una segunda vez.

Y esta vez se le sumó toda la manada: Primero fueron Cora y Peter, y más tarde el resto de hombre lobos, que sintieron como propia aquella victoria.

 

El resto de presentes que presenciaron el espectáculo, sintieron que se les erizaba todos los pelos del cuerpo. No había manera de describir lo que era ver a una auténtica manada de hombres lobos rugiendo a la vez, y dejando que aquel rugido conjunto se llevara todas las emociones: Tanto las malas al recordar los que habían caído desde que se inició aquella guerra, ya tanto tiempo atrás; como las buenas al pensar que lo habían hecho. Que habían ganado.

 

Derek aún estaba con la cabeza alzada y los ojos cerrados, rugiendo, cuando sintió la primera gota de lluvia.

Le cayó en la frente, y el frescor fue revitalizante. Le cayó una segunda y luego una tercera, y de pronto estaba lloviendo con fuerza.

Pero lejos de buscar refugio, como lobo que era y que no solía gustarle el agua; extendió los brazos, dejando que la lluvia le empapara. Que le refrescara y se llevara con ella todos los restos de la batalla.

 

De pronto sintió los brazos de su hermana, rodeándole con fuerza, y esta vez respondió al abrazo de manera instantánea. La levantó en el aire e incluso giró sobre sí mismo, riendo y llorando a la vez.

Y cuando Peter se sumó a ellos, pudo ver que no era el único que estaba teniendo problemas a la hora de si reír o llorar.

 

No tuvo muy claro cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, bajo la lluvia y rodeados de una manada que, aunque presente, les estaba dando el espacio que necesitaban: Puede que hubiera sido una victoria conjunta y un símbolo de la unidad de la manada, pero eran los Hale los que más derecho tenían a celebrarlo. Y a hacerlo a su propio modo.

*********

 

La lluvia fue intensa pero duró solo diez minutos, como era habitual en esas zonas. Y cuando paró de llover, estando completamente empapados, se sintieron libres por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Y lo mejor, sabiendo que sería así a partir de ahora. Sin la sombra de una venganza o del pasado persiguiéndoles, pues por fin había quedado atrás.

Ahora sólo había que mirar al futuro.

 

Como si le hubieran leído la mente, justo en ese momento Peter y Cora se apartaron de Derek, dejando espacio para que _el_ humano ocupara el lugar predilecto entre los brazos de Derek Hale.

 

Stiles siguió junto a su padre.

Como todos los demás, había contemplado con emoción la pequeña danza de victoria de los Hale, no pudiendo hacer otra cosa que alegrarse por ellos.

 

Pero cuando la lluvia cesó y Derek dejó de prestar atención a su familia para mirarle a él, Stiles siguió en el sitio. Petrificado y sintiendo un nudo terrible en su estómago.

Estaba a menos de cinco metros de distancia de él. Si quisiera, no tendría más que recorrer la distancia que les separaba para hacer lo mismo que habían hecho Cora y Peter, y fundirse en un abrazo con él.

Uno que llevaba esperando toda su vida.

Una espera que se hizo más intensa cuando estuvo encerrado con él, compartiendo su corazón y luego sus miedos, pero donde nunca tuvo la ocasión de tocarle.

Ahora podía hacerlo… Sólo _tenía_ que hacerlo.

 

Derek le estaba mirando en silencio, extrañado porque Stiles siguiera alejado de él y, lo que era más extraño, siguiera callado y sin mucha intención de que fuera a decir algo.

Estaba convencido de que en cuanto acabara con Kate, él sería el primero en correr hacia él, hablando a mil por hora y diciéndole un millón de cosas a la vez.

 

Probablemente, lo primero que haría sería llamarle idiota por haber insinuado que no fueran a rescatarle. Y seguro que después empezaría a hablar sin parar, de un millón de cosas que no tenían relación unas con otras salvo en la compleja mente de Stiles pero que, a fuerza de conocerle, Derek estaba empezando a entender también… Algo que era a un tiempo estupendo y un poco preocupante, pero suponía que eran las consecuencias de haberse fijado en un chico como él.

 

Sin embargo, Stiles no estaba haciendo nada de aquello.

Seguía quieto, callado, y mirándole sin parpadear.

-          A qué esperas – preguntó Lydia de pronto.

Se lo dijo a Stiles, situado a un par de metros de ella, y junto al veterinario.

En ese momento, Derek comprendió que no era el único que estaba esperando a que Stiles dijera algo.

Todos los demás le estaban mirando con curiosidad, sorprendidos por el repentino mutismo… y calma, de Stiles.

Más aún cuando desde el principio fue Stiles quien se dedicó a dar órdenes a todos, convirtiéndose en el jefe de la operación y en el dueño de la partida.

 

-          _Stiles_ – gruñó Lydia, la única que se estaba atreviendo a poner voz a lo que todos estaban pensando - ¿Qué leches te pasa? Te juro que como no vayas a darle un abrazo ahora mismo, seré yo quien lo haga. Y creo que no es eso lo que él quiere.

Peter, a un metro de él, soltó una leve carcajada, pero Derek estaba más interesado en la reacción de Stiles.

El chico se mojó los labios varias veces. Podía notar perfectamente su nerviosismo.

-          Yo… - dijo a Derek, sin apartar los ojos de él. El único que parecía existir ahora para él - Tengo un pequeño problema.

El hombre lobo alzó una ceja, extrañado.

-          ¿Cuál es? – preguntó por primera vez a Stiles.

Stiles tragó con dificultad, y restregó las manos contra sus vaqueros. Al igual que todos, estaba completamente empapado, y la ropa se le había pegado a la piel de un modo un tanto indecente.

-          Que sé que en cuanto te abrace yo… - susurró, mojándose los labios de nuevo, y obligándose a continuar - Yo no voy a querer separarme de ti jamás.

 

Lo dijo con tanta sinceridad, con todo su corazón puesto en aquellas nueve palabras; que Derek sintió que todo su mundo temblaba…

 

Le costó más de lo que esperaba mostrar la leve sonrisa que Stiles estaba esperando. No porque no quisiera hacerlo, sino porque a estas alturas, después de lo que había dicho y hecho por él, dudaba que fuera a ser suficiente.

Aun así, intuía que Stiles, quien era el que mejor le conocía, iba a necesitar poco más para saber lo que pensaba.

-          Me parece bien – dijo dando un paso en su dirección.

 

Y como bien había intuido, Stiles no necesitó nada más para por fin reaccionar. Corrió hacia él. Literalmente corrió, sin soportar un segundo más estar tan lejos de él. Porque esos cinco metros de distancia se le estaban antojando infinitos.

Lo hizo con tanto furor que no tuvo en cuenta las dificultades del terreno, empapado después del aguacero; y resbaló apenas hubo dado dos pasos.

Derek le vio caer y trató de ayudarle, pero el chico no le dio tiempo. Puso las manos en la tierra, ahora convertida en barro, y se levantó sin mucho estilo.

Y casi tropezando una segunda vez, pero negándose a reducir la velocidad, llegó junto a Derek y, llevado por la inercia, saltó hacia él en el mismo instante en que Derek ya estaba abriendo los brazos para recibirlo.

Y Stiles lo hizo con tanto ímpetu, y el suelo bajo los pies de los dos seguía siendo tan resbaladizo; que cuando se colgó del cuello y enredó las piernas en torno a la cintura de Derek, éste tuvo que luchar por mantener el equilibrio y no acabar los dos en el suelo.

 

Por su parte, lejos de preocuparle caer, Stiles no soltó el agarre de sus brazos sobre el cuello de Derek. Antes bien, se hizo más férreo aún, consiguiendo que la piel desnuda y húmeda de la espalda del hombre lobo se cubriera de barro.

A Derek no le molestó. Siguiendo su ejemplo, abrazó con fuerza a Stiles, cubriendo con sus brazos la espalda del chico, y hundiendo el rostro en su cuello, inspirando con fuerza el aroma a lluvia que desprendía el cuerpo de Stiles. También podía oler la sangre, y todo su instinto de protección le decía que no debía apretar tanto… Pero por encima de ello, su parte humana era incapaz de alejarse de él.

 

No tuvo muy claro cuánto tiempo estuvo así, dejando que sus sentidos se llenaran exclusivamente del chico que estaba en sus brazos, y olvidándose de todo lo demás.

Quiso decirle un millón de cosas. _Sabía_ que debía decirle un millón de cosas: Que se alegraba de verle. Que estaba convencido de que no volvería a verle jamás y que creía que iba a morirse sólo de pensarlo…

Quiso decirle que le quería.

Deseaba tanto decirle que le quería…

 

Pero no podía hacerlo.

Ahora mismo no le salían las palabras, y en el fondo sentía que aquel no era el momento de hacerlo. No cuando el miedo a haberlo perdido todo estaba todavía presente, así como la alegría de que por fin todo hubiera acabado.

Cuando Derek fuera capaz de decirle esas palabras, quería que ese momento fuera exclusivamente para ello.

 

Stiles debía estar pensando lo mismo. Porque tratándose de él, aún no había dicho nada. Sólo le oía sollozar. Y cada vez que lo hacía, como si tuviera miedo a que Derek fuera a escaparse, apretaba un poco más los brazos en torno a su cuerpo.

 

Pero cuando las fuerzas empezaron a fallarle, no tuvo más remedio que romper el abrazo, dejar que Stiles bajara los pies hasta el suelo, y se separara de él lo justo para poder verle la cara.

Y en cuanto vio los ojos marrones de Stiles brillando por las lágrimas, su cara manchada de barro y una tímida sonrisa en los labios, no pudo evitarlo: Como si fuera algo en lo que había estado pensando desde hacía tiempo (y probablemente era así), posó sus labios sobre los del chico, y los besó con calma. Con tiempo.

 

Los labios de Derek eran más cálidos de lo que Stiles jamás habría imaginado. Y en el fondo era absurdo no haber pensando en aquello, pues no dejaba de ser un hombre lobo y los hombres lobo desprenden un calor sobrenatural… O tal vez fuera que aquella era la primera vez que Derek le besaba, y que lo estaba magnificando todo.

Pero el caso era que sentir sus labios presionando los suyos, calentándole con su simple roce, y pudiendo palpar la suavidad de su boca con la suya propia… Era perfecto.

 

Fue perfecto hasta que el propio Derek rompió el beso, separándose muy lentamente de él.

Stiles estuvo a punto de protestar.

Pero entonces recordó que era Derek quien había iniciado el beso, y que hasta hacía menos de cinco minutos ni siquiera había pensado que pudiera llegar a darse esa situación. Y menos aún protestó cuando, antes de separarse del todo, Derek apoyó la frente en la suya, en un gesto de complicidad.

 

Cuando volvieron a mirarse a la cara, exactamente en la misma posición que ocupaban antes del beso; Stiles se obligó a ocultar la enorme sonrisa que se moría por mostrar al mundo entero.

-          Eso ha sido… inesperado – dijo al final, la respiración un poco entrecortada.

-          Habla por ti, Stilinski – protestó Lydia, un par de metros detrás – Ya estabais tardando.

Stiles miró a la muchacha, decidido a soltar una bordería en plan “no es mi culpa que estés celosa de que el tío sexy me haya elegido a mí”; pero al final no lo hizo.

No cuando vio que Lydia no era la única que estaba allí. Que junto a ella, TODOS los demás, incluido su padre y su mejor amigo, también habían visto cómo daba su primer beso a… ¿su novio?

Sí. Le gustaba cómo sonaba.

 

Pero el caso es que lo había hecho delante de Lydia, y de Deaton… ¡Y de Peter!

Dios mío, así no es como debería haber ocurrido. Hubiera preferido un poco más de intimidad. Sobre todo porque sabía que Peter le recordaría ese momento durante el resto de su vida.

A lo que se añadía que Scott le mataría por haberle obligado a ver un momento que se suponía que los mejores amigos y casi hermanos no deberían ver, y menos cuando lo hacían con el que se suponía que ahora era su Beta.

Por otro lado, su padre no había dicho nada, no parecía que le fuera a dar un infarto, y ni siquiera parecía que estuviera molesto.

 

“Joder. Tengo al mejor padre del mundo”.

 

Pero todas esas preocupaciones, que se antojaban absurdas después de lo que habían vivido en los últimos días y horas; desaparecieron cuando Derek pasó un brazo por los hombros de Stiles y comenzó a caminar, dejando atrás aquel lugar.

 

Era hora de volver a casa.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el fondo voy a echar de menos a Kate, XDDD  
> Pero ahora que todo ha acabado (al menos la parte de la tensión y de no saber si saldrían de una pieza), quería aprovechar para darle las gracias a mi querida Beta/hermana, por haberme ayudado con este fic... Uno que me ha costado Dios y ayuda terminar, y que jamás habría sido posible sin ella, como siempre ocurre. Y también gracias a Tabora, a la que machaqué durante horas porque no tenía ni idea de cómo resolver las cosas, XD, y me dio unos consejos muy buenos que me pusieron en el camino correcto.   
> Muchas gracias a las dos <3


	33. Chapter 33

Stiles no fue muy consciente de lo que pasó en las siguientes horas.

Ahora que todo había acabado, y que lo había hecho de una forma tan perfecta como era con Derek besándole, y encima delante de todos los demás; no podía bajar de la nube en la que se encontraba. Jamás lo habría imaginado, pero resultaba que le gustaba que la gente le viera con Derek, y siendo asquerosamente feliz con él…

 

Por otro lado, le importaba una mierda olvidarse de todo lo demás, y no prestar atención a nada más salvo al hombre lobo que tenía justo a su lado.

Después de todo tenía derecho, pues bastante había hecho ya en los últimos días. Además de haberse llevado unas cuantas heridas que aún le dolían, y eso que Derek le había quitado parte del dolor… Después de haberle lanzado una mirada asesina a Scott, cuando se atrevió a insinuar que podía hacerlo él.

Era hora de recibir la recompensa después de tantos esfuerzos. Y qué mejor recompensa que Derek Hale tampoco quisiera apartarse de él.

 

Por todo ello, no prestó atención a lo que ocurrió después de que Derek le abrazara y besara. Sólo vio que los demás estaban hablando sobre detalles sin importancia como qué hacer con el cadáver de Kate, o si Cora tenía intención de regresar con ellos a Beacon Hills, hasta que Derek terminara de recuperarse.

A Stiles cualquier decisión que tomaran le parecía bien, siempre y cuando lo hicieran sin obligarle a separarse de Derek… Y el Beta parecía pensar exactamente lo mismo.

 

También hablaron de cómo iban a volver a casa, viendo que se habían juntado once personas a repartirse en los tres coches con los que habían ido hasta allí: el de Chris, Deaton y Peter.

Aunque la decisión de quién iría en cada coche para el regreso a Beacon Hills, realmente no fue tan complicada. Porque Stiles tenía más que claro que iría con Derek, Cora tampoco tenía intención de separarse de su hermano; y el Sheriff iría en el coche en que fuera su hijo, le daba igual cuál… Y teniendo en cuenta que el coche de Peter era el único lo suficientemente grande como para que cupiera tanta gente, él fue el encargado de llevar a ese grupo. Decisión que, por otro lado, no le importó demasiado, pues así podría vigilar a su sobrino durante el viaje…

Y podría tomar nota del comportamiento tan impropio de él, y que le serviría para tomarle el pelo durante el resto de su vida. Eso también.

 

Al final lo único que hubo que decidir, fue cómo se repartirían los otros cuatro adolescentes que quedaban: Isaac no lo dudó, y se metió en el asiento del copiloto del monovolumen de Chris, antes de que el propio hombre hubiera entrado. Y Lydia, sin querer pasar más de cinco minutos con el veterinario (y mucho menos cinco horas), corrió a ocupar uno de los asientos de la parte trasera. Así que Kira y Scott no tardaron en ocupar sus respectivos asientos en el coche de Deaton, con ganas de llegar a casa cuanto antes.

**********

 

Llevaban dos horas de viaje y todos estaban en silencio. Si bien, era un silencio confortable el que se respiraba en el coche compartido por los Stilisnki y los Hale.

Apenas habían hablado desde que se pusieron en marcha. Tan sólo lo hizo Cora, preguntándole a Derek si estaba bien y si necesitaba algo, a lo que su hermano se limitó a negar en silencio, pero agradeciéndole el gesto con un beso en la frente.

Él estaba en medio de los dos adolescentes, ocupando los asientos de atrás. Cora tenía una de sus manos cogidas con las dos suyas, mientras que la otra ocupaba la misma posición, pero entre las manos de Stiles.

 

Podría haber parecido una posición un tanto incómoda para él, más similar a la de un juguete que no quería ser compartido; pero no cuando ello implicaba que estuviera siendo tratado, literalmente, como lo más importante de los otros dos.

Stiles le había pedido (ordenado) que se apoyara en su hombro para estar así más cómodo, y al final Derek tuvo que aceptar porque Stiles no pararía hasta que no le hubiera hecho caso, y porque realmente quería estar más pegado al chico. Y enseguida quedó claro que había sido una buena idea, pues se quedó dormido al segundo de haberse colocado según le había pedido… Ordenado.

 

Los dos mayores del grupo, por su parte, tampoco tenían mucho interés en hablar. Peter era perfectamente capaz de mantenerse callado durante todo el viaje; mientras que el Sheriff Stilinski prefería dejar la mente en blanco durante un rato. Porque en cuanto empezara a recapitular todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días, sería incapaz de pegar ojo durante meses.

De pronto, John Stilisnki sintió un pequeño codazo en las costillas, y abrió los ojos con cierta molestia. Estaba empezando a quedarse dormido, y no era agradable que le despertaran así.

Giró el cuello para centrarse en el hombre lobo que le había interrumpido, pero Peter se limitó a señalar el espejo retrovisor.

El Sheriff siguió el dedo del Beta. En cuanto vio de refilón lo que Peter le quería mostrar, miró por encima de los asientos para tener una mejor imagen de la parte trasera del coche… Y del trío que ahora mismo dormía plácidamente. Como si no hubieran hecho frente a lo que no podía ser descrito sino como una pesadilla, hacia menos de unas horas.

 

Cora estaba apoyada en una de las puertas, pero sus manos seguían sujetando las de Derek. Y Derek seguía apoyado en el cuerpo de Stiles, que incluso había colocado un brazo sobre los hombros del Beta.

El Sheriff sonrió ante la imagen sin darse cuenta, si bien reconocía que parte de la alegría era porque Derek por fin se había puesto una camiseta… Empezaba a preocuparle lo propenso que parecía ser el muchacho por ir siempre medio desnudo…

-          Es una bonita imagen, no lo voy a negar – admitió el hombre. Pero al recordar que Peter había sido quien sacó el tema, intuyó que en el fondo tenía ganas de charla, cansado ya de tanto silencio… Y ese tema era tan bueno como cualquier otro, más cuando era un tema que afectaba a la familia - La verdad, empezaba a preocuparme que nunca se atreviera a confesárselo.

-          Eso es lo bueno que tiene estar a punto de morir – comentó Peter enseguida, con cierto retintín - Hace que te replantees las cosas.

Stilinski no tuvo más remedio que admitir que el hombre lobo tenía razón. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que éste le seguía mirando, le quedó claro que Peter Hale tenía ganas de seguir hablando de ese tema.

 

Y por si no quedaran claras sus intenciones, Peter volvió a darle un pequeño codazo, al tiempo que mostraba una sonrisa traviesa.

-          Vamos, confiesa – dijo, la vista fija en la carretera - Desde cuándo lo sabías.

 

El Sheriff sabía que no debía. Que no era ético hablar de su hijo y de los sentimientos de su hijo, y menos con el tío de su… novio.

Pero qué demonios… Empezaba a aburrirse. Y no dejarían de estar hablando de una buena noticia, como era el hecho de que POR FIN Derek y Stiles habían confesado sus sentimientos correspondidos.

-          ¿Que estaba interesado en Derek? – preguntó, terminando de confirmar que Peter también quería hablar sobre la vida privada de su sobrino. Y cuando éste asintió, con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios, se encogió un poco de hombros - La pista definitiva fue lo del rey de ajedrez, eso está claro…

-          Y luego dice que yo soy poco sutil – murmuró Peter, interrumpiendo al Sheriff.

Aunque no dejaba de haber dicho una gran verdad.

-          Pero supongo que empecé a intuirlo cuando Derek era el principal sospechoso de… bueno, los asesinatos que cometiste… tú – añadió con temor de estar tocando un tema incómodo.

-          Oh. Puedes hablar con libertad. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice.

Y no. Esa no era, definitivamente, la respuesta que esperaba por parte del hombre lobo, la verdad. Una tan libre de arrepentimiento.

John Stilinski suspiró con cierto cansancio, intentando recordar las cosas buenas que Peter había hecho, y que a fin de cuentas todas las familias contaban con su propia oveja negra.

-          Vale… - dijo despacio, frunciendo un poco el ceño - El caso es que Stiles siempre había mostrado interés por mi trabajo pero… Digamos que en esa ocasión estaba _especialmente_ interesado.

Peter Hale asintió, siempre sin abandonar la vista de la carretera.

-          ¿Y tú?

-          ¿Cuándo me di cuenta de que mi sobrino estaba colado por Stiles? – el Sheriff asintió, todavía un tanto incómodo por estar teniendo aquella conversación con los protagonistas justo detrás de ellos – Pues la primera vez que vi a Stiles, la verdad – entrecerró un poco los ojos, haciendo memoria - Sólo quería hacerle algunas preguntas y de pronto apareció Derek, en plan lobo malo… Nunca había hecho algo así.

-          ¿Y no podía ser que lo hiciera por el hecho de que hasta entonces creyera que tú estabas en coma?

-          Tal vez… - admitió el hombre lobo con calma, habiendo notado perfectamente el intento de sarcasmo del Sheriff - Pero seguí mi intuición – torció un poco el gesto, entonces - Por eso la siguiente vez que vi a Stiles, le pregunté si quería que le convirtiera.

-          ¡¿Qué?!

El grito del Sheriff consiguió que, por primera vez, Peter le mirara.

-          Qué.

-          ¿Le preguntaste si quería convertirse en un hombre lobo?

-          Pensé que era lo mejor para una futura relación… - explicó con calma - ¿Qué? ¿No te lo había contado Stiles?

-          ¿No? – preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos, y un aspaviento de los brazos exactamente igual al que hacía Stiles cada dos por tres.

-          Vaya… - Peter meneó la cabeza, negando, pero de pronto le sonrió - Bueno. Te alegrará saber que dijo que no.

Y no.

Esa _tampoco_ era la reacción que esperaba por parte del hombre lobo que estuvo a punto de convertir a su hijo en un ser sobrenatural.

Dios… ¿Desde cuándo frases como aquella habían pasado a tener sentido?

-          Vamos, no te pongas así – le dio una palmadita en el brazo. Un gesto que, en opinión del Sheriff, era demasiado cercano para provenir de una persona con la que apenas había intercambiado una palabra hasta ahora - Tampoco es para tanto.

John Stilinski miró a Peter como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

-          Acabo de enterarme de que mi hijo estuvo a punto de convertirse en un hombre lobo. ¿Cómo esperas que me ponga?

Peter sólo se encogió de hombros.

-          Ya te he dicho que dijo que no. Relájate o te dará un infarto. Y no quiero que me acusen del asesinato de mi consuegro.

-          Por el amor de Dios, no me llames así – murmuró con dolor, llevándose una mano a la frente.

-          ¿No es lo que somos?

-          Derek ni siquiera es tu hijo.

-          Pero le quiero como a uno propio… - torció un poco el cuello – O empezaré a hacerlo a partir de ahora… - señaló entonces al Sheriff - Y técnicamente hablando, sí que somos consuegros. Aunque sólo sea porque tu querido hijo se lo montó con mi hija cuando estaba en aquella institución mental.

John se quedó con la boca abierta durante casi diez segundos.

-          ¡Qué!

-          ¿Tampoco te había dicho eso?

-          ¡No!

-          Vaya… - alzó una ceja - Veo que tenéis algunos problemas a la hora de contaros las cosas – sonrió para sí – Mira. Un punto en común con los Hale.

El Sheriff trató de replicar al último comentario del mayor de los Hale, pero al final se lo pensó mejor. Aún quedaban 400 kilómetros por recorrer, y a este paso no llegaría a Beacon Hills sin una úlcera en el estómago.

Así que encendió la radio, buscó una emisora de música variada, y dejó que eso fuera el único sonido que se escuchara durante el resto del viaje.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD. Me encantan estos dos juntos... 
> 
> Ah. Y hoy hay capítulo doble. Como el fic ya está hiper revisado, y después del mega capítulo de ayer esto se os iba a hacer corto, pues como que sería muy cruel si no os ponía otro capítulo ;)


	34. Chapter 34

Ya había empezado a anochecer cuando llegaron a Beacon Hills. Hacía un buen rato que el Sheriff había apagado la música, que empezaba a ser bastante más repetitiva de lo que aseguraba la emisora; y se había dedicado a ver el paisaje.

 

Pero cuando ya estaban recorriendo las calles solitarias del pueblo, un ruido procedente de la parte trasera del coche le obligó a mirar por el espejo retrovisor.

 

Lo que vio, pese a ser algo que en el fondo intuía que pasaría tarde o temprano, le siguió resultando desolador.

El ruido resultó ser un leve quejido procedente de Derek Hale. Él seguía dormido, protegido entre los cuerpos de sus seres queridos, pero con un rostro menos relajado que el de ellos. Y menos que el que había tenido cinco minutos atrás, más propio de alguien que estaba teniendo el descanso que se merecía.

 

John pasó el brazo por el asiento del conductor, para acercarse más al Beta.

-          ¿Estás bien, hijo? – preguntó lo suficientemente alto como para despertar a Cora y Stiles, que en seguida se centraron en Derek.

 

Por desgracia, él no siguió el ejemplo, y soltó otro quejido. Y esta vez John pudo reconocer aquel ruido por lo que realmente era: Las otras dos veces había creído (y esperado), que fuera un quejido de protesta, a causa de las numerosas heridas que cubrían su cuerpo y que, aun siendo hombre lobo y con una capacidad de curación más rápida; tenían que resultar dolorosas. Pero ahora tuvo bien claro que no se trataba de una protesta de dolor… Al menos, no de dolor físico.

 

Lo supo cuando, junto a ese último quejido y que se asemejaba más a un sollozo, le acompañó una diminuta lágrima que se escapó de sus párpados aún cerrados, y que no dejaban de danzar sin control alguno.

Demasiadas veces había visto a su hijo pasar por lo mismo, como para no reconocer una pesadilla cuando la veía.

 

No fue el único que llegó a esa conclusión, pues en seguida Cora y Stiles trataron de despertarle.

-          ¿Derek? – susurró Stiles, muy bajito, sabiendo por experiencia que no era bueno despertar a alguien de una pesadilla hablando a voces – Derek, despierta.

A su lado Cora intentó lo mismo, llevando una mano hasta la frente de su hermano, brillante por las gotas de sudor que habían empezado a formarse.

 

Ella, a diferencia de Stiles, no dijo nada; y en seguida el Sheriff comprendió que era porque estaba luchando por no echarse a llorar. Tenía los labios apretados, desesperada por ayudar a su hermano, pero viendo que no servía de nada porque él seguía soltando algún gemido de vez en cuando, tratando de alejarse de las mismas manos que le estaban intentando reconfortar.

 

De pronto Peter frenó, y miró a su sobrina a través del espejo retrovisor.

-          Quítale el dolor – dijo lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo oyera, pero no tanto como para despertar a Derek. Y cuando Cora le miró, sacó a relucir lo poco que le quedaba de Alpha – Puedes hacerlo. Sólo tienes que concentrarte y dejar que pase.

 

Cora estuvo tentada de pedirle a su tío que lo hiciera él, pues estaba claro que él sí sabía cómo proceder en estos casos. Pero ello implicaría que Derek siguiera atrapado en aquella pesadilla el tiempo que tardaran en cambiar de posición y colocarse al lado de su hermano… Y por otro lado, quería hacerlo ella.

 

Sí Derek fue capaz de renunciar a su estatus de Alpha por salvarla, cuando ella no había hecho otra cosa que quejarse de sus malas decisiones; bien podía devolverle el favor ahora, aunque fuera con algo tan aparentemente insignificante como sacarle de aquella pesadilla.

Una que, más que seguro, se repetiría durante un tiempo; y que Cora tenía la firme intención de estar a su lado en cada una de ellas.

Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por un hermano que lo dio todo por ella, sin recibir nada a cambio.

Bien… Eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

 

Decidida, miró a su tío una última vez, y colocó una mano sobre la mejilla de Derek, dejando espacio a Stiles para que él pusiera una de sus manos sobre la frente de su hermano. Sabía que el contacto de un humano no ayudaría en nada; pero tal vez sí, si lo hacía _ese_ humano en concreto.

 

Apenas terminó de apoyar la palma de la mano sobre la mejilla, unas líneas negras aparecieron en su mano. Sintió en seguida un resquicio del dolor que le estaba quitando a su hermano, y que no era físico.

Era mucho peor.

Casi al tiempo que Derek soltó un gemido, seguido de un suspiro de alivio, Cora sintió que se le encogía el pecho. Y cuando Derek dejó de derramar lágrimas, ella empezó a sollozar; sintiendo que la pena, rabia y humillación que ahora mismo poblaba la mente de su hermano mayor, sumido en una horrible pesadilla, era demasiado intenso.

 

Las líneas negras ya habían desaparecido hacía un buen rato, pero Cora no se atrevió a moverse. No hasta terminar de soltar la pena que ahora mismo estrujaba su corazón.

Los sollozos de la Beta fue lo único que se oyó en el interior del vehículo durante unos minutos… Aunque ello no significaba que fuera la única que estaba llorando: Con la vista borrosa a causa de las lágrimas ante aquel espectáculo (triste y emotivo a un tiempo), John Stilinski pudo ver cómo su hijo, que lloraba en silencio, había colocado una mano sobre el pecho de Derek, tal vez asegurándose de que su corazón volvía a latir con calma.

Tenía sentido que hiciera aquello, supuso el Sheriff, pues ellos no dejaban de ser los únicos humanos en un mundo que tal vez les venía un poco grande, pero que no por ello iban a dejar de intentarlo. Y por el modo en que Stiles miraba a Derek, con la determinación fija en su rostro, tuvo más que claro que su hijo sabía muy bien dónde se había metido.

 

De pronto el coche se puso en marcha, y de reojo pudo ver cómo Peter aprovechaba un giro a la izquierda para limpiar con disimulo sus propias lágrimas…

El Sheriff sonrió para si, mirando por la ventanilla para que el mayor de los Hale no se viera descubierto.

Si hasta entonces no había estado seguro de que Peter llegaría a ser una buena influencia o apoyo para Derek, esas dudas acababan de desaparecer.

Y no había duda de que lo hacían en el mejor momento.

Puede que hubieran ganado la pelea, pero todavía quedaba mucho camino por recorrer para que todo volviera a estar bien. Y en el caso de Derek, ese camino iba a ser especialmente complicado.

**********

 

Apenas unos minutos después del incidente, Peter detuvo el vehículo frente a la residencia Stilinski. Derek seguía dormido, pero afortunadamente ahora lo hacía en calma. Por si acaso, Cora no había apartado la mano de la mejilla de su hermano y había vuelto a quitarle el dolor; aunque sólo fuera para sentirse bien consigo misma, y tener la seguridad de que estaba haciendo algo por él.

 

Stiles, por su parte, miró con infinita pena a Derek, antes de girar el cuello y contemplar su casa.

-          Puedes ir con él – le dijo su padre, al tener claro qué era lo que estaba pensando su hijo – A no ser que vaya a suponer alguna molestia para vosotros, claro – se apresuró a añadir, esta vez dirigiéndose a Peter – Y que mañana a primera hora vayas al hospital para que Melisa revise los vendajes que te hemos puesto.

Peter abrió la boca para hablar, pero Stiles le interrumpió.

-          No – susurró muy bajo, mostrando una diminuta sonrisa de agradecimiento dirigida a su padre. Pero entonces se centró de nuevo en Derek, y le fue más difícil mantener la compostura.

Con mucho cuidado, casi a cámara lenta, llevó los labios hasta la frente de Derek Hale, y la besó de tal modo que John tuvo que apartar la vista al tiempo que sentía otra pequeña presión en el pecho, esta vez buena… Después de todo, a qué padre no le gustaba ver que su hijo quería con tanta intensidad a alguien. Y por todo lo que Derek había hecho, lo que había sufrido y lo que había estado dispuesto a sufrir, toda su vida; no tenía la más mínima duda de que ese amor era correspondido.

-          Ahora debe estar con su familia… – murmuró Stiles, demostrando esa madurez que pocos le daban crédito pero que el Sheriff siempre supo que estaba ahí –Todavía tiene que terminar de recuperarse.

Dirigió entonces la vista a Cora, y el leve asentimiento que ella le dio fue todo lo que necesitó para terminar de tranquilizarse, sabiendo que no podía estar en mejores manos… Aunque también estuviera lejos de él.

 

Con cuidado de no despertar a Derek, pese a que todo indicaba que ni un terremoto le sacaría de su letargo, Stiles abrió la puerta del coche y salió despacio.

Contempló el rostro relajado, dormido de Derek, y se mordió el labio… No hacía ni seis horas que le había dicho que no iba a separarse de él jamás, y ya estaba rompiendo esa promesa.

Por mucho que estuviera haciendo lo correcto.

-          Después de que te mire Melisa, puedes pasarte por casa – apuntó entonces Cora.

-          ¿Seguro? – preguntó en un susurro, casi con miedo de escuchar la respuesta.

-          Claro que sí – intervino Peter, que mostró su mueca socarrona… Tal vez en un desesperado intento por acabar con tanta emotividad, y a la que no estaba nada acostumbrado – No seré yo quien le diga que no permití que viera a su juguete favorito.

El Sheriff, que ya había bajado del coche, luchó por no comentar nada sobre que acaban de comparar a su hijo con un juguete… Pero por poco adecuado que fuera, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la diferencia de edad de los dos, sabía muy bien cuáles habían sido las intenciones del mayor de los Hale. Y cuando Stiles sonrió, esta vez con una sonrisa de verdad, y se despidió de los dos con la mano; estuvo claro que había conseguido su objetivo.

**********

 

Stiles intentó mantener la sonrisa y el optimismo cuando entraron en casa.

Falló estrepitosamente.

Y por supuesto su padre, que no tenía la placa de Sheriff por su cara bonita, también se dio cuenta.

-          ¿Estás bien? – preguntó ya en casa, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba tirada en cualquier sitio. Mañana, después de dormir al menos 12 horas seguidas, ya se preocuparía de recoger.

-          Sí… - respondió Stiles sin pensar, hasta que recordó que estaba hablando con el Sheriff _y_ su padre – No. La verdad es que no.

-          ¿Te duele el brazo? ¿O es la espalda? – preguntó, preocupado – Deberías tomarte un par más de calmantes… Y te cambiaré los vendajes que te ha puesto Deaton antes de que te vayas a la cama.

-          Estoy bien – comentó, sentándose en el sofá del salón – Estoy tan cansado, que casi no noto el dolor.

John Stilinski contempló a su hijo en silencio, catalogando la situación y dudando sobre qué hacer. Finalmente, visto que había sido Stiles el que se había sentado en el sofá, en vez de esconderse en su habitación; decidió acompañarle y tratar el tema que le estaba preocupando… Porque estaba claro que algo le preocupaba.

-          ¿Pero? – preguntó el Sheriff, sentándose a su lado.

-          Ya le has visto…

-          Ha pasado por mucho. Es comprensible.

-          Lo sé… - apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas - Ya lo sé…

-          ¿Pero?

-          No sé qué voy a hacer… No sé qué puedo hacer para ayudarle…

-          Creo que has hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora – sonrió con picardía, tratando de animarle – Él está aquí gracias a ti…

-          Pero durante dos días no lo estuvo… Durante ese tiempo estuvo a solas con ella y… - negó, apretando las manos contra la cara – Y la dejó hacer cosas sólo por… Por protegerme…

-          Y él no se arrepiente de nada – le obligó a apartar las manos para que le mirara – Te aseguro que si hay algo de lo que ahora mismo Derek está más que seguro, es de que hizo bien al irse con ella para salvarte.

-          Lo sé… Derek siempre pensará en los demás antes que en sí mismo… Esa es su forma de ser pero… - le tembló el labio – Cómo demonios voy a mirarle a la cara sabiendo lo que tuvo que soportar por mi…

-          Le estás dando demasiadas vueltas… Por si lo has olvidado, hace seis horas que ese chico, por el que tú estabas colado, intuyo que desde el primer momento en que le viste; te ha besado delante de todos. Y luego no se ha separado de ti durante todo el viaje. Dudo mucho que hiciera algo así con alguien con quien no se sintiera cómodo.

-          Pero no es lo mismo…

-          ¿Por qué no?

-          Porque ella tenía razón – quiso gritarlo, pero al final sólo le salió un suspiro lastimero - Cuando dijo que Derek pensaría en ella cuando estuviera conmigo… Yo… Le dije lo que le dije para que…

-          Para que ella no ganara, lo sé. Yo habría hecho lo mismo – colocó una mano en la rodilla de su hijo – Pero eso no significa que no vayas a conseguirlo.

-          ¿Cómo? – suplicó - ¿Cómo demonios voy a hacerlo? Cada palabra que yo diga, cada cosa que haga, puede hacer que piensa en ella… Ser lo mismo que ella le hizo o dijo y…

-          Eso no va a pasar.

-          ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – Stiles desearía tener la confianza de su padre - Kate siempre le llamaba cielo. Yo no lo sabía y un par de veces se lo dije y él… Él reaccionó mal y… Puede pasar en cualquier momento, con cualquier tontería – volvió a negar, apesadumbrado - Y no soportaría pensar que estoy haciendo que la recuerde…

-          Él es fuerte. Es una de las personas más fuertes que conozco. Probablemente la que más.

-          Ya lo sé. Pero…

-          Hasta ahora ha luchado todas sus batallas estando solo… - interrumpió a su hijo de nuevo, sin querer verle de aquel modo tan opuesto a como sabía que era, y donde su optimismo era inagotable - Pero ahora te tiene a ti… Tiene a alguien que realmente le quiere… Créeme. Eso puede hacer que cualquier obstáculo, por infranqueable que parezca, sea saltado sin el menor problema. - Stiles asintió, pero su gesto no tenía la convicción que debería - Ten un poco de fe, Stiles. No tiene sentido que te rindas ahora, cuando lo peor ya ha pasado.

-          ¿Y qué es lo que hago? - se quejó, cual niño pequeño.

Pero el Sheriff no parecía compartir el desánimo de su hijo. Apretó la rodilla de Stiles, y le sonrió con afecto.

-          Sé tú mismo – dijo, confiado sobre lo que Stiles podía hacer - Ya se lo dijiste a Kate. Él te eligió porque quiso, y sin que tú hicieras nada aparte de ser tú mismo… Sólo tienes que recordarle que eso no ha cambiado.

 

 TBC...


	35. Chapter 35

Stiles estaba en la carretera.

Estaba cansado, agotado más allá de lo humanamente posible, y sentía cómo todo su cuerpo ardía, a causa de ese dolor que iba desde la punta de los pies hasta el último de los pelos de su cabeza.

Una vez más intentó gritar, pero no lo consiguió.

 

Las luces de Beacon Hills, parpadeando a lo lejos, no querían terminar de acercarse. Mientras que el camino dejado atrás, al fondo del cual seguía Derek, abandonado y encerrado con aquella asesina; cada vez estaba más lejos.

No dejó de llorar…

Era un llanto mudo que no terminaba de salir de sus labios. Sí que notaba la calidez de las lágrimas marcando sus mejillas, e incluso el dolor de los párpados de haber estado llorando durante tantas horas.

Pero no había sonido alguno que saliera de su boca, por leve o quejumbroso que fuera.

 

Percibiendo que aquello era más extraño de lo normal, hizo un alto en su caminar. Y en vez de centrarse en la carretera, miró sus propias manos.

 

Había seis dedos en cada una…

 

**********

Stiles abrió los ojos, muy lentamente, para encontrarse con el techo del salón de su casa.

Estaba tumbado en el sofá, donde debió quedarse dormido anoche, demasiado cansado para subir las escaleras y acostarse en su cama.

Notó una presión en su mano, y dirigió la vista hacia el hombre que estaba sentado a su lado y le miraba con preocupación.

-          ¿Estás bien? – preguntó su padre, apretando una vez más los dedos.

Pese a la mirada de desesperación que había en los claros ojos de su padre, Stiles soltó un suspiro de alivio… Ya había olvidado la última vez que despertaba de una pesadilla con tanta facilidad.

 

Para terminar de asegurarle a su padre que estaba bien, Stiles respondió al apretón de manos.

-          Estoy bien – respondió con calma. Aún estaba medio dormido y tenía grabada la imagen de esa eterna carretera en la que, durante horas, creyó que iba a morir, sabiendo que dejaba a Derek detrás. Que le había abandonado.

Pero eso pertenecía al pasado.

 

Ahora estaba en casa, con su padre, después de haber vuelto de México. Donde habían rescatado a Derek y habían acabado con la peor de sus enemigos.

Todo eso eran buenas noticias, y era con ellas con las que debía quedarse.

-          ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó al tiempo que se estiraba y se sentaba en condiciones en el sofá. En la que había sido su cama durante la noche, así como la de su padre… Algo que no ocurría, si no le fallaba la memoria, desde que su madre murió y se vieron incapaces de volver a la rutina de siempre: Cada uno en su propia habitación, y en el caso de su padre, en una cama que ya no volvería a compartir con su mujer.

John Stilinski también se estiró, soltando un escandaloso bostezo, y se puso en pie para dirigirse a la cocina.

De camino le dijo que eran las diez de la mañana, pero que no iba a ir a comisaría. Prefería acompañarle al hospital para ver de primera mano lo que le decía Melisa sobre las heridas sufridas, y cuanto tiempo tardarían en curarse.

-          Yo… Tenía intención de ir luego al loft de Derek – musitó el chico mientras bebía el café, un tanto preocupado.

 

Como Stiles era nuevo en cuanto a “relaciones” se refería, aún no tenía claro cuál era la hora del día estipulada para empezar a hablar de novios mayores de edad con su padre. Si a lo mejor no era buena idea sacarlo a relucir nada más levantarse, y era recomendable dejar un par de horas de cortesía. Sobre todo ahora que todo estaba reciente, y que tal vez debería darle un poco más de cuartelillo para que se hiciera a la idea de que sí: Que su hijo hiperactivo, nervioso y que nunca se callaba, ahora estaba saliendo con alguien… No sólo con “alguien”, sino con “Derek Hale”.

 

Pero Stiles debía estar todavía medio dormido, porque aún no se había dado cuenta de que si su padre no puso el grito en el cielo cuando besó a Derek delante de él; tampoco iba a hacerlo ahora.

-          No hay problema. Yo mismo te acercaré cuando salgamos del hospital.

-          ¿En serio?

-          Claro. No tiene sentido que vayamos con los dos coches, si vamos al mismo sitio.

-          Ya… Pero… - se rascó el cuello, sin saber cómo decir lo que quería decir.

-          Tranquilo – le guiñó un ojo al tiempo que terminaba de poner el desayuno en el plato – Prometo que me marcharé en cuanto te haya dejado, y que no subiré al loft a leerle sus derechos…

-          Esta vez no ha hecho nada malo – se apresuró a aclarar Stiles – Al menos, no ha hecho nada malo a nadie que no fuera inocente y que no se lo mereciera.

 

El Sheriff miró fijamente a su hijo, en silencio, durante uno segundos; hasta que fue el propio Stiles quien apartara la mirada y se centrara por fin en la comida. Había dicho una frase con cinco negaciones seguidas. Y a estas alturas, su padre ya sabía que esa era la técnica que empleaba para intentar llevar la verdad a su terreno… Por poca razón que tuviera.

 

Pero Stiles había aprendido de sus errores, así que cambió rápidamente de estrategia: Cerró la boca, contempló el desayuno con fascinación, y permaneció así hasta que llegó la hora de ir al hospital.

**********

 

La visita al hospital fue mejor de lo esperado.

Al parecer, los conocimientos de Deaton como veterinario y que había aplicado en Stiles a la hora de realizar una primera cura de los arañazos de Kate, resultaron ser bastante efectivos. Motivo por el que, con suerte, y si mantenía el tratamiento y la periodicidad de las curas que había ordenado Melisa; no acabaría con una cicatriz demasiado grande, marcando el lugar en que las garras de Kate se clavaron en su espalda. 

Y de paso que estaba allí, porque su padre quería ganar la medalla al padre más preocupado de todos, y porque contaba con la colaboración inestimable de Melisa; decidieron hacerle un chequeo completo (sobre todo a la herida del brazo y alguna posible contusión en la cabeza que quedó más que descartada) y no le soltaron hasta dos horas después de haber llegado.

 

Lo que hizo que Stiles llegara con dos horas de retraso al loft de Derek.

Aunque, técnicamente hablando, no se pudo considerar un retraso porque nunca dijo a qué hora se pasaría… Y porque la persona con la que se suponía que iba a reunirse, no le estaba esperando.

Ahí fue cuando comenzaron a torcerse las cosas: Cuando el Sheriff dejó a su hijo a la entrada del loft, Stiles subió las escaleras de dos en dos porque no quería esperar al ascensor; y cuando Cora Hale fue la única que le recibió.

 

Stiles, al darse cuenta de que no había nadie más, trató de disimular su chasco… Lo gracioso fue que Cora, que era la que _sí_ estaba allí antes, falló estrepitosamente a la hora de disimular.

-          ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó con los ojos y la boca abierta de par en par.

-          Hmmm. ¿Dije que iba a venir?

Porque lo había dicho, ¿verdad?

Y tendría gracia que él, del que todo el mundo se quejaba que no tenía filtro a la hora de decir lo que estaba pensando; en esta ocasión puede que sólo lo hubiera pensado… Pero lo cierto es que anoche estaba agotado, y cualquier cosa (por increíble que pareciera) podría haber ocurrido.

Por fortuna, Cora intervino antes de que Stiles empezara a dudar de su cabeza… Otra vez.

-          Lo sé ¿Pero no te ha llamado Derek?

Y no. Esa no era la explicación que esperaba.

-          Hmmm. ¿No?

Cora soltó un bufido, pero Stiles se quedó un poco más tranquilo de cómo solía ponerse cuando ella (o cualquier otro Hale) hacía ese gesto; porque estaba claro que esta vez la rabia no iba dirigida a él. Y por si no quedara claro ya que la situación no le estaba gustando a ella tampoco; Cora cogió su chaqueta y la mano de Stiles en un rápido movimiento, y de esta guisa salió del loft. Y el chico, a riesgo de quedarse sin mano, no tuvo más remedio que seguirla hasta el coche, todavía sin saber a dónde se suponía que iban.

**********

 

El destino fijado, como tuvo a bien explicarle Cora mientras conducía el Camaro (algo que, en opinión de Stiles, sólo podía responder a un deseo de muerte prematura, porque _nadie_ que no fuera Derek podía conducir su coche); resultó ser la antigua residencia Hale: El montón de piedras y madera quemadas que durante un tiempo se convirtió en la morada de Derek, y donde Stiles estuvo por última vez cuando hizo aparición la manada de Alphas.

 

No hacía ni nueve meses de aquello pero, como solía ocurrir en todo lo concerniente a Beacon Hills, parecía que habían pasado años… Si bien a Stiles, en esa ocasión, el tiempo pasado le resultó escaso, pues nunca había sentido devoción por el lugar en que se asesinó a la familia de Derek.

Por desgracia, estaba claro que a Derek no le importaba volver cada dos por tres al escenario donde tuvo lugar su mayor pesadilla.

Claro que, en ese sentido, _todo_ Beacon Hills debería ser terreno vedado para él.

 

No hablaron mucho durante el viaje, de apenas diez minutos, ya que Cora tampoco pudo decir más: Sabía que había ido a su antiguo hogar y que lo había hecho con Peter, pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué.

A Stiles no se le ocurrió ningún posible motivo para que Derek quisiera volver allí, cuando lo que tendría que estar haciendo era guardar reposo en casa.

Pero fuera el motivo que fuese, Stiles tenía claro que no era uno bueno.

 

Terminó de confirmar sus sospechas cuando Cora aparcó en el claro que había frente a los restos de la mansión, al lado del coche de Peter; y se encontró a los dos hombres en un lateral de la casa.

No dieron muestras de haberles oído llegar y siguieron quietos, muy juntos, observando la tierra que había bajo a sus pies.

 

Stiles sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda, pero Cora no le dio tiempo a reponerse de él. Dándole un leve golpecito en el hombro, le señaló que bajara del coche, pues ella no tenía intención de hacerlo.

Y eso fue todo lo que Stiles necesitó para comprender que era un afortunado por formar (en cierto modo) parte de la familia Hale, que con lo protectores que eran los unos de los otros, confiaban en un simple humano para que les ayudara a solucionar sus propios problemas… Comprensión que se vio fortalecida cuando se dirigió hacia los dos hombres lobo, y Peter dio media vuelta y caminó hacia él con gesto serio, para simplemente colocar una mano en su hombro cuando llegó a su altura.

-          Como le hagáis un arañazo a mi coche, te arranco la garganta.

 

Stiles siguió los pasos del mayor de los Hale hasta que se subió al Camaro, y sonrió levemente cuando el coche se puso en marcha, alejándose del lugar.

Cualquier se habría cagado en los pantalones ante la amenaza de Peter. Pero Stiles, como Stilisnki que era… (como Stilinski experto en los Hale que era) había aprendido a reconocer aquellas amenazas por lo que realmente eran: La mayor prueba de aceptación y de confianza que Peter Hale jamás ofrecería a nadie.

 

La sonrisa de Stiles, sin embargo, se borró cuando dio media vuelta y se encontró con ese objeto cuya protección Peter había encomendado a un simple humano: Derek Hale.

El Beta no había cambiado de posición. Seguía dándole la espalda, con las piernas separadas y las manos metidas en una chaqueta de cuero. No era su favorita. Esa había quedado desgarrada en la nave donde estuvieron secuestrados.

 

Caminó en silencio hasta colocarse al lado de Derek, en la misma posición que acababa de abandonar Peter. Aguantó la respiración hasta que fue el mayor quien dejó de mirar al suelo y giró el cuello para reconocer su presencia.

-          Hey… - musitó tímidamente Stiles, rompiendo el silencio – Hola.

 

La bienvenida de Stiles habría sido bastante más efusiva, ya que no dejaba de ser la primera vez que estaba a solas con Derek desde que se hubieran besado. En realidad, era la primera vez que estaban a solas después de todo: Después de que se hubieran besado. Después de que hubieran reconocido sus sentimientos, o que pudieran hacer algo tan sencillo como cogerse de la mano mientras lo hacían…

Era increíble cómo, después de haber pasado por un infierno, eran las pequeñas cosas las que realmente te tocaban…

 

Pero esa efusividad que le habría encantado mostrar, tuvo que ser pospuesta al ver la expresión de Derek. No era su expresión de constante rabia, lo que no dejaban de ser buenas noticias. Pero tampoco era la expresión afable que le había mostrado cuando reconoció lo que sentía por él o cuando se abrazaron en la selva, y que se suponía que debía volver a mostrar ahora que los problemas habían terminado.

Salvo que, claro estaba, algunos problemas aún no habían terminado.

 

El rey de Stiles miró al chico con calma y los labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Aquello era un gran adelanto, junto al detalle de que sus cejas no estaban enarcadas. Por desgracia, ninguno de esos gestos vino acompañado de alguna palabra por su parte, con lo que tuvo que ser Stiles quien siguiera… ¿iniciara? la conversación.

-          Yo… Fui al loft pero no estabas… Cora me trajo aquí y…

-          Pensé que tardaría menos.

-          Oh… - Stiles se rascó el pelo, nervioso, aunque un poco satisfecho por la explicación de Derek.

No obstante, se mojó los labios y tragó saliva, pues seguía siendo una situación un tanto incómoda, con tanto silencio. No era la primera vez que se encontraba con un Derek prácticamente mudo. Pero después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, Stiles no estaba preparado para volver de golpe a la casilla de salida.

 

No era nada justo.

Pero era justo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

 

-          Si quieres me voy – ofreció como absurda excusa.

-          No.

-          ¿Estás seguro? – replicó con un poco de mala leche.

Como respuesta, Derek se colocó de frente. Y antes de que Stiles supiera lo que iba a hacer, llevó una mano hasta la mejilla del chico. Lo hizo con calma, sabiendo que esta vez tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, y dejando que toda la palma cubriera la mejilla y parte del cuello. El adolescente, sobrecogido por el gesto y por el calor que desprendía Derek, cerró los ojos unos segundos.

Y en cuanto los abrió de nuevo, con Derek mirándole fijamente, sus propios ojos actuaron por instinto. Primero se centró en sus irises de aquel color claro, imposible de descifrar, y se perdió en ellos hasta el punto de que nada más importó. Y después bajó los párpados un poco para depositar la mirada en los labios carnosos.

 

Derek sonrió tímidamente ante las intenciones poco sutiles del chico, pero no tuvo reparo en hacer lo mismo: Miró sus ojos marrones, más hermosos de cómo recordaba que eran, y luego a sus labios, siempre húmedos de tanto mojárselos. Y cuando las mejillas de Stiles comenzaron a sonrojarse, se acercó muy lentamente a ellos y los besó como si aquella fuera una fruta prohibida, y cada segundo prendido de ellos fuera ese momento que llevara esperando toda la vida.

 

Stiles apenas movió los labios.

Fue consciente entonces de que la otra vez que Derek le besó (la única vez que lo hizo), pasó prácticamente lo mismo, y él hizo poco más que dejarse besar y esperar a que Derek llevara el control.

Entonces pudo justificar aquel comportamiento tan absurdo (estaba besando a Derek Hale, y no tenía ningún sentido que no respondiera a sus besos), pensando que aún estaba sobrecogido por todo lo ocurrido, y que hacía menos de cinco minutos que ni siquiera había pensado que saldría con vida de aquello.

 

Ahora no era lo mismo. Ya habían pasado horas desde su último encuentro cercano con la muerte, y por fin estaban en casa, a salvo, los dos juntos... Era momento de empezar a ser consciente de la situación y aprovecharse de ello en condiciones. Dicho en otras palabras: Aprovechar la situación de estar con Derek Hale como Dios mandaba.

 

Aun así, decidió seguir tomándoselo con calma, y no le dio efusividad al beso. Después de todo, aquella era la primera vez que estaba realmente a solas con la persona de la que estaba locamente enamorado, y tampoco había por qué hacerlo todo de golpe. Menos aún cuando todavía quedaban unos cuantos baches que solventar.

Y sobre todo y más importante, no quería que la pasión enmascarara lo verdaderamente importante: La satisfacción y el alivio de que no… No habían vuelto a la casilla de salida.

Ni mucho menos.

 

Por ello, lo que hizo en cuanto Derek se separó y rompió el beso, apartando también la mano, fue abrazarle con infinita ternura.

Un abrazo de gracias por estar aquí, y de gracias por dejarme estar aquí.

 

Fue Derek quien rompió el gesto de cariño, aunque esta vez lo hizo porque notó que Stiles estaba temblando.

-          ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, preocupado.

-          Sí… Sólo es que… Pensé que te habías arrepentido de… - señaló el espacio que había entre los dos, ahora que no estaban abrazados - … de nosotros.

Derek alzó un poco la ceja, confuso, pero enseguida asintió. En cuanto recordó que su capacidad para expresar sus emociones todavía tenía mucho que mejorar.

Y tal vez por ello, porque no había mejor momento para aprender que el ahora, le besó un par de veces más, antes de cogerle de la mano.

-          “Nosotros” es lo único bueno que he hecho en mi vida.

 

Stiles sonrió tímidamente, llenándose de la satisfacción de saber que él era el único ser de todo el planeta capaz de oír semejantes palabras por parte de Derek Hale.

Y cuando ya estuvo más tranquilo, se centró en el lugar en que se encontraban.

 

Ahora que el pánico a que algo malo ocurriera había desaparecido, sus ansias por saber volvieron. Pero cuando vio la tierra removida que había frente a ellos, casualmente formando una silueta muy parecida a la que tendría una tumba, y casualmente al lado de la que sabía que era la tumba de Laura Hale; se mordió los labios, obligándose a no preguntar.

Derek alzó una ceja, esta vez en gesto burlón.

-          Adelante. Pregunta.

Stiles reaccionó como si llevara media hora aguantando la respiración.

-          ¿Eso es una tumba?

-          Es de Kevin.

-          ¿Quién es Kevin?

-          El chico que estaba con Kate cuando nos tuvo encerrados.

-          ¿El paleto? – abrió los ojos, asombrado - No sabía que había muerto – puso una mueca de desagrado entonces – Aunque no diré que no se lo merecía.

 

Derek trató de disimular la molestia que sintió con las palabras de Stiles. Por mucho que entendiera que él tenía motivos para estar enfadado, sobre todo cuando no sabía toda la historia; le seguía resultando incomprensible la facilidad con la que la gente aceptaba la muerte de otras personas. Aunque fueran casi desconocidos.

En ese sentido, los humanos siempre le parecerían más salvajes que cualquier animal.

-          Él no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo – le explicó con calma – Y Kate se aprovechó de él.

-          Bueno… Él fue estúpido por confiar en ella. Ha tenido su recompensa.

-          Yo también confié en ella – replicó, la voz un poco más grave – Y si no morí con mi familia, sólo fue porque ella quiso que alguien contara la historia… ¿Me estás diciendo que debería haber muerto también en el incendio, por haber sido estúpido?

El chico sintió que las mejillas volvían a encendérsele.

-          No, claro que no. No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra.

-          Es exactamente lo mismo.

-          Tú acababas de perder a Paige. Estabas dolido y…

-          Y Kevin acababa de perder a sus padres. Estaba completamente solo.

Stiles tragó saliva y tuvo la decencia de agachar la cabeza, reconociendo su falta.

-          No… No lo sabía.

Derek pasó un brazo por los hombros del chico, pegándole a él.

-          Sé que no estuvo bien lo que hizo. Y que nunca debieron involucrarte – murmuró, sin apartar la vista de la tierra recién removida – Pero tampoco fue culpa suya.

-          ¿Por qué le has enterrado aquí? No es que me parezca mal… Sólo…

-          Le pedí a Peter que lo buscara. Encontró su cuerpo en el bosque que había cerca de la nave donde nos tuvo secuestrados - apretó los labios – Sé que nadie le está buscando ni se encargará de sus restos… Pero haberle enterrado en el cementerio habría obligado a responder demasiadas preguntas: ¿Qué le mató?, ¿por qué estaba tan lejos de su casa?

-          Entiendo.

-          Y aquí fui feliz durante quince años… - encogió un poco los hombros - Pensé que estaría bien que, aunque sea después de muerto, él pueda sentir parte de esa felicidad.

Stiles asintió de nuevo, y mostró una tímida sonrisa.

-          Creo que es la primera vez que te oigo hablar de tu casa como un sitio donde fuiste feliz y no sólo donde… Ya sabes.

Derek se contagió de la sonrisa del chico

-          Sí. Es verdad – le besó la sien.

Aquel gesto, tan inocente como perfecto, conmovió a Stiles mucho más de lo que habría esperado.

 

Sintió que los ojos se le humedecían, y en seguida se encontró con un torrente de lágrimas que trató de frenar como pudo. Se separó de Derek, frotándose los ojos con más rabia de la esperada, pero en seguida todo su cuerpo convulsionó.

-          Qué te pasa – Derek se acercó a él, esta vez con cuidado.

-          Lo siento… Lo siento muchísimo.

-          No pasa nada – susurró muy bajito, como si estuviera hablando con un animal asustado – Jamás me importará que muestres tus sentimientos – llevó una mano hasta la nuca de Stiles – Por uno que lo hace…

-          No… No es eso – el adolescente no respondió a la sonrisa como el Beta habría esperado.

-          ¿Entonces?

Stiles se mordió el labio, tratando de frenar los nuevos sollozos. En cierto modo odiando comportarse así.

-          No es justo.

-          Tienes razón… Kevin no tenía...

-          ¡No estoy hablando de Kevin! - el grito de Stiles llegó tan de repente, que Derek se quedó sin saber qué decir o hacer. Se separó un poco de él, mirándole con curiosidad, pero sin atreverse a romper del todo el contacto - Lo siento muchísimo. Siento todo lo que ha pasado… Todo lo que ella… - el chico volvió a morderse el labio, obligándose a parar su retahíla de protestas y sollozos. Y esta vez apretó tanto, que salió un poco de sangre.

-          Hey… Todo eso acabó. Olvídate de…

-          No puedo. No puedo olvidarlo…

-          Stiles…

-          Te juro que ahora mismo no hay nada que más desee que besar cada milímetro de tu cuerpo hasta quedarme sin aliento y…

-          Y por qué no lo haces.

-          ¡Porque es imposible! - gritó con rabia, pero luego soltó ese sollozo que ya no pudo retener por más tiempo - No después de lo que Kate te obligó a hacer.

Oír el nombre de Kate, de labios de Stiles, fue como recibir un disparo en pleno corazón.

-          No digas su nombre – pidió con más lástima que la rabia que realmente sentía - Te lo pido por favor. Ella ya no está aquí y…

-          Pero lo sigue estando, Derek… - todo su cuerpo temblaba mientras hablaba - Lo estará cada vez que te toque y…

-          Eso no va a pasar.

-          ¡Claro que lo hará! – gritó, apartando de un manotazo la mano que Derek seguía teniendo sobre su hombro - Necesitarás años para superar lo que ella te hizo. ¡Y no es justo! Ahora estabas bien. Y todos estamos aquí, contigo… No es justo que también esté ella, en tus recuerdos y…

Fue el grito de rabia lo que llevó a Derek a no decir lo que pensaba: Que Stiles no le conocía tan bien como para saber lo que él quería hacer o no.

Pero el hecho de que Stiles lo dijera gritando, para luego echarse a llorar, hizo que se repitiera aquella frase. Una y otra vez…

Hasta que comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo de verdad.

 

-          Stiles – susurró, angustiado por ver la preocupación en sus ojos marrones, entendiendo sólo ahora el motivo – ¿Qué crees que hizo?

Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron de par en par, mostrando una mirada de absoluto terror.

-          No… - dio un par de pasos marcha atrás – No… No me pidas que lo diga en voz alta… Te lo suplico…

Pero Derek no le dejó alejarse más. Ni seguir culpándose de algo que ni siquiera había ocurrido.

-          No pasó nada – colocó una mano sobre la mejilla empapada del chico - ¿Es lo que creías?

Stiles tardó en entender lo que Derek le estaba diciendo… Lo que significaba aquello.

-          ¿Ella no te…? – preguntó, queriendo asegurarse de que era posible, aunque no fuera capaz de formular la pregunta.

-          Dios, no… - le abrazó con cuidado, necesitando tenerle cerca y ofrecerle cualquier consuelo para que dejara de sollozar - Ella me tenía drogado todo el tiempo. Si lo hubiera intentado, no habría podido impedírselo… Pero no tuvo ocasión. Llegasteis a tiempo.

-          ¿En serio? – preguntó muy bajito. Tan bajito que no parecía su voz – Pensé que… Que por eso no me habías llamado. Que no querías verme porque…

No pudo terminar la frase. Pero no porque Derek le interrumpiera, sino porque en esos momentos lo que más necesitaba era abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas.

Y Derek le dejó hacerlo. Todo el tiempo que quiso.

-          Lo siento… - susurró el chico cuando rompió el abrazo, pero apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Derek, no queriendo romper el contacto – Debí haberte preguntado… Pero no sabía cómo y…

-          No. Ni se te ocurra pedir perdón – acarició su nunca, esperando a que los sollozos remitieran, y sintiendo cómo cada lágrima que empapaba su chaqueta le llegaba al alma.

 

Derek esperó paciente (esa siempre había sido su mayor virtud) a que Stiles dejara de sollozar, dejando atrás todo el miedo del que ahora podía olvidarse; sabiendo que al menos nunca le puso las manos encima en contra de su voluntad.

 

Una vez lo consiguió y el chico recuperó un poco de su sonrisa, emprendieron el camino a casa.

Lo hicieron con calma, cogidos de la mano y sin mirar atrás. Dejando tras ellos un pasado junto a un montón de cenizas, que por fin estaban frías.

 

 TBC...


	36. Chapter 36

Stiles estaba a un paso de subirse por las paredes.

En realidad, a estas alturas ya lo habría hecho, si no fuera porque su padre se estaba encargando de que mantuviera los pies en la tierra… Literalmente.

Pero en opinión de Stiles, su padre estaba demasiado tranquilo, teniendo en cuenta que en menos de media hora tendrían a toda una familia de hombres lobos, y chica coyote, llamando a la residencia Stilinski.

-          ¿Crees que vendrán?

-          Por enésima vez, Stiles. Sí – dijo John mientras terminaba de colocar los platos – Es lo que suele ocurrir cuando invitas a alguien a comer y te responden que sí.

 

La idea de invitarles a comer había partido del propio Stiles.

Fue en cuanto volvió a casa el día anterior, después de haber pasado todo el día con Derek. Un día que se encontraba dentro de los mejores de toda su vida, pero donde faltó algo para hacerlo perfecto: Y eso eran las ganas de Stiles de gritarle a Derek lo mucho que le quería; pero que no podría hacer hasta tener la seguridad de que Derek lo aceptara. O mejor aún, hasta que supiera que Derek respondería con un “yo también”.

 

Una frase que, estaba más que convencido Stiles, aún no formaba parte del vocabulario de Derek. Y no porque no lo sintiera, ni mucho menos, sino porque aún no era capaz de decirlo… Tal vez no lo fuera jamás.

 

Y si Stiles quería a Derek (que lo hacía con todo su corazón) no iba a hacerle pasar por el mal trago de decirle que le quería; para que él se quedara callado y con cara de bobo, y luego mostrara ese rostro de mortificación absoluta, sabiendo que estaba haciendo daño a Stiles.

Porque no lo estaba haciendo…

 

Bueno. Tal vez doliera un poquito saber que jamás oiría esas palabras de él. Pero no por ello iba a desanimarse.

Lo importante era que tenía a Derek a su lado, y que tenía que mostrarle su apoyo incondicional, dejándole claro que no importaba que con ellos las tradicionales muestras de aprecio jamás fueran a hacer acto de presencia.

 

Así que decidió seguir el consejo que su padre le dio, de que debía ser él mismo, y que debía limitarse a hacer lo que le hubiera gustado hacer con Derek. Incluso cuando la posibilidad de que estuvieran juntos, sólo existía dentro de su cabeza.

Pero como no tenía dinero para invitarle a cenar (había sido sincero cuando estuvieron encerrados), y ni siquiera para un triste batido; no tenía más remedio que utilizar lo que más a mano tenía. Esto es: su propia casa, y la nevera que su padre había llenado la semana pasada.

 

Pero cuando Stiles pensó en la idea de preparar una cena romántica para él y Derek, en el último momento decidió añadir algo más… ¿Por qué no invitar a toda la familia Hale?

Entonces le pareció un plan perfecto.

Después de todo, se suponía que esa era la idea principal: Que Derek se sintiera cómodo y querido, pero sin hacer nada que pudiera recordarle a Kate.

Aunque ya hubiera desaparecido el miedo a creer que Kate abusó de él, la imagen de Derek sufriendo durante la pesadilla que tuvo de camino a Beacon Hills, seguía estando clara en su mente. Y aunque, técnicamente hablando, no hubo violación; la humillación sí que estuvo presente todo el tiempo: Incluso cuando Stiles estuvo con ellos, y Kate se aprovechó muy bien de esas circunstancias.

 

Así que, había decidido Stiles, la clave de aquella operación era darle a Derek una muestra de lo que se suponía que hacían las parejas cuando empezaban a salir; y cuando la parte del sexo aún quedaba lejos.

Y no. No iba a ser tan hipócrita como para pensar que sus testículos no iban a sufrir las consecuencias, pues su frustración sexual empezaba a alcanzar proporciones épicas.

Pero ahora no estaban hablando de él y sus necesidades físicas, sino de intentar comportarse como el mejor novio del mundo… El único novio que Derek se merecía tener.

 

Y qué mejor manera de conseguir eso, que preparar una auténtica comida de sábado para que su padre conociera al Derek de verdad, y dejara de pensar en él como un sospechoso habitual.

Y según le había contado Scott (único experto en esa materia al que conocía), conocer al suegro de manera oficial era la confirmación de que la relación era sólida, y que todo marchaba bien.

 

Por si acaso, Stiles decidió cambiar un poco el protocolo, y organizar una reunión entre los Hale y los Stilinski para que empezaran a conocerse mejor. Y, de paso y más importante, para que Derek no se sintiera incómodo, teniendo que pasar por todo aquello estando completamente solo.

Ya había estado demasiado tiempo solo.

 

Lo dicho. Al principio le pareció un plan perfecto.

Pero ahora, con la cocina llena de platos sucios y kilos de comida amontonándose en la encimera (era una familia de hombres lobo, al fin y al cabo), no estaba tan seguro.

 

-          Pero ese es el problema… - respondió Stiles a la pregunta de su padre - La respuesta de Derek no fue “sí”. Fue “ok”

-          ¿Y eso qué más da? – preguntó su padre con la voz un poco más aguda, señal de lo cansado que estaba de aquella conversación tan absurda.

-          ¡Claro que da! Le mandé un mensaje larguísimo preguntándole si querían venir a comer y qué es lo que querrían y un millón de cosas más. Y después de dos horas me respondió con un simple “Ok”… Eso no tiene mucho sentido, ¿no crees?

-          ¿No eras tú el que decía que Derek era de pocas palabras?

-          Sí.

-          Pues hay lo tienes – hizo un aspaviento - Ok. Una palabra. Es lo que suele ocurrir con una persona que es de pocas palabras. Ahora, cálmate de una vez o te juro que cancelo todo esto.

-          ¡Qué! No, no puedes hacer eso… Llevo toda la mañana en la cocina.

-          ¡Exacto! – le miró con ganas de querer asesinarle – Ahora lo que tienes que hacer, es relajarte y cambiarte de ropa.

-          ¿Ropa? – se miró a sí mismo - ¿Qué le pasa a mi ropa?

-          ¿Tenías pensado ir así?

Stiles volvió a mirar su atuendo, extrañado. ¿Qué tenía de malo aquella ropa? Llevaba uno de sus vaqueros favoritos, aquellos grises tan holgados, y una simple camiseta marrón, tal vez un poco desgastada… Pero no estaban tan mal, ¿no? En fin. Estaba limpia y planchada.

-          ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? – preguntó con curiosidad, pero en seguida se convirtió en miedo - ¿No es apropiado? ¿Debería cambiarme?

-          Pues no sé, hijo – se encogió de hombros – Depende de cuáles sean tus planes.

-          ¿Planes?

-          Dios. No puedo creer que esté teniendo esta conversación contigo – se llevó una mano a la frente, en gesto cansado – Se supone que lo que tendría que hacer es asegurarme de que mi hijo no tuviera interés en nada más que no sean sus estudios – señaló a Stiles de pies a cabeza, como si estuviera teniendo una charla consigo mismo – Pero en vez de eso, aquí estoy. Intentando asegurarme de que le causa buena impresión a su novio, y para lo que _por supuesto_ – dijo las dos últimas palabras un poco más altas – debería cambiarse de ropa.

El chico miró extrañado a su padre, con la boca medio abierta, hasta que éste le gritó que fuera a su habitación a cambiarse.

Y sí. El Sheriff sabía que no debería ser tan agresivo con su hijo, pues estaba claro que el chico estaba nervioso y todo eso… Pero había veces en que la única manera de que su hijo reaccionara, era a base de gritos.

 

Media hora más tarde, increíblemente puntuales, los Hale al completo estaban llamando al timbre.

Desde su habitación Stiles chilló que aún no estaba listo, justo antes de que el Sheriff oyera un golpe y un quejido lastimero; por lo que no le quedó más remedio que ser él quien abriera la puerta, no sin antes soltar un suspiro…

Aquella iba a ser una tarde muuuy larga.

 

Tras la puerta, apareció Derek Hale en segundo plano, con Peter y Cora bien pegados a él, cada uno a un lado del Beta. Malía, por su parte, estaba justo delante del trío, llevando en la mano una botella de vino. La muchacha fue la que le saludó con mayor entusiasmo.

El Sheriff quiso pensar que el entusiasmo de la chica se debía al hecho de que él fue quien evitó que el que creía que era su padre no la matara, y no por el detalle de que era el padre del chico con el que se lo había montado cuando Stiles estuvo encerrado en aquella institución mental.

Dios santo… ¿Algún día su vida dejaría de ser tan extraña?

 

John Stilinski saludó a la chica, pidiéndole que metiera el vino en la nevera, tras lo que saludó al resto de invitados. Cora saludó con una sonrisa tímida, Peter con otra un poco espeluznante pero que intuía era la única que sabía poner, y Derek… Derek no sonrió para nada. Se limitó a asentir, a modo de saludo, y con los labios tan apretados que, si no fuera porque sabía que era imposible, diría que era porque le estaba doliendo una muela a rabiar.

 

El Sheriff abrió la puerta para que entraran todos los invitados, y les preguntó si querían beber algo antes de sentarse a la mesa. Y de nuevo, Cora y Peter fueron los únicos que se mostraron interesados con la invitación (Malía directamente cogió una cocacola de la nevera, como si la casa fuera suya); mientras que Derek siguió poniendo cara de que le dolían todos los dientes.

-          No le hagas caso a mi sobrino – señaló Peter, cuando vio que John miraba a Derek con curiosidad – El pobre no está acostumbrado a socializar – pasó un brazo por los hombros de su sobrino, a lo que él gruñó levemente – Ni siquiera conoce cuál es la etiqueta apropiada, ¿verdad?

 

Derek se negó a responder, lanzando una mirada asesina a su tío y con la ceja bien levantada; tras lo que siguió a su hermana hasta el salón.

Y mientras lo hizo, John tuvo que reconocer que Peter tenía razón en eso de la etiqueta. Porque mientras que Peter y las dos chicas se habían vestido un poco más elegantes (nada exagerado, pero tampoco con vaqueros y simples camisetas); Derek había optado por la máxima de que menos es más… Y en este caso, lo de menos iba por “menos color”. Para ser exactos, sólo el color negro de sus vaqueros, y el azul oscuro casi negro de la camiseta corta.

 

-          Perdón por el retraso. Tenía que… - en ese momento Stiles apareció corriendo, bajando las escaleras, pero se quedó a medias cuando se topó con Derek al final de la escalera, y sobre todo con el atuendo tan horriblemente informal que llevaba.

 

Derek se le quedó mirando, con una ceja alzada a causa de la sorpresa.

En concreto, se quedó mirando el atuendo de Stiles, que se presentó con pantalones y chaqueta de vestir negro oscuro, y con una camisa azul oscuro a juego con la corbata, de un tono un poco más claro.

Su vestuario era ciertamente elegante, pero más apropiado para una boda o una cena de gala.

Stiles tardó dos segundos en darse cuenta de que todos los demás se le habían quedado mirando, y dos más en buscar a su padre y asesinarle con la mirada.

Después de eso, sin decir nada, volvió a subir las escaleras que acababa de bajar, y poco después se oyó un portazo proveniente de su habitación.

 

Cinco minutos más tarde, cuando todos se habían sentado en la mesa, Stiles reapareció llevando la misma ropa que llevara al principio: Los vaqueros holgados y la camiseta. Y cuando su padre le miró con curiosidad, no le importó asesinarle otra vez con la mirada; daba igual que el resto del mundo le viera y se le acabara de ir a la porra su posible coartada.

El adolescente ocupó el sitio que le habían reservado, justo al lado de Derek, y le saludó con una tímida sonrisa que el hombre lobo respondió con un mínimo asentimiento de la cabeza…

John Stilisnki, que observaba la interacción de su hijo con evidente interés, se preguntó si llegaría a oír la voz de Derek en toda la tarde, y de paso tuvo curiosidad por cómo hacía Stiles (o cualquier otro) para entender lo que Derek quería decir, si estaba claro que no le gustaba usar las palabras… Pero en ese momento Derek miró a su tío, advirtiéndole que dejara de sonreír con una ceja en lo más alto, y ya tuvo su respuesta.

-          Bien – anunció el anfitrión para olvidarse de las cejas del hombre lobo, a las que empezaba a mirar con demasiada atención – Las señoritas primero.

******

 

Al final, no salió del todo mal.

El principio fue un poco… muy tenso. Eso había que reconocerlo.

Pero era normal, después de todo, siendo la primera vez que se daba una situación con tantas “primeras veces” incluidas.

Por un lado, era la primera vez que Stiles traía a un chico a su casa para que su padre le conociera… Y de acuerdo que John ya conocía a Derek, pero sí que era la primera vez que Derek se presentaba como “novio” y no como simplemente Derek.

 

Por otro lado, era la primera vez que el susodicho novio de Stiles, se presentaba con su propia familia… Y sí, se daba exactamente la misma situación que antes. Pero en el fondo eso era bueno, porque gracias al hecho de que ya se conocían todos, la parte de que era la primera vez que invitaba a una familia de hombres lobos (y chica coyote) a su casa, resultaba bastante menos impactante de lo que debería haber sido.

 

Pese a ello, John Stilisnki se encontró enseguida con varios problemas.

El primero era que no sabía muy bien qué tema de conversación sacar. En cualquier otra ocasión, preguntar a qué se dedicaban o cómo estaba la familia, habría sido lo más recurrente… Pero en este caso, estaba claro que esa no era una buena opción… Y casi mejor, porque le seguía resultando extraño que ningún Hale tuviera interés por encontrar un trabajo, aunque sólo fuera para hacer algo durante el día, visto que el dinero no era un problema para ellos.

 

Por desgracia, ese primer problema le llevó directamente al segundo, que consistió en cometer el error de dejar que Peter empezara a hablar, cansado de oír sólo el repiqueteo de los cubiertos contra los platos. Porque al parecer (aunque nadie había tenido a bien el comentárselo antes), Peter Hale era capaz de estar mucho rato callado… Pero no cuando había posibilidades de convertirse en el centro del espectáculo.

¿Y qué mejor espectáculo que una velada con su familia, junto al novio de su sobrino y el padre de ese novio?

Entonces, el ego sin límites de Peter Hale salía a la luz, dedicándose a hablar de cosas que estaba claro que le apasionaban, como eran las distintas técnicas de caza entre los hombres lobo, o las heridas más graves que había sufrido durante su vida (lo del dedo cortado consiguió que John estuviera a punto de vomitar); y que al parecer, no consideraba como temas inapropiados en una comida con la familia política.

 

Pero lo gracioso, lo más chocante, fue que acertó de pleno.

Porque cuando hizo el comentario, pese a que se hizo un incómodo silencio en el comedor, enseguida Cora le recordó que no era tan duro como creía, porque Derek había tenido peores heridas con diferencia; tras lo que dio una gráfica y muy detallada descripción de cuando Kali atravesó a su hermano mayor con una tubería de acero.

 

Y cuando John creía que no debía seguir comiendo porque acabaría vomitando sí o sí, Stiles dio un completo informe de por qué siempre había pensado que en una pelea de hombres lobos contra vampiros (pero los vampiros de verdad, y no esos niñatos que iban a la luz del día y que pudiendo hacer lo que quisieran durante siglos, se dedicaban a ir al instituto) los hombres lobos serían con diferencia los que ganarían; y que se alegraba de que fueran ellos los que existían de verdad, y que sobre todo fueran bastante menos peludos que como salían en las películas… Comentario este último que hizo mirando descaradamente a Derek, consiguiendo que el Sheriff no vomitara, pero sí se atragantara con el vino.

Fue entonces cuando John comprendió que tampoco era para tanto eso de hablar sobre cacerías o heridas humanamente imposibles de curar; pues no dejaba de estar teniendo una comida con hombres lobo, donde intuía que eso era lo normal. Y si quería que aquello funcionara, por el bien de su hijo, que ya iba siendo hora que tuviera suerte con eso del amor; debía esforzarse en ello y amoldarse a la situación…

Y si resultaba que su hijo no era capaz de fijarse en un humano corriente, sino en un hombre lobo bastante atractivo y un poco mayor que él, y que tenía como tío a un antiguo psicópata al que le salían hijas de debajo de las piedras (o de lo más profundo del bosque), pues él iba a ser el primero en apoyarle… Y si para hacerlo tenía que hablar de peleas entre hombres lobo y vampiros, o sobre las similitudes que había entre Yoda y su amigo Deaton; pues que así fuera.

Todo por ver feliz a su hijo.

*******

 

Stiles no quiso mostrarse tan optimista como su padre.

Sí que lo hacía cada vez que el Sheriff se atrevía a intervenir en la conversación, aunque fuera haciendo preguntas absurdas (para un inexperto en el tema, claro), como si las balas de plata funcionaban o no; pero que al menos dejaba claro que lo estaba intentando. O cuando Peter conseguía sacar los colores a Derek y Cora, comentando anécdotas de cuando eran unos cachorros y aún no controlaban su parte animal…

Entonces Stiles no podía dejar de pensar que había sido una idea genial lo de invitar a toda la familia a comer, pues sentaba bien hacer cosas normales… Aunque los temas de conversación no lo fueran tanto.

 

Pero cuando se daba cuenta de que Derek apenas estaba interviniendo en la conversación, y que podía contar con los dedos de una mano las palabras que había dicho desde que llegó (salvo “gracias” a su padre, cada vez que éste le pasaba la comida) Entonces se le borraba la sonrisa, y se preguntaba si realmente había sido buena idea.

 

Lo peor era que ya no sabía qué hacer.

Intentó seguir el consejo de su padre, y limitarse a ser él mismo. Pero a veces, como estaba siendo ahora, resultaba un poco difícil estando rodeados de tanta gente.

 

Si hubieran estado a solas, como fue su primera idea, Derek se habría mostrado más relajado. Habría podido responder a la constante verborrea de Stiles como solía hacer, a base de gruñidos o miradas asesinas; sabiendo que Stiles no se lo tomaría como una amenaza. Por desgracia, no todo el mundo (y menos su padre Y Sheriff) era capaz de identificar las peculiares formas que Derek y él tenían para comunicarse; con lo que no tenía más remedio que quedarse callado, cada vez más incómodo.

 

No. Definitivamente no había sido una buena idea.

 

Stiles bebió un poco más de vino (Peter había conseguido convencer a su padre para que le dejara beber, por tratarse de una comida de celebración), intentando pasar el nudo de nervios que tenía en el estómago… Uno que no dejaba de crecer cada vez que notaba a Derek moverse en su sitio, incómodo, y casi podía oír el crujir de la mandíbula…

 

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

A Derek nunca se le habían dado bien las grandes concentraciones de gente, ni siquiera si eran familiares.

 

El adolescente tuvo que morderse el labio, porque era eso o ponerse a gritar por haber sido tan idiota; y esperar a que el tiempo pasara hasta que llegara la hora de que los invitados se marcharan.

Y entonces, sólo entonces, tal vez podría hablar a solas con Derek, y pedirle perdón por haber tomado la peor decisión de todas.

*******

 

El momento para intentar solucionar las cosas, llegó casi tres horas después.

Hacía un buen rato que habían terminado de comer y estaban tomando el café en el salón.

 

Malía y Cora estaban en uno de los sofás más apartados, cuchicheando entre ellas a saber de qué, porque las miradas que lanzaban a Stiles de vez en cuando eran bastante sospechosas, sobre todo cuando a ellas les seguía una carcajada más que escandalosa.

Y cada vez que eso ocurría Stiles, que estaba más que acostumbrado a ser el blanco de bromas y cotilleos, y eso nunca le había afectado; se limitaba a dejar los ojos en blanco, como si él fuera el más maduro del grupo y no soportara el comportamiento de dos colegialas.

A la cuarta vez que las dos chicas se rieron a costa de Stiles, Derek se limitó a dejar que sus ojos de Beta brillaran, no queriendo perder el tiempo con las palabras (como no), y por fin se quedaron quietas.

 

Stiles intentó entonces distraerse con lo que quiera que estaban hablando su padre y Peter Hale, pero se dio cuenta que no estaban hablando.

Habían sacado su viejo tablero de ajedrez, y estaban empezando a colocar las piezas.

-          ¿En serio? – preguntó a su padre - ¿No teníais otro juego que sacar?

-          ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó a su vez el Sheriff, confuso – Peter me ha dicho que hace mucho que no juega. Pensé que sería divertido.

-          ¿A qué viene tanto dramatismo, Stiles? – Peter terminó de colocar sus piezas, pero entonces cogió la figura del rey y la observó con curiosidad – Espero que no hayas hecho nada raro con esta pieza…

-          Peter… - gruñó Derek a su lado, colocando una mano en la espalda de Stiles, cuando el chico había empezado a hiperventilar - ¿Recuerdas cuando te digo que _siempre_ eres inapropiado?

-          ¿Sí? – puso cara de sorpresa, pésimamente fingida; a lo que Derek arqueó una ceja, apretó los labios, y dejó que sus ojos brillaran… Todo en uno - ¿Hay algo que estés intentando decirme? – sonrió, malévolo.

-          Nos vamos – dijo Derek de pronto, poniéndose en pie. Pero en vez de esperar a que el resto de los Hale se levantara, agarró a Stiles de la muñeca para obligarle a hacer lo mismo, y se puede decir que le llevó a rastras hasta la puerta… Si bien el adolescente no protestó, también con ganas de irse de allí.

 

Cuando la puerta de la residencia Stilinski se cerró de un portazo, y poco después se oyó el rugido del jeep, los dos hombres que quedaban dentro de casa (un humano y un hombre lobo), sonrieron con descaro.

-          ¿No te dije que funcionaría? – comentó Peter, con prepotencia.

-          He de admitir que ha sido bastante efectivo – comentó el Sheriff mientras empezaba a guardar las piezas – Aunque el comentario de la pieza del rey ha estado fuera de lugar.

-          ¿Tú crees? – preguntó con retintín, sujetando la pieza de la discordia – Hay cosas que un humano no puede captar.

 

John puso cara de horror, con las mejillas sonrojadas, y le arrancó la pieza para tirarla en la caja de madera con bastante poca delicadeza. La jugada había estado bien para conseguir que por fin esos dos estuvieran a solas y hablaran del millón de cosas que tenían pendientes, pero que eran tan tontos que no iban a hacerlo sin recibir un poco de ayuda… Pero una cosa era eso, y otra muy distinta sacar a colación la vida íntimamente privada de su hijo.

Terminó de guardar las piezas y cerró el tablero.

 

Se acabó el ajedrez por una temporada.

 

TBC...


	37. Chapter 37

 

Los primeros minutos dentro del jeep fueron extraños.

Stiles, que conducía, al menos tenía la excusa de que estaba pendiente de la carretera y que no podía ponerse a hablar… Por mucho que hacer las dos cosas a la vez nunca hubiera sido un problema para él.

Pero eso era lo que estaba ocurriendo: Mientras el chico conducía sin prestar demasiada atención a dónde estaban yendo, Derek miraba por la ventana y fruncía el ceño de vez en cuando, pero sin dar ninguna explicación.

 

Y todo en el más absoluto silencio.

 

Fue así hasta que, unos quince minutos después, Derek fue el primero en hablar.

Y aquello ya habría sido una sorpresa en sí, si no fuera por lo que dijo:

-          ¿Quieres subir? – preguntó, señalando tras la ventana.

Stiles, que estaba parado en un semáforo, giró la cabeza para ver a qué se refería, y sólo entonces fue consciente de que habían acabado junto al edificio del loft de Derek.

 

El chico miró con horror el edificio, y luego al dedo que Derek seguía teniendo en alto, para asegurarse de que no, que aquello no era una alucinación; y que habían acabado justo en el último sitio donde quería que fueran, porque _justo_ esa era la última impresión que quería darle a Derek.

Pero, por otro lado, Derek había sido quien había preguntado.

Y teniendo en cuenta que era lo primero que decía desde que estaban a solas… A lo mejor es que realmente quería que subiera.

 

-          ¿Seguro? – preguntó Stiles, porque quería estar super seguro de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, y sobre todo que era Derek quien estaba marcando los tiempos.

El Beta alzó una ceja, extrañado, y miró a Stiles fijamente… Muy, muy fijamente.

Así que Stiles no tuvo más remedio que aparcar y salir casi corriendo del coche, aunque sólo fuera para tomar un poco de aire, pues empezaba a hacer muchísimo calor dentro del jeep.

 

Derek siguió en silencio al adolescente, y así fue como permanecieron durante el trayecto en ascensor. Cada uno en su propio mundo, con Stiles mirándose los zapatos, y Derek con la mirada perdida en el infinito.

 

La tensión era más que palpable, y cuando Derek abrió la puerta corredera del loft; Stiles estuvo tentado de buscar cualquier excusa para marcharse de allí: Si poco le había gustado ver a Derek incómodo en la residencia Stilinski; peor sería verlo así en su propia casa. El único lugar del mundo donde debería sentirse siempre seguro, protegido y a gusto.

 

Pero antes de que Stiles pudiera decir algo, Derek cerró la puerta de un movimiento brusco, y colocó una mano sobre el pecho de Stiles para que se apoyara sobre la misma puerta que acababa de cerrar, justo frente a él…

Y cuando Stiles todavía no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, Derek le besó.

 

Lo hizo sin dudarlo, llevando ambas manos a las mejillas del chico, sujetando su cuello. Tal vez asegurándose que él no fuera a escaparse.

 

Pero Stiles no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo.

 

Apenas sintió los labios de Derek sobre los suyos, todas las preocupaciones de antes desaparecieron.

Llevó ambas manos al rostro de Derek, imitando su posición, y cuando el beso se hizo un poco más intenso, tuvo que llevarlas hasta su pelo y enredar los dedos allí. Era algo que había deseado hacer desde aquella primera vez en que Derek le había besado, porque así era justo como se imaginaba besando a Derek, y cómo lo hacía siempre en sus sueños: Con mucha pasión y un poco de agresividad.

 

Derek mordisqueó su labio inferior, y Stiles soltó un gemido del que no se avergonzó para nada.

Y menos aún cuando ese gemido, si era posible, consiguió que el deseo de Derek creciera aún más, y en seguida dio un poco más de agresividad al movimiento de sus labios.

 

Stiles trató de mantener el ritmo, si bien no sabía lo que estaba haciendo… Mejor dicho, no sabía dónde centrarse: Si en los labios de Derek. En su pelo tan suave y que se pasaría toda la vida acariciándolo. O en la humedad de su lengua cada vez que se atrevía a introducir un poco la suya en la boca de Derek, y en seguida allí estaba la de él; logrando que saltaran chispas.

 

Todo era perfecto. Era mucho mejor de lo que jamás habría imaginado. Sentía a Derek rodeándole. Tanto el sabor de su boca, como el aroma único que desprendía su piel, y el calor que emanaba aquel cuerpo tan asombroso.

Desde que le conoció y empezó a fantasear con él, sabía que besarle tendría que ser como de otro mundo… Pero estaba resultando ser incluso mejor.

 

Sobre todo en el momento en que, cuando aún no había terminado de hacerse a la idea de que estaba besando a Derek Hale como si no hubiera un mañana; notó las manos del Beta bajando por su espalda y apretándole contra él. Dejando que sus cuerpos estuvieran completamente pegados, y pudiera sentir perfectamente su anatomía.

 

Stiles estaba borracho de placer… Bueno. En realidad también estaba borracho por el vino; pero en general se sentía dentro de una nube, deseando que aquella sensación no acabara nunca.

Pero de pronto, dentro de esa nube, notó que una mano de Derek abandonaba su espalda e iba directo a su propio cinturón, para empezar a desabrocharse el pantalón.

El simple sonido de la cremallera bajando casi logró que Stiles tuviera un orgasmo, y más aún cuando Derek gimió en su boca, dándole luego un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior.

 

Stiles dejó a Derek moverse a su gusto. Estaba claro que le gustaba llevar el control, y no iba a ser él quien se lo impidiera… Y menos aún cuando hacía menos de cinco minutos no hubiera creído siquiera que hicieran aquello, de lo incómodo que estaba siendo todo.

 

Y entonces comprendió que había algo que fallaba.

 

¿Cómo era posible que el mismo Derek, que había estado toda la noche callado y visiblemente incómodo, de pronto se estuviera portando como un adolescente cachondo? ¿Como si lo que hubiera pasado antes no tuviera importancia, siempre y cuando acabaran allí, montándoselo en la misma puerta de su loft?

No tenía ningún sentido…

 

Salvo que, en cierto modo, sí que lo tenía.

 

Después de todo, eso era a lo que estaba acostumbrado Derek: A acostarse con sus parejas cuando aún no habían pasado por todo lo que se supone que viene antes. El conocerse poco a poco en citas incómodas y paseos absurdamente románticos bajo la luna.

Y más sentido tenía que reaccionara así, cuando había sido el propio Stiles quien les había llevado hasta su casa. Dando la impresión de que eso era lo que él quería hacer. Lo _único_ que quería hacer con Derek.

 

Stiles sintió un ligero vértigo cuando llegó a esa conclusión, y trató de concentrarse.

No en los labios de Derek, que aún no había parado de besarle; sino en todo lo demás: En el lenguaje corporal del hombre lobo y en todos esos detalles que siempre habían conseguido que le entendiera, sin necesidad de usar las palabras.

 

Tuvo que abrir los ojos para poder hacerlo, dándose cuenta entonces de que él también los tenía abiertos, pues estaba mirando hacia abajo para poder terminar de desabrocharse el pantalón.

 

Y entonces lo tuvo claro: Nada de aquello estaba bien.

 

Aun antes de pensar en la posibilidad de que llegaran a acabar juntos, Stiles siempre se había imaginado a Derek de una manera muy concreta a la hora de tratar a sus parejas… Al menos, a las parejas que él habría tenido tiempo de conocer con calma, como de seguro que ocurrió con Paige.

Y siempre había pensado que era la clase de persona que, en la intimidad, se mostraría especialmente atenta; dejando de lado toda la prepotencia que se esperaba de un antiguo Alpha. Estaba convencido de que todo eso desaparecía cuando lo importante no era la fuerza, sino demostrar a la otra persona que era querida.

 

Pero Stiles no estaba viendo nada de eso ahora.

Qué demonios. Si ni siquiera había dicho una palabra desde que entraron en el loft. Había ido directamente a la parte de besarle, aunque más parecía un ataque.

 

Con un esfuerzo sobre humano, intentando olvidarse de los labios y el olor y el calor de Derek; empujó con todas sus fuerzas el pecho del Beta, tratando de alejarle de él. Aunque no consiguió que se moviera un milímetro.

-          Derek – trató de llamarle, pese a que Derek no dejó de besarle.

Antes bien, dio más fuerza a sus besos, llevando una mano hasta el cinturón de Stiles, una vez hubo conseguido bajar la cremallera de su pantalón.

-          Derek. Para – bajó una mano hasta colocarla sobre las de él, impidiéndole seguir.

Pero Derek no se desilusionó. Por el contrario, se olvidó de las manos y los pantalones, y comenzó a besar el cuello de Stiles.

El chico gimió en el acto, sintiendo cómo toda la piel se le erizaba.

Aquello era maravilloso…

Pero seguía estando mal.

-          Derek – pidió con más fuerza, aprovechando ahora que no tenía los labios de Derek sobre los suyos – Por favor, tienes que parar.

-          No – gruñó el hombre lobo, lamiendo la garganta del chico – Sé que quieres esto.

-          Pero así no – protestó con la voz entrecortada. Por mucho que estuviera intentando ser racional, era muy complicado teniendo al hombre de sus sueños justo allí, y haciendo justo lo que le hacía en ellos.

-          Te necesito – siguió Derek, que volvió a besarle de nuevo. Era como si no tuviera suficiente de él, y no fuera capaz de elegir qué parte de su rostro, o cuerpo, besar - Por favor, Stiles – murmuró sin parar de besarle, y sin haberle mirado a la cara una sola vez.

Y Stiles necesitaba ver sus ojos.

Era la única manera de asegurarse de que realmente estaba bien. O, en este caso, de tener la confirmación de que aquel no era el momento ni el lugar para lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-          Sólo quiero que estés bien – murmuró con voz rota, mirando al techo para intentar distraerse de los labios de Derek - Y ahora no lo estás…

 

Esas resultaron ser las palabras mágicas, porque entonces Derek paró en el acto.

Separó sus labios de los suyos, soltó los hombros que había agarrado, y le miró como si fuera la primera vez que le veía.

Tal vez fuera así.

 

La expresión de Derek, como había temido Stiles, no era la que se suponía que debía tener alguien cuando estaba besando al chico que quería, y donde todo era felicidad. Por el contrario, sus ojos claros no brillaban como lo hacían las otras veces que le besó; y sus labios no sonreían, sino que mostraban una delgada línea de preocupación y casi miedo.

-          ¿Es que no quieres hacerlo? - replicó serio. No enfadado, sino decepcionado.

-          Claro que sí… Dios, Derek, claro que quiero. Cómo no voy a querer – llevó una mano hasta la mejilla, necesitando estar en contacto con él, aunque fuera con aquel gesto tan sencillo - Pero no así. No si esto es lo único que vamos a hacer – señaló el espacio que había entre los dos, de apenas diez centímetros de distancia. Stiles seguía pegado a la puerta, pero afortunadamente Derek ya no estaba encima de él – Así no es como funciona, Derek. Y esto… – le besó en los labios, sin apenas presionar - Esto es precisamente lo que me diferencia de ella, ¿vale? El pensar en ti antes que en mí… - se mordió el labio, intentando frenar un sollozo que pedía a gritos salir - Por favor, tienes que entenderlo.

 

Derek retrocedió medio metro, rompiendo todo contacto con el chico, y se subió la cremallera rápidamente.

-          Qué quieres que entienda – murmuró – Ayer estábamos bien, y al final me dijiste que hoy cenaríamos juntos… Pero de pronto decidiste que también vinieran Peter y Cora y tu padre… Como si no quisieras que estuviéramos a solas.

-          No fue por eso… Y entiendo que lo pensaras pero… - se encogió de hombros, sin saber cómo explicarse – Sólo quería darte algo distinto… O algo que todo el mundo ha vivido menos tú…

El Beta soltó un bufido de frustración.

-          Por qué tienes que complicarlo siempre todo.

-          Porque estamos en Beacon Hills. _Siempre_ es complicado… - Stiles negó, cansado. El alcohol ya se había evaporado, pero seguía estando atontado por cómo había cambiado todo en cuestión de segundos… Hacía un minuto había estado besando a Derek y ahora estaba discutiendo con él. Y no quería discutir con él. Sus vidas ya eran bastante complicadas con seres sobrenaturales y venganzas de por medio, como para meter también problemas más insustanciales como eran absurdas discusiones de pareja – Es demasiado pronto.

Derek negó, los hombros ligeramente caídos.

-          Sigues convencido de que voy a pensar en ella.

-          No… No lo sé. - se secos los restos de las lágrimas que habían caído sin su consentimiento – Pero sé que esto es lo único que ella te dio. Sexo rápido y nada más. Y yo no quiero ser como ella… No _puedo_ ser como ella… Por eso se me ocurrió lo de la comida – mostró una sonrisa triste – Quería darte algo que no hubieras tenido antes y… Y qué mejor que una incómoda comida familiar con el padre del… Del chico que… - se encogió de hombros, sin saber cómo terminar la frase.

-          ¿Del chico del que estoy enamorado?

 

Stiles abrió los ojos de par en par, notando como el corazón se le aceleraba. Al final pudo asentir.

Aquella mañana, cuando se levantó, lo hizo pensando que hoy tampoco oiría un “te quiero” de Derek… Pero aquello, sin ser exactamente lo mismo, tenía las mismas intenciones.

Y sí. Sonaba increíblemente bien.

Tal vez por ello, fue incapaz de encontrar las palabras con que responderle. Aunque fuera una simple sílaba.

 

Por fortuna, Derek aprovechó el silencio de Stiles para volver a besarle.

Esta vez lo hizo sin prisas y con una ternura asombrosa. Tratando sus labios como si fueran lo más delicado del mundo, y dejando que en aquel simple gesto, le quedara más que claro lo mucho que significaba para él.

 

Stiles tuvo que agarrarse a la camiseta de Derek, sujetándola con ambas manos, pues las piernas empezaron a temblarle… Aquel beso era mucho más inocente que el anterior, donde todo había sido pasión y casi rabia, pero le estaba afectando muchísimo más.

 

Finalmente, casi cinco minutos después, Stiles rompió el beso y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de Derek.

¿De su novio?

Sí. Definitivamente su novio.

Y cuando su novio empezó a acariciar su espalda, logrando que sintiera un hormigueo en las heridas dejadas por Kate y que aún no habían terminado de cicatrizar; suspiró de alivio.

-          Entonces, qué propones – susurró Derek tras unos minutos de agradable silencio.

-          ¿Yo? – preguntó levantando la cabeza. Derek le miró fijamente, dejando claro que no iba a responder a esa pregunta tan obvia - No sé…

-          Cuando estábamos encerrados, dijiste que me llevarías a cenar… Eso ya lo has hecho – alzó una ceja - No como tenía en mente, pero lo has hecho… ¿Habías pensado en algo más?

-          Bueno – se rascó el cuello, indeciso - Siempre podemos ir al cine, pero tampoco tengo mucho dinero y…

-          Ahora tengo televisión.

-          ¿En serio? – y de nuevo, la pregunta fue respondida por un alzamiento de aquellas cejas tan expresivas, a lo que sólo pudo mostrar una de sus enormes sonrisas – Muy bien, gruñón. ¿Qué te apetece ver?

********

 

Acabaron viendo la última temporada de Supernatural que Derek se había descargado, y que repitió un millón de veces sólo había hecho para recabar información. Pero cada vez que lo hacía, Stiles se limitaba a soltar una escandalosa carcajada, asegurando que no pasaba nada si era otro fan de Dean Winchester… Y cuando Derek le miró con esa cara que sólo ponía cuando estaba a punto de atacar, Stiles le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla, diciéndole que no se preocupara. Que mientras siguiera siendo una _Deangirl_ su hombría estaba más que asegurada, pues Dean Winchester era el Alpha de los Alphas.

 

Comentario al que, por supuesto, siguió un interesante debate (mantenido sólo por Stiles) sobre quién ganaría en una hipotética pelea entre Derek y el cazador; o sobre qué cazadores eran mejores: los Winchester o los Argent… Porque la parte de decidir entre los hombres lobos de la serie y los de verdad no tenía mucho sentido, pues no había dónde comparar.

Derek dejó de intentar convencer a Stiles que él podía darle una paliza a ese guaperas Winchester con los ojos cerrados; pues cuanto más se esforzaba, más gracia parecía hacerle al humano, y su ego estaba empezando a resentirse.

 

Pasaron las dos últimas horas viendo los capítulos en silencio, hasta que Derek se dio cuenta de que Stiles no se había callado porque estaba viendo la tele en silencio; sino porque se había dormido.

Tenía que haberlo imaginado, pensó Derek mientras apagaba la televisión con el mando.

 

Y justo entonces, se encontró con un gran dilema.

Stiles estaba pegado a él, usando su hombro como almohada, con lo que apenas podía moverse si no quería despertarle… Pero por otro lado, ya era bastante tarde y Stiles debería volver a casa.

Salvo que no quería que lo hiciera.

Quería que se quedara allí, con él, el mayor tiempo posible. Toda la noche si fuera necesario, aprovechando el tiempo perdido donde estuvieron separados a la fuerza.

Pero si quería hacerlo, primero tenía que asegurarse de que el Sheriff supiera que su hijo estaba bien…

 

Cogió el móvil que se había colado entre los cojines del sofá, intentando no moverse mucho para no despertar a Stiles, y buscó el nombre del Sheriff en su agenda.

Y en cuanto lo vio, se quedó paralizado.

Se quedó unos cuantos segundos así, mirando intermitentemente a la pantalla del teléfono y al chico que tenía ese mismo apellido, hasta que se obligó a sacarle un buen par y pulsar el botón de llamada.

Si había sido capaz de enfrentarse a una mujer jaguar, podía muy bien llamar al Sheriff y preguntarle si su hijo podía quedarse a dormir.

 

-          Dios. Qué estoy haciendo – murmuró cuando ya había empezado a sonar la línea del móvil.

-          Derek – oyó la voz del Sheriff al segundos tono – Hola, precisamente iba a llamar a Stiles ahora.

-          Oh… Está aquí, conmigo – señaló al chico dormido, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no el Sheriff no les estaba viendo – Se ha quedado dormido.

-          No me extraña – rió – El pobre se levantó bien pronto para preparar la comida.

-          Oh… - dijo, muy expresivo, y sonriendo de soslayo al muchacho – No habría hecho falta.

-          Sí. Díselo a un adolescente hiperactivo – bromeó – Supongo que llamas para decirme que va a quedarse a dormir contigo.

-          Eh… - las mejillas se le sonrojaron enseguida - ¿Puede?

¿Y desde cuándo se había convertido en un crío que tenía que pedir permiso?

Se suponía que era un depredador y un antiguo Alpha, ¡por el amor de Dios!

La carcajada del Sheriff, al otro lado del teléfono, no le ayudó precisamente a recuperar su hombría.

-          Claro que puede, hijo… Te aseguro que no voy a ser yo quien le diga que tiene que volver a casa, cuando está claro que es contigo con quien quiere quedarse.

-          Oh… - “Joder Derek, di algo más aparte de “oh” – Gracias – susurró antes de negar, dándose una palmada en la frente.

-          No. Gracias a ti – respondió, más serio – Stiles estaba muy preocupado… Me alegra ver que lo estáis superando.

-          Sí – admitió en seguida, de pronto más cómodo de lo que habría imaginado, teniendo aquella conversación tan íntima, y encima por teléfono – Sólo necesitaba dejar atrás los fantasmas… Y Stiles me está ayudando a hacerlo.

-          Me alegro – murmuró el Sheriff, y Derek pudo imaginárselo perfectamente con esa sonrisa torcida que Stiles sacaba de vez en cuando – Es un buen chico.

-          Es el mejor – dijo con tono grave. Como si aquella fuera una verdad absoluta, e iba a atacar a cualquiera que osara negarlo. Incluso si se trataba del padre de dicho chico.

-          Lo sé – susurró Stilinski – Y me alegra ver que está en buenas manos.

-          Yo… Yo no…

-          Tranquilo – soltó una risita – No hace falta que digas nada… Me conformo con saber que te encargarás de cambiar el vendaje de sus heridas, y que estará de vuelta para mañana por la noche como muy tarde. Ya ha perdido demasiadas clases.

-          Por supuesto. Cuidaré de él.

-          No esperaba menos. Buenas noches, Derek.

-          Buenas noches.

 

Derek colgó y apagó el móvil.

Lo hizo simplemente porque tenía el presentimiento de que Peter se dedicaría a llamarle en mitad de la noche sólo para fastidiarle, pensando que estarían haciendo a saber qué. Hasta ahora había tenido suerte y le había dado espacio (incluso había logrado que Cora se quedara con él y Malía para así tener el loft para ellos dos solos), pero no podía confiar en que mantuviera la discreción tanto tiempo… Seguía siendo Peter a fin de cuentas.

 

Una vez apagado el teléfono, pasó un brazo por el estómago de Stiles para pegarle a su cuerpo y así, muy lentamente, se recostó en el sofá, trayendo a Stiles con él.

En un momento dado Stiles se removió un poco en el sitio, pareciendo que iba a despertar, pero al final sólo se dio media vuelta. Aun dormido buscó una posición más cómoda, y acabó completamente tumbado en el sofá, usando el pecho de Derek como almohada.

Derek le dejó moverse a su gusto, tan sólo asegurándose de que no se cayera del sofá. Y cuando por fin parecía que había encontrado una posición cómoda, sólo tuvo que colocar ambos brazos sobre su espalda, inspirar profundamente, y al segundo siguiente ya se había quedado dormido.

*********

 

Stiles despertó con un primerísimo plano del pecho de Derek, sintiendo los dos brazos del hombre lobo sobre su espalda. Sin apretar demasiado como para que le dolieran las heridas, pero lo justo para que los sintiera sobre su cuerpo, protegiéndole.

No recordaba haberse dormido, y menos así, pero no iba a negar que se alegraba de despertar de esa manera.

 

Con cuidado, levantó la cabeza lo justo para ver a un Derek que seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Le estuvo contemplando en silencio unos cuantos minutos, aprendiéndose los detalles de un rostro que ya se sabía de memoria, pero que por primera vez lo tenía tan cerca para él solo. Y tan relajado.

Hasta hacía poco que nunca había tenido la fortuna de verle dormir y, como ya había intuido hace tiempo, era el único momento del día en que Derek no tenía el ceño fruncido o los labios tan apretados.

 

Aunque eso dejó de ser cierto en cuestión de minutos. En cuanto los párpados de Derek comenzaron a moverse con rapidez, indicativo de que estaba soñando; y casi al mismo tiempo empezó a mover los labios, como si intentara hablar, pero sin poder conseguirlo.

 

Stiles conocía muy bien aquella sensación, y sabía lo desagradable que era intentar salir de una pesadilla en la que estabas atrapado.

Con cuidado de no sobresaltarle, colocó una mano sobre el brazo de Derek, dejando una levísima caricia.

-          ¿Derek? – susurró – Derek. Sólo es un sueño.

Derek no despertó como habría esperado, teniendo en cuenta que era una pesadilla.

Si hubiera sido Stiles, lo habría hecho gritando.

 

Pero el hombre lobo no gritó. Abrió los ojos de par en par, dando un pequeño respingo, y clavó la mirada en los ojos marrones de Stiles, quedándose muy quieto.

Y muy concentrado.

 

Era la primera vez que le veía hacer algo así, pero Stiles tenía la seguridad de que Derek estaba usando sus sentidos de hombre lobo, para terminar así de convencerse de que ya no estaba soñando.

Admitía que era un buen truco, y él habría dado lo que fuera por poder usarlo en el pasado. Pero también daba un poco de rabia tener que quedarse tan quieto, a la espera de que el propio Derek terminara de reconocer la situación.

Siempre había odiado tener que esperar, sin poder hacer nada por ayudar.

 

Finalmente, Derek soltó el aire que llevaba un tiempo conteniendo. Y casi al mismo tiempo, los ojos se le humedecieron.

Y Stiles ya no pudo estar más rato callado.

-          ¿Estás bien? – preguntó muy bajito, luchando por no tocarle. Sabía que era muy pronto para algo así.

Derek asintió en silencio. Inspiró profundamente, reconociendo el aroma de su propia casa, para terminar de convencerse de que era real.

De que aquello no era un sueño, y que en cuestión de segundos no despertaría al lado de Kate y lejos de su hogar.

Aquel era un sueño recurrente que llevaba teniendo desde que regresaron a Beacon Hills, y cada vez era peor que la anterior.

 

Stiles, por su parte, no tenía ni idea de qué más hacer.

Pese al asentimiento que le había dado, sus ojos seguían estando húmedos, señal de que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

Pero por fortuna, esta vez no fue él quien dio el siguiente paso.

Derek cogió una mano de Stiles, y la llevó hasta su propia cara. Empezó a moverla sobre su mejilla, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

 

Stiles tuvo que tragar varias veces para no echarse llorar en ese mismo instante.

-          Ella está muerta – le recordó el chico con la voz rota - Y esta vez es de verdad.

Derek abrió los ojos al oír cómo se le quebraba la voz al chico, y eso fue lo último que necesitó para que cayera la primera lágrima.

La primera que se permitía desde que volvió a Beacon Hills.

-          Cada vez que despierto pienso que estoy allí - musitó - Aún tengo su tacto grabado en mi cuerpo. Su olor...

Stiles asintió sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla, áspera por la barba, y en un momento dado se incorporó para llevar la mano libre a su pecho. Justo encima de su corazón.

-          Entonces mírame a mí… - susurró, bajando las piernas del sofá para que Derek estuviera más cómodo – Estoy justo aquí.

Derek asintió de nuevo, dejando escapar una nueva lágrima que en seguida limpió Stiles con el pulgar.

-          ¿Puedes hacerte una idea de lo muchísimo que te quiero ahora mismo? – susurró Stiles, consiguiendo que Derek sonriera con timidez.

-          Claro que sí – Derek colocó una mano sobre su nuca para acercarle a su rostro y besarle – Claro que sí.

Durante unos segundos sólo se dieron cortos besos, dejando que el tacto de sus labios y manos expresara todo lo que sentían.

Hasta que Stiles necesitó decir el millón de cosas que se moría por decir.

Aunque ya le hubiera quedado claro a Derek, _tenía_ que decirlo en voz alta.

Sólo así podría sentir que estaban avanzando.

-          Adoro estar contigo… – se mojó los labios, intentando darse ánimos – Llevo soñando con este momento casi desde el primer día en que te ví – sonrió con timidez, sin creer que fuera a decirle eso. Pero los iris de Derek, tan brillantes y tan llenos de esperanza, le dieron ese último empuje que necesitaba. Y porque no podía hablar así y tener la manos quietas, llevó una mano hasta la mejilla de Derek para volver con las caricias; mientras que la otra fue hasta la propia mano del Beta, entrelazando sus dedos - Incluso al principio, cuando te ponías tan borde conmigo, más loco creía estar porque no tenía sentido que estuviera colgado de un tipo tan gruñón como tú – soltó una risita nerviosa y Derek también rió, mezclado con las lágrimas – Pero está claro que a mí nunca me ha ido lo fácil. Y por eso es normal que me fijara en el tipo de la chaqueta de cuero que nunca sonreía… Y que cada vez que me empotraba contra los volantes de los coches o la pared de mi habitación, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en besarle hasta quedarme sin respiración.

-          Ella nunca lo hizo – le interrumpió Derek, siendo su voz muy suave - No la he besado… - subió una mano hasta acariciar esta vez él la mejilla de Stiles - No ahora…

-          Oh, cielo… - el chico susurró, sobrecogido, pero de pronto se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizado por haber usado precisamente esa palabra – Dios… Lo… Lo siento… Lo siento muchísimo…

-          Tranquilo – apartó la mano que Stiles seguía teniendo sobre sus labios, y los besó apenas estuvieron libres – No pasa nada.

Pero sí que pasaba.

-          No podía haber dicho otra maldita palabra – dijo con rabia, sintiendo cómo el pulso se le aceleraba sólo de pensar que lo había vuelto a estropear.

-          No es lo mismo – susurró Derek, besándole otra vez – Es distinto cuando lo dices tú.

-          No… - negó para dar más fuerza a sus palabras - Cada vez que…

-          Suena distinto contigo… - le interrumpió con suavidad - Es… - mostró una pequeña sonrisa que también se reflejó en sus ojos - Es mucho mejor.

-          Derek…

Derek pasó ambos brazos por la espalda de Stiles y tiró de él, obligándole a tumbarse completamente sobre él. En cuanto le tuvo donde quería, teniendo incluso que subir las piernas al sofá para estar más cómodo, Derek le besó con ganas, siendo esta vez los besos más largos y más profundos.

 

Stiles tuvo que apartarse casi un minuto después, luchando por respirar, pero no hizo ningún amago por moverse del sofá. Inspiró profundamente, alejando los restos de la tensión acumulada, y siguió usando a Derek de colchón.

-          Me gusta esta cama – susurró al cabo de unos minutos, jugando con la camiseta de Derek.

-          No se lo digas a Isaac – bromeó el Beta – No sabes la tabarra que me dio para que me comprara una cama de verdad cuando nos mudamos.

-          No te preocupes – sonrió con picardía – Será nuestro secreto… Y como ésta sólo la puedo usar yo…

Derek alzó una ceja, pero en gesto juguetón.

-          No sabía que fueras tan posesivo.

-          No lo soy.

-          Acabas de decir que no puedo estar así con nadie más.

-          Pufff – dejó los ojos en blanco – Como si hubiera otro capaz de soportarte.

La ceja de Derek se alzó un poco más.

-          Supongo que puedo decir lo mismo de ti – de pronto sonó un pitido, y Stiles sacó el móvil del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón – ¿Qué es eso?

-          Nada – apagó la alarma – Sólo un recordatorio de que tengo que cambiarme el vendaje – comentó mientras se sentaba en condiciones en el sofá y se estiraba para terminar de despertarse – Lo que me recuerda que mi padre me va a matar por no haberle dicho que no iba a dormir a casa.

-          Hablé con tu padre anoche – Derek siguió tumbado en el sofá, colocando los brazos bajo la cabeza para ponerse más cómodo – Sabía que no irías a casa.

-          ¿En serio? – abrió los ojos de par en par - ¿Y no te dijo nada?

-          Nop – negó levemente ante la cara de Stiles, muy similar a un besugo – Sólo que no me olvidara de cambiarte los vendajes.

Stiles se rascó la cabeza, pensativo, pero en seguida puso cara de cachondeo.

-          Me alegra ver que estás siguiendo mis consejos – le dio unas palmaditas en el estómago – Siempre es bueno tener contento al suegro.

-          ¿Y quién te ha dicho que lo he hecho? – preguntó el Beta, poniendo cara seria – Puede que él simplemente se alegre de que alguien vaya a hacerse cargo de su hijo, da igual quién sea.

Stiles se quedó callado unos segundos, poniendo cara de póker… O lo que él entendía que era una cara de póker, y que jamás le llegaría a la altura de las del hombre lobo.

-          Mientes fatal, ¿lo sabes? – Derek enarcó la ceja, advirtiéndole que no siguiera, pero él no se amilanó - Tienes suerte de contar con tu parte de lobo, porque como dependieras sólo de tu ingenio… - terminó la frase con una negación que, en opinión de Stiles, dejaba más que claro lo que quería decir.

Tras varios segundos de jugar a ver quién mantenía más tiempo la mirada sin decir nada, Derek se cansó y se puso en pie.

-          Vamos – le tendió una mano para ayudar a Stiles a levantarse – Hay que cambiarte esos vendajes.

-          Vaya, vaya, Mr. Hale… Cualquiera diría que quieres verme sin camiseta.

 

El mayor de los dos se quedó quieto entonces, con los brazos cruzados, y de repente se quitó la camiseta. Y cuando la respuesta de Stiles consistió en quedarse otra vez con la boca abierta, simplemente enarcó una ceja.

-          Es lo justo – murmuró mientras se dirigía al armarito donde tenía guardado el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Ese del que nunca antes había tenido que hacer uso, hasta que su casa empezó a convertirse en el cuartel general y lugar de reunión de un puñado de adolescentes, bastante propensos a meterse en líos.

 

Mientras Derek colocaba las vendas y desinfectante en la mesa principal del loft, junto a la ventana para ver mejor; Stiles se quitó la camiseta y le dio la espalda, para que tuviera más acceso a las heridas.

Derek se encontró así con un primer plano de la espalda del chico, prácticamente cubierta en su totalidad por vendas y esparadrapo. Pero afortunadamente ya no había rastros de sangre, señal de que la herida no había vuelto a supurar, y estaba cicatrizando bien.

 

Con cuidado empezó a despegar el esparadrapo, dejando al descubierto las marcas dejadas por las garras de Kate. Ya no eran tan profundas como la otra vez que las vio, justo después de que se las hubiera hecho, y la piel de alrededor cada vez se parecía más al color natural. Aunque seguía siendo más clara que el resto.

 

Una vez tuvo el antiguo vendaje quitado, y sin que Stiles hubiera dicho una sola palabra, impregnó una gasa con desinfectante para limpiar la herida. En cuanto puso la gasa en el centro de una de las garras, perfectamente visible, Stiles siseó.

-          ¿Te duele mucho? – preguntó muy bajo, parando en el acto.

-          No… Sólo escuece un poco – Stiles esperó a que Derek siguiera con la cura. Pero cuando los segundos pasaron y sólo podía notar la mano de Derek sobre su hombro, quieta, miró hacia atrás - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, justo antes de poner una mueca de disgusto - Vamos, no pongas esa cara – protestó, dándose media vuelta para tenerle frente a frente.

-          ¿Qué cara?

-          La cara que pones justo antes de decir que fue culpa tuya – le puso un dedo en los labios cuando Derek iba a hablar – Ni se te ocurra decirlo – esperó a que el otro asintiera para apartar el dedo.

-          Pero lo fue – murmuró.

Stiles dejó la boca medio abierta, dudando entre echarse a reír, soltar una bordería, o directamente darle una colleja.

-          Eso es trampa – protestó, cual niño pequeño, pero luego mostró una sonrisa socarrona – Además… No negarás que una cicatriz siempre da un aspecto más sexy.

-          No lo sé – replicó Derek, serio – No tengo ninguna.

-          Aguafiestas – protestó de nuevo, pero justo después le dio un beso – Tengo una herida de guerra y me siento orgulloso de ella. Fin de la discusión.

 

Derek no tuvo más remedio que asentir, pues sabía que Stiles no dejaría de mirarle como un perrito apaleado hasta que no lo hiciera. Y cuando el chico tuvo lo que quería, en seguida se dio media vuelta para que siguiera… empezara con la cura.

 

Pero antes de empezar, el Beta acarició con cuidado la espalda magullada, tras lo que le dio un pequeño beso en el hombro. Stiles se movió un poco, diciendo que la barba le hacía cosquillas, y Derek sonrió sin darse cuenta, antes de darle otro más y, esta vez sí, empezar a limpiar la herida.

Por fortuna, las cicatrices que iban a quedar no serían muy visibles. Tan sólo se notaría la diferencia de color, gracias a la cura que hizo Deaton de primera mano.

Aunque seguirían estando ahí. Y cada vez que las viera, se asombraría de lo increíble que era el chico que las llevaba, y de lo afortunado que era él por tenerle a su lado.

 

Al principio Stiles intentó mantener la conversación, por eso de ser incapaz de estar tanto tiempo callado, y menos cuando tampoco podía moverse. Pero a la tercera vez que Derek se limitó a responder con un “hmm hmm”, lo dejó estar. Estaba claro que cuando estaba concentrado, no era capaz de atender a dos cosas a la vez, con lo que sólo le quedaba esperar a que terminara cuanto antes.

 

Cuando por fin hubo acabado, Derek le propuso ponerse una de sus camisetas, estando la otra sucia después de llevarla puesta todo el día y toda la noche; mientras él tiraba las vendas.

Una vez hecho, fue hasta la cocina para preparar algo de desayuno, aunque dudaba que tuviera algo en la nevera, y preparó al menos la cafetera.

El café ya estaba empezando a subir cuando notó los brazos de Stiles rodeando su cintura, seguido de un beso en el hombro, muy similar al que él le había dado antes.

Acarició entonces su espalda, justo a la altura del tatuaje, y en seguida empezó a perfilar con el dedo índice las tres espirales que se juntaban en el centro de sus omóplatos.

-          Siempre había querido hacer esto – susurró el chico, recorriendo el tatuaje una y otra vez, increíblemente despacio – Desde la primera vez que lo vi.

-          Pensé que no te gustaban los tatuajes – dijo Derek, quien agachó la cabeza, para que Stiles siguiera tocándole.

-          Y no me gustan… en mí – dio un beso en el punto donde se juntaban las tres espirales, logrando que Derek sintiera un placentero escalofrío – Otra cosa es que tú los tengas.

Estuvieron un par de minutos así, mientras terminaba de hacerse el café, y sin que ninguno de los dos tuviera otros planes para la mañana.

-          ¿Sigues pensando que es mejor que esperemos un poco para dar el siguiente paso? – preguntó entonces el Beta, bastante serio. Stiles se quedó quieto, sin saber muy bien qué decir, y Derek le miró por encima del hombro, esperando una respuesta.

-          Hmmm. Sí. ¿Por qué? – preguntó nervioso al ver la expresión seria y las cejas levantadas de Derek - ¿No te parece bien?

-          Sí – miró de reojo los dedos de Stiles, que seguían recorriendo su tatuaje – Pero entonces te recomiendo que _dejes_ de hacer eso…

Stiles siguió la mirada de Derek, sin entender muy bien lo que quería decir, y descubrió sus propios dedos, acariciando sinuosamente la espalda desnuda…

-          Oh… - dijo, elocuente, al tiempo que separaba los dedos – Claro. Claro, perdona.

Derek negó para sí, sonriendo.

Pero ahora que no sentía los dedos de Stiles sobre su espalda, ni su aliento sobre su cuello; pudo encontrar la suficiente coordinación como para darse la vuelta y entregarle la taza de un café que ya llevaba un buen rato hecho.

 

Stiles tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, más que consciente de lo que había estado a punto de provocar. Pero cuando Derek se limitó a alzar una ceja juguetona, antes de ir hasta el sofá donde habían pasado la noche; los nervios desaparecieron.

 

Tal vez el resto del mundo le consideraría un idiota por tener a Derek Hale a solas y ser él mismo quien dijera que no a acostarse con él… ¡Qué demonios!: Si volviera un año atrás en el tiempo y él mismo se lo dijera al Stiles del pasado, el Stiles del pelo corto se habría reído en su cara. Porque algo así, directamente no tenía sentido.

 

Pero a diferencia del resto de mundo, y sobre todo a diferencia de las dos últimas mujeres con las que Derek estuvo; Stiles sabía que lo que estaba compartiendo con Derek… Eso sí que era único. Algo que nadie le había dado hasta ahora: Un día tranquilo sin preocupaciones y sin esperar de él lo que el resto habría esperado.

 

Stiles estaba más que satisfecho de ser esa persona.

 

TBE...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, lo sé. Parece que me gusta dejaros con la miel en los labios... Pero después de todo lo que ha pasado, creo que tiene sentido que no vayan al tema tan rápido, ¿no?...  
> Además, tenía ganas de un capi con escenas domésticas, y dulces, y tiernas y... Sí, en el fondo soy moñas, qué le voy a hacer.  
> Pero a mucha honra XD
> 
> P.D.: Mañana último capítulo con todas las etiquetas que faltan... osease, la parte pornosa, XD


	38. Chapter 38

 

Las semanas pasaron, y poco a poco todo fue volviendo a la normalidad.

O, mejor dicho, todo empezó a ser como debería haber sido desde el principio: Con un Isaac y Malía plenamente incorporados a la manada, y una Cora que decidió mudarse a Beacon Hills de manera definitiva, no queriendo estar lejos de la poca familia directa que le quedaba, y menos ahora que había encontrado en Malía una amiga con la que poder hablar de todo… Incluidos esos secretos que, en teoría, nadie más debería conocer.

 

Incluso Peter estaba siendo cada día más normal, (lo normal que cabría esperarse de él), y no eran pocas las veces en las que Stiles llegaba a casa y se lo encontraba charlando tranquilamente con su padre, al parecer recibiendo consejos sobre cómo educar a un hijo adolescente propenso a meterse en líos de carácter sobrenatural…

Lo cual era a un tiempo curioso, divertido, y absolutamente terrorífico.

 

Pero Stiles estaba contento. Todo iba bien.

Sí. Aún no habían dado _el paso_ , pero a cambio estaba disfrutando de lo que no podía ser otra cosa que ese famoso arcoiris, mariposas en el estómago y nube constante en la que habían estado todos los enamorados alguna vez en su vida.

Ya iba siendo hora de que le tocara a él.

 

Aunque pensándolo bien… Ya iba siendo hora de dar también _ese_ gran paso.

El problema… El gran problema, era que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer al respecto: Después de haber hecho todo lo posible para que a Derek le quedara claro que el sexo no era lo único que quería de él… ¿Cómo explicarle que ahora no le importaría tenerlo? Más importante aún: ¿Cómo hacerlo sin parecer un hipócrita y/o un obseso?

 

Stiles trató de alejar aquellos problemas de su mente, y entró en el loft usando la llave que Derek le dio la semana pasada, tras una explicación tan directa como amenazante: “porque es absurdo que no la tengas si estás más tiempo aquí que en tu propia casa”.

Eso era lo bueno de que su novio se llamara Derek Hale, pensó Stiles entonces: Algo que muchas parejas no sabrían cómo mencionar, como era el hecho de darse las respectivas llaves de sus casas, en su caso simplemente se hacía. Más directo imposible.

-          ¡Ya estoy en casa, cariño! – canturreó a voces mientras dejaba las llaves en la mesa, y empezaba a sacar las bolsas con la comida.

-          ¿Vas a dejar de hacer eso en algún momento futuro? – gruñó/preguntó Derek desde el sofá, donde estaba sentado tranquilamente, leyendo… Como no.

-          Claro – miró por encima del hombro para guiñarle el ojo – Cuando deje de molestarte.

Derek negó con gesto cansado ante la mueca socarrona de Stiles, pero cerró el libro para poner la mesa: Es decir, para colocar los dos únicos vasos que tenía.

-          ¿Qué has traído? – preguntó al tiempo que abrazaba a Stiles por la espalda, y le daba un beso en la mejilla - ¡Otra vez tailandés!

-          Sip.

-          Sabes que soy medio lobo, ¿verdad? – Stiles le miró por encima del hombro, curioso - ¿No te hace intuir eso que prefiero un buen filete de carne, para variar?

-          ¿Eso va con segundas, cielo? – le guiñó el ojo, travieso, y volvió a reír cuando Derek se sonrojó – Claro que sé que eres carnívoro - terminó de llevar la comida hasta la mesa, y sacó de la mochila el Dvd que tenía preparado para esa noche – Pero como sigues emperrado en no tener una cocina de verdad, y no tengo más remedio que traer siempre comida para llevar, intento que sea un poco más sano… Y la tailandesa es la mejor opción.

-          ¿Piensas que me voy a poner gordo? – preguntó con gesto de prepotencia, los brazos cruzados en torno al pecho.

-          ¿Gordo, tú? - se echó a reír, y estuvo así casi un minuto, hasta que Derek le lanzó la primera mirada asesina de la noche – Pero a diferencia de ti, yo no soy un medio lobo que quema todas las calorías de manera milagrosa.

-          Se llama hacer ejercicio.

-          Lo que tú digas – se sentó por fin en el sofá, y accionó el Dvd con el mando a distancia - ¿Comemos o no?

Derek se sentó al lado de Stiles, soltando un sonoro resoplido.

-          Dime que al menos has traído algo interesante que ver.

-          Hmmm – Stiles miró de reojo al Beta – Depende de lo que entiendas por interesante – Derek alzó una ceja y miró a Stiles con los labios muy juntos – No me pongas esa cara… Ya estoy cansado de tanto drama sobrenatural… Me gustaría ver algo que no fuera idéntico a mi día a día.

-          No tiene nada que ver.

-          Es _exactamente_ igual – hizo un aspaviento, tras lo que cogió la caja que contenía los tallarines.

-          ¿Entonces? – volvió a hacer lo de la ceja, pero esta vez mientras empezaba a comer. Stiles no necesitó responder, pues en ese momento aparecieron las letras de crédito, con el título de la película - ¿Has traído “La princesa prometida”?

-          ¡Es un clásico! – exclamó, todo ofendido.

Derek volvió a asesinarle con la mirada, pero no hizo más comentarios en cuanto empezó la película. Stiles cogió su postura habitual cuando estaba con Derek, y su compañero respondió de manera instintiva: extendió el brazo para que el chico se apoyara en su hombro, y apoyó la otra mano sobre el estómago de Stiles.

 

Hacía años que Derek no veía aquella película. Y aunque la primera vez que lo hizo, siendo un crío de cinco años, renegó de ella por ser demasiado cursi; cada vez que la reponían acababa pegado al asiento, y casi sin parpadear.

En el fondo Stiles tenía razón… como no, y sentaba bien ver algo que no se parecía en nada a su vida diaria, y donde todo giraba en torno al amor verdadero… Pero a medida que la película transcurría, casi en el más absoluto silencio (Stiles no podría estar callado ni debajo del agua), Derek empezaba a ver ciertas similitudes entre la ficción y su realidad… Y vale que él no era un pirata y Stiles era de todo menos una princesa (pensándolo bien, Stiles tenía más del pirata Drake… Pero ni de coña él era la princesa Buttercup), pero seguía habiendo algo en el ambiente que le recordaba a su propia historia: Aunque sólo fuera la constante búsqueda de ese amor imposible de describir, y que no había llegado hasta después de haber hecho frente a un sin fin de obstáculos.

 

Casi sin darse cuenta, Derek empezó a mover la mano que tenía apoyada sobre el estómago del chico, dibujando pequeños círculos. Al principio Stiles no dijo nada, y casi parecía que él tampoco se estaba dando cuenta… Pero cuando Derek levantó la camiseta y coló la mano por debajo, acariciando la piel desnuda y cálida; el gemidito que soltó el adolescente dejó más que claro que SÍ era consciente de lo que estaba pasando.

 

Satisfecho por la reacción, y ya sin prestar atención a la película, las caricias de Derek se volvieron más seguras, apretando un poco más la piel. Y, ya de paso, empezó a dejar levísimos besos en el cuello de Stiles, consiguiendo que los gemidos fueran cada vez más seguidos, y más sonoros.

Fue así hasta que, por temor a que sus intenciones no fueran del todo claras, Derek llevó la otra mano hasta la entrepierna de Stiles, y acarició el miembro hinchado por encima de la tela.

Stiles cogió el mando con decisión, y apagó la televisión.

 

Pero lo siguiente que hizo descolocó por completo a Derek, ya que se puso en pie y se levantó del sofá, alejándose un par de metros.

 

-          ¿Qué es…? ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Es lo que creo que es? – Se mojó los labios – Quiero decir. ¿Va a pasar lo que creo que va a pasar?

-          No lo sé, Stiles – sacó a la luz un poco de su sarcasmo – Eres tú el que ha estado obsesionado con hacerlo desde hace unos días, y sin saber cómo decirme que querías hacerlo.

-          Eso… Eso no es verdad.

-          Te paraste a mirar el escaparate de un sex-Shop – dejó los ojos en blanco - ¿Había otra cosa que debía pensar?

Stiles tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, tras lo que se rascó el pelo.

-          Supongo que no he sido muy sutil, ¿eh?

-          Nunca lo has sido.

-          Bueno… Yo no tengo la culpa de estar saliendo con un tipo al que hay que darle todo mascado – replicó con una mueca, a lo que Derek se limitó a alzar una ceja de sorpresa – Puse tu nombre en la figura del rey, Derek – dijo su nombre, como si fuera un insulto – TODO el mundo supo antes que tú que estaba colado por ti – se cruzó de brazos – No es que me hayas dado muchas alternativas para pensar que eres el más listo de la manada.

Derek imitó la posición de Stiles, cruzándose de brazos, tras lo que apretó los labios, soltó aire por la nariz, y se quedó mirando fijamente a Stiles.

-          ¿Así es como pretendes que me acueste contigo? – preguntó, serio - ¿Insultándome?

-          Eres tú quien ha empezado, diciendo que soy poco sutil – se quejó, poniendo un puchero y todo.

-          Stiles…

-          ¿Qué?

-          ¿Piensas venir hasta aquí en algún momento?

 

Sólo entonces Stiles se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, seguía separado de él un par de metros. Así que se olvidó de querer llevar razón, y caminó con paso decidido hasta su novio.

Y en cuanto le tuvo a su lado, Derek no perdió tiempo en levantarse para acariciar su mejilla con delicadeza, antes de besarle y abrazarle con fuerza.

 

Así había sido desde que volvieron a casa… Cada vez que se volvían a juntar después de estar separados, aunque sólo hubieran sido unas horas, Derek siempre le abrazaba.

Daba igual si estaban a solas o en público, no perdía un segundo para abrazarle y besarle.

Stiles lo entendía perfectamente.

El momento en que habían dejado claro lo que sentían el uno por el otro, no habían podido hacer otra cosa que mirarse y escucharse. Los abrazos y besos que debían haber tenido lugar entonces, tuvieron que ser pospuestos cuando Kate les arrebató aquella oportunidad al tenerles separados primero, y más tarde al llevarse a Derek con ella, sin saber si volverían a verse.

 

Y ahora que todo eso había acabado, era como si las veces en que estaban separados, recordaran de golpe esos momentos vividos... Y cuando por fin volvían a verse, les resultaba imposible no tocarse o besarse constantemente.

 

Así que Stiles dejó que Derek le besara y abrazara cuanto tiempo quisiera, consiguiendo que se sintiera en la gloria, sobre todo cuando Derek metió las dos manos por debajo de su camiseta, y las subió por toda la espalda, acariciando una piel que ya estaba libre de vendajes.

Stiles estaba seguro que Derek había esperado a que estuviera del todo recuperado, pues no quería ver los restos de las heridas causadas por Kate, cuando aquel momento era exclusivo de los dos…

 

El tacto de los dedos del hombre lobo le causó un pequeño escalofrío, y en seguida Derek separó sus labios de los suyos.

-          ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes frío?

-          Todo perfecto.

Derek asintió y procedió a besar a Stiles con más ganas, quitándole la camiseta y besando sus hombros y pecho como si fuera lo más delicado del mundo; tras lo que también se deshizo de la suya, dejándola caer a sus pies.

 

Stiles tuvo que tragar varias veces para recuperarse de la impresión de tener a Derek Hale a su lado, desnudo de cintura para arriba, e iluminado tan sólo por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana… Aquello ya era perfecto, y todavía no habían empezado.

 

Derek fue hasta su pantalón y desabrochó el botón, para enseguida bajar la cremallera. Muy lentamente.

Stiles no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarle y tragar saliva de vez en cuando.

-          ¿Estás nervioso?

-          No… - pero justo después cerró los ojos, asintiendo – Sí. Claro que estoy nervioso. Por si no te has dado cuenta, estoy a punto de acostarme con un tío que es increíblemente sexy y perfecto, y que además es un hombre lobo.

-          ¿Crees que voy a devorarte? – preguntó con una sonrisa pícara, tras lo que le cogió en volandas para depositarle justo donde quería: en el centro de la cama – ¿Qué tendría de divertido eso?

Stiles no respondió. No podía, porque en esos momentos sólo podía pensar en que Derek le estaba quitando los zapatos y bajando los pantalones, y que estaba a punto de perder la virginidad.

Pero cuando le dejó sólo con los calzoncillos, Derek se puso de rodillas en el colchón, mirándole en silencio, como si esperara a que dijera algo.

-          Qué… qué pasa – preguntó Stiles.

-          No sé – ladeó un poco el cuello – Estaba pensando que podrías ayudarme – miró “sutilmente” a sus pantalones - ¿O esperas que yo haga todo el trabajo?

Stiles sintió que se le enrojecía toda la cara, y en seguida se sentó en el colchón para tratar de quitarle el pantalón. Pero a la tercera vez que intentó desabrochar el botón del pantalón imposiblemente ajustado de Derek, fue el propio Beta quien le paró.

Colocó ambas manos sobre las temblorosas de Stiles, y le besó muy lentamente.

-          Yo también estoy nervioso ¿sabes? – comentó cuando rompió el beso.

-          ¿En serio? No lo parece. Se te ve muy tranquilo para ser tu primera vez… ¿Con un chico?

Lo último lo hizo como una pregunta, pues hasta ahora no tenía la seguridad de que Derek hubiera estado con hombres. Lo más lógico sería pensar que no, ya que Stiles conocía el corto pero desastroso historial de relaciones de Derek, y todas ellas habían sido con mujeres… Claro que, por otro lado, Derek era un hombre lobo increíblemente atractivo, con lo que de seguro que habría recibido ofertas (sobre todo en Nueva York, donde la gente era más liberal y los rollos de una noche estaban a la orden del día) de los dos bandos.

Por supuesto, ningún momento había sido el oportuno para preguntar algo tan sumamente personal, por mucho que se estuviera muriendo de curiosidad.

Derek asintió en silencio, respondiendo a la pregunta de Stiles, y el chico suspiró aliviado.

Al menos ya tenía la seguridad de que Derek no podría comparar con sus veces pasadas, y eso siempre era bueno.

-          ¿Es malo que se me vea tranquilo? – preguntó Derek entonces, serio.

-          Nooo. Pero es raro – torció un poco el gesto – Aunque tú siempre has sido un poco raro, la verdad.

-          Lo dice el que podría tenerme desnudo desde hace veinte minutos, pero en vez de eso prefiere seguir charlando.

Stiles abrió los ojos de par en par y puso cara de ofendido, pero justo después sonrió maliciosamente.

-          Muy bien gruñón. Te vas a enterar.

Sin previo aviso, agarró a Derek de la cinturilla del pantalón y se dejó caer sobre la cama, trayéndole consigo. Y antes de que Derek pudiera colocarse, empezó a besarle sin pausa, y casi sin dejarle respirar.

Derek sólo pudo tratar de responder a los besos y dejarse mover por un Stiles que, siguiendo la máxima de ser poco sutil, le fue colocando poco a poco como quería: Tumbado boca arriba y con él encima, sentado a horcajadas.

 

Stiles manoseó el pecho desnudo del hombre lobo, sintiendo perfectamente su anatomía bajo su cuerpo, pero de pronto se quedó quieto. Tan sólo mirándole fijamente a los ojos, y dejando que Derek le mantuviera erguido, con una mano a cada lado de la cintura.

-          ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el mayor, al ver que había parado de golpe.

-          Todavía me cuesta creer que esté aquí, contigo. Que haya tenido tanta suerte…

Derek no supo qué responder. Se quedó con la boca abierta y sintió que el pulso se le disparaba aún más, y tan sólo pudo murmurar un “Stiles” roto por la emoción, antes de llevar una mano hasta la nuca del chico para acercarle a su boca, y besarle con toda su alma.

 

Los pocos nervios que quedaban desaparecieron en ese mismo instante, pues Stiles siguió los pasos de Derek como si lo hubieran ensayado: Cuando rompieron el beso, empezó a desabrochar el pantalón de Derek, esta vez con éxito, mientras que el Beta besaba cada milímetro de piel de Stiles a la que podía llegar. Y cuando tuvieron que intercambiar posiciones para que Derek pudiera quitarse las botas, pantalones y calzoncillos; Stiles siguió el ejemplo de antes y le besó en todas partes, al tiempo que sus manos buscaban cualquier lugar que acariciar.

 

Una vez desnudo, Derek no perdió el tiempo en quitarle los calzoncillos a Stiles, quedando por fin los dos desnudos. Era la primera vez que le veía desnudo, por lo que se tomó su tiempo en contemplar al chico que seguía tumbado bajo él, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.  

-          ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – preguntó Stiles con un deje de prepotencia, pero bajo él Derek captó perfectamente un poco de inseguridad.

-          Mucho – murmuró, acariciando su cuerpo con placer. Y cuando sus manos se acercaron peligrosamente a la entrepierna de Stiles, añadió – Me gusta muchísimo.

-          Tú… - la respiración entrecortada de Stiles impidió al chico hablar a la velocidad a la que estaba acostumbrado – Tú tampoco estás mal.

Derek negó, divertido, pero enseguida se concentró en lo que tenía entre manos. Y cuando por fin pudo acariciar el miembro de Stiles, tuvo que cerrar los ojos unos segundos para mantener el control. Sobre todo cuando el chico comenzó a soltar jadeos que estaban consiguiendo que su parte animal saliera a flote.

 

Soltó el cuerpo del chico, y se tumbó a su lado para besarle con ganas, y casi sin pausa durante unos buenos minutos. Pero cuando fue él quien notó los dedos de Stiles tocándole, tuvo que apretar los labios para no rugir.

-          ¿Va todo bien? – preguntó el adolescente - ¿No te gusta?

Derek abrió los ojos (no se había dado cuenta de que los tenía cerrados), y vio la preocupación del chico.

-          Sí – murmuró con voz grave, acariciando su cintura.

-          ¿Pero?

El Beta apretó los labios, sabiendo que no podía engañarle… Y tampoco quería hacerlo.

-          Podemos dejar eso para otra ocasión… Cuando esté más tranquilo – intentó explicarse – Todo esto, y la luna llena, me está afectando más de lo que creía… Y tengo miedo de perder el control y…

-          Y pensar en ella – terminó Stiles por él, a lo que sólo pudo asentir. Con tristeza y rabia – Tal vez si te hablo… - añadió Stiles entonces – No sé. A lo mejor te ayuda a ver que estás aquí y no con…

Derek odiaba ver a Stiles así, tan inseguro y asustado. Tan distinto a su forma de ser habitual, que parecía otra persona.

Pero por otro lado…

-          Podría funcionar – contestó entonces, reiniciando las caricias sobre la cintura y espalda de Stiles – Tú siempre has sido mi ancla.

-          ¿En serio? – preguntó, complacido - ¿Soy tu ancla? ¿Como lo era Allison para Scott? – Derek asintió, serio – Jamás lo habría pensado.

-          ¿Por qué crees que Kate me alejó de aquí? – preguntó Derek, pero esta vez con dulzura. Y como si le sorprendiera que no se hubiera dado cuenta – Ella fue la primera en descubrirlo… Casi antes que yo – sonrió para sí –Cuando me disparó y tú fuiste lo primero en lo que pensé.

-          Derek…

Stiles llevó la mano hasta el hombro del Beta. Y con una delicadeza increíble, empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo, muy lentamente.

-          Te quiero – susurró con una seguridad aplastante, al tiempo que sus yemas acariciaban el brazo de Derek para bajar hasta su estómago, y de ahí subir hasta el pecho – Puede que en el pasado me haya fijado en otros – llevó los dedos hasta el cuello y la mandíbula, notando la aspereza de la barba, y bajó después hasta la cintura, recorriendo aquellos abdominales que no parecían de este mundo – Pero nunca me he enamorado de nadie… No hasta el momento en que te conocí – por fin sus dedos acariciaron el miembro de Derek, a la altura de la base, y Derek soltó un levísimo quejido – Y no soy capaz de imaginarme con nadie que no sea contigo – siguió hablando mientras sus dedos empezaron a moverse de arriba abajo, logrando que los gemidos de Derek aumentaran de volumen y de velocidad – Y menos justo así – se inclinó sobre sus labios para besarlos con pasión – A punto de recibirte por primera vez.

La última frase fue todo lo que Derek necesitó para terminar de calmarse.

Y para empezar a actuar.

 

Moviéndose con rapidez, se tumbó encima de Stiles y le besó con fuerza, dejando que notara su miembro hinchado, así como él pudo sentir el del chico. Ambos soltaron un gemido de placer, y Derek aprovechó para meter la lengua en la boca de Stiles, dejando esta vez de lado la ternura.

 

Tuvieron que parar cuando empezaba a haber riesgo de que Stiles se asfixiara. Pero entonces Derek empezó a besar el resto de su cuerpo: Comenzando por el cuello, poco a poco fue marcando cada centímetro de piel que encontró, y muy lentamente fue bajando por su pecho y estómago, hasta detenerse a la altura de la cintura.

Stiles estaba respirando entrecortadamente, habiendo llevado las manos hasta el pelo de Derek, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ellas…

-          ¿Quieres que lo haga? – preguntó entonces Derek, en apenas un susurro. Stiles inspiró hondo para poder concentrarse en lo que le estaba diciendo, y miró hacia abajo. Al lugar donde Derek estaba, literalmente, entre sus piernas.

-          Oh, Dios…

-          ¿Te gustaría? – preguntó de nuevo el Beta, y su voz sonó incluso más dulce que antes.

Pero también, más dulce de lo que cabría esperar para aquella situación, donde se suponía que sólo había deseo.

Y entonces lo recordó.

“A Derek le gustaba complacer a todo el mundo”, había dicho Kate.

Y allí, ahora, con él, estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo… Como si lo que ÉL quisiera no importara, siempre y cuando diera a los demás lo que ellos sí querían.

 

Stiles se incorporó sobre los codos, queriendo mirar a Derek a los ojos.

-          Quiero que lo hagas porque tú quieres – murmuró – **Sólo** si tú quieres.

-          ¿Crees que no quiero? – preguntó extrañado, acariciándole la cadera con el pulgar.

-          Yo… No sé. Tal vez – se mojó los labios – Me da igual lo que hagas… El simple hecho de que estés aquí ya es perfecto – llevó una mano hasta su rostro, y acarició una mejilla – Ya es muchísimo más de lo que jamás habría imaginado…

Derek asintió, un tanto sobrecogido por las palabras de Stiles, pero entendiendo perfectamente su significado.

 

Y comprendiendo que eso era todo lo que necesitaba para dejar atrás el miedo a que cualquier cosa que hiciera con él, le recordara en cualquier momento a lo que hizo con Kate…

Porque no tenía nada que ver.

Ni la situación, ni el momento, y por supuesto la persona con la que ahora estaba.

 

Derek besó la cadera de Stiles, consiguiendo arrancar un gemido de placer al chico, y que no tuvo más remedio que dejarse caer en la cama, incapaz de mantener el equilibrio. No cuando Derek le estaba besando en partes de su cuerpo que hasta ahora nadie había tocado siquiera: Justo debajo del ombligo y donde empezaba la hilera de vello que llegaba hasta su sexo, y finalmente en su miembro.

Lo hizo con una delicadeza asombrosa. Besando y lamiéndolo de arriba abajo… Y con cada pasada de su lengua, con cada presión de sus labios, Stiles sentía que iba a morir de placer.

 

Por si aquello no fuera suficiente, de pronto sintió cómo Derek acariciaba su ano. Lo hizo con la yema del dedo índice, rodeando el perímetro con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo a romperlo. Y tras varias pasadas donde no dejó de lamer su miembro, metiéndoselo en la boca, introdujo el dedo hasta la mitad.

Stiles sintió la presión del dedo, mas no vino acompañado del dolor del que tantas veces había oído hablar… Y sólo cuando Derek empezó a mover el dedo, sacándolo y metiéndolo poco a poco, se dio cuenta de que era porque estaba húmedo y bien lubricado.

Extrañado, Stiles fue capaz de incorporarse sobre los codos, para mirar de primera mano lo que Derek le estaba haciendo.

-          ¿Todo bien? – preguntó el Beta sin parar de moverse, y dándole un beso aquí en la rodilla, y otro allí, en el interior de sus muslos.

-          ¿Cómo has…? - gimió cuando metió el dedo casi hasta el fondo – ¿De dónde has…?

No fue capaz de terminar ninguna pregunta, pero tampoco hizo falta. Porque enseguida Derek mostró un bote de lubricante que había caído sobre el colchón, y que estaba recién estrenado.

-          Siempre hay que estar preparado – sonrió el moreno, sacando el dedo para echarse un poco más de lubricante, esta vez en dos dedos.

 

Derek le preparó a conciencia. No sólo porque aquella era su primera vez y toda precaución era poca, sino porque estaba disfrutando como no creía posible de los gemidos y jadeos que soltaba el chico cada vez que entraba en él. Cada vez que acariciaba lo que nadie más había tenido ocasión de tocar, y que nadie tocaría jamás.

 

Tuvo que parar cuando los jadeos de Stiles se convirtieron en ligeros sollozos, señal de que estaba más que preparado y a punto de llevarle al orgasmo sin haber entrado en él.

Eso no podía ocurrir.

 

Sacó los dedos de su interior, con cuidado y sin dejar de besar allá donde su boca podía llegar, y se preparó a sí mismo casi sin mirar.

Se tumbó entonces sobre él, apoyando el peso sobre los brazos, y le besó en los labios.

Esta vez lo hizo con delicadeza. De un modo que en nada presagiaba lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Y cuando Stiles respondió al beso con la misma intensidad controlada, gimiendo quedamente en su boca, entró lentamente en él.

 

Derek tuvo que parar cuando sólo había introducido la mitad de su miembro. El calor que estaba sintiendo, la suavidad de aquel cuerpo que se abría por primera vez y que lo hacía sólo para él… Era demasiado intenso.

Todavía soportando su peso y luchando por no llenarle de una embestida, como su parte animal le pedía hacer; Derek se concentró en el rostro de Stiles. Y cuando el chico le respondió, mirándole en silencio y completamente quieto, tan sólo esperando a que estuviera listo; tuvo ganas de llorar de felicidad.

 

-          Te quiero.

Las palabras salieron sin dificultad.

Sin que se diera cuenta.

Sin haberlas pensado siquiera.

Lo dijo mientras terminaba de entrar en él. Y bajo él Stiles le miró de tal modo, que era como si le estuviera traspasando el alma.

 

Derek no pudo aguantar más tiempo sin probar sus labios.

Los besó con una ternura asombrosa.

Mientras Stiles respondía a sus besos y notaba sus manos acariciando su cuello, su pelo, su espalda… Derek sentía que su corazón se hinchaba como jamás lo había hecho antes.

 

Había estado tan equivocado…

Todo aquel tiempo esperado, por temor a acordarse de ella estando con él…

Dios mío, no tenía nada que ver.

Donde Kate le dio sexo desenfrenado y rápido; Stiles le estaba ofreciendo la mejor manera que existía de demostrar cuánto le quería… Y mientras que con Kate tuvo que luchar por no dejarse llevar por su parte animal, creyendo ilusamente que ella lo desconocía; con Stiles estaba ocurriendo todo lo contrario:

Sabía que si ahora mismo se transformaba o tan sólo dejaba que sus ojos de Beta brillaran, Stiles no diría nada. Se limitaría a asentir, comprendiendo que formaba parte de su naturaleza, y aceptaría cualquier cosa que él le ofreciera.

Pero estaba ocurriendo justo lo contrario: Aun con la luna llena en todo lo alto, iluminando sus cuerpos desnudos, jamás se había sentido tan en paz consigo mismo, sin necesidad de luchar con su propia bestia interior.

Y todo era gracias a él.

-          Stiles – gimió sin dejar de besarle, sin poder dejar de hacerlo, mientras empezaba a moverse con más rapidez.

 

El posible dolor del principio, que era una de las cosas que más había temido Derek, apenas había aparecido y duró poco. Por el contrario, en seguida Stiles respondió a los movimientos de Derek, buscando su propio cuerpo cada vez que él retrocedía para penetrarle de nuevo… Era como si no tuviera suficiente de él. Como si ninguno de los dos lo tuviera.

 

Pero Derek no quería seguir así. Sabía que en cuanto lo hiciera, el orgasmo llegaría sin avisar. Y él quería estar así durante horas; toda la noche si era preciso…

Las manos de Stiles se aferraban a sus hombros y espalda, como si estuviera luchando por mantener el poco control que le quedaba. Su boca entreabierta no dejaba de soltar gemidos que estaban llevando a Derek a la locura. Y sus ojos, aquellos ojos marrones, brillantes, perfectos, no dejaban de mirarle. De llenarle de un modo mucho más profundo que como lo estaba haciendo él.

Dejándole con la sensación de que todo no sería suficiente.

 

Derek llevó entonces una mano tras la cabeza de Stiles y con la otra rodeó su espalda; rodando sobre sí mismo para acabar con las posiciones invertidas: Él en el colchón y con Stiles encima de él, todavía unidos.

 

Al verse en la nueva posición, con Derek bajo él y sin parar de moverse; Stiles tuvo un momento de pánico. De no saber qué hacer.

Pero entonces Derek acarició su pecho desnudo, sus ojos claros se llenaron de los suyos, y asintió levemente.

Stiles tragó saliva, comprendiendo la importancia de aquel gesto. De que en su primera vez, apenas semanas después de haber estado a punto de ser sometido y abusado por un monstruo; Derek mostraba una vez más la confianza que tenía en él. Dejando que fuera él quien llevara todo el control, y no pudiendo hacer otra cosa que simplemente dejarse hacer.

Nunca lo habían hablado, pero Stiles estaba convencido de que Derek jamás había permitido a otra persona estar como ahora lo estaba él.

 

Ni en sus fantasías más locas habría imaginado que Derek permitiera que acabaran así… Y el hecho de que lo estuviera haciendo, y que se le viera tan tranquilo; sólo podía significar que lo habían conseguido: Que habían dejado atrás los monstruos del pasado, y que ahora sólo quedaban ellos dos.

 

Stiles se dejó llevar.

Sin apartar la mirada de la de Derek, notando sus manos sujetando sus caderas, acariciando su cintura y espalda; Stiles comenzó a mecerse adelante y atrás, dejando que el miembro de Derek le llenara como no creía posible. Tocando puntos de su cuerpo hasta ahora desconocidos para él, y que le dejaban temblando y soltando un jadeo detrás de otro.

 

-          Derek...

Su nombre era lo único que podía decir, pero tampoco hacía falta más. Los movimientos de Stiles fueron ganando en confianza y rapidez, comenzando a cabalgar a un Derek extasiado. Y cuando Stiles llevó las manos hasta el pecho del Beta, deseando sentir el latido furioso de su corazón en las manos, dio más fuerza a sus penetraciones. Llenándole justo en el momento en que él se dejaba caer, y logrando que la quietud de la noche se llenara de jadeos.

 

Una de esas embestidas dio de lleno en la próstata de Stiles, y ya no pudo contener más el orgasmo. Dejando caer la cabeza atrás, y sintiendo que su cuerpo era recorrido por una corriente de placer, gritó una última vez el nombre de Derek, antes de empezar a eyacular.

 

Derek no paró, pero sujetó a Stiles con ambas manos mientras él terminaba de cabalgar su orgasmo, vaciándose por completo… Y cuando el chico bajó la vista hacia él y le miró con ojos vidriosos, todavía sintiendo la electricidad del orgasmo; Derek quiso compartirlo con él.

 

Atrajo su cuerpo hacia él, besándole con rabia, y de nuevo rodó sobre sí mismo para recuperar la postura inicial. Stiles se dejó hacer completamente, respondiendo como pudo a los besos de Derek mientras él seguía penetrándole. Cada vez con más fuerza. Con más rapidez. Con menos control.

-          Te quiero…

Fue Stiles quien lo susurró.

Y cuando Derek se centró en sus ojos y vio que los tenía casi cerrados y que le estaba sonriendo con una adoración jamás vista hasta ahora; el orgasmo llegó sin avisar, llenándole y vaciándole al mismo tiempo.

Lo último de lo que fue consciente, fue de la maravillosa sensación de descargarse dentro de ese chico tan increíble, y que no hizo sino sonreír cuando su cuerpo fue llenado por primera vez.

*********

 

Despertó con el tacto de unos ágiles dedos jugando con su pelo, a la altura de la nuca.

Todavía medio dormido, el olor de Stiles bajo él y prácticamente rodeando todo el lugar, llegó claro a su nariz. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para terminar de despertar.

Al abrir los ojos tuvo un primer plano de los iris marrones de Stiles, que cambiaban de color según le dieran la luz; seguido de aquella sonrisa traviesa que jamás se cansaría de ver.

-          ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el chico con voz grave, sin dejar de sonreír.

-          Soy yo quien debería hacer esa pregunta – respondió Derek, que sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que seguía dentro de Stiles… Y encima de él.

Pero cuando hizo amago para apartarse, el chico se limitó a abrazarle con fuerza, tras lo que continuó con las caricias que le habían despertado.

-          Eres tú quien se ha quedado dormido justo después de correrse – explicó Stiles con cierta prepotencia.

-          Estoy bien – admitió al final Derek, mostrando una sonrisa nueva para él: Una que era todo alegría y relajación, sin restos de ese control obsesivo por parecer ajeno a todo – Estoy mejor que bien… Y también estoy encima de ti – le dio un corto beso que Stiles se apresuró a responder – Pero si tú no tienes problemas en seguir así, no voy a ser yo quien me quite.

-          Así me gusta – murmuró Stiles, que empezaba a quedarse dormido – Veo que empiezas a entender quién es el que está al mando.

-          Pensé que yo era el rey – dijo entonces, arqueando una ceja y jugando él también con el pelo del chico – Se supone que _yo_ estoy al mando.

-          Pfff – fue la lacónica respuesta de Stiles – El ajedrez está sobrevalorado.

 

Derek soltó una carcajada que sentaba increíblemente bien, y besó un par de veces más los labios húmedos de Stiles… Se tumbó de nuevo sobre el cuerpo más pequeño, tratando de no aplastarle demasiado, y simplemente dejó que el tiempo pasara; sabiendo que podría pasarse así el resto de su vida.

 

Si al final cambió de opinión, fue porque el cambio en la respiración de Stiles, y sobre todo el hecho de que estuviera callado, ya señalaban que había algo extraño.

Efectivamente, cuando se incorporó un poco sobre los brazos, vio que Stiles estaba dormido.

Salió de él con cuidado, intentando no despertarle, y caminó desnudo hasta el baño. Se limpió sin mucho esmero, imaginándose una posible ducha los dos juntos cuando hubiera despertado Stiles, y regresó junto al chico con una toalla en la mano.

 

Stiles se había movido en sueños, tumbándose de medio lado y dándole la espalda. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, contemplando durante unos segundos las marcas apenas visibles de las garras de Kate, y sonrió con orgullo.

Tenía razón: Las cicatrices daban un toque sexy a todo el conjunto.

 

Acarició con ternura la espalda del chico, todavía maravillado por lo afortunado que era de tener a alguien como él a su lado; y dejó varios besos sobre las líneas ligeramente blanquecinas. Stiles se removió un poco, tratando de huir de las cosquillas dejadas por la barba, y volvió a quedar tumbado de espaldas.

 

Derek aprovechó la ocasión para mirarle a placer, y de paso limpiar los restos de semen, antes de que resultara más engorroso de limpiar.

Cuando terminó y dejó la toalla en el suelo, dispuesto a acompañar a Stiles en su sueño; escuchó el sonido de su móvil desde el otro lado del loft.

 

Sin ponerse nada de ropa, fue hasta el móvil y se encontró con un mensaje del Sheriff.

 

“Venís mañana a comer? Hace mucho que no hago uso de la barbacoa. También he llamado a los McCall”

 

Derek sonrió ante el mensaje, asombrado de lo fácil que le estaba resultando amoldarse a las nuevas rutinas; y respondió con un “Ok” en el acto. Sería idiota si dijera que no a una buena barbacoa en casa Stilinski.

Pero antes de apagar el móvil, se dio cuenta de que seguía teniendo guardado el número de móvil de John Stilinski como “Sheriff”.

 

Sin pararse a pensarlo, cambió el nombre del contacto por el de “Padre de Stiles” y, esta vez sí, volvió junto al chico que era el centro de su mundo, y que ya le estaba esperando…

 

 

FIN

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qué pena me da cada vez que subo el último capítulo :((((
> 
> Espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado la historia. Una en la que nuestros chicos no han estado juntos tanto tiempo como hubiera (hubiéramos? XD) querido, pero eso era precisamente lo que quería hacer con este fic: Verles a los dos por separado, enfrentándose cada uno a sus propios demonios y problemas, y terminando de resolverlos juntos. 
> 
> Quería daros las GRACIAS a todos. Los que habéis dejado comentarios, los que habéis dejado kudos, y los que habéis seguido la historia en general. Este fic me da dado muchísima guerra y estuve tentada de no terminarlo en más de una ocasión... Menos mal que mi querida beta/hermana estaba ahí para echar una mano, y sé que esta vez le he dado más trabajo del esperado... <3  
> Así que cuando ella me dio el visto bueno (ya sabéis que si no lo hace, el fic no se publica XD), y cuando empecé a leer que os gustaba; todo lo de antes mereció la pena...
> 
> En serio. Cada vez que termino de escribir un fic me digo a mí misma que será el último y que debería dedicarme a otras cosas XD... Pero si no lo hago es precisamente por vosotros. Porque me encanta "hablar" con vosotros y saber que hay algo que tenemos en común, aunque sea a distancia...
> 
> Y creo que voy a dejarlo aquí, que estoy a punto de echarme a llorar, XDDDD
> 
> Besos y abrazos miles a todos, y nos vemos pronto.


End file.
